Harry Potter und die Königin
by Atropos
Summary: Spielt in Harrys fünftem Schuljahr. Es gibt einen neuen Lehrer in VgddK und wie immer ist Severus Snape mit diesem nicht einverstanden.


Harry Potter und die Königin

* * *

><p>Inhaltsangabe: Spielt in Harrys fünftem Schuljahr. Es gibt einen neuen Lehrer in VgddK und mit dem ist Severus Snape nicht einverstanden. Also eigentlich alles wie immer! ;-)<p>

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren bis auf ein paar winzige Ausnahmen gehören J.K. Rowling. Ach ja … Geld verdienen möchte ich mit dieser Geschichte nicht.

* * *

><p><span>Kapitel 1: Kampf ums Überleben<span>

Alles war ruhig, nur vereinzelt wurde die natürliche Stille des Waldes durch raschelndes Laub unterbrochen. Tiere, die sich im Schutze der Dunkelheit an den See wagten oder die erst jetzt nach ihrer Nahrung suchten.

Auf einer Lichtung, die vom Mondlicht schwach beschienen wurde, tollten ein paar junge Kaninchen herum. Sie ahnten nicht, dass sie soeben von einem hungrigen Jäger ins Visier genommen worden waren.

Das Raubtier schlich einige Male um die Lichtung und wartete auf den günstigsten Augenblick: Jetzt!

Das katzenartige Tier sprang aus dem Dickicht heraus, und die Kaninchen flohen in heller Panik kreuz und quer über die Lichtung. Ein Jungtier hatte sich jedoch zu weit von den anderen entfernt und das würde ihm zum Verhängnis werden.

Die Raubkatze hatte ihre Beute gerade zu Boden geworfen, doch anstatt die Fangzähne in deren Hals zu versenken, hielt der Räuber plötzlich inne. Auch die anderen Kaninchen waren stehen geblieben und blickten in den Himmel, von dem sich ein helles Licht auf sie herabzusenken schien.

Ein riesiger, silberner Vogel näherte sich, er schwebte heran und landete auf einem Stein in der Mitte der Lichtung.

Die Tiere starrten immer noch wie gebannt auf das schöne Tier, als dieses sich langsam verwandelte. Dort, wo noch vor wenigen Augenblicken der silberne Vogel gesessen hatte, befand sich jetzt eine in silbernes Licht getauchte, menschliche Gestalt, mit langen wehenden Haaren und flatternden Umhängen. Langsam und beinahe ein wenig wehmütig, blickte die Gestalt sich um, als die Erinnerungen auf sie einströmten, die sie mit diesem Ort verband.

Einen Moment schien sie sich diesen Erinnerungen vollkommen hinzugeben, dann löste sich ein bedauerndes Seufzen von ihren Lippen und sie verließ festen Schrittes die Lichtung in Richtung Hogwarts.

Er schleppte sich durch den Verbotenen Wald, sein Körper war eine einzige schmerzende Wunde. So, wie er sich fühlte, fragte er sich, ob überhaupt noch ein einziges seiner Organe am richtigen Platz war.

Für einen Augenblick gönnte sich der verletzte Mann eine Verschnaufpause und lehnte sich erschöpft einen Baum. Einmal mehr verfluchte er die Tatsache, dass man nicht einfach ins Schloss apparieren konnte.

Verärgert sah er auf den Boden. Dort, wo er stand hatte sich eine rote Pfütze gebildet. Er musste unbedingt weiter, bevor noch irgendein Tier auf ihm aufmerksam wurde.

Mühsam sammelte er die verbliebenen Reste seiner Kräfte zusammen und quälte sich weiter.

Langsam wurde das Unterholz lichter, jetzt konnte er bereits den See erkennen. Nur noch ein paar Schritte, dann würde das Schloss zu sehen sein - und dann wäre es auch nicht mehr weit bis zu seinem Büro. Er sehnte sich nach seinem Bett und dem Schmerzmittel, dass er in seinem Giftschrank aufbewahrte. Ein Tropfen davon würde genügen, ihn eine Woche lang schlafen zu lassen - und danach wären dann mit etwas Glück auch die Schmerzen und die Verletzungen verschwunden.

Aber erst einmal musste er es soweit schaffen. Immerhin, den Wald hatte er soeben hinter sich gelassen. Jetzt schleppte sich der Mann über die Grasfläche in Richtung Schloss, als seine Beine ihm endgültig den Dienst versagten. Mit dem Gesicht nach vorne stürzte er zu Boden. Zwar versuchte er, sofort wieder aufzustehen, doch als er sich mit seiner Hand abstützen wollte gab es ein sehr unschönes Knacken und er fiel stöhnend zurück.

Mit letzter Kraft drehte er sich auf den Rücken, sein Blick wanderte zum Himmel über ihm.

Er hatte keine Kraft mehr zum Weiterlaufen, er hatte zu nichts mehr die Kraft, er war am Ende. Selbst das Denken bereitete ihm Schwierigkeiten.

Die Sterne fingen vor seinen Augen an zu tanzen und verschmolzen dann zu einem einzigen hellen Lichtfleck, der bedrohlich zu flackern begann.

Im Grunde war es ihm egal ob er jetzt starb, dann würden wenigstens die Schmerzen aufhören. Aber was dachte er da überhaupt? Er wollte leben!

Mit übermenschlicher Anstrengung schaffte er es, auf die Knie zu kommen, nur um festzustellen, dass diese Knochen offensichtlich auch nicht mehr in einem Stück waren. Der Schmerz wurde unerträglich, der Lichtball vor seinen Augen zerplatzte in viele leuchtende Punkte. Vor Schmerz fast ohnmächtig sank er wieder auf den Rasen und sein Leben begann, langsam vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeizuziehen. Die wenigsten davon waren schöne Erinnerungen.

Noch einmal zwang er sich, die Augen zu öffnen, nur um zu bemerken, dass ihm selbst das Schmerzen bereitete. Seine Augen fielen ihm wieder zu, er wollte nur noch schlafen, seine Ruhe haben und an nichts mehr denken müssen. Nicht an das was während der letzten Jahre passiert oder was ihm vor wenigen Stunden wiederfahren war. Er wollte nichts mehr sehen und nichts mehr hören.

Langsam glitt er in eine tiefe Dunkelheit, die ihn wie ein warmer Mantel umfing. Er spürte die Müdigkeit in allen Gliedern und gleichzeitig eine unglaubliche Dankbarkeit dafür, dass gleich alles vorbei sein würde.

Er hörte wie ein Vogel von etwas Großem, das sich zweifellos im Wald bewegte, aufgeschreckt wurde. Im nächsten Moment glaubte er einen großen silbernen Vogel aus den Baumwipfeln fliegen zu sehen. Der Vogel erweckte eine andere Erinnerung in ihm. Eine Erinnerung an eine Person, die er mal gekannt hatte.

Wo sie jetzt wohl war? Lebte sie überhaupt noch? Wenn nicht, würde er sie vielleicht bald wiedersehen, aber kamen solche wie sie überhaupt in den Himmel? Gab es so etwas wie den „Himmel" überhaupt und wenn ja, er wüsste nicht mit welcher Tat er sich dort einen Aufenthalt verdient haben sollte.

Aber das war jetzt sowieso alles egal. Er würde es früh genug herausfinden. Zu früh.  
>Die Wellen der Dunkelheit trugen ihn langsam dahin.<p>

Der Mond der hinter den Wolken aufgetaucht war, schien auf die leblose Gestalt herunter und die Umgebung die gerade noch finster wie schwarze Tinte gewesen war, hellte sich langsam auf.

In seiner Hütte zog Hagrid sich gerade seinen Mantel an. Es war weit nach Mitternacht und er wollte noch einen Rundgang durch den Verbotenen Wald machen. Seit einigen Tagen benahmen sich die Tiere dort äußerst merkwürdig.

Kapitel 2: Leben oder Tod?

Madam Pomfrey ging auf ihr Zimmer, es war mittlerweile halb zwei Uhr morgens, und sie sah durch das Fenster nach draußen auf den See. Bei Vollmond sah er immer so schön ruhig und romantisch aus.

Bei dem Wort „ruhig" musste Poppy schmunzeln. Die Ferien hatten vor einer Woche angefangen und seitdem war es hier endlich einmal wirklich ruhig, richtig ausgestorben, um genau zu sein.

Die einzigen die jetzt noch hier waren, waren die Geister, Filch, der Hausmeister und seine Katze, Hagrid, sowie die Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape. Ja und natürlich sie selber, aber auch nur noch bis Ende der Woche, dann würde sie ihre Verwandten in Frankreich besuchen.

Ach ja, und die Trelawney saß auch noch in ihrem Turmzimmer. Sicherlich dachte sie sich gerade in diesem Moment ein paar neue Todesomen für ihre Schüler aus. Poppy war es ein Rätsel warum Dumbledore diese Person nicht endlich hinauswarf,

Dumbledore würde diese Ferien nicht nach Hause fahren, er musste den Kampf gegen Voldemort vorbereiten.

Als Poppy sich gegen Mitternacht auf den Weg in die Küche gemacht hatte, weil sie sich noch ein Glas Milch holen wollte, war ihr aufgefallen, dass in der Großen Halle noch Licht brannte. Albus ging zwischen den Tischen auf und ab. Er machte sich Sorgen um Professor Snape, denn dieser hatte heute Abend das erste Mal wieder Verbindung mit den Todessern aufgenommen und war offensichtlich noch nicht wieder zurück. Sie war einige Minuten bei ihm geblieben und hatte versucht ihn zu überzeugen, ins Bett zu gehen und dass es Professor Snape sicher gut gehen würde. Aber Dumbledore hatte sie nur ungläubig angesehen und ihr mitgeteilt, dass er ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl hätte.

Madam Pomfrey konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie Professor Snape gerne mochte. Er war immer missgelaunt und gemein zu allen anderen Personen, außer zu Dumbledore – vor ihm schien er Respekt zu haben. Aber den Tod wünschte sie ihm auch nicht – vor allem nicht den, den Voldemort für ihn im Sinn haben würde. Snape war zwar ein ziemlich kompliziert veranlagter Mensch, aber er hatte immer auf der richtigen Seite gestanden.

Madam Pomfrey schnaubte verärgert. Zu dem ganzen Ärger kam dann auch noch, dass Dumbledore Fudge im Nacken saß; er hatte es nicht gutgeheißen, dass der Schulleiter seinen Schülern, das 'Gerücht' von Voldemorts Rückkehr auf die Nase gebunden hatte. Gleich nach Ferienbeginn hatte Fudge ihm einen Brief per Eule gesandt, in dem mitgeteilt wurde, dass Fudge zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres einen neuen Direktor einstellen würde - mit der Begründung, Dumbledore wäre nun doch etwas zu alt für den Posten, da er ja langsam anfinge, Gespenster zu sehen.

Wenn Fudge damit wirklich durchkommen wird, dann sah Poppy schwarz für die Zukunft dieser Schule und auch für die Zaubererwelt an sich.

Noch am gleichen Tag hatte Dumbledore eine Eule an eine alte Freundin gesandt, die früher auch einmal hier unterrichtet hatte und sie im Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wer tatkräftig unterstützt hatte, bis sie eines Tages sang- und klanglos verschwand. Nun ja … nicht ganz so sang- und klanglos … er mit einem großen Knall.

Madam Pomfrey wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken aufgeschreckt, als die Tür des Krankenflügels mit Gewalt aufgetreten wurde und gegen die Wand schlug.

„Poppy, kommen sie, schnell"

Sie kannte nur einen der so schreien konnte und machte sich auf den Weg ins Krankenzimmer.

„Hagrid, was zum Teufel soll der Lärm? Es ist mitten in der Nacht, vernünftige Leute versuchen, um diese Zeit zu schlafen."

Er stand an einem der Betten und sah auf etwas herunter. Durch den Lärm den er veranstaltet hatte kamen jetzt auch die Professoren McGonagall und Dumbledore ins Krankenzimmer gestürmt. Jetzt drehte Hagrid sich zu ihr um, sein Gesicht war weiß und in seinen Augen schienen Angst und Sorge zu liegen.

„Fang und ich haben ihn am Waldrand gefunden auf ´nem Hügel, ich war doch im Wald und da habe ich plötzlich ´ne Blutspur gesehen. Wir sind ihr gefolgt und haben ihn gefunden", er deutete auf das Bett. „Hab ihn sofort hergebracht".

Auch Poppy, Dumbledore und McGonagall näherten sich jetzt.

„Oh mein Gott, das ist ja Severus, aber...". Dumbledore hatte sich über das Bett gebeugt, als er wieder aufsah war seine Miene versteinert.

Es war tatsächlich Severus, aber in welchem Zustand! Über sein Gesicht zogen sich lange, blutige Schnitte, aus seinem rechtem Ellenbogen konnte man einen Knochen ragen sehen, seine Arme waren voller Blutergüsse, und fast jeder einzelne Knochen war gebrochen. Der Rest seines Körpers war von seinem Umhang bedeckt, aber sie war sich sicher, dass Beine und Brust auch nicht besser aussahen. Snapes Atem ging unregelmäßig und rasselnd und das Laken unter ihm färbte sich langsam rot.

Weiß wie Schnee wandte sich Minerva an Poppy.  
>„Kannst du ihm noch helfen?"<p>

„Ich weiß nicht", Poppy beugte sich über den verletzten Lehrer und untersuchte ihn genauer, „ich bräuchte Zeit um diese Verletzungen alle zu heilen. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass er auch noch innere Verletzungen hat, aber...".  
>Während sie das sagte, hatte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab seinen Ellenbogen geheilt, jetzt knöpfte sie den Umhang auf. Ihr stockte der Atem. Der Brustkasten war eingetreten, die Haut hatte sich unter den zahlreichen Blutergüssen dunkelblau verfärbt und man konnte deutlich den Abdruck eines Stiefels auf seiner Brust erkennen.<p>

„Aber was?" Dumbledore blickte sie besorgt an.

„Aber er hat keine Zeit mehr", flüsterte sie.

„Poppy, Du musst doch irgendetwas tun können."

Sie sah traurig auf die Gestalt im Bett herunter. „Ein richtiger Heiler könnte ihm vielleicht noch helfen...".

Dumbledore wusste was sie sagen wollte. Ein Heiler konnte Verletzungen durch Handauflegen heilen, aber echte Heiler waren selten und bis sie einen gefunden und hierher gebracht hätten, wäre es zu spät.

Dumbledore machte sich bittere Vorwürfe. Er hatte Severus gebeten die Todesser auszuspionieren und wenn dieser jetzt sterben würde, wäre es ganz alleine seine Schuld. Dumbledore fluchte innerlich. Snape hatte ihm vertraut, nur ihm zu liebe hatte er sich überhaupt wieder mit den Todessern treffen wollen – und nun das. So wie es im Moment aussah, würde er sich noch nicht einmal bei ihm dafür bedanken können, dass er diese Gefahren alle auf sich genommen hatte. Es war wirklich zum Verzweifeln.

Dumbledore starrte fassungslos auf das Bett.  
>„Er hat aufgehört zu atmen."<br>Poppy eilte auf das Bett zu und versuchte verzweifelt mit verschiedenen Zaubersprüchen, Snape wieder zum Atmen zu bringen. Aber alle Versuche scheiterten. Sie sah zu Dumbledore.

„Es... es tut mir Leid. Ich kann nichts mehr für ihn tun. Es... es... ist vorbei. Er hat es überstanden." Sie hatte sehr leise gesprochen und Dumbledores Blick gemieden. Sie wusste das er in Snape einen Freund sah – den er gerade verloren hatte.

Keiner sagte ein Wort, alle starrten fassungslos auf die leblose Gestalt von Severus Snape, dem Zaubertränkelehrer von Hogwarts und dem Spion für die gute Seite.

Niemand hatte gemerkt, dass sich noch jemand in diesem Raum befand. Die Person war Severus Snape gefolgt, seit er so plötzlich im Wald erschienen war. Sie hatte sich in einen großen, silbernen Vogel verwandelt, um ihm unauffällig folgen zu können und hatte die ganze Zeit über vom Waldrand aus beobachtet, wie er verzweifelt versucht hatte zum Schloss zu gelangen und dann entkräftet aufgegeben hatte. Die Gestalt wartete darauf, dass ihre Dienste benötigt wurden, aber noch war es zu früh. Noch lebte er.

Sie sah Hagrid aus dem Wald heraustreten und eilig auf Snapes leblose Gestalt auf dem Hügel zulaufen. Danach war die geheimnisvolle Person dann einfach dem Wildhüter gefolgt, der Snape in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte.

Jetzt stand sie in einer Ecke, von der Dunkelheit vollständig verborgen. Die Gestalt schien einen inneren Kampf mit sich auszufechten, mehrmals war sie in Versuchung geraten, einfach auf das Bett zuzuschweben, entschied sich aber immer wieder dagegen. Sie war neugierig. Neugierig ob die Schulkrankenschwester genug Macht hatte, um einen Todgeweihten zu retten. Nach zehn Minuten hatte sie die Antwort und jetzt war es an ihr zu handeln.

Kapitel 3: Demona

Dumbledore sah noch immer betroffen auf seinen Freund, während er verzweifelt auf das Wunder hoffte, das niemals eintreten würde. Er bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen – und fühlte sich entsetzlich schuldig.

‚Nein', dachte er im nächsten Moment zornig, ‚dies alles ist Voldemort zu verdanken, er hat all die unschuldigen Menschen getötet'.

Eine kleine, unangenehme Stimme, die er nur zu gut kannte, meldete sich jetzt in seinem Hinterkopf.

´Ach? Und wer hat Severus gebeten die Todesser wieder auszuspionieren? Warst das nicht du? Noch vor Ferienbeginn, am Bett vom jungen Potter? Nachdem Fudge dir gesagt hat, er würde nicht an Voldemorts Auferstehung glauben. Na, warst das nicht du? ´

Dumbledore wusste, das die Stimme Recht hatte, doch gleichzeitig wünschte er sich, sie möge endlich verstummen. Der Schulleiter war so sehr in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie eine andere Person begonnen hatte zu sprechen.

„Vielleicht kann ich ihm noch helfen."

Dumbledore erschrak und sah, genau wie die anderen, in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme erklang, aber es war zu dunkel, um etwas zu erkennen. Plötzlich blitzten zwei helle Punkte in der Finsternis auf – ein Augenpaar.

Die hellen Punkte bewegten sich und langsam trat eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten heraus, die, ihren Umrissen nach zu schließen, weiblich sein musste.

Während der Schulleiter noch überlegte, um wen es sich hierbei handeln könnte, schritt die fremde Frau langsam auf das Bett von Severus zu.

Dumbledore blinzelte, denn ihr eleganter, raubkatzenartiger Gang und auch die Art wie sie ihren Kopf hielt - dass alles schien ihm so merkwürdig vertraut. Aber woher?

Doch dann wusste er es plötzlich – und Dumbledore wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Wie hatte sie nur so schnell hier sein können? Er hatte den Brief an sie doch erst Anfang der Woche losgeschickt.

Der Rektor wollte auf die Frau zugehen, aber er blieb erschrocken stehen, als sie ihre Kapuze abnahm und ihn verärgert ansah.

„Dann hast Du meine also Nachricht erhalten?", fragte Dumbledore vorsichtig.

Sie würdigte ihn keiner Antwort und ging weiter auf das Bett zu.

Dort angekommen beugte sie sich über die leblose Gestalt von Severus Snape. „Wie ist es nur möglich", hauchte sie kaum hörbar und mit einem tadelnden Unterton in der Stimme.

Niemand sagte auch nur ein Wort, alle warteten gespannt, was die Frau wohl als nächstes tun würde.

Dumbledore überlegte angestrengt; hatte sie die Macht Tote zu erwecken? Sicherlich nicht. Aber sie musste irgendeinen Trick kennen, denn Dumbledore war sich mittlerweile ziemlich sicher, das sie die ganze Zeit in der Nähe gewesen war und nur auf den richtigen Augenblick gewartet hatte. Das ärgerte ihn etwas. Sie hatte Severus wohl beobachtet, seit er Hogwarts Gelände betreten hatte. Warum war sie ihm nicht eher zu Hilfe gekommen? Was bezweckte sie damit?

Jetzt nahm sie Snapes eiskalten Händen in ihre eigenen.

„Sehr gut, deine Seele ist noch in deinem Körper. Das wird meine Arbeit erheblich erleichtern."

Gebannt beobachteten die Lehrer jede ihrer Bewegungen.

Die Frau schloss jetzt ihre Augen und plötzlich züngelten hellblaue Lichter an ihr hoch, bis ihr ganzer Körper mit tänzelnden, kleinen Flammen bedeckt war. Diese liefen über ihre Hände auf sprangen dann auf Snape über, bis auch er vollständig mit den Flammen bedeckt war. Nun schlug sie die Augen wieder auf.

Einen Moment lang sah es so aus als würde nichts passieren, aber dann begann Severus zu husten, er warf seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite und ...

„Albus, er atmet wieder, sie hat es tatsächlich geschafft, er lebt, aber wie ...?"

Madam Pomfrey sah die Heilerin fragend an, doch diese lächelte nur und ließ die Flammen weiterhin über Snapes Körper tänzeln.

„Einfach Reanimation, meine Liebe! Selbst die Muggel beherrschen das", sagte die blonde Frau plötzlich, danach herrschte wieder eine Weile Stille im Raum, bis sie ihren Kopf drehte und Dumbledore mit eisig-blauen Augen stechend ansah. Unwillkürlich musste Dumbledore schlucken.

„Direktor, sie sagten gerade, sie hätten mir eine Nachricht geschickt. Ich habe aber keine erhalten", meinte sie dann an Dumbledore gewandt.

Sie sprach sehr langsam und leise, aber deutlich genug, dass jedes Wort zu verstehen war.

„Nun, ich habe sie auch erst vor ein paar Tagen abgeschickt."

„Dann kann sie mich nicht mehr erreicht haben, ich bin schon seit zwei Wochen unterwegs."

Sie wandte den Kopf jetzt zum Fenster. „Aber erzählen sie mir, worum es sich handelt."

„Ja, natürlich. Vor wenigen Wochen hat Voldemort seinen..."

Sie unterbrach ihn unwirsch und die blauen Flammen loderten empor.

„Darüber bin ich im Bilde, wir spürten schon vor Monaten, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Ich wollte wissen, was sie ausgerechnet von mir wollen."

Minerva sah ihre alte Kollegin bestürzt an. Sie wusste, dass Demona, denn genau um diese handelte es sich, ziemlich verärgert wurde, als sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, doch sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie immer noch wütend sein könnte. Dumbledore ließ sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Der Grund ist folgender. Sie gehören zu denjenigen, die uns auch früher immer im Kampf gegen Voldemort unterstützt haben. Darum habe ich angenommen, dass sie uns auch diesmal wieder helfen werden. Sie verabscheuen ihn schließlich genauso sehr wie wir alle."

Demona sagte nichts. Der Schulleiter beobachtete sie, ihre Augen waren geschlossen, und auf ihrer Stirn zeichneten sich Konzentrationsfalten ab. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie auf Snape herab, der jetzt wieder langsam, aber gleichmäßig atmete.

„Severus, ist in deinem Körper überhaupt noch irgendetwas ganz?"

Dumbledore beobachte, wie sie die Flammen auf dem Körper seines Freundes hoch aufflammen ließ und Severus stöhnte leise auf.

„Sprechen Sie weiter, Albus."

Der Direktor atmete erleichtert aus. Sie nannte ihn immerhin schon wieder bei seinem Vornamen, ein gutes Zeichen.

„Zudem sitzt mir jetzt auch noch Cornelius Fudge im Nacken", fuhr er dann fort. „Er glaubt nicht an die Rückkehr Voldemorts und will mich Anfang des Schuljahres durch jemand anderen ersetzen lassen."

Demona ließ ein spöttisches Lachen hören.

„Albus Dumbledore, der Mann, vor dem sogar Voldemort erzitterte, lässt sich ausgerechnet von Cornelius Fudge das Leben schwer machen. Wie witzig."

Dumbledore musste schmunzeln.

„Meine Liebe, ich fühle mich sehr geehrt. Aber auch ich bin nur ein Mensch."

Demona lächelte ein wenig.

„Oh ja, ich weiß. Menschen haben ihre Fehler und der gute Cornelius ist damit besonders reich gesegnet. Aber... du erinnerst dich, was er das letzte Mal getan hat, als ich hier war? Das habe ich ihm bis heute nicht verziehen und es ist mir zuwider, ausgerechnet ihm zu helfen. Selbst wenn er es nie erfahren wird."

An ihrer Miene konnte Dumbledore ablesen, dass sie langsam das Interesse verlor.

„Demona, wenn es nicht absolut nötig wäre, würde ich dich nicht um Deine Hilfe bitten, aber durch die Engstirnigkeit von Cornelius habe ich nur sehr wenige Kämpfer auf meiner Seite. Ich habe schon Briefe an alle geschickt, die damals übrig geblieben sind, aber es sind zu wenige."

„Albus, ich fühle mich wirklich geschmeichelt, aber die Demütigung von damals habe ich nicht vergessen und ich werde niemandem helfen, der mich und mein Volk bis aufs Blut beleidigt hat. Ich stehe zu dem was ich bin, auch wenn das einigen Leuten nicht gefällt." Ihre Augen funkelten voller Zorn und auf ihrem Gesicht war tiefe Abscheu zu lesen.

Dumbledore seufzte. Demona war sowohl sehr stolz als auch ziemlich stur. Und beides konnte er im Moment überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. Wenn es sein musste, würde er sie zwingen, ihm zu helfen. auch wenn er seine Freundin nur äußerst ungern unter Druck setzte - es musste einfach sein, er brauchte sie.

„Demona, erinnerst du dich an das Versprechen, das du Lily Potter kurz vor ihrem Tod gegeben hast?"

Sie drehte ihren Kopf wütend in seine Richtung, aber er ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Das wäre eine gute Möglichkeit, dein Versprechen einzulösen. Ihr Junge geht jetzt hier zur Schule."

„Das ist Erpressung", zischte sie wütend.

„Nein Demona, das ist einfach nur eine Erinnerung an eine Schuld, die es einzulösen gilt", erwiderte er sachlich. „Und da wäre außerdem noch etwas."

Dumbledore beschloß, seinen letzten Trumpf auch noch auszuspielen.

„Was denn noch? Etwa noch eine Erinnerung? Vielleicht wie wir uns kennengelernt haben?" fuhr sie ihn boshaft an.

Albus wusste worauf sie anspielte und es verletzte ihn, dass sie ihm so etwas zutraute, denn damit hätte er sie nie erpresst. Er wusste, dass er sie jetzt wirklich verärgert hatte, aber er hoffte trotzdem auf ihre Unterstützung.

„Nein!", antwortete er bestimmt, „wir hatten in den letzten Jahren einen recht großen Verschleiß an Lehrern in einem bestimmten Fach."

„Hmm?" Ihr Gesicht war noch immer ausdruckslos, aber er hatte ihre Neugierde geweckt.

„Wir brauchen dringend einen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, jetzt wahrscheinlich nötiger denn je, aber kein Lehrer wollte diese Stelle annehmen. Ich dachte deswegen, dass du vielleicht Interesse hättest."

Demona saß nur still da und starrte die Wände an. die heilenden, blauen Flammen wurden langsam kleiner, während sie angestrengt zu überlegen schien.

„Fudge ist mit dir nicht einer Meinung und du brauchst eine neue Lehrerin?"

Ihr Ton war merklich freundlicher geworden.

„Du hast es erfasst", Dumbledore grinste, er wusste wie sehr sie das Unterrichten geliebt hatte.

„Das hört sich nach einer Menge Spaß an!" Auch Demona lächelte jetzt. „dann habe ich wohl keine andere Wahl. Ich nehme dein Angebot an und freue mich schon jetzt auf den ersten Schultag. Und auf den lieben Cornelius", fügte sie zwinkernd hinzu.

Bei ihren letzten Worten waren die Flammen erloschen, sie stand auf und schüttelte Dumbledore die Hand. Dann wandte sie sich an Hagrid und McGonagall die sie ebenfalls freudig begrüßten, zum Schluss ging sie zu Madam Pomfrey, die sich über das Krankenbett von Professor Snape gebeugt hatte.

Vorsichtig legte Demona ihre Hand auf Snapes Stirn.

„Er braucht jetzt sehr viel Ruhe. Ich denke aber, dass er in ein paar Wochen wieder auf den Beinen sein wird."

Dann reichte sie auch Madam Pomfrey die Hand, aber zu jedermanns Überraschung zog Madam Pomfrey Demona an sich und umarmte sie.

„Kind, es ist wirklich schön, dass du wieder da bist, jetzt sehe ich der Zukunft schon viel optimistischer entgegen."

Dumbledore schmunzelte. Demona als Kind zu bezeichnen war schon fast eine Beleidigung, aber die Frau nahm diese Bezeichnung lächelnd hin.

Jetzt sah die Krankenschwester wieder auf ihren Patienten herab.

„Aber ich frage mich trotzdem warum Voldemort das getan hat. Ob er herausgefunden hat, das Snape ein Spion ist?"

„Ich vermute eher, dass es eine Bestrafung dafür war, dass er nicht bei seiner Auferstehung anwesend war. Hätte Voldemort von seiner Spionagetätigkeit gewusst, hätte er ihn niemals lebend entkommen lassen", erwiderte Dumbledore nachdenklich.

Während Dumbledore, Hagrid und Poppy darüber mutmaßten, warum Severus so schwer verletzt worden war, betrachte Professor McGonagall Demona mit neugierigen Blicken.

Sie sah noch genauso aus, wie vor 17 Jahren. Immer noch die gleichen Narben, die sich über ihre Arme, ihren Rücken und auch über ihr Gesicht zogen. Demona war eine sehr eindrucksvolle Frau, allein schon von ihrer Erscheinung, aber ihre Augen waren dass interessanteste an ihr. Sie schienen irgendwie nicht in ihr Gesicht zu passen. Demona hatte den Körper und das Aussehen einer Frau von Mitte zwanzig, aber ihre Augen wirkten viel älter.

Demona erwiderte Minervas Blick und plötzlich fing sie an zu grinsen. Der Lehrerin fiel jetzt noch etwas anders auf. Demonas Haut war merkwürdig transparent. Demona bemerkte ihren besorgten Blick und antwortete auf ihre stumme Frage.

„Das liegt daran, dass ich fast meine ganze Kraft für ihn aufgebraucht habe." Sie deutete mit dem Kopf zu Snape. „Es war wirklich nicht einfach, Voldemort hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ich werde mich gleich ausruhen, vorher noch etwas Medizin nehmen und dann bin ich morgen wieder so gut wie neu. Ich nehme an ich kann meine altes Büro haben?" Sie sah Dumbledore fragend an.

„Aber natürlich! Minerva vielleicht begleitest du Demona besser, nicht das sie auf der Treppe zusammenbricht."

„Gerne, Professor"

Damit verließen Demona und Professor McGonagall das Zimmer.

Dumbledore sah den beiden zutiefst erleichtert hinterher.

„Das wäre geschafft!"

Professor Dumbledore ging die Treppe hinunter. Wohin war Demona unterwegs gewesen, als sie vor zwei Wochen ihr Zuhause verlassen hatte? Auf jeden Fall war es eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals, dass sie gerade jetzt nach Hogwarts geflogen war. Ohne sie wäre Severus jetzt tot und Hogwarts um einen sehr guten Zaubertränkelehrer ärmer.

Dumbledore schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken daran. So etwas wollte er wirklich nicht noch einmal erleben. Wenn Hagrid ihn auch nur fünf Minuten später gefunden hätte, dann wäre es auch für Demona unmöglich gewesen, ihm noch zu helfen.

Ja, Demona - Dumbledore freute sich schon auf das Gesicht von Severus, wenn er herausfinden würde, wer in diesem Jahr die neue Lehrkraft in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein würde.

Kapitel 4: Die Dursleys

Harry fühlte sich so elend wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Die Sommerferien hatten vor einigen Wochen begonnen und er war, wie jedes Jahr, in den Ligusterweg zurückgekehrt.

Gleich bei seiner Ankunft hatte Onkel Vernon ihn beiseite genommen und ihm erst einmal kräftig die Meinung gesagt, aber Harry war noch zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Ereignisse des vergangenen Jahres zu verarbeiten, als das ihn dieser Rüffel besonders interessiert hätte.

Ron hatte ihn nach dem Trimagischen Turnier zu sich nach Hause eingeladen, aber Dumbledore wollte, dass er zu seinen Verwandten zurückkehrte und zwar für den ganzen Sommer.

Ron, Hermine und Sirius schrieben ihm zwar regelmäßig Briefe, aber auch das konnte ihn nicht von seinem Kummer ablenken. Ständig erwartete er das Voldemort in seinem Zimmer auftauchen und das zu Ende bringen würde, was er vor Jahren begonnen hatte.

Es war nicht so, dass er Angst vor Voldemort gehabt hätte, aber er befürchtete noch mehr seiner Freunde zu verlieren. Schließlich war Cedric nur gestorben, weil er damals bei Harry gewesen war.

Was wäre, wenn es das nächste Mal Ron oder Hermine treffen würde? Sie waren ständig in seiner Nähe und deswegen auch in Gefahr.

Harry wurde durch einen lauten Aufschrei aus seinen unerfreulichen Gedanken gerissen und musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

Das Geschrei kam von Tante Petunia und Harry wusste sehr genau, warum sie sie so brüllte. Am Anfang der Ferien war Tante Magda zu Besuch gekommen und sie hatte Dudley wie jedes Mal ein Geschenk mitgebracht: Diesmal eine junge Bulldogge.

Dudley hatte den Hund Killer getauft und seine Mutter wäre über dieses Tier beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen. Tante Petunia hatte zwar erklärt, dass sie Vierbeiner jeder Art hassen würde, aber sie wurde zum Schluss sowohl von ihrem Mann als auch von dem Geschrei ihres fetten Sohnes überzeugt. Killer durfte bleiben und so hatten die Dursleys jetzt offiziell ein neues Familienmitglied.

Nur hatte Dudley natürlich von der Erziehung eines Hundes nicht die geringste Ahnung; das Chaos im Hause Dursley war also vorprogrammiert.

Harry erinnerte sich noch zu gut an den Besuch von Tante Magda. Als er am Anfang der Sommerferien nach Hause gekommen war, war Tante Magda bereits angereist. Die Gute wusste allerdings nicht, dass die Dursleys Harry vom Bahnhof abholen mussten und stand deswegen geschlagene zwei Stunden vor der Tür. Eine Tatsache, die ihr ganz und gar missfiel und ihren Hass auf Harry noch steigerte.

Von diesem Tag an wurden die Ferien für Harry zur puren Hölle. Egal was es war, Tante Magda hatte immer etwas an ihm oder seinen verstorbenen Eltern auszusetzen, aber noch schlimmer als seine Tante war Killer. Diese Ausgeburt der Hölle schien von Tante Magda darauf abgerichtet worden zu sein, Harry zu jagen. Kaum eine Sekunde verging, ohne dass Harry diesen Köter an seinem Bein hängen hatte - darum verbrachte er die meiste Zeit draußen und streunte durch die Gegend.

In seiner Verzweifelung besuchte er sogar die alte Mrs. Figg, die ihn herzlich empfing und sogleich auf eine Tasse abgestanden Tee und ein paar Keksen von Weihnachten des vorletzten Jahres einlud. Aber alles war besser, als dieser Killermaschine zum Opfer zu fallen.

Gott sei Dank war Tante Magda nach zwei Wochen wieder abgereist, nur leider ohne denn Hund.

Als Harry jetzt auch Onkel Vernon schreien hörte, gewann seine Neugierde die Oberhand und er stieg langsam die Treppe hinab, um zu sehen was Killer wohl diesmal wieder angestellt haben mochte. Anscheinend hatte er seine Zähne in die Sofakissen mit den Gänsefedern versenkt, zumindest vermutete Harry das, denn er konnte das Wohnzimmer bald nicht erkennen, weil so viele Federn durch die Gegend flogen.

Onkel Vernon kam tobend aus dem Wohnzimmer, in seiner Hand hielt er den Hund, und er blickte Harry wütend an.

„Du, mach das sofort sauber und pass auf, dass nicht eine einzige Feder liegen bleibt."

Harry fügte sich schweigsam und verbrachte die nächste halbe Stunde damit, die einzelnen Federn aus den Ecken des Wohnzimmers zu suchen. Zwischendurch schnappte er einige Fetzen von den Unterhaltungen der Dursleys auf.

„Vernon, dieser Hund verschwindet. Er ruiniert uns das ganze Haus", das war Tante Petunia, gleich darauf konnte man ihren Sohn schreien hören.

„Ich will den Hund aber behalten. Tante Magda hat ihn mir geschenkt!"

Jetzt konnte Harry die wütende Stimme von Onkel Vernon hören:

„Wenn der Hund bleiben soll, dann bring ihm Manieren bei!"

Einen Moment lang war alles ruhig, dann jammerte Dudley weiter. „Aber wie soll ich das denn machen? Ich weiß nicht wie man einen Hund erzieht."

Mehr konnte Harry von der Unterhaltung nicht verstehen, weil die Tür zur Küche zugeschlagen wurde.

Nachdem er alle Federn aufgesammelt hatte, ging er zurück in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen betrachtete er den leeren Käfig von Hedwig. Sie war vor einer Woche ausgeflogen und seitdem nicht wieder zurückgekommen. Wahrscheinlich war sie auf dem Weg zu Sirius oder Hermine, um wieder seine Geburtstagskarten abzuholen, dass hatte sie in den letzten Jahren immer getan.

Morgen war sein sechzehnter Geburtstag und er würde ihn wohl – auch wie immer - bei den Dursleys verbringen, die diesen Tag garantiert ignorieren würden. Auch das war schon immer so gewesen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals eine Geburtstagsfeier gehabt zu haben und er fragte sich, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er morgen aufstehen würde, dass ganze Haus wäre festlich geschmückt und seine Freunde würden mit einem Kuchen in der Küche stehen und ihm gratulieren. Aber solange er bei den Dursleys lebte, würde er so etwas wohl nicht erleben.

Der Rest des Tages verging relativ rasch, Onkel Vernon war nachmittags in die Stadt gefahren und kam mit einem riesigen Stapel Bücher zurück. Sie handelten alle von Hundeerziehung, woraufhin sich Dudley beschwerte, dass man die Bücher ja lesen müsse. Aber seine Eltern waren unerbittlich, wenn er Killer behalten wollte, musste er sich durch diese Lektüre durcharbeiten.

Gegen Mitternacht wurde Harry von einem seltsamen Klopfen geweckt. Zuerst wusste er nicht genau, wo es herkam, dann bemerkte er allerdings Hedwig an seinem Fenster und sprang aus dem Bett. Als er das Fenster öffnete, segelte sie sanft in sein Zimmer und ließ sich auf dem Bettpfosten nieder, ihr folgten Errol und ein Uhu. Errol hatte eine Nachricht von Ron, mit den üblichen Glückwünschen und ein paar Keksen seiner Mutter, der Uhu überbrachte ihm eine Nachricht von Sirius und Hedwig hatte die Glückwunschkarte von Hermine dabei. Er stellte die Karten neben sein Bett und lächelte glücklich, Hedwig hatte sich in ihren Käfig verzogen und die zwei anderen Eulen waren schon wieder abgeflogen.

Eigentlich waren seine Geburtstage doch nicht so schlecht, mit diesen Gedanken legte er sich schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von ein paar sehr wütenden Dursleys in der Küche empfangen. Er bemerkte auch gleich den Grund, als sein Onkel ihm einen grünen Briefumschlag entgegenwarf. Harry öffnete den Brief und entfaltete das Pergament.

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

das neue Schuljahr beginnt zwar erst in zwei Wochen, aber Professor Dumbledore ist der Meinung, dass sie die letzten Ferienwochen in Hogwarts verbringen sollten, da sie im Ligusterweg im Moment nicht ausreichend geschützt sind.

Morgen Vormittag um elf Uhr werden sie von dort abgeholt. Bitte seien sie pünktlich.

Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley haben diese Einladungen ebenfalls erhalten.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall

(stellv. Schulleiterin)

Harry starrte auf das Pergament und glaubte zu träumen. Er würde schon morgen abgeholt werden und dann mit Ron und Hermine nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Das waren wirklich tolle Neuigkeiten.

„Dann wirst du also morgen von hier verschwinden?" die unfreundliche Stimme seines Onkels riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass die sich vernünftig anziehen werden, nicht auszudenken was passiert, wenn die Nachbarn etwas rausfinden", die Stimme seiner Tante war auch nicht freundlicher.

„Darf ich denn gehen?" fragte Harry zaghaft.

„Sicher, glaubst du uns gefällt es, wenn du die ganze Zeit hier bist?" Sein Onkel machte ein wütendes Gesicht.

„Dann gehe ich jetzt besser packen."

Jubelnd rannte er die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer, und warf seine Bücher, den Zauberstab, die Geburtstagskarten, die Umhänge und seinen Besen in den großen, schwarzen Koffer. In wenigen Minuten war er mit dem packen fertig. Hedwig saß in ihrem Käfig und hatte ihm zugesehen.

„Morgen um diese Zeit sind wir schon von hier verschwunden, Hedwig." Sie schuhute leise.

Als er auf dem Bett saß überlegte er, wer ihn morgen abholen würde. Vielleicht Professor McGonagall? Nein, dass hätte sie ihm in dem Brief mitgeteilt. Vom Ministerium würde bestimmt auch niemand kommen.

Sirius? Nein, bestimmt nicht, immerhin suchte das Ministerium noch nach ihm. Aber wer könnte es dann sein? Er musste kurz auflachen, als er daran dachte das Snape morgen vielleicht vor der Tür stehen würde, aber eher würde Hagrid seine Vorliebe für gefährliche Monster aufgeben, als das Snape sich dazu herablassen würde.

In Hogwarts kämpften die Lehrer unterdessen mit ganz anderen Problemen. Obwohl Demona all ihre Kräfte eingesetzt hatte, um Snape zu retten, verlief seine Heilung relativ langsam. Madam Pomfrey und die gesamte Lehrerschaft, einschließlich Demona, standen vor einem Rätsel. Normalerweise hätte Snape am nächsten Tag nach seiner Heilung aufwachen müssen, aber zur Besorgnis aller war dem nicht so. Demona begann sogar schon an ihren Kräften zu zweifeln.

Jetzt stand sie gerade vor dem Krankenbett von Professor Snape und sah nachdenklich auf ihn herab. Professor Dumbledore, der hinter ihr stand, legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Albus, ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr. Er hätte eigentlich schon längst zu sich kommen müssen. Seine Wunden wären zwar noch nicht vollständig verheilt gewesen und er hätte nach wie vor noch sehr viel Ruhe gebraucht, aber er müsste längst das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt haben."

„Demona, ich würde mir an deiner Stelle nicht so viele Sorgen machen. Es wird schon einen Grund haben, warum er noch immer schläft. Wahrscheinlich baut er jetzt gerade wieder seine Kraftreserven auf."

Die plötzliche Ankunft der Krankenschwester unterbrach seinen Gedankengang. Poppy war in Hogsmeade gewesen und hatte einige Heiltränke aus der Apotheke geholt, die Demona dringend brauchte. Demona selber wollte nicht in das Dorf hinuntergehen, weil dort wahrscheinlich die meisten schreiend vor ihr davongelaufen wären. Zu viele glaubten den Unsinn, der damals in den Zeitungen veröffentlicht worden war, dachte Albus ärgerlich, Rita Kimmkorn hatte das Schloss damals richtiggehend belagert, bis sie erkennen musste, dass Demona sich längst woanders aufhielt.

Letztes Jahr war diese fürchterliche Person dann wieder in Hogwarts aufgetaucht und hatte natürlich die übelsten Lügen verbreitet. Das war einer der Gründe, warum Fudge Dumbledore keinen Glauben mehr schenkte.

Zorn stieg in ihm hoch, der Minister glaubte den Worten dieser alten Klatschbase mehr, als ihm. Albus musste sich zwinge an etwas anderes zu denken und sah stattdessen Demona zu, die Severus mit allerlei verschiedenen Heilmitteln behandelte.

Als sich dadurch noch immer keine Veränderung seines Zustandes zeigte, warf sie wütend eine der Medizinflaschen an die Wand.

Im ersten Moment erschrak Dumbledore, aber dann musste er anfangen zu grinsen.

Das war die Demona, die er kannte, ein wenig cholerisch und unberechenbar. Demona war wütend zur gegenüberliegenden Wand marschiert, um die Sauerei zu entfernen, die sie angerichtet hatte, dabei fluchte sie leise vor sich hin.

Poppy sah den Direktor an und beide mussten schmunzeln. Für eine Frau ihrer Herkunft hatte sie ein ziemlich unanständiges Vokabular.

„Verliert der Kerl einfach seinen Lebenswillen, wenn ich ihm helfen will. Eine Unverschämtheit ist das." Demona hatte die Scherben beseitigt und sich wieder ihrem Patienten zugewandt, den sie jetzt wütend anfunkelte.

Dumbledore, der ahnte das Demona im Begriff war, sich wieder einem ihrer leidenschaftlichen Wutausbrüche hinzugeben, fasste sie am Arm.

„Demona, ich muss dringend mit dir reden, würdest du mir also bitte folgen. Poppy wird sich weiter um Severus kümmern." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging Albus nach draußen, Demona zögerte einen Moment und folgte ihm dann in sein Büro.

Dort angekommen setzte er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und bedeutete Demona, ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen.

„Ich nehme an du wirst mir nicht verraten, warum du zwei Wochen lang ziellos durch die Weltgeschichte gestreunt bist, oder?"

Demona sah ihn ernst an.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht!"

„Na gut, einen Versuch war es wert", sagte Dumbledore mit blitzenden Augen, wurde aber schlagartig wieder ernst, „Demona wir müssen uns dringend über unsere weitere Vorgehensweise unterhalten. Severus konnte uns ja leider noch nicht mitteilen was er in Erfahrung gebracht hat, obwohl, ich bezweifle auch, dass Voldemort ihm schon irgendwelche wichtigen Informationen gegeben hat. Trotzdem sollten wir versuchen, den momentanen Aufenthaltsort von Voldemort in Erfahrung zu bringen, hast du irgendeine Idee wie wir das bewerkstelligen könnten?"

Demona überlegte einen Moment.

„Wenn du willst könnte ich ein paar meiner Wachen bitten, das Land abzusuchen. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass das viel bringen wird. Voldemort wird garantiert so klug sein und sich irgendwo ein sicheres Versteck gesucht haben."

Dumbledore stützte seinen Kopf auf den Händen.

„Ja, das habe ich auch schon bedacht, aber wir dürfen nichts unversucht lassen. Und vielleicht haben wir ja Glück."

Irgendwie glaubte er aber selber nicht an das, was er da sagte. Voldemort war bestimmt nicht so dumm, sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen. Allerdings müsste es schon mit dem Teufel zugehen, wenn er mit Demona rechnete.

„Lass uns deine Idee mit den Spähern noch etwas verschieben, Demona. Ich glaube nicht, dass uns das jetzt schon was bringt. Vielleicht später, wenn er etwas unvorsichtiger wird."

„In Ordnung, wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest? Ich möchte mich auf den Unterricht vorbereiten. Es ist schon einige Zeit her, dass ich unterrichtet habe", fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

Dumbledore erhob sich, „aber sicher doch, meine Liebe."

Er begleitete sie noch bis vor die Tür und sah Demona nach, wie sie den Weg zu ihren privaten Räume einschlug. Dann ging er zum Lehrerzimmer. Er wollte Minerva fragen, ob sie die Briefe an Harry und seine Freunde abgeschickt hatte. Es war Demonas Idee gewesen, die drei schon vor Schulbeginn hier her zu zitieren. Sie wollte Harry ein wenig kennenlernen. Hermine und Ron wurden eingeladen, damit es Harry nicht zu langweilig wurde.

Nachdenklich setzte er seinen Weg fort. Er hatte es geschafft Demona zu überzeugen ihm zu helfen, allerdings musste er sich eingestehen, dass er Demona nicht nur aus dem Grund gebeten hatte, wieder zu unterrichten. Sie sollte dafür sorgen...

Weiter kam er nicht, denn als Dumbledore den ersten Fuß auf die Treppenstufe gesetzt hatte, spürte er etwas seltsam Glitschiges unter seinen Füßen, aber es war bereits zu spät. Den Rest der Treppe segelte er höchst unelegant nach unten und landete unsanft auf dem Rücken.

Mühsam versuchte er sich aufzurappeln, dabei verhedderte er sich mit den Beinen in seiner langen Robe. Erst mit der Hilfe von Minerva, die, auf seinen erschrockenen Ausruf hin, aus ihrem Büro gelaufen kam, schaffte er es, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Nachdem er sich bei Minerva bedankt und ihr mehrmals versichert hatte, dass ihm wirklich nichts fehle, besah Dumbledore sich ärgerlich die Treppe. Irgendein Scherzkeks hatte sie mit Flubberwurmschleim vollgeschmiert und Dumbledore wusste auch schon genau, wem diese Heldentat zu verdanken war.

„PEEVES! KOMM SOFORT HER!"

So amüsant der Rektor auch manche seiner Streiche fand, diesmal war Peeves zu weit gegangen.

Ein leises ‚Plopp' kündigte die Ankunft des Poltergeistes an.

„Sie haben mich gerufen, Direktor?" fragte er in seiner üblichen schleimigen Art.

„Ja, das habe ich. Peeves sie haben die Treppe mit diesem Schleim eingerieben, nicht wahr?" Dumbledore war noch immer ziemlich wütend.

„Davon werde ich den Blutigen Baron in Kenntnis setzen, Peeves."

Erfreut registrierte er, wie das schleimige Getue von Peeves abfiel.

„A... alles Direktor, aber nicht das. Ich bitte Sie, das können Sie nicht tun."

Dumbledore setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Und ob ich das kann."

Fassungslos sah Peeves dem Rektor hinter her, der sich an den Lieblingsplatz des Blutigen Barons begab – die verlassene Folterkammer.

Kapitel 5: Ein alter Bekannter

Das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen war die reine Hölle, selbst ein ganzer Tag Zaubertrankunterricht mit den Slytherins konnte nicht schlimmer sein.

Harry war um 8 Uhr in die Küche gegangen, wo er die gesamte Familie Dursley, ziemlich entnervt, vorfand. Dudley saß mit bleichem Gesicht auf seinem Stuhl und verzehrte ziemlich wortkarg sein Frühstück, Tante Petunia hielt sichtlich zitternd eine große Kaffeetasse in der Hand - mit einem Blick in die Spüle bemerkte Harry, dass es offensichtlich nicht ihre erste war - und Onkel Vernon hielt seine Zeitung wie einen Knüppel in der Hand, bereit jeden damit zu erschlagen, der in seine Nähe kam.

Harry aß schweigend seinen Toast – nachdem er mehrmals versucht hatte, das Frühstück durch etwas Konversation etwas freundlicher zu gestalten – und verschwand dann wieder in sein Zimmer. Er überlegte immer noch, wer ihn denn nun abholen würde und leider erfreuten ihn die Ergebnisse herzlich wenig, denn die wahrscheinlichste Variante war leider – Snape.

Um halb elf wurde es Harry in seinem Zimmer zu langweilig, also saß er jetzt mit seinem Koffer im Flur und wartete darauf, dass es elf Uhr wurde.

Endlich um fünf Minuten vor elf, klingelte es an der Tür, Harry war aufgesprungen um die Tür zu öffnen, aber zu seiner Enttäuschung musste er feststellen, dass es nur eine Freundin von Tante Petunia war, die von ihr ein paar Rezepte haben wollte, Tante Petunia fertigte sie schnell ab und schickte sie wieder nach draußen – und das, ohne mit ihr ein wenig zu tratschen, das war absoluter Rekord.

Harry wollte sich gerade wieder auf seinen Koffer setzen, als im Wohnzimmer die große Standuhr anfing zu schlagen und es beinahe gleichzeitig wieder an der Tür klingelte. Harry sprang mit einem Satz zur Tür, öffnete sie und trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.

Draußen stand kein anderer als Remus Lupin, der ihn freundlich anlächelte.

„Hallo Harry." Im ersten Moment war Harry sprachlos, dann fing er sich wieder.

„Professor Lupin! Das ist ja eine Überraschung, mit ihnen hätte ich auf keinen Fall gerechnet."

„Du siehst gut aus Harry, ich hoffe du fühlst dich auch so?" fragte der Professor mit einem forschenden Blick.

„Ja, danke Professor, ich fühle mich sehr gut und wie geht es ihnen?"

„Danke, mir geht es auch gut. Hast du schon gepackt?"

„Ja, mein Koffer steht im Flur."

„Gut, dann lass uns deinen Koffer ins Auto verfrachten."

Er ging mit Harry in den Flur und begrüßte die Dursleys, die ihn misstrauisch beäugten. Als Professor Lupin jedoch Dudley die Hand geben wollte, sprang Dudley ängstlich zurück und rannte schreiend auf sein Zimmer. Onkel Vernon lief karmesinrot an und wollte sich auf Professor Lupin stürzen, dann bemerkte er jedoch den Zauberstab und ließ es lieber bleiben.

Kurz darauf hatten sie Harry Sachen im Kofferraum eines alten Autos verstaut, den Käfig mit Hedwig würde er während der Fahrt auf den Schoß nehmen.

Harry und Professor Lupin verabschiedeten sich schnell von den Dursleys, dann stiegen sie in den Wagen und fuhren los. Sie waren noch keine fünf Minuten gefahren, als Harry eine Stimme vom Rücksitz aus hörte.

„Hallo Harry."

Er sah nach hinten und erschrak.

„Mensch Hermine, du bist schon hier?"

Professor Lupin schaltete sich in das Gespräch ein:

„Ich habe zuerst Hermine abgeholt, dann haben wir dich abgeholt und jetzt werden wir noch Ron holen gehen. Harry, ich habe eine Frage. Als du mir vorhin die Tür geöffnet hast, da hast du irgendwie komisch ausgesehen, möchtest du vielleicht während der Ferien nicht nach Hogwarts?"

Harry machte einen verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wissen sie, ich wusste ja nicht wer mich abholen kommt, also habe ich die ganze Nacht darüber nachgedacht und na ja, ich dachte Snape würde mich abholen."

Professor Lupin und Hermine fingen an zu lachen.

„Weißt du Harry, ich glaube Professor Snape hat in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie einen Fuß in eine Muggelstadt gesetzt und das würde er auch nicht Dumbledore zu Liebe tun", sagte Professor Lupin nachdem er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

Nach einer halben Stunde Fahrt, hielten sie in einer ziemlich verlassenen Gegend.

„Seht mal ob irgendwo Muggel sind", bat Professor Lupin.

Es waren nirgendwo welche zu sehen.

„Gut, dann werden wir die Sache jetzt ein wenig beschleunigen." Er drückte einen Knopf neben dem Lenkrad. Im nächsten Moment sah Harry nur noch eine Spirale aus allen möglichen Farben. Da sich alles drehte musste Harry die Augen schließen, damit ihm nicht schlecht wurde.

„Ihr könnt die Augen wieder aufmachen, wir sind da."

Harry und Hermine öffneten die Augen, sie standen direkt vor dem Fuchsbau und jetzt kamen auch schon die Weasleys aus dem Haus gerannt.

Mrs. Weasley wollte unbedingt, das alle zum Mittagessen dableiben sollten, aber Professor Lupin musste dankend ablehnen.

„Danke für das Angebot Molly, aber ich habe Dumbledore versprochen, dass wir noch vor dem Mittagessen in Hogwarts sind."

„Oh, wenn das so ist", Mrs. Weasley klang etwas enttäuscht.

Die Zwillinge hatten Rons Koffer bereits verstaut.

„Also, dann steigt jetzt bitte alle wieder ein, es wird Zeit das wir weiter kommen", sagte Professor Lupin.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von den Weasleys und ihre Reise ging weiter. Ron hatte auf dem Rücksitz neben Hermine Platz genommen.

„Professor Lupin unterrichten sie jetzt wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?"

„Nicht direkt, ich werde die Jahrgänge eins bis vier unterrichten, für euch ist jemand anderes eingestellt worden."

Harry, Ron und Hermine machten enttäuschte Gesichter. Sie hatten gehofft Professor Lupin würde sie wieder unterrichten.

„Wie heißt der neue Professor denn?" fragte Hermine.

„Professor Hawks", sagte er kurz angebunden, „Mal sehen, wie spät ist es? Ah ja, halb zwölf, dann haben wir noch Zeit in der Winkelgasse eure neuen Schulsachen zu besorgen."

Fünf Minuten später standen sie bereits vor Gringotts. Harry und Professor Lupin mussten etwas Geld aus ihren Verliesen holen, Ron hatte Geld von seinen Eltern mitbekommen und Hermine musste nur etwas Muggelgeld umtauschen. Ungefähr zehn Minuten später standen sie alle wieder vor Gringotts. Professor Lupin sah sie an.

„Ich denke, wenn wir uns in einer Stunde im Tropfendem Kessel treffen, müsste das ausreichen, oder? Ich muss nämlich selber auch noch etwas besorgen."

Mit diesem Worten verschwand er in der Menge.

„Also Gut", sagte Hermine, „ich denke zuerst werden wir die neuen Bücher kaufen gehen."

Ron holte die Liste heraus, er machte ein überraschtes Gesicht.

„Oh, wir brauchen dieses Jahr nur ein neues Buch: Praktische Verteidigung – Für alles der passende Fluch – von Theodor Triffsicher." Hermine machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht, als sie das hörte.

„Gut, dann mal los", sagte Harry.

Da die anderen Schüler ihre Listen erst später kriegen würden, war die Winkelgasse relativ ruhig und in keinem Geschäft mussten sie länger als ein paar Minuten warten, bis sie bedient wurden. Nachdem sie ihre Bücher gekauft hatten, wollten sie zur Apotheke gehen, aber Hermine wollte sich unbedingt vorher das neue Buch ansehen. Also setzen sie sich an einen leeren Tisch. Hermine kramte das Buch aus ihrer Tasche.

„Hermine was findest du an Büchern nur so interessant", stöhnte Ron. Hermine schenkte ihm einen genervten Blick.

„Ist dir an dem Buch denn nichts aufgefallen?"

„Na ja, es hat Seiten aus Papier und darauf sind Buchstaben gedruckt, " sagte Ron gelangweilt. Hermine beschloss nicht auf diesen Kommentar einzugehen, sondern knallte einfach nur das Buch auf den Tisch und steckte ihre Nase hinein. Harry beschloss sich das Buch ebenfalls anzusehen, er holte es aus seiner Tasche öffnete es und erstarrte.

„Harry, was hast du denn? Ist dir nicht gut?" Ron und Hermine sahen ihn besorgt an.

Statt einer Antwort legte er nur das Buch auf den Tisch und wies mit seinem Finger auf die erste Seite.

„Was... was steht da?" Die beiden anderen beugten sich über das Buch.

„Da steht: Dieses Buch gehört James Potter, Gryffindor, fünfter Jahrgang." Hermine sah Harry an.

"Wie kommt ein Buch von deinem Vater in einen Buchladen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte Harry leise und fing an das Buch durchzublättern. Auf allen Seiten waren Notizen und kleine Zeichnungen und die meisten dieser Dinge hatten herzlich wenig mit dem Unterricht zu tun.

Harry konnte es nicht fassen, er hielt tatsächlich ein Buch in der Hand, das einmal seinem Vater gehört hatte und er hatte hier einige persönliche Dinge notiert.

Als er wieder aufsah, kraulte Hermine gerade eine schneeweiße Katze, die einen rubinroten Fleck auf der Stirn hatte. Die Katze sah ihn unverwandt, mit ihren leuchtenden Katzenaugen an. Irgendetwas an dem Tier war seltsam, aber bevor Harry dazu kam, die Katze näher zu betrachten hüpfte sie vom Tisch und verschwand um die nächste Ecke.

„Komisches Tier", sagte Ron.

Die Katze verschwand auf flinken Pfoten durch mehrere Strassen, dass ihr dabei die ganze Zeit ein großer, hässlicher Hund folgte, störte sie nicht weiter. Ein letztes Mal bog die Katze um eine Ecke und verschwand für Sekunden, aus dem Blickfeld des Hundes.

Könnten Hunde grinsen, hätte dieser es jetzt wahrscheinlich getan. Der Hund wusste ganz genau, dass die diese Straße eine Sackgasse war. Die Katze war ihm rettungslos ausgeliefert. Normalerweise fraß er zwar nur Ratten, aber eine so gut genährte Katze würde ihm sicher auch schmecken.

Zähnefletschend und knurrend rannte er um die Ecke, mit der sicheren Erkenntnis, gleich ein zu Tode verängstigte Katze zu erblicken, aber da war nichts. Verwirrt sah er sich um.

Wo war die schöne, dicke Katze? Stattdessen sah er nur eine Menschenfrau, obwohl, nein, das da vor ihm war kein Mensch. Menschen rochen anders.

Dieses Wesen sah den ihn durchdringend an und holte dann seufzend etwas aus ihrem Umhang.

„Hier, du sollst auch nicht leben wie ein Hund."

Was sollte das denn? Er war ein Hund. Kein besonders schöner, aber ein Hund. Trotzdem beschnüffelte er das Ding, das sie vor ihm auf den Boden gelegt hatte. Ein Steak, ein riesiges, monströses, saftiges Steak.

Das Herz des Hundes machte einen Hüpfer. Also gab es doch so etwas wie einen Hundegott.

Die Frau schmunzelte und beobachtete den Hund eine Weile, dann sprang sie ohne größere Probleme auf das gut neun Meter hohe Dach des Hauses vor ihr. Von dort setze sie ihren Weg fort, über die Dächer der Winkelgasse, bis sie schließlich den Muggelteil erreichte. Elegant sprang sie auf den Bürgersteig und lief von den Passanten unbeachtet weiter.

Nachdem Harry seinen ersten Schrecken überwunden hatte, gingen sie zur Apotheke um Zaubertrankzutaten nachzukaufen, Ron brauchte eine neue Schreibfeder, Harry musste noch Pergament und Tinte kaufen, Hermine wollte noch ein paar magische Notizbücher kaufen – sie strichen automatisch wichtige Notizen in verschiedenen Farben an.

Danach gingen sie noch in die Magische Menagerie um einige Leckerlis für ihre Tiere zu kaufen. Als sie wieder aus dem Laden herauskamen, sah Harry auf der anderen Seite gerade Draco Malfoy mit seinem Vater in der Apotheke verschwinden. Er zog Ron und Hermine schleunigst von dem Laden weg, Draco war wirklich der letzte dem er jetzt begegnen wollte, vor allen Dingen, weil sein Vater dabei war. Nach exakt einer halben Stunde waren sie mit ihren Einkäufen im Tropfendem Kessel angekommen. Lupin saß bereits in einer Ecke und wartete auf sie.

„Gut, dann können wir ja los." Ihr Gepäck stand bereits vor dem Kamin.

„Wir werden den Rest der Strecke mit Flohpulver reisen. Ron du gehst als erster."

Ron stellte sich mit seinem Koffer und dem Käfig in die Flammen, rief Hogwarts und verschwand, das gleiche geschah auch mit Hermine, jetzt war Harry an der Reihe – er hasste es mit Flohpulver zu reisen – er trat in die Flammen, mit der einen Hand hielt er den Koffer, mit der anderen den Eulenkäfig, er rief ebenfalls Hogwarts und verschwand.

Er spürte den Sog an sich zerren, spürte wie seine Ellenbogen an die Wand schlugen und er hörte Hedwigs missbilligendes Kreischen.. Im nächsten Moment spürte er wie der Sog nachließ und er vor einem Kamin auf die Nase fiel. Gleich nach ihm trat Lupin aus dem Kamin.

„Demona, was für eine Freude dich endlich einmal wieder zu sehen."

Demona? Hatte er gerade richtig gehört?

Harry sah auf, vor ihm stand eine große Hexe in einem hellblauen Kleid, sie hatte langes blondes Haar, das sie in einen dicken Zopf geflochten hatte und ihr bis zur Taille fiel, ihre Augen waren eisblau, sie hatte einen schön geschwungenen Mund und eine kleine Nase. Um ihre Stirn herum, wand sich ein silberner Stirnreif in dessen Mitte ein funkelnder Rubin eingearbeitet war. Täuschte Harry sich, oder war die Frau wirklich etwas außer Atem?

Er sah sich um, die Hexe unterhielt weiterhin mit Professor Lupin. Jetzt sah er auch Ron, der die Frau ebenfalls sprachlos anstarrte, Hermine versuchte den aufgebrachten Krummbein zu beruhigen, dem die Reise offensichtlich überhaupt nicht gefallen hatte. Jetzt trat die Hexe einen Schritt vor und lächelte sie an.

„Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Demona Hawks, ich bin die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und für heute euer Empfangskomitee." Irgendwie erinnerte ihn ihre Art ein wenig an Professor McGonagall.

„Das Mittagessen wird in einer Stunde im Lehrerzimmer eingenommen, ich erwarte, dass ihr pünktlich seid und schlage vor, dass ihr die Zeit nutzt, um euch ein wenig frisch zu machen."

Sie blickte auf Rons zerknitterten Umhang, danach auf Harrys Haare und dann auf Hermine, die jetzt einige Kratzwunden im Gesicht vorweisen konnte.

„Ach ja, das Passwort für euren Turm heißt ‚Löwenherz'. Kommst du Remus?"

„Ja, natürlich", Professor Lupin beeilte sich, zu der blonden Hexe aufzuschließen, die bereits den Raum verlassen hatte.

Kaum waren sie durch die Tür verschwunden ging das Geplapper los. Ron fing als erster an.

„Stellt euch mal vor wie Snape sich jetzt fühlt, er ist von einer Frau ausgestochen worden. VON EINER FRAU!"

„Wenn sie für den Unterricht qualifiziert ist und uns etwas beibringen kann, soll es mich nicht stören, dass sie eine Frau ist", sagte Hermine.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Ihre Koffer waren bereits nach oben gebracht worden. Harry und Ron gingen in den Jungenschlafsaal um sich umzuziehen – sie trugen noch Muggelkleidung – und Hermine ging in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Als sie sich umgezogen hatten, setzten sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum in die Sessel vor dem Kamin. Harry sah dass Ron ein Thema auf der Zunge brannte und richtig, nach wenigen Augeblicken platzte es aus ihm heraus.

„Was haltet ihr von der neuen Lehrerin?"

„Ich denke es ist noch etwas früh, um sich darüber eine Meinung zu bilden."

„Hermine, bist du wahnsinnig? Sie ist eine Frau, sie ist jung und bringt vielleicht etwas frischen Wind in dieses Gemäuer. Ich meine, schau dir doch nur mal die anderen Lehrer an, ich schätze die jüngsten hier sind im Moment Professor Lupin und Snape."

„Das mag ja sein, aber nur weil sie gut aussieht muss sie noch lange nicht nett sein, oder gut unterrichten können. Stell dir mal vor sie ist die weibliche Ausgabe von Snape. Und außerdem so schön ist sie auch nicht. Hat niemand von euch die Narben in ihrem Gesicht und auf ihren Armen bemerkt? Ich frage mich wirklich, wo sie die her hat."

Ron rollte mit den Augen.

„Hermine, jemand der so aussieht wie diese Frau, muss einfach nett sein. Und wen stören schon die paar Narben. Ich denke ihr könnt das heutzutage einfach mit ein wenig Make Up wegkaschieren."

Hermine schien überhaupt nicht überzeugt. „Du magst sie doch nur, weil sie gut aussieht."

Ron wurde allmählich ungeduldig.

„Na hör mal, das musst du gerade sagen. Denk doch mal ein paar Jahre zurück. Wie war das doch gleich mit Lockheart? Der sah auch gut aus und war als Zauberer eine Vollnull, alle seine angeblichen Heldentaten hat der einfach nur geklaut."

Hermine sah Ron mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln auf dem Gesicht an.

„Eben, vielleicht ist Professor Hawks ja genau so ein Schaumschläger."

Ron wollte gerade etwas erwidern, aber ihm fiel anscheinend nichts ein, also wandte er sich Unterstützung suchend an Harry.

„Harry, sag du auch mal was dazu."

Hermine riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als sie sagte es wäre Zeit zum Mittagessen zu gehen.

Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Lehrerzimmer, unterwegs trafen sie leider auf Peeves. Jedes Mal wenn sie versuchten die Treppe hinunterzugehen, warf er irgendetwas nach ihnen. Er war offensichtlich über irgendetwas sauer. Glücklicherweise kam der Blutige Baron vorbei, so dass Peeves mit den Sperenzchen aufhörte und sich in einen angrenzenden Raum verzog. Harry, Ron und Hermine nutzten die Gunst der Stunde und liefen schnell die Treppe hinunter, bevor Peeves wieder aus dem Klassenzimmer herauskam. Völlig außer Atem standen sie nach wenigen Minuten vor dem Lehrerzimmer.

Madam Pomfrey versuchte unterdessen verzweifelt Professor Snape davon abzuhalten ins Lehrerzimmer zu gehen.

„Severus, sie müssen noch liegen bleiben. Sie sind noch nicht wieder ganz gesund", sagte sie jetzt mit ärgerlicher Stimme.

„Mir geht es gut", fauchte er zurück, „und ich werde mich nicht schon wieder von ihnen füttern lassen. Also lassen sie mich jetzt gehen. Ich bin kein Kind mehr."

„Aber sie benehmen sich wie eins", konterte die Krankenschwester, lenkte aber sofort ein, als sie sein Gesicht sah.

„Na gut", sagte sie seufzend, „aber vorher will ich sie noch einmal untersuchen. Ziehen sie also bitte das Hemd wieder aus."

Wie konnte jemand nur so stur sein, er war gerade erst dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen und wollte jetzt schon wieder durchs Schloss laufen. Sie gab ihm höchstens drei Stunden, dann würde er wahrscheinlich vor Erschöpfung ins Bett fallen. Aber er wollte es ja so.

Snape stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und zog sich das Hemd aus.

Verfluchte Krankenschwester. Wieso konnte sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Er fühlte sich blendend. Also, warum wollte sie ihn noch einmal untersuchen? Außerdem wüsste er zu gerne, wer ihn wieder zusammengesetzt hatte, denn soviel stand fest, Poppy war es nicht gewesen. Er legte sein Hemd über einen Stuhl und wollte sich gerade wieder zu ihr umdrehen, als er ihren schockierten Schrei hörte.

„Oh mein Gott, was ist das denn? Severus, das sieht ja furchtbar aus."

Erschrocken drehte er sich um.

„Was sieht furchtbar aus?"

„Um Gottes Willen, was haben sie nur gemacht?"

Snape verstand überhaupt nichts.

„Poppy, was meinen sie?"

Aber die Krankenschwester lief nur einmal um ihn herum und flüsterte schockierte Worte, die er nicht verstand.

Poppy war, gelinde gesagt, geschockt. Sie hatte hinter ihm gestanden, als er sich das Hemd ausgezogen hatte und dabei war ihr Blick auf eine Narbe auf seinem Rücken gefallen, die sie vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. Es sah aus als hätte ihm jemand ein glühendes Schwert in den Rücken gerammt. Als er sich jetzt umdrehte musste sie feststellen, dass ihre Vermutung gar nicht so daneben lag, auf seiner Brust war eine Narbe, die exakt so aussah wie die auf seinem Rücken, nur das sie etwas höher lag. Irgendjemand musste ihm tatsächlich ein Schwert in den Rücken gebohrt haben – und zwar so tief, dass es auf der anderen Seite wieder herauskam.

„Legen sie sich sofort wieder hin. Das muss ich mir erst näher ansehen. Wo haben sie sich diese Verletzung geholt. Es sieht aus, als hätte jemand versucht aus ihnen einen Schaschlikspieß zu machen." Das alles sprudelte so schnell aus ihr heraus, dass Snape erst eine Weile brauchte um sie zu verstehen. Dann sah er an sich herunter und erschrak.

Wie ist das möglich? Ich dachte die Narbe wäre damals verschwunden.

„Severus, war das ein Schwert?" Snape sah sie verwirrt an und antwortete bevor er richtig nachgedacht hatte.

„Ja..."

„Mein Gott, das ist furchtbar. Die Lunge muss dadurch vollkommen zerstört worden sein. Ein Wunder das sie noch leben."

„Poppy, es ist in Ordnung. Ich habe diese Wunde schon seit ein paar Jahren, es ist wirklich nichts Schlimmes."

„NICHTS SCHLIMMES", keifte sie, „jemand hat quer durch sie hindurch ein Schwert gebohrt und sie sagen das wäre nicht schlimm?"

„Ja, es ist wirklich nicht schlimm, wie sie sehen lebe ich ja noch", schrie er jetzt ebenfalls, „sagen sie mir lieber, ob meine anderen Verletzungen verheilt sind – ich habe Hunger."

„Ja, die sind den Umständen entsprechend gut verheilt..."

„Sehr schön", sagte Snape, nahm sein Hemd und seinen Umhang und verschwand durch die Tür.

Die Krankenschwester sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Sie würde Dumbledore davon in Kenntnis setzen. Wer wusste schon was der Zaubertränkelehrer ihnen da verheimlichte.

Kapitel 6: Mittagessen mit Hindernissen

Als Hermine, Ron und Harry ins Lehrerzimmer eintraten, waren dort bereits Professor Hawks und Professor McGonagall in ein scheinbar sehr interessantes Gespräch vertieft.

Die drei sahen erstaunt auf, als Professor McGonagall anfing zu kichern wie ein Schulmädchen. Die Lehrerin fing sich aber wieder, als sie die Freunde bemerkte.

„Oh, ihr seid schon da? Nun Gut. Setzt euch irgendwo hin. Die anderen werden auch gleich kommen."

Harry, Ron und Hermine nahmen an dem großen Lehrertisch platz. Professor Hawks lächelte und setzte sich Harry gegenüber, Professor McGonagall setzte sich neben sie und bald waren die Frauen wieder in ihr Gespräch vertieft.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass die Beiden sich länger als nur ein paar Wochen kannten. Gerade in diesem Moment brach Professor Hawks in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Oh ja, das war wirklich gut. Ich konnte eine Stunde nicht mehr unterrichten, weil alle wie verrückt am Lachen waren." Dann wurde sie ernst. „Das haben die drei aber auch kein zweites Mal versucht."

„Stimmt. Was hast du dir noch mal für eine Bestrafung ausgedacht.?"

„Ich habe sie die Kerker putzen lassen."

„Genau, und du hattest ihnen Severus als Aufpasser auf den Hals geschickt. Er hat damals ein Gesicht gemacht, als würden Weihnachten und Ostern auf einen Tag fallen."

„Ja, und die anderen haben mich dafür einen Monat nicht mal von der Seite angesehen."

Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen die beiden Lehrerinnen interessiert an. Offensichtlich ging es hier um einen Streich, den ihr mal ein paar Schüler gespielt hatten.

Professor Hawks sah jetzt zu Harry und bemerkte die fragenden Gesichter der drei Freunde.

„Ich denke euch interessiert dieser Streich, oder?"

Alle nickten.

„Dein Vater und seine Freunde haben einmal, während des Zaubertrankunterrichts einen Trank entdeckt, dessen Gase ähnlich wirken wie Lachgas. Als ich dann in meiner Klasse eine Arbeit schreiben lassen wollte, hatte ich prompt dieses Gas in meinem Klassenzimmer, natürlich konnte unter diesen Umständen niemand die Arbeit schreiben. Allerdings haben sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich herausfinden würde, was meinen Unterricht gestört hatte."

Gerade als Harry etwas fragen wollte, wie sie das herausgefunden hatte, kam Dumbledore ins Zimmer.

„Ah, Demona, Minerva ihr seid schon da und ihr drei auch. Das ist ja wunderbar. Nun ich begrüße euch aufs herzlichste", sagte er freundlich und fügte nachdenklich hinzu, „wenn dann auch noch die anderen kommen, können wir ja mit dem Essen beginnen, ich habe nämlich einen Mordshunger."

Kaum hatte Dumbledore diesen Satz zu Ende gesagt, als sich auch schon die Tür öffnete und Lupin hereinkam – zu Harrys Leidwesen dichtgefolgt von Professor Trelawney.

Professor Trelawney sah sich im Lehrerzimmer um, begrüßte alle Lehrer mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken und stürzte sich danach wie ein Adler auf Beutefang auf Professor Hawks.

„Demona, meine Liebe, es ist schön dich nach so langer Zeit endlich einmal wiederzusehen,", sagte sie mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme und fuhr gleich darauf fort, „und als Begrüßung werde ich aus deiner Hand lesen."

Professor Hawks stöhnte, „Ich bitte dich Sybill, seit dem letzten Mal werden sich meine Handlinien nicht verändert haben."

Nur leider ließ die Wahrsagelehrerin sich durch so etwas nicht abwimmeln.

„Ich bitte dich Demona, es gibt doch bestimmt irgendetwas, das du gerne wissen möchtest und ich könnte es dir offenbaren. Mit meinem Wissen könnte ich den Schleier der Unwissenheit lüften der über dir schwebt und dir eine klare Sicht auf dein zukünftiges Leben bescheren. Wer weiß, vielleicht könnte ich auch einen Blick auf den Mann erhaschen, dem du irgendwann dein Herz schenken wirst, um mit ihm gemeinsam dem Sonnenuntergang des Lebens entgegenzuschreiten," sagte sie mit leiser, rauchiger Stimme und beugte sich dabei immer weiter zu Professor Hawks.

Den anderen, einschließlich Professor Hawks, schien bei diesem nebligen, rührseligen Geschwafel beinahe schlecht zu werden. Und tatsächlich glaubte Harry zu erkennen, dass sich die neue Lehrerin in einem unbeobachteten Moment zu Professor McGonagall lehnte und so tat als müsste sie erbrechen. Professor Trelawney sah das aber leider nicht und so erzählte sie einfach weiter, was die Handlinien ihr alles offenbaren könnten.

„Vielleicht wird mir auch gezeigt werden wie sich zwei Körper in Leidenschaft verschmelzen um ein Kind der Liebe zu erzeugen und dadurch das unsichtbare Band zwischen den liebenden Seelen noch zu festigen."

„Und hoffentlich wird mir die Vorsehung in naher Zukunft einen Herzinfarkt bescheren, damit ich mir das nicht noch länger anhören muss", hörte Harry Professor McGonagall leise flüstern.

Das war zuviel, Professor Hawks prustete los und auch Dumbledore und Lupin konnten nur mühsam ein Lächeln verbergen, nur Professor McGonagall saß mit unbeweglicher Miene auf ihrem Stuhl.

„In... in Ord... nung, Sybill", brachte Professor Hawks mühsam hervor, „du... kannst mir aus der Hand lesen, aber wehe, ich bekomme dann nicht meinen Traumprinzen und mindestens sechzehn Kinder. Du hast mir den Mund wässrig gemacht. Und ich verlange eine detaillierte Beschreibung, nicht das ich einfach so an ihm vorbeilaufe."

Jetzt prustete auch Professor McGonagall los, aber Professor Trelawney übersah das einfach – wie üblich – statt dessen schnappte sie sich eine Hand von Professor Hawks und schob einen der weiten Ärmel etwas höher, jetzt konnte auch Harry deutlich die zahlreichen Narben sehen. Professor Trelawney besah sich kritisch die Handflächen der Lehrerin, mal von links, mal von rechts, mit schiefgelegtem Kopf oder zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten und unzähligen „OH´s" und „Ah´s" schien sie endlich zu einem Ergebnis gekommen zu sein. Sie hob zitternd ihren Kopf und wagte es nicht einmal Professor Hawks in die Augen zu sehen.

„Demona", sagte sie leise, „ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll. In deiner Zukunft kommen kein Mann und keine Kinder vor. Nur... der Tod."

Komisch, aber wieso überraschte diese Vorhersage Harry nicht?

„Was denn? Kein Traumprinz, mit dem ich dem Sonnenuntergang entgegenschreiten werde? Wie enttäuschend", sagte Professor Hawks trocken.

„Demona es tut mir wirklich furchtbar Leid, aber ich kann dir keine bessere Zukunft vorhersagen... du wirst noch dieses Jahr ... sterben. Es tut mir ja so unendlich Leid."

„Aber wozu denn? Auch früher hast du mir jeden Monat mindestens einmal meinen Tod vorausgesagt. Man könnte fast meinen der Tod hätte nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir hinterher zu jagen", antwortete Professor Hawks trocken und nicht im mindesten überrascht.

Das Demona durch diese Vorhersage nicht von ihrem Stuhl gerissen wurde, schien die Trelawney tödlich zu beleidigen, schmollend suchte sie sich einen Platz – ausgerechnet neben Professor Lupin, der sich neben Harry gesetzt hatte. Harry bereitete sich innerlich darauf vor, dass jetzt er dran wäre, doch offensichtlich war sie zu beleidigt – Gott sei Dank.

Als Harry jetzt zur neuen Lehrerin blickte fiel ihm ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf, das im nächsten Moment verschwunden war, oder hatte er sich getäuscht?

Harry sah zu Dumbledore, der sich am Kopfende des Tisches niedergelassen hatte.

„Dann fehlt ja nur noch Hagrid", sagte der Direktor, als abermals die Tür aufflog und Hagrid hereinkam.

„Tschuldigung Professor, aber ich musste noch erst den Molug füttern. Hey Harry, Ron, Hermine, wie geht's euch?"

„Danke gut." Sagten sie wie aus einem Mund. Dumbledore lächelte und die Augen hinter seiner Halbmondbrille blitzten.

„Sehr schön, sehr schön. Jetzt wo wir alle vollständig sind, können wir ja mit dem Essen beginnen."

Teller und Schüsseln vor ihnen begannen sich zu füllen und Harry fiel auf wie hungrig er war.

Während er aß, lauschte er immer wieder den Gesprächen der anderen Lehrer.

Hermine schien offensichtlich etwas fragen zu wollen, denn sie rutschte die ganze Zeit auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

„Ähm, entschuldigen sie bitte Professor Hawks."

Professor Hawks sah Hermine an. „Darf ich sie was fragen?"

Die blonde Hexe nickte. „Aber sicher doch."

„Haben sie hier schon mal unterrichtet?"

„Ja, wartet mal, vor ungefähr 50 Jahren war ich das erste mal hier... fünf Jahre später habe ich das erste Mal hier unterrichtet und ich glaube zwei Jahre später wurde ich fest angestellt."

Ron starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Vor 50 Jahren? Aber... aber sie sehen noch gar nicht so alt aus."

Auch Harry war am rechnen, wenn das stimmte musste sie bereits an die 70 Jahre alt sein, aber sie sah keinen Tag älter aus als 25. Die anderen Lehrer fingen an zu grinsen. Hermine hielt es nicht länger aus.

„Wie alt sind sie denn dann? Oh, Verzeihung, das war unhöflich von mir."

„Nein, warum denn. Es ist doch nur natürlich, dass euch das interessiert. Aber lass mich überlegen. Ich werde dieses Jahr - glaube ich wenigstens – 2564 Jahre alt, oder waren es 2546? Ich weiß es beim besten Willen nicht mehr, aber ich bin auf jeden Fall über 2500 Jahre alt."

Jetzt wurde sie von allen Anwesenden angestarrt. Dumbledore gluckste.

„Auf dieses Alter hätte ich dich jetzt wirklich nicht geschätzt. Ich dachte eher an 2000 Jahre."

Harry wollte gerade fragen, wie jemand so alt werden könne, als die schon wieder Tür aufging.

Severus Snape kam herein. Sämtliche Lehrer sahen äußerst überrascht aus. Dumbledore fing sich als erster.

„Severus, du solltest eigentlich noch liegen bleiben."

„Mir geht es gut, danke Direktor."

„Wenn du meinst, dann setz dich zu uns. Wir haben gerade erst angefangen."

Snape ging auf den freien Stuhl neben Professor Hawks zu, bevor er sich setzte, warf er der Lehrerin einen Blick zu und wäre beinahe gestolpert. Er sah Professor Hawks einen Moment sprachlos an, dann fing er an zu sprechen – und sein Tonfall war alles andere als freundlich.

„DU? Was machst du hier?" Professor Hawks lächelte ihn an und ihre Stimme war zuckersüß als sie ihm antwortete.

„Ja Severus, ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen." Aber Snape ließ sich nicht beirren, er wandte sich jetzt an Dumbledore.

„Direktor das kann nicht ihr ernst sein. Wenn Fudge herausfindet das sie hier ist, dann..." Demona schien nicht sehr erfreut darüber, dass Snape sie einfach ignorierte.

„Wenn Fudge etwas von mir will, dann soll er kommen, ich werde ihn gebührend empfangen." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Snape verärgert an.

Snape schien sie gar nicht zu beachten.

„Sie wird doch wohl nicht hier bleiben, ODER?" Dumbledore beobachtete Snape amüsiert.

„Offen gesagt, doch, ich habe ihr vor einem Monat die freie Stelle angeboten und Demona hat sie angenommen. Und bevor du jetzt noch irgendwas sagst, setz dich und iss."

In Dumbledores Ton war etwas entgültiges. Also setzte Snape sich neben Professor Hawks und fing an zu essen. Als sie ihn nach ein paar Minuten angrinste, sah er demonstrativ weg. Jetzt fingen auch Lupin und Hagrid an zu lachen, hörten aber sofort wieder auf als Snape sie einmal scharf ansah.

Harry fragte sich was hier eigentlich ablief, weil er aber sehr großen Hunger hatte, aß er weiter und machte sich über die Lehrer keine großen Gedanken mehr, bis... .

Plötzlich gab es lautes Geschrei und Peeves kam durch ein Fenster geflogen, hinter ihm ein großer silberner Vogel. Harry hatte noch nie in seinem Leben so ein Tier gesehen. Jede einzelne Feder glänzte silbrig, die Schwanzfedern waren gut einen Meter lang und flogen dem Vogel wie ein Schleier hinterher. Er erinnerte Harry ein wenig an Fawkes, aber der Phönix hatte einen viel längeren Schnabel und war auch etwas größer und stabiler. Der Vogel flog ein paar Runden durch das Lehrerzimmer, ließ etwas in Professor Hawks' Schoß fallen und verschwand wieder.

Professor Hawks stellte eine kleine, goldene Pyramide auf den Tisch und sah sie an, als hätte sie einen Knallrümpfigen Kröter vor sich. Harry fragte sich was an dieser Pyramide denn so fürchterlich wäre, als goldene Lichtfäden aus der Pyramide herausschossen und alle blendeten die am Tisch saßen. Als Harry wieder auf die Pyramide sehen konnte, schwebte über ihr eine Frau, zwar stark verkleinert, aber zu erkennen. Harry war klar, dass es sich dabei nur um eine Art Hologramm handeln konnte. Als die Frau jetzt anfing zu sprechen, mussten sich die Anwesenden die Ohren zuhalten.

„DEMONA! WO ZUM TEUFEL STECKST DU? WEIßT DU EIGENTLICH, DASS WIR DICH SEIT ÜBER EINEM MONAT SUCHEN? DIR HÄTTE WER WEISS WAS PASSIEREN KÖNNEN."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ihr euch Sorgen um mich gemacht habt, aber mir geht es gut. Ich habe ein paar alte Freunde besucht und dann in Hogwarts haltgemacht." Sagte Demona und ließ sich von dem Geschrei der anderen Frau nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„In Hogwarts?" Die ältere Frau drehte sich ein wenig, so das Harry jetzt ihr Profil sehen konnte – die Ähnlichkeit mit Demona war wirklich erstaunlich. Sie hatten beide das gleiche feine Gesicht – die Nasen unterschieden sich ein wenig und ihre Augen waren dunkelblau, das Haar war silbern und sie sah etwas älter aus als Demona.

Lupin beugte sich vorsichtig zu Harry und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

„Das ist die Mutter von Professor Hawks." Harry beobachtete die Frau weiter, die ihren Kopf weit genug gedrehte hatte, um Snape zu bemerken, der sie Hasserfüllt anstarrte.

„Der Kerl lebt ja immer noch!" Harry beschlich das Gefühl, dass sie sich nicht mochten.

„Mutter, bitte", flehte Professor Hawks zu ihrer Mutter, aber die drehte sich noch ein Stück weiter, so dass sie jetzt Dumbledore erkennen konnte.

„Silver, ich bin überaus erfreut, sie einmal wiederzusehen."

„Oh, Dumbledore, ich wusste nicht das sie anwesend sind, bitte verzeihen sie meine kleine Verfehlung."

„Aber gewiss doch."

Silver wandte sich wieder ihrer Tochter zu.

„Demona", sie stutzte, „Demona wie siehst du aus? Wieso siehst du aus wie eine gewöhnliche Hexe?"

Demona fing an zu grinsen.

„Ich sehe aus wie eine gewöhnliche Hexe, weil ich diese Kleidung hier unten praktischer finde. Außerdem muss nicht gleich jeder schreiend vor mir wegrennen, ich denke das würde den Unterricht etwas erschweren."

„Unterricht? Demona es sind Ferien, im Schloss halten sich im Moment überhaupt keine Schüler auf."

„Nein, aber in zwei Wochen und außerdem ist es hier unten kühler als bei uns."

„Demona jetzt sag nicht du willst wieder unterrichten." Silver schloss verzweifelt die Augen.

„Doch Mutter genau das."

Jetzt war es als würde ein Sturm losbrechen.

„DEMONA! BIST DU NOCH BEI SINNEN? WEISST DU NICHT MEHR WAS DAS LETZTE MAL PASSIERT IST? UND AUßERDEM HAST DU DEINEM VOLK GEGENÜBER VERPFLICHTUNGEN! DU BIST IMMERHIN IHRE KÖNIGIN! WIR KÜMMERN UNS NICHT UM MENSCHEN! SIE HABEN UNS JAHRHUNDERTE LANG VERFOLGT UND BEINAHE AUSGEROTTET."

Silver wollte anscheinend noch weiter machen, wurde aber von ihrer Tochter unterbrochen, die jetzt äußerst genervt klang.

„RUHE! Ich weiß das! Aber ich bin sicher, die Sache mit der Königin werden Mystique und du hervorragend lösen, das hat schließlich schon einmal funktioniert. Außerdem musst du mir nicht jedes Mal unsere Geschichte runterleiern, denn die habe ich größtenteils miterlebt."

Auf die Unterbrechung ihrer Tochter nicht verdacht, zog die ältere Frau jetzt eine ziemlich mürrische Miene. Offenbar war sie es nicht gewohnt, dass man sie einfach so unterbrach.

„Ist ja schon gut, ich habe dich verstanden, musst nicht gleich so anfangen zu schreien", murrte Silver, „Mir passt nur nicht, mit wem du da zusammenarbeitest."

Allen war klar, wen sie damit meinte – Snape.

Demona lächelte, „keine Angst, ich kann auf mich aufpassen, aber würdest du mir jetzt verraten warum du unbedingt mit mir reden wolltest?"

„Wie? Ach ja, Claw ist weg."

Auf Demonas Gesicht zeichnete sich plötzlich Sorge ab.

„Was soll das heißen, sie ist weg?"

„Na weg eben, futsch, verschwunden, in Luft aufgelöst. Ich nehme an, dass sie in paar Tagen ebenfalls im Schloss sein wird. Demona du lässt ihr zuviel durchgehen." Demona achtete nicht auf die Kritik ihrer Mutter.

„Seit wann ist sie denn verschwunden?"

„Seit vorgestern. Sie hat gehört wie deine Schwester und ich darüber gesprochen haben, dass du in Hogwarts sein könntest. Na ja, den Rest kannst du dir denken."

„Danke Mutter, ich melde mich sobald sie hier ist. Bis Bald"

„Bis Bald und pass auf dich auf." Sie warf noch einen bösen Blick in Richtung Snape, dann verblasste das Bild. Ein paar Minuten war alles still, dann fing Lupin an zu sprechen.

„Mein Gott Demona, jetzt wissen wir endlich woher du dein Temperament hast. Das war ja alles würde man die Urgewalten entfesseln." Lupin grinste sie an.

Demona lächelte schief.

„Bin ich so schlimm?" Als Antwort fingen alle Lehrer an zu lachen – nun ja, alle bis auf Snape, er blitzte sie weiterhin böse an.

Ab jetzt verlief das Mittagessen ohne weiteren Komplikationen, wenn man davon absah das Hagrid fast den Tisch umwarf als er versuchte Demona zu umarmen.

Harry beobachtete Snape. Er sah irgendwie schlecht aus, auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich feine Schweißperlen und überhaupt sah er aus, als hätte er große Schmerzen. Snape schien zu fühlen, dass er beobachtet wurde und sah Harry geradewegs an. Harry sah schnell weg. Fünf Minuten später hob Dumbledore die Tafel auf.

Demona sah Harry an.

"Harry, würdest du um drei Uhr bitte hier wieder herkommen? Ich muss mit dir reden."

„Ähh ja, natürlich."

Snape wandte sich an Demona.

„Ich muss auch mit dir reden, jetzt sofort." Demona, verwirrt über den barschen Ton, sah ihn fragend an. Bevor sie aber noch irgendwie reagieren konnte, packte er sie am Arm und zog sie nach draußen. Alle anderen im Raum, sahen ihnen hinterher. Lupin wagte ein kleines Grinsen.

„Armes Ding. Jetzt wird sie auseinandergerissen." Dumbledore lächelte.

„Oh, keine Angst! Sie weiß sich gegen ihn zur Wehr zu setzen. Schließlich hat Demona einige Erfahrung mit ihm."

Harry und seine Freunde wandten sich zum Gehen, als sie aufgehalten wurden.

„Potter!"

„Ja?" Er sah seine Hausleiterin an.

„Während dieser zwei Wochen, dürfen sie ins Dorf hinunter gehen, allerdings nur in Begleitung eines Lehrers. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Professor."

„Gut, dann dürfen sie jetzt die Gegend unsicher machen, sie könnten die Zeit natürlich auch nutzen um in der Bibliothek zu lernen, sofern sie der Verbotenen Abteilung nicht zu nahe kommen. Und noch was, es sind zwar Ferien aber sie befinden sich auf Hogwarts und das heißt, dass sie zaubern dürfen."

„In Ordnung Professor", sagten alle drei.

Professor Snape eilte durch die Gänge und zog Demona an ihrem Arm hinter sich her.

Was zum Teufel bildete sich das verrückte Huhn eigentlich ein? Fudge und einige andere Personen die er kannte, würden Schlange stehen und wahrscheinlich auch noch ihr gesamtes Vermögen hergeben, um sich aus ihr eine Kissenfüllung zu machen.

Er öffnete die Tür zu einem der Klassenzimmer und schubste sie unsanft hinein, dann schloss er die Tür und sprach einen Stillezauber über den Raum.

Als er sich umdrehte, hatte Demona sich auf den Schreibtisch gesetzt und grinste ihn frech an.

Die Frau hatte wirklich Nerven.

„Nun, Sevvy, was möchtest du von mir?" Ihm drehte sich der Magen um, als sie seinen Namen dermaßen verunstaltete. Er hatte es als Schüler bereits immer gehasst, wenn sie ihn so genannt hatte und das hatte sich in den vergangenen Jahren nicht geändert.

Er lehnte sich an die Wand und atmete tief durch um sich zu beruhigen, es würde nichts bringen sie anzuschreien, also versuchte er ganz ruhig und gelassen zu sein.

Etwas, das ihm kläglich misslang, er war noch nie ruhig und gelassen gewesen und um ehrlich zu sein, er wollte überhaupt nicht ruhig und gelassen sein.

„Was denkst du denn, was ich von dir möchte?" fragte er trotzdem so ruhig wie möglich und beobachtete Demona, die sich auf die Lippen biss und so tat als würde sie angestrengt überlegen.

„Also, ich glaube Geld schulde ich dir nicht, ich habe auch ansonsten nichts von dir." Sie machte ihn wahnsinnig und das wusste sie.

„Ah, ich glaub ich hab's. Du willst die Bücher zurück, die ich während deiner Schulzeit konfisziert habe. Stimmt's?"

„Demona", knurrte er, „treib es nicht zu bunt!"

Sie sah ihn erstaunt und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, dann antwortete sie in dem trockenen Tonfall, der für sie so typisch war.

„Bunt? In deiner Gegenwart? Severus ich bitte dich, du erstickst alle Arten von Farbe, allein durch deine Gegenwart! Selbst ein Papagei würde in deiner Gegenwart grau aussehen."

Seine Hände spannten sich fest, um seinen Zauberstab in seiner Umhangtasche. Noch ein Wort, ein dämlicher Kommentar und er würde ihr persönlich die Federn stutzen.

„Da, du ja offensichtlich nicht drauf kommst, werde ich deinem armen, alten Gedächtnis etwas auf die Sprünge helfen", antwortete er.

„Oh, ja ich bitte darum!" Er hasste diesen Spott in ihrer Stimme.

„Erinnerst du dich an diesen wunderschönen Tag, vor 17 Jahren, als du den Gerichtssaal in Schutt und Asche gelegt hast? Du wurdest damals zur persona non grata (unerwünschte Person) erklärt und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, wurde sogar ein Kopfgeld auf dich ausgesetzt. Na, klingelt es bei dir?"

Er hatte, während er sprach, den Raum durchquert und stand nun direkt vor Demona.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich dunkel." Wie konnte sie nur so ruhig sein? Fudge hatte ihr den Kuss der Dementoren versprochen, wenn er sie jemals wieder sehen sollte.

„Glaubst du im Ernst, Fudge hat seitdem seine Meinung geändert?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, nein. Aber das stört mich nicht weiter. Wenn Fudge damit ein Problem hat soll er zu mir kommen."

„Oh, er wird sicherlich kommen – mit den Dementoren. Also, Demona ich gebe dir einen gutgemeinten Rat. Verschwinde von hier und wage es bloß nicht, hier noch einmal aufzukreuzen."

„Drohst du mir etwa?", die blonde Frau blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Du kannst es so nennen", antwortete er aalglatt. „Außerdem denke ich ohnehin, das du zu alt für diesen Beruf bist und auch nicht ausreichend qualifiziert." Er hatte es geschafft, Demona kochte vor Zorn.

„Was bildest du alter Mistkerl dir eigentlich ein? Ich werde hier bleiben, ob es dir passt oder nicht und du wirst an meiner Entscheidung nichts ändern, du arroganter, anmaßender, widerlicher, eingebildeter Mistkerl." Sie stieß ihn beiseite und verließ den Raum. Snape sah ihr fassungslos hinterher.

Verdammt, so hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Das verdammte Weib sollte von hier verschwinden und er hatte jetzt das genaue Gegenteil bewirkt. Zum Teufel aber auch.

Zwei Stunden später stand Severus Snape in seinem Schlafzimmer vor einem großen Spiegel und betrachtete nachdenklich seinen nackten Oberkörper. Man konnte noch deutlich einige Blutergüsse und blaue Flecke erkennen, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von etwas anderem angezogen.

Eine große Narbe auf seiner Brust. Als Madam Pomfrey sich so davor erschrocken hatte, war die Narbe tiefrot gewesen, beinahe so, als wäre sie ganz frisch. Aber jetzt stellte er zufrieden fest, dass die Narbe langsam wieder verblasste.

Das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, dass jeder von dieser Narbe wusste. Das ging nämlich wirklich nur ihn etwas an, wie er diese Narbe bekommen hatte. Selbst Dumbledore wusste nichts von diesem Ritual, das er damals durchgeführt hatte und das sollte auch so bleiben. Basta!

Verärgert zog er sich seine Robe wieder an und ging in seinen Wohnraum. Als er vorhin im Krankensaal aufgewacht war, dachte er schon, es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen.

Die Erinnerung daran, wie Voldemort mit ihm umgesprungen war, hatte sich für immer in sein Hirn gebrannt. Aber zu seinem Entsetzen hatte er beim Mittagessen festgestellt, dass ausgerechnet dieser naseweise Potter und seine nervigen Freunde bereits im Schloss waren. Und als wäre das nicht genug, saß dann auch noch Demona am Tisch.

Im ersten Moment hatte er gedacht er hätte Halluzinationen, aber leider erwies sie sich als äußerst real. Das Glas, das er während dieser Gedanken in der Hand gehalten hatte, zersprang mit einem hellen Klirren.

Aber er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass sie von hier verschwinden würde, oder er wollte nicht mehr Severus Snape heißen.

Kapitel 7: Das Gespräch

Um drei Uhr machte Harry sich auf den Weg zum Lehrerzimmer. Er fragte sich was Professor Hawks wohl mit ihm zu bereden hätte. Als er dort ankam war noch niemand da, also setzte er sich auf einen der freien Stühle und wartete. Mit 15 Minuten Verspätung erschien Demona in der Tür.

„Was bildet dieser Kerl sich bloß ein?" Ihre Augen funkelten vor Zorn, dann erblickte sie Harry und fing an zu lächeln.

„Es tut mir Leid das du auf mich warten musstest. Ich hoffe das macht dir nichts aus."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, gespannt auf das was jetzt kommen würde. „Nein, ist schon in Ordnung."

„Gut, dann lass uns bitte in mein Büro gehen, da kann uns nämlich niemand stören."

Also folgte Harry ihr durch die Tür. Sie liefen durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, verschwanden ein paar Mal durch ein paar Geheimgänge und machten dann vor einer Ritterrüstung halt, Professor Hawks stellte sich vor sie und sprach das Passwort.

„Silberflügel." Die Rüstung schlug die Hacken zusammen und ging zur Seite, allerdings war nirgends eine Tür, oder ein Loch zu sehen. Harry sah die Lehrerin verwundert an. Plötzlich machte sie einen Schritt vorwärts und verschwand durch die Wand. Harry schluckte einmal kurz und machte dann entschlossen einen Schritt nach vorne. Fast augenblicklich fand er sich in einem gemütlichen Raum wieder. Direkt vor ihm stand ein großer Schreibtisch an dem Demona Platz genommen hatte, dann gab es in ihrem Büro noch mehrere Regale, ein großes Fenster, einen Schrank und einen großen Kamin, an den Wänden hingen einige Landschaftsbilder und in einer Ecke stand ein großer verzierter Spiegel. Aber Harry konnte nirgendwo in dem ganzen Büro Türen finden, nicht mal die, durch die er eben gekommen sein musste.

Die Lehrerin lächelte ihn immer noch an und bedeutete ihm, sich zu setzen.

„Na? Gefällt dir mein Büro?"

„Ja, es... es ist sehr interessant."

„Ich nehme an, du wunderst dich, das es hier nirgendwo Türen gibt, oder?" ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten sprach sie weiter, „Es gibt in diesem Raum sehr wohl Türen, nur kann man sie nicht sehen und es wird auch erst dann möglich durch sie hindurch zu gehen wenn man es will, aber dazu muss man natürlich erst wissen wo sie sich befinden."

Einige Augenblicke sah er die Lehrerin interessiert an. Dann entschied er sich die Frage, die ihm seit heute Morgen auf den Nägeln brannte, einfach zu stellen.

„Professor Hawks, ich würde gerne wissen woher sie meine Eltern kennen. Könnten sie mir das bitte sagen?"

Demona sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ich dachte das wäre dir mittlerweile klar geworden."

„Ähm, nein."

„Nun, ich habe sie unterrichtet."

Harry fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich, wie konnte er nur so blöd sein, beim Mittagessen hatte sie gesagt, wann sie hier unterrichtet hatte.

„Oh man, tut mir leid, ich habe vorhin nicht vernünftig zugehört."

„Ist schon gut, solange du im Unterricht nicht auch so bist." Demona blinzelte ihn schelmisch an und wechselte dann ruckartig das Thema.

„Sag Harry, du weißt doch wer dein Taufpate ist?"

„Ja, Sirius." Beim Klang des Namens verfinsterte sich ihre Miene.

„Den würde ich gerne in die Finger kriegen, habe noch´n Hühnchen mit ihm zu rupfen." Harry sah sie entgeistert an, aber sie schien es nicht zu bemerken.

„Nun, wie auch immer. Ich... oh verdammt, das ist so schwer zu erklären. Ich denke, ich fange am Besten am Anfang an. Weißt du, nachdem deine Eltern die Schule beendet hatten, war ich noch mit deiner Mutter befreundet. Als du dann geboren wurdest suchten deine Eltern nach geeigneten Taufpaten. Als deine Mutter mich fragte habe ich abgelehnt, aus persönlichen Gründen, die ich hier nicht näher erläutern will und auch nicht kann."

Demona sah ihn prüfend an, als wollte sie herausfinden, was er dachte.

Harry erwiderte den Blick. Das hatte er nicht gewusst, außerdem fragte er sich warum Sirius nie etwas von ihr erwähnt hatte.

„Allerdings nahm mir deine Mutter ein Versprechen ab, sie bat mich gut auf dich aufzupassen, falls ihr und James etwas passieren sollte", Demona sah an die Decke, „wie nannte sie es doch gleich? Ach ja, ich sollte für dich den Schutzengel spielen. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich von dieser Idee nicht sonderlich angetan war, aber deine Mutter bequatschte mich solange, bis ich schließlich zugestimmt habe, nur um meine Ruhe zu haben."

Harry war sprachlos. Sie sollte für ihn den Schutzengel spielen? Davon hatte er in den letzten Jahren aber herzlich wenig gemerkt.

„Das ist kein Scherz oder?"

„Nein, leider."

„Aber wieso waren sie von der Idee nicht begeistert? Haben sie Angst vor Voldemort?" Demona lachte, ziemlich fies wie Harry fand.

„Nein, es liegt nicht in der Natur meines Volkes, vor irgendetwas Angst zu haben. Aber der Grund war folgender, deine Mutter bat mich um diesen Gefallen, als ich in der Zaubererwelt nicht unbedingt gern gesehen war. Außerdem muss ich zugeben, das ich damals eine Abneigung gegen die meisten Menschen hatte, heute eigentlich immer noch, aber das gehört hier nicht her. Und ich hatte damals auch mit anderen Problemen zu kämpfen, folglich kam mir die Bitte deiner Mutter ziemlich ungelegen, trotzdem habe ich ihr Hilfe zugesagt."

„Ich habe aber in den letzten Jahren nicht unbedingt viel von ihrer Hilfe mitbekommen, Professor", sagte Harry jetzt ärgerlich.

„Kein Wunder", sagte sie ruhig, „ich habe dir ja auch überhaupt nicht geholfen, aber bevor du jetzt irgendwas sagst, lass mich ausreden. Ich habe dir nicht geholfen, weil du keine Hilfe nötig hattest, das heißt aber nicht, dass ich nicht immer genau gewusst habe was du gerade machst. Und ich muss sagen, dein Vater hätte diese ganzen Abenteuer nicht besser meistern können."

Ein weiteres Mal war Harry sprachlos und konnte sie nur anstarren, nach ein paar Minuten löste Harry sich aus seiner Erstarrung.

„Aber warum sind sie dann jetzt hier? Brauche ich denn jetzt so dringend Hilfe?"

„Ich bin jetzt hier, weil Albus mich darum gebeten hat und außerdem möchte ich einen Fehler wieder gutmachen, den ich vor Jahren einmal begangen habe", sie wirkte jetzt ziemlich zerknirscht, „hoffentlich habe ich dich jetzt nicht vollkommen verschreckt."

„Nein, sie haben mich nicht erschreckt. Ich finde es nur komisch, das mir nie jemand von ihnen erzählt hat."

„Nur Albus, wusste von diesem Versprechen und das auch nur durch Zufall", sagte sie leise.

„Was für einen Fehler meinten sie denn gerade?" Harry war neugierig geworden.

„Das werde ich dir vielleicht irgendwann einmal erzählen, aber nicht heute. Ich hoffe du hast dafür Verständnis und noch was, wenn wir nicht im Unterricht sind kannst du mich Demona nennen."

„In Ordnung... Demona!" Harry wusste nicht so recht, was er von ihr halten sollte. Sie schien mit jedem Wort, das sie sagte mehr Geheimnisse um sich herum aufzubauen und er hatte das Gefühl, das selbst ihre Verwandten nicht immer wussten was in ihr vorging. Sie schien zu undurchdringlich und geheimnisvoll zu sein, wie dichter Nebel.

Demona schien seine Unsicherheit zu spüren, denn sie sah ihn seltsam an.

„Harry, ich weiß, dass dein Pate dir deine Eltern nicht ersetzen kann und ich kann das genauso wenig, aber ich habe deinen Eltern versprochen auf dich aufzupassen und das werde ich auch tun. Ich hoffe wirklich, das du mich irgendwann als Freundin betrachten kannst und nicht nur als deine Lehrerin, die dir komisches Zeugs erzählt, denn wenn ich dir helfen soll, musst du mir vertrauen, Harry!"

„In Ordnung, ich werde es versuchen." Demona lächelte wieder.

„Sehr schön und jetzt möchte ich meinen Schutzbefohlenen gerne etwas näher kennenlernen, also erzähl mir bitte etwas über dich."

Diese Frage traf Harry vollkommen unvorbereitet, trotzdem erzählte er einige Dinge aus seinem Leben, wenn auch nicht alle. Harry erzählte ihr von den Dursleys, seiner Begegnung mit Voldemort im ersten und zweiten Jahr und von dem Trimagischen Turnier – die Geschichte mit Sirius ließ er vorsichtshalber aus, sie schien auf ihn nicht gut zu sprechen zu sein – Außerdem erzählte er ihr noch von Ron, Hermine und Draco Malfoy.

„Weißt du, deinem Vater ging es genauso mit Severus Snape, Madam Pomfrey musste sie öfter zusammenflicken als alle anderen Schüler zusammen", sagte Demona ziemlich gemein grinsend.

Auch Harry musste grinsen, die Vorstellung, dass sein Vater während seiner Schulzeit, mehrfach Snape verprügelt hatte, war einfach zu schön. Als er aufsah bemerkte Harry, dass Demona ihn schon wieder mit diesem merkwürdigen Blick ansah, Harry fühlte sich dann, als würde sie auf den Grund seiner Seele blicken. Sie seufzte leise und richtete dann das Wort an ihn.

„Weißt du Harry, ich glaube du hast immer noch einige Vorbehalte mir gegenüber. Darum denke ich, dass du mir jetzt fragen stellen solltest. Wenn sie nicht allzu privat sind werde ich sie beantworten." Harry sah Demona an, sie schien sich wirklich Mühe zu geben, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Eigentlich hatte er auch keinen Grund, sie nicht zu mögen. Also, warum stellte er sich dann so an?

„Ähh, Demona? Wie kommt es, dass du so alt bist und noch immer so jung aussiehst?"

Sein Gegenüber lächelte ihn hintergründig an.

„Das, mein lieber Harry, kann ich dir nicht beantworten, noch nicht! Laß dir nur soviel gesagt sein, alle Mitglieder meines Volkes können so alt werden, es gibt sogar einige, die noch älter sind als ich. Aber mehr kann ich dir dazu nicht sagen und ich möchte dich bitten auch nicht danach zu fragen."

Harry war etwas enttäuscht, er hatte sich doch eine etwas präzisere Antwort erhofft.

Demona warf einen Blick durch das große Fenster hinter ihr. Die untergehende Sonne hatte den Raum in ein angenehmes rotes Licht getaucht.

„Schon so spät? Harry ich muss unsere Unterhaltung nun leider beenden, ich muss nämlich noch etwas wichtiges erledigen. Ich hoffe du entschuldigst mich?"

Er grinste, „aber sicher doch, du wirst schließlich für mindestens ein Jahr hier bleiben, da haben wir genug Zeit um uns zu unterhalten."

„Du hast Recht", antwortete sie, ebenfalls lächelnd.

Demona stand auf und brachte ihn nach draußen – er hatte Probleme damit die richtige Stelle in der Wand wiederzufinden. Harry ging in Richtung Gryffindorturm und Demona in Richtung Krankenflügel. Er brannte darauf Ron und Hermine von diesen Neuigkeiten zu erzählen.

Ron und Hermine waren darüber ehrlich erstaunt.

„Sie soll für dich den Schutzengel spielen?" fragte Ron.

Hermine war so geplättet, dass sie überhaupt kein Wort heraus bekam, Ron redete dafür um so mehr.

„Das ist wirklich irre, ich hätte auch gerne so eine Frau als Schutzengel."

Hermine fand ihre Sprache wieder.

„Und was sie dir alles beibringen kann. Sie ist immerhin unsere Lehrerin, du könntest sie fragen, ob sie dir Extrastunden gibt."

Harry unterbrach sie.

„Hermine, ich würde im Moment eigentlich lieber wissen, warum sie so alt ist. Und warum meine Mutter sie gebeten hat, auf mich aufzupassen. Sie kann auch nicht sehr viel stärker sein, als ein gewöhnlicher Zauberer."

Hermine überlegte.

„Aber denk doch mal, an diese Pyramide von heute Mittag. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen. Ihr Volk muss eine sehr hochentwickelte Technologie haben, außerdem ist sie anscheinend eine Königin. Vielleicht wollte deine Mutter deswegen, dass sie auf dich aufpasst. Sie hat wahrscheinlich eine gewaltige Armee zur Verfügung."

Ron wurde langsam genervt.

„Dadurch wissen wir aber immer noch nicht, _was_ sie ist. Vielleicht ist sie ja ein Vampir? Bleich genug ist sie dafür, wenn ich es mir Recht überlege!"

„Nein, ein Vampir ist sie definitiv nicht", sagte Hermine entschieden, „wir haben sie schließlich schon bei Tageslicht gesehen, außerdem hat sie keine spitzen Eckzähne. Aber vielleicht ist sie eine Nymphe?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, Nymphen haben keine Königin und sie ist viel zu groß dafür. Nymphen sind höchstens 158 Zentimeter groß und sie misst mindenstens 180 Zentimeter."

„Kein Vampir und keine Nymphe", überlegte Hermine, „aber was dann?"

Ron und Hermine überlegten noch eine Weile hin und her, kamen aber zu keinem Ergebnis.

Harry überlegte unterdessen, was Demona gegen Sirius haben könnte, aber ihm fiel beim besten Willen nichts ein. Ob sie auch glaubte, dass Sirius seine Eltern verraten hat? Er würde sie bei einer passenden Gelegenheit darauf ansprechen.

Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro und starrte auf die geschlossene Tür. Auf dem Boden neben der Tür lag ein wenig Putz, der von den Wänden gefallen war, als sein Besucher die Tür mit voller Wucht zugeschlagen hatte. Severus war gerade bei ihm gewesen. Er hatte sich darüber beschwert, dass Demona eingestellt worden war und darauf bestanden, dass sie wieder verschwinden solle. Dumbledore hatte seinen Zaubertränkelehrer noch nie so wütend gesehen, wie gerade eben. Wenn Demona bei diesem Gespräch anwesend gewesen wäre, dann wäre Severus ihr wahrscheinlich an die Kehle gegangen.

Albus schüttelte sich. Langsam kamen ihm Zweifel, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee gewesen war, Demona die freie Stelle anzubieten. Aber jetzt war es ohnehin zu spät, der Unterricht würde bald beginnen und es wäre unmöglich jetzt noch einen neuen Lehrer zu finden und der Unterricht konnte nicht einfach gestrichen werden, dafür war er im Moment zu wichtig. Außerdem war Demona eine wertvolle Verbündete, sie zu verlieren würde einem Todesurteil gleichkommen.

Das alles hatte er Severus erklärt, aber der war so furchtbar stur, in dieser Hinsicht stand er Demona wirklich in nichts nach. Er hatte sogar damit gedroht, selber zu kündigen, aber das war, Gott sei Dank, nicht möglich. Severus war vor einigen Jahren eine Verpflichtung eingegangen, die er nicht so leicht lösen konnte und wenn doch, wusste er, was das für Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde.

Dazu kam noch, dass Severus sauer war, weil er den Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, dieses Jahr schon wieder nicht bekommen hatte. Und wie jedes Jahr, hatte Dumbledore ihm auch diesmal erklärt warum das nicht ginge. Severus war auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke ein Genie, in ganz England und weit darüber hinaus kannte man seinen Namen. Dumbledore hatte in den letzten Jahren auch schon häufiger Briefe von anderen Schulen bekommen, die versuchten, ihm seinen Zaubertränkelehrer abzuwerben.

Dumbledore grinste hinterlistig. Athene sei Dank, war das nicht möglich, aber das wussten die anderen Schulen ja nicht.

Severus war sehr experimentierfreudig, in Zaubertränke konnte er diese Leidenschaft voll ausleben, in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste konnte man nicht mehr viel entdecken und darum hatte dieses Fach zunehmend an Reiz für ihn verloren. Trotzdem kam Severus jedes Jahr in sein Büro gestürmt und beschwerte sich über die neuen Lehrer, dass war schon zu einem regelrechten Ritual ausgeartet, bei dieser Gelegenheit beschwerte Severus sich dann auch immer über andere Dinge, die ihn ärgerten.

„Ach zum Teufel. Warum war nur alles so kompliziert?" Fawkes war erschreckt aufgeflogen, als sein Besitzer lauthals anfing zu fluchen.

Dumbledore hatte wirklich geglaubt, Severus würde sich freuen Demona zu sehen, aber weit gefehlt. Seit dem ersten Moment an, hatten die zwei sich nur gestritten. Das würde ein lustiges Jahr werden, dachte er ironisch. Und dabei hatte er eigentlich gedacht, die beiden würden sich mögen … oder jedenfalls respektieren.

Demona saß nachdenklich in ihrem Schlafzimmer, sie war gerade mit Ein – und Aufräumen fertig geworden und gönnte sich jetzt eine kleine Pause.

Es war wirklich unglaublich wie viel Staub sich in so einem Raum ansammeln konnte –aber nach knapp 17 Jahren war das auch kein Wunder.

Langsam ging sie die Treppe hinunter und trat durch den Kamin in ihr Büro, dabei fiel ihr Blick auf ein großes Bild, das an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing, als sie direkt davor stand, konnte sie die einzelnen Personen erkennen.

In der Mitte stand sie selber, wie üblich in einem langen Kleid mit langen, in Schleiern auslaufenden Ärmeln, um sie herum scharrten sich mehrere Schüler. Da waren Lily, James, Remus, Peter und Sirius, der dämliche Hund. Etwas weiter links stand Severus. Demona erkannte noch ein paar Schüler aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Nach zehn Minuten stellte sie zufrieden fest, dass sie keinen einzigen Namen vergessen hatte. Bei ihrem Alter war das wirklich eine starke Leistung, dachte sie voller Selbstironie.

Das Foto war kurz vor Ende des Siebten Schuljahres gemacht worden. Demona hatte es sich damals zur Gewohnheit gemacht, von allen ihren Schülern, in der siebten Klasse ein Abschlussfoto zu machen und jeder Schüler bekam einen Abzug.

Schmunzelnd drehte sie sich im Kreis, alle Wände waren vollbehangen mit diesen Bildern. Auf einem Foto, das zwei Jahre eher gemacht worden war, konnte sie Lucius Malfoy erkennen. Demona hatte auf der Klassenliste bereits herausgefunden, dass sie dieses Jahr, das Vergnügen mit seinem Sohn haben würde. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Noch mal fünf Jahre eher, sah sie jetzt in die Augen eines Jungen, der die perfekte Kopie von Severus Snape zu sein schien – sein großer Bruder Severin.

Sehr kreativ waren die Snapes nicht bei der Namensgebung ihrer Kinder vorgegangen, aber das brauchte sie ja nicht stören. Hätten sie noch eine Tochter bekommen, würde die jetzt wahrscheinlich Severan heißen.

Ärgerlich erinnerte sie sich an Severin. Mit keinem anderen Jungen hatte sie jemals so viel Ärger gehabt, wie mit ihm. Bis sie ihm mal einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt hatte. Metamorphosen waren wirklich etwas unglaublich praktisches!

Albus hatte sie damals deswegen getadelt, aber das war Demona egal gewesen.

Demona schmunzelte. Nicht einmal Severins bester Freund hatte ihm damals geglaubt und der war so blöd gewesen, dass er sogar glaubte, die Erde wäre eine Scheibe.

Demona trat sich in Gedanken gegen ihr Schienbein.

‚So spricht man aber nicht über ehemalige Schüler, altes Mädchen. Auch wenn es stimmt,' fügte sie gedanklich hinzu.

Als sie auf dem Schreibtisch die goldene Pyramide erkannte wandelte sich ihre gute Laune ins Gegenteil um und sie knirschte vor Wut mit den Zähnen.

„Nimm dich bloß in Acht Claw. Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, hast du ein gewaltiges Problem."

Die kleine, schwarze Gestalt, die bis gerade eben noch vor ihrem Fenster gestanden hatte, nahm Demona überhaupt nicht wahr.

Harry lag unterdessen in seinem Schlafsaal auf seinem Bett und studierte das Buch seines Vaters. Es schien beinahe so als hätte er dieses Buch als Tagebuch verwendet. An die Ränder hatte er einige Bemerkungen gekritzelt, wie zum Beispiel _„Lily wollte schon wieder nicht mit mir ausgehen_" oder _„Morgen zahlen wir es Snape heim"_, außerdem hatten auch viele der Notizen mit Professor Hawks zu tun. Anscheinend hatte sein Vater ebenfalls versucht herauszufinden was genau sie war, allerdings war er auch nicht unbedingt erfolgreich gewesen. Aber immerhin stand hier, dass Demona offensichtlich in der Lage war Magie ohne Zauberstab auszuführen und dass sie sich oft aus dem Schloss geschlichen hatte und dann plötzlich einfach verschwand. Das war ja wenigstens schon mal ein Anhaltspunkt.

Er beschloss diese Neuigkeit sofort Ron und Hermine zu erzählen. Die waren nämlich beide in der Bibliothek und wälzten irgendwelche Bücher, in der Hoffnung zufällig auf eine Abbildung von Demona zu stoßen. Immerhin war sie so alt, dass sie sich schon allein mit dieser Tatsache eine Aufnahme in ein Buch verdient hatte.

Wie er erwartet hatte saßen Ron und Hermine in der Bibliothek. Nachdem er ihnen erzählt hatte was er wusste breitete sich auf Hermines Gesicht ein Lächeln aus.

„Das ist doch immerhin schon etwas. So können wir unsere Suche eingrenzen. Es gibt nämlich nicht viele Völker, die einfach so Magie ausführen können."

„Ja", sagte Ron, „und wenn sie diese Angewohnheit immer noch hat, dass sie einfach aus dem Schloss schleicht, können wir ihr vielleicht folgen."

Sie beschlossen einfach einen günstigen Augenblick abzuwarten. Aber vielleicht würde sich dieses Rätsel ja ganz von alleine lösen.

**Kapitel 8: Überraschendes Bekenntnis**

Der Rest der Ferien verlief relativ ereignislos, Hermine las sich das neue Buch durch, Ron spielte Zaubererschach und Harry trainierte Quidditch.

Sie waren jetzt mit jedem Lehrer einmal im Dorf gewesen – mit Demona allerdings zweimal, weil sie Snape nicht fragen wollten und da es langsam ziemlich langweilig wurde, war Harry wirklich froh, dass morgen die anderen Schüler nach Hogwarts kommen würden und der Unterricht endlich wieder begann (er konnte auch nicht glauben das er das wirklich gedacht hatte).

Hermine sah von dem Schulbuch auf.

„Es ist wirklich unglaublich, was hier für Flüche drinstehen." Harry konnte ihr nur zustimmen, er und Ron hatten sich das Buch auch schon angesehen und festgestellt, das sich jede Seite des Buches mit einem anderen Fluch beschäftigte – einige davon hatten wirklich gruselige Wirkungen.

„Wenn Professor Hawks uns die alle beibringen möchte, bekommt sie garantiert Ärger mit dem Ministerium", redete Hermine weiter.

Harry grinste sie an, „ich glaube darauf freut sie sich schon."

Hermine wollte etwas erwidern, sagte jedoch nichts, weil es Zeit fürs Abendessen war. Die Mahlzeiten nahmen sie wieder in der großen Halle ein, weil Filch das Lehrerzimmer von Grund auf säuberte. Außerdem waren gestern die übrigen Lehrer angekommen und dann hätten sie sowieso nicht alle ins Lehrerzimmer gepasst.

Demona hatte ihren Platz zwischen Snape und Professor McGonagall eingenommen. Snape war über diese Sitzordnung anscheinend nicht glücklich, denn er warf Demona immer wieder diese Scher-dich-dahin-zurück-wo-du-herkommst-Blicke zu.

Während des Essens waren fast alle der Lehrer in ein Gespräch mit ihrem Sitznachbarn vertieft, lediglich Snape und Demona sagten kein Wort. Für Snape war das auch nicht weiter ungewöhnlich, aber Demona hatte einen dermaßen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck, dass Harry sich fragte, ob das vielleicht an Snape liegen konnte.

Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten verlor sie die Geduld und Harry erfuhr endlich, warum sie so ein Gesicht machte. Demona hob ihren Kopf und blickte auf eines der großen Fenster an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.

„Wie lange willst du da oben eigentlich noch stehen bleiben?" schrie Demona plötzlich durch den Raum.

Alle Lehrer und auch Ron, Harry und Hermine starrten sie an, als hätten sie plötzlich den Verstand verloren. Aber plötzlich bemerkte Harry eine Bewegung an einem der oberen Fenster. Die Gestalt löste sich aus dem Schatten und sprang elegant auf den Boden.

Harry blieb der Mund offen stehen. Das waren gerade mindestens fünf Meter gewesen, aber das Mädchen stand jetzt vor ihnen, als wäre sie einfach nur die letzte Treppenstufe hinuntergehüpft. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Harry, dass die anderen Lehrer, das Mädchen auch fassungslos anstarrten, Professor Flitwick hatte sogar seinen Löffel auf den Boden fallen lassen.

Sie war etwas kleiner als Harry und sie wäre bestimmt hübsch gewesen, wenn sie nicht ausgesehen hätte, als wäre sie seit Wochen auf der Flucht. Blätter und Zweige hingen in ihren Haaren, ihr Gesicht war schmutzig und ihre Kleider zerrissen. Außerdem sah sie aus als hätte sie tagelang nichts zu essen gehabt. Demona war von diesem Anblick sprachlos. Sie hatte offensichtlich vorgehabt, dem Mädchen eine ordentliche Strafpredigt zu halten, aber Angesichts ihres Aussehens bekam Demona kein Wort heraus. Stattdessen starrte sie nur fassungslos auf das kleine Mädchen und versuchte ihre Sprache wieder zu finden.

„Claw – wie, um Himmels Willen, siehst du aus?"

„Ich... ich bin vorhin glaube ich, irgendwo hängen geblieben, Mum!", antwortete das Mädchen mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln.

Mum? Das war Demonas Tochter? Harry blickte sprachlos zwischen Mutter und Tochter hin und her.

„Komm mit." Demona packte sie am Arm und ging mit ihr raus. Alle sahen ihr nach – auch Snape – und da war wirklich etwas mörderisches in seinem Blick als er Mutter und Tochter nachsah, so hatte er noch nicht mal Harry angesehen.

Dumbledore räusperte sich.

„Ich denke wir werden mit dem Essen warten bis Demona wieder zurück ist."

Ron wandte sich leise an Harry, „Die Kleine hat nicht unbedingt viel vom Aussehen ihrer Mutter mitbekommen, oder? Sah ja ziemlich erbärmlich aus." Harry hörte aus Hermines Richtung ein Wort, das eindeutig nach „_Jungs"_ klang.

Ron blieb keine Zeit für eine Erwiderung, denn in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Demona kam wieder herein, gefolgt von Claw. Ron klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Das konnte unmöglich das gleiche Mädchen sein. Sie trug ein schwarzes Samtkleid, ihre schwarzen Haare waren nicht mehr struppig, sondern hingen in wilden, glänzenden Locken auf ihren Rücken, die Risse in ihrem Gesicht waren geheilt worden und die pechschwarzen Augen blitzten.

Sie hatte milchigweiße Haut und ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht – ähnlich dem ihrer Mutter, bloß die Nase sah anders aus. Im Moment lag auf ihrem Gesicht ein schüchternes Lächeln, das sie einfach hinreißend aussehen ließ. Unter den Blicken der Lehrer zog Demona das Mädchen zum Lehrertisch und blieb vor Dumbledore stehen.

„Das ist meine Tochter Claw, sie ist sechzehn Jahre alt und wird sich hier hoffentlich besser benehmen als bei uns zu Hause." Bei diesen Worten lief das Mädchen leicht rosa an.

Demona ging mit ihr am Tisch entlang und stellte sie den einzelnen Lehrern vor. Zuletzt kamen sie zu Snape – und Harry hatte Recht, er sah sie an als würde er ihr jeden Moment einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen wollen. Claw schien das zu bemerken, wandte den Blick jedoch nicht ab. Ihre Mutter witterte allerdings Gefahr, denn sie blickte einmal scharf zu Snape und wandte sich dann ihrer Tochter zu.

„Setzt dich irgendwo hin." Claw ging um den Tisch herum und blieb neben Harry stehen, sie grinste ihn an, „darf ich?"

„Ja, natürlich." Diese Augen erinnerten ihn an jemanden – aber er kam nicht drauf an wen.

„Albus", das war Demona, „Claw und ich hatten gerade eine kleine Unterhaltung. Wäre es wohl möglich das sie dieses Jahr hier am Unterricht teilnehmen könnte?"

Dumbledores Augen blitzten erfreut.

„Ich denke das dürfte kein Problem darstellen, wir werden einfach eine separate Auswahl, noch vor den Erstklässlern durchführen. Das geht doch in Ordnung, oder Minerva?"

„Aber natürlich", erwiderte die Gefragte ohne den Blick von dem jungen Mädchen abzuwenden.

„Wunderbar, dann schlage ich vor das wir jetzt endlich weiteressen, bevor diese herrlichen Speisen kalt werden."

Harry nutzte diese Zeit um seine Sitznachbarin eingehend zu mustern. Claw hatte anscheinend so großen Hunger, dass sie ihre Umgebung gar nicht richtig wahrnahm, sondern sich nur auf ihren gefüllten Teller konzentrierte. Demona sah ihre Tochter sprachlos an und vergaß dabei selber zu essen. Bis Claw einmal aufsah und den Blick ihrer Mutter bemerkte.

„Mama? Hasst du keinen Hunger?"

„Wie? ... Ja... doch habe ich."

„Dann würde ich an deiner Stelle anfangen zu essen. Sonst wird es nämlich kalt."

Demona fing langsam an zu essen, den Blick nicht von ihrer Tochter lassend. Die Strafpredigt, die sie ihrer Tochter halten wollte, war anscheinend vollkommen vergessen.

Am späten Nachmittag des nächsten Tages saßen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Claw in der Eingangshalle und warteten auf die restlichen Schüler, die heute mit dem Schulzug ankommen würden.

Claw hatte den ganzen Tag mit ihnen verbracht. Wie sich herausstellte verstand sie sich gut mit Hermine – beide schienen den gleichen Lerneifer zu haben.

Harry hatte gestern Abend noch mit Ron und Hermine darüber gesprochen, dass ihm Claws Augen irgendwie bekannt vorkamen. Ron und Hermine war das auch aufgefallen, aber auch sie wussten nicht woher und darum hatten sie das Thema fallen lassen.

Am nächsten Tag hatten Harry und seine Freunde dann die Gelegenheit Claw näher kennenzulernen. Nachdem das Mädchen ihrer Mutter entkommen war, hatte sie sich zu Hermine gesellt und sich auf Anhieb mit ihr verstanden. Ron meinte danach, das Claw wahrscheinlich genau so ein vernünftiger Bücherwurm wäre, wie Hermine, aber Harry war anderer Meinung. So wie das Mädchen zeitweise grinste und wie sie Harry nach den Geheimgängen gefragt hatte, konnte man annehmen, dass sie schon einiges auf dem Kerbholz hatte.

Harry unterhielt sich gerade mit ihr über Quidditch, als sich Professor McGonagall näherte.

„Miss Hawks, gehen sie bitte in den Raum dort", sie wies hinter sich, „und ihr anderen geht in die große Halle, die Schüler kommen gleich." Harry, Ron und Hermine taten wie ihnen geheißen. Als sie sich setzten kamen gerade die Lehrer in den Raum, kurz darauf folgten die Schüler. Die Weasley – Zwillinge stürmten auf sie zu.

„Na? Wie waren eure Ferien in Hogwarts?" Harry überlies es Ron und Hermine zu antworten, denn gerade kam Draco Malfoy, in Begleitung von Crabbe und Goyle in die Halle. Er wies mit einem spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck auf Harry. Wahrscheinlich macht er sich darüber lustig, dass er die Ferien hier verbracht hatte.

In den folgenden zehn Minuten wurde es sehr laut in der Großen Halle und das Geplapper erstarb erst, als Dumbledore sich erhob.

„Meine lieben Schüler, ich möchte die Gelegenheit nutzen, um euch mitzuteilen das heute noch eine ältere Schülerin auf ein Haus verteilt wird. Sie hat bis jetzt noch nie eine Schule wie Hogwarts besucht und ich hoffe ihr werdet sie genauso herzlich empfangen wie die Erstklässler. Miss Hawks wird hier in Hogwarts die fünfte Klasse besuchen und logischerweise auch am Unterricht teilnehmen. Ich bitte euch also nett zu ihr zu sein. Und da ihr auch schon alle vor Neugierde platzt, werden wir jetzt mit der Auswahl beginnen."

Kaum hatte Dumbledore sich wieder gesetzt betrat auch schon Professor McGonagall die Halle, direkt hinter ihr, lief Claw, dann kamen die Erstklässler, die ziemlich nervös ihre Umgebung betrachteten. Harry fiel vor allen Dingen ein Mädchen auf, das die ganze Zeit merkwürdig nachdenklich schien. Professor McGonagall bedeutete den Kindern, sich vor den Lehrertisch zu stellen, dann erklärte sie wie jedes Jahr das Verfahren der Auswahl. Danach setzte sie den Hut auf den Stuhl und dieser begann sein Lied zu singen.

Harry fiel auf das vor allem die Älteren Jungen mit glasigem Blick Claw gefolgt waren, einige andere sahen zum Lehrertisch und bewunderten die ´junge` Frau, die dort neben Professor Snape saß und die neuen Schüler ansah.

Ron knuffte ihm in die Seite und bedeutete ihm zum Slytherintisch hinüber zu sehen. Dort saß Draco Malfoy mit offenem Mund und starrte Claw an, als wäre sie nicht von dieser Welt.

In dem Moment hörte er Ron flüstern, „Ich hoffe wirklich, sie kommt nach Gryffindor und nicht nach Slytherin." Im Stillen konnte Harry im nur zustimmen. Es wäre wirklich nicht fair, wenn dieses junge, hübsche Mädchen ausgerechnet in das gleiche Haus käme wie Draco Malfoy.

Genau in diesem Augenblick hörte der Hut auf zu singen und Professor McGonagall begann damit die Namensliste zu verlesen.

„Hawks, Claw." Claw ging zum Stuhl und setzte sich den Hut auf den Kopf. Sie saß ungefähr 20 sek. auf dem Stuhl als der Hut laut verkündete:

„GRYFFINDOR."

Claw kam strahlend zum Tisch gelaufen und lies sich neben Hermine nieder, die ihr auf die Schulter klopfte, dann sah sie zum Lehrertisch und winkte ihrer Mutter zu. Ron sprach sie an, „Find ich wirklich toll, dass du nach Gryffindor gekommen bist." Claw lächelte.

„Ja, das finde ich auch." Harry hörte zu wie der Hut die Häuser der anderen Schüler verkündete.

Bangs, Laura wurde eine Hufflepuff, Downbridge, Michael wurde ein Ravenclaw und Jasper, Joseph wurde ein Slytherin. Als nächstes kam McMorigan, Mistral. Sie saß fast fünf Minuten auf dem Stuhl, als der Hut endlich verkündete sie würde auch eine Gryffindor.

Nachdem die Auswahl beendet war und alle Schüler auf ein Haus verteilt worden waren, erhob sich Dumbledore noch ein zweites Mal.

„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler, bevor wir mit dem Festessen beginnen, muss ich euch leider nocheinmal mit meinem unwichtigen Geschwafel nerven. Ich möchte den Erstklässern mitteilen, das der Wald für alle Schüler verboten ist, außerdem soll ich allen Schülern von Mr. Filch mitteilen, dass das mutwillige Verschmutzen der Flure sowie nächtliches Herumgeistern im Schloss, in Zukunft hart bestraft wird." Dumbledore hielt einen Moment inne und überlegte, „Irgendwas sollte ich euch doch noch mitteilen... was war das bloß?" Professor McGonagall räusperte sich vernehmlich und Dumbledore schien die Ankündigung wieder einzufallen.

„Ach ja, ich möchte ich euch eine neue Lehrerin vorstellen. Professor Demona Hawks. Sie wird euch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten, allerdings nur die Jahrgänge fünf bis sieben, für die unteren Jahrgänge wird Professor Lupin zuständig sein. Ich denke einige von euch werden ihn noch kennen und darum wird eine ausführliche Vorstellung wohl nicht von Nöten sein. Professor Hawks hat bereits vor fünfzig Jahren hier unterrichtet, damals bekleidete sie auch das Amt der Vertrauenslehrerin, ich freue mich euch mitteilen zu können, dass sie dieses Amt auch jetzt wieder übernehmen wird. Solltet ihr also Probleme zu Hause oder mit den Lehren haben und ihr braucht jemanden um zu reden, könnt ihr getrost zu ihr gehen. Ich versichere euch, dass sie dieser Aufgabe vollstens gewachsen ist. Nur um euch von ihrer Kompetenz zu überzeugen, sie hatte auch bereits Auseinandersetzungen mit Professor Snape und wir ihr sehen könnt, haben beide überlebt."

Snape funkelte den Direktor mordlustig an, Demona grinste Snape zu – wie ein Krokodil, das sich überlegt, wen es als nächsten frisst – und in der Halle erhob sich tosendes Gelächter.

Jetzt erhob sich auch Demona.

„Um gleich einige Missverständnisse zu vermeiden, sollte ich vielleicht einige Worte zu meiner Person verlieren. Es werden sich nämlich bestimmt einige wundern, warum ich noch so jung aussehe, obwohl ich hier schon vor knapp einen halben Jahrhundert unterrichtet habe. Um also gleich einigen Gerüchten entgegenzuwirken, muss ich sagen das ich _kein_ Vampir bin", bei diesen Worten hörte Harry einen enttäuschten Ausruf von Dean Thomas, „und ich bin auch _keine_ Nymphe oder Elfe. Mein Alter... nun ja, das liegt in meinen Erbanlagen bestimmt."

Harry sah hinüber zu Draco, dieser hatte einen irren Glanz in den Augen bekommen, als er den Namen der neuen Lehrerin erfahren hatte.

„Außerdem sollte ich euch nur so als Warnung mit auf dem Weg geben, dass ich früher Hauslehrerin von Slytherin war. Ihr seid also gewarnt, ich kann nämlich ziemlich giftig werden."

Demona setzte sich wieder und Dumbledore ergriff nun das Wort.

„Also, nachdem das geklärt ist – Haut rein."

Die Schüler taten sich von allem was sie erreichen konnten etwas auf und begannen mit dem Festmahl.

Sehr viel später gingen die Schüler in ihre Häuser, das Passwort war immer noch Löwenherz.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass die neue Lehrerin früher Hauslehrerin von Slytherin war." Harry hörte ein Gespräch von Dean und Neville. Neville zog ein ängstliches Gesicht. Snape der jetzige Hauslehrer von Slytherin war ein richtiges Ekelpaket und vor allem Neville hatte unter ihm zu leiden. Neville fragte sich garantiert ob Demona genau so wäre. Harry wollte nach diesem Tag aber nur ins Bett und schlafen. Allerdings sah es im Moment nicht so aus, als würde sich sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen lassen. Kaum hatten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht, mussten Harry, Ron und Hermine sich lästige Fragen über die neue Lehrerin anhören. Immerhin hatte sich mittlerweile herumgesprochen, dass die drei schon während der Ferien hier gewesen waren und deswegen wahrscheinlich die besten Informationen hatten. Besonders Lavender und Parvati waren von Professor Hawks sehr angetan.

„Habt ihr dieses Kleid gesehen? Und diese herrlichen Stickereien?" rief Parvati in diesem Augenblick.

„Und erst ihr Schmuck", sagte Lavender.

Einer Siebtklässlerin war vor allem von den Spangen und Bändern angetan, mit denen die Lehrerin ihr Haar in einem Zopf gebändigt hatte.

Ron sah Harry schief an.

"Ist dir auch schon aufgefallen, dass die meisten Mädchen ihre Mitmenschen nach Kleidung, Aussehen und Schmuck beurteilen?"

Dean und Seamus nickten mit dem Kopf und Harry sah grinsend zu Claw, die gerade von ein paar Siebtklässlern umringt wurde. Sie schien sich mit ihnen offensichtlich sehr zu amüsieren, wurde aber jetzt gerade von Hermine unerbittlich in ihren Schlafsaal gezogen. Im Stillen gab Harry ihr Recht, obwohl die Jungen hinter Claw herriefen, sie solle doch noch ein wenig bleiben. Wenn Professor McGonagall den Lärm hören würde, gäbe es gewaltigen Ärger und dann wollte Harry wirklich nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum sein. Als er sich gerade in seinen Schlafsaal stehlen wollte, wurde er von den Creevey-Brüdern aufgehalten.

„He, Harry, ich bin diesen Sommer zehn Zentimeter gewachsen." Colin sah ihn stolz an. Harry brachte angesichts dieser Übertreibung nur ein schiefes Lächeln zustande.

„Das ist ja ganz toll, Colin. Aber jetzt lass mich bitte vorbei, ich möchte schlafen." Nach einigen Problemen konnte er Colin und seinen kleinen Bruder abschütteln und in seinen Schlafsaal flüchten. Dort angekommen ließ Harry sich auf sein Bett fallen. Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür und Ron kam in den Schlafsaal, gefolgt von Dean, Seamus und Neville. Seamus grinste.

„Die Kleine da unten ist echt nicht schlecht. So was läuft hier sonst nicht rum." Harry dachte an Cho. 'Doch hier läuft auch so etwas rum', dachte Harry.

Dean streckte sich.

„Mein Gott, bin ich müde." Während die anderen sich umzogen, saß Neville bereits im Schlafanzug auf seinem Bett.

„Ich frage mich wie Professor Hawks wohl im Unterricht ist. Ob sie genau so ein Widerling wie Snape ist? Immerhin war sie ja früher Hauslehrerin von Slytherin."

Ron gähnte.

„Ich denke, wir sollten einfach ihren Unterricht abwarten und sehen was passiert."

Harry musste Ron zustimmen. Er zog die Vorhänge von seinem Bett zu und drehte sich auf die Seite. Morgen würde der Unterricht wieder beginnen, er hatte zusätzlich neben Sirius noch eine Aufpasserin bekomme und eine neue Freundin. Dieses Schuljahr musste einfach gut werden.

Professor Snape lief durch das Tor nach draußen. Er musste sich beruhigen. Demona schaffte es innerhalb von fünf Minuten ihn auf die Palme zu bringen. Warum zum Teufel ließ sie sich nicht einfach von ihm wegekeln? Im nächsten Moment gab er sich die Antwort selbst.

Sie war stur.

Er lief in Richtung See, vielleicht würde ihn ein Spaziergang etwas ablenken. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass sie es wirklich wagte hier noch einmal zu unterrichten. Aber er wollte nicht mehr Snape heißen, wenn er es nicht schaffen würde, dass sie dieses Schloss auf Knien verließ – mit ihrer verfluchten Tochter. Das war ja sowieso die Krönung, nicht genug das Demona hier unbedingt unterrichten wollte, nein, sie musste auch noch diese kleine, verwöhnte Kröte hier zur Schule schicken

Ein lautes Rauschen schreckte ihn aus seinen unerfreulichen Gedanken und er sah instinktiv nach oben.

Na toll, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. ‚Noch mehr von diesem Ungeziefer', dachte er als er den kleinen, hellen Punkt am Himmel erkannte. Dieses _Ding_ schwebte langsam hinunter und landete keine drei Schritte von ihm entfernt. Das Geschöpf musterte ihn neugierig.

„So sieht also ein Mann aus", sagte das Mädchen mehr zu sich selbst in einem naiven Tonfall.

Severus stöhnte innerlich, das durfte einfach nicht war sein. Wieso zum Teufel passierten solche Dinge immer ihm?

„Ich habe noch nie einen aus der Nähe gesehen", fuhr das Geschöpf fort „darf ich sie mal anfassen?"

Das wurde ja immer besser, was bildete diese Frau sich eigentlich ein? Er war hier doch nicht im Streichelzoo. Severus griff nach seinem Zauberstab und hätte dieses kleine Biest in tausend Stücke geflucht, wenn nicht in diesem Augenblick Demona zu ihnen gekommen wäre.

„Hallo Electra, was führt dich hierher?"

Das Mädchen machte einen Schritt zurück und verbeugte sich kurz.

„Hoheit, ich soll ihnen eine Nachricht von ihrer Mutter überbringen und nach dem Befinden der Prinzessin fragen."

Demona nahm die Pergamentrolle entgegen und antwortete während sie das Siegel brach.

„Meiner Tochter geht es hervorragend. Sie hat bereits ein paar Freunde gefunden."

Während Demona die Schriftrolle las, hatte Severus ausreichend Zeit um das junge Mädchen vor ihm mit kalten Augen zu mustern.

Sie hatte kupferrotes Haar und graue Augen, sie schien ungefähr 18 Jahre alt zu sein, aber Severus wusste aus Erfahrung, dass das Aussehen bei diesem Volk täuschen konnte.

Jede andere Frau wäre unter seinem eisigen Blick wahrscheinlich im Boden versunken, aber das Mädchen war zu neugierig um Furcht zu empfinden. Dafür fühlte Severus sich unter ihren musternden Blicken zunehmend unwohl.

Demona hatte den Brief ihrer Mutter zu Ende gelesen und war über das meiste überhaupt nicht erfreut. Nachdenklich blickte sie um sich und bemerkte auch das merkwürdige Schauspiel, das sich neben ihr abspielte.

Electra legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Severus aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln so intensiv, als wolle sie ihn röntgen. Severus schien diese Musterung überhaupt nicht zu gefallen.

Demona weidete sich noch ein wenig an diesem Anblick und beschloss dann einzugreifen – zum Schutz von Electra.

„Electra?" das Mädchen schreckte auf, „unser lieber Professor ist es nicht gewohnt von hübschen, jungen Damen so intensiv betrachtet zu werden. Er ist in dieser Hinsicht... nun ja, etwas prüde."

„Verzeihung, das wusste ich nicht." Electra trat einen Schritt zurück und sah demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung. Demona konnte ihr nicht böse sein. Electra hatte tatsächlich – wie viele ihrer Altersgenossinnen – noch nie einen Menschen, geschweige denn, einen Mann gesehen. Ihre Neugierde war deswegen für Demona verständlich.

Severus funkelte Demona wütend an. Prüde? Hatte sie das wirklich gesagt? Sie schien es wirklich auf einen Krieg mit ihm anzulegen, aber das konnte sie haben.

„Electra", Demona sprach wieder mit dem Mädchen, „ich möchte, dass du auf dem schnellsten Wege wieder zum Palast fliegst und meiner Mutter diesen Brief überbringst." Demona händigte ihr einen Brief aus.

„Wie ihr wünscht, Hoheit."

Binnen weniger Sekunden verschwand das Mädchen wieder auf dem gleichen Weg den sie auch gekommen war. Sie ging – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – in die Luft.

„Gute Nacht, Professor _Hawks!" _Severus drehte sich um und ging, Demona rief im hinter her.

„Auch ihnen eine gute Nacht, Professor Snape und träumen sie etwas schönes", setzte sie noch spöttisch hinzu.

Am nächsten Tag, zur Mittagszeit setzte Harry sich wortlos neben Hermine, die mit Claw bereits am Tisch saß. Ron setzte sich neben ihn und fing ein Gespräch mit den Mädchen an.

„Und wie war Arithmantik?" fragte Ron.

Claw und Hermine grinsten ihn an.

„Einfach super!" Claw wollte anscheinend noch mehr sagen, sah dann aber zur Tür die energisch aufgestoßen wurde. Demona kam mit hochrotem Kopf herein und durchquerte die Große Halle, dicht hinter ihr lief Snape.

„Und ich sage dir, du verschwindest von hier, bevor noch irgendjemand herausfindet das du wieder da bist. Und deine verdammte Brut kannst du gleich mitnehmen." Snape hatte leise gesprochen, aber trotzdem hatten Harry und seine Freunde das wesentliche mitbekommen – es war auch nicht anders möglich, weil beide genau hinter ihnen standen – zum Glück war die Halle noch ziemlich leer, sodass nur wenige die Auseinandersetzung der beiden Lehrer mitbekamen.

„Ich denke ja gar nicht daran. Und meine „verdammte Brut" wie du sie nennst hat auch einen Namen – Claw. Außerdem könntest du mir ruhig etwas dankbarer sein, ohne mich wärst du nämlich schon ein paar Etagen weiter oben."

„Ich habe dich nicht um Hilfe gebeten."

„Kein Wunder, du warst bereits Tod als ich ankam."

Snape schien jetzt die äußerst interessierten Blicke der Schüler zu bemerken, denn er zerrte Demona zum Lehrertisch.

„Weiß irgendjemand, worum es da ging?" Ron starrte seine Freunde an.

„Nun offensichtlich darum, dass euer „Lieblingslehrer" meine Mutter und mich loswerden will." Ihre Stimme troff förmlich vor Ironie und Sarkasmus und Harry stellte fest, dass sie und Snape sich vom Verhalten her gar nicht mal unähnlich waren. Hätte er ihr das jetzt gesagt, hätte Claw ihm wahrscheinlich den Kopf abgerissen. Aber Claw hatte ihren Kopf in diesem Augenblick einer Erstklässlerin zugewandt, die zu ihnen an den Tisch kam, Harry erinnerte sich vage daran das sie Mistral McMorigan hieß.

„Hallo Claw. Hallo Hermine."

"Hey Mistral," sagten beide gleichzeitig. Hermine stellte sie den Jungs vor.

„Das sind Harry und Ron."

„Hallo", sagten alle drei. Mistral setzte sich neben Claw und unterhielt sich mit ihr. Weil Harry das Gespräch der Mädchen nicht sehr interessant fand, sah er hinüber zum Lehrertisch. Demona und Snape stritten sich immer noch.

Dean, der sich gerade neben Harry gesetzt hatte, bemerkte ebenfalls das kleine Streitgespräch zwischen den Lehrern und nickte wissend mit dem Kopf.

„Ah ja, was sich liebt, das neckt sich, oder?" Das hätte er besser nicht gesagt, Claw sah ihn an und schien vor Zorn Funken zu sprühen.

„Sag mal spinnst du? Was soll meine Mutter denn mit so einer Ratte? Den würde sie noch nicht mal mit ´ner Mistgabel anpacken."

„Reg dich doch nicht gleich so auf. War doch nur Spaß", erwiderte Dean schnell.

„Du würdest dich auch aufregen, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass deine Mutter in Snape verknallt ist." Dean zog ein Gesicht, das tiefen Ekel ausdrücken sollte.

„OK, der Punkt ging an dich." Claw setzte sich zufrieden wieder hin.

„Schön! Was haben wir heute Nachmittag?" fragte Claw, nachdem sie wieder ruhig atmete.

Harry kramte seinen Stundenplan hervor.

„Pflege magischer Geschöpfe – auch mit den Slytherins."

Nachdem sie das Mittagessen beendet hatten, gingen sie zu Hagrids Hütte, wo der nächste Unterricht stattfinden würde. Schon von weitem sah Harry das komische Tier das sich in der eingezäunten Koppel bewegte.

Hagrid wartete noch einen Augenblick, bis alle am Zaun standen und stellte dann seine Frage.

„Na? Wer von euch kann mir sagen was das ist. Hab´s vor einiger Zeit im Wald gefangen."

Harry hob die Hand.

„Ja, Harry was glaubste?"

„Das ist ein Molug." Alle – auch Hermine – sahen ihn sprachlos an.

Für den Rest der Stunde erklärte Hagrid ihnen warum Molugs für die Wälder so gefährlich waren und wie man sich ihrer entledigen konnte. Dann endlich war die Stunde herum, als sie wieder hoch zum Schloss gingen, kam ihnen Fudge entgegen. Er warf Harry einen seltsamen Blick zu und ging weiter.

**Kapitel 9: Der Minister**

Als sie weiter liefen bemerkten sie Dumbledore und Demona, die Fudge beobachteten wie er am See auf und ablief – scheinbar um sich zu beruhigen.

Harry und seine Freunde blieben hinter den Büschen stehen – sie wollten wissen worum es ging.

„Albus? Glaubst du, dass er jetzt noch Ärger machen wird? Ich meine, ich habe ihm im Spiegel alles gezeigt was damals geschehen ist."

„Er wird vielleicht denken, dass der Spiegel von dir manipuliert worden ist. Außerdem waren deine Drohungen auch nicht gerade angebracht. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass du bei der Folter sehr fantasievoll bist."

Demona errötete leicht.

„Ich gebe zu, das war nicht unbedingt klug von mir, aber... der Kerl macht mich rasend."

Demona hörte auf zu sprechen und sah nach oben.

„Irgendetwas braut sich zusammen – und ich meine damit nicht das Wetter." Dumbledore folgte ihrem Blick.

„Ja, du könntest Recht haben. Hoffen wir, das es nichts mit Voldemort zu tun hat." Dumbledore machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

„Demona, ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen."

„Nur zu", Demona blickte den Direktor nicht an, sondern beobachtete interessiert Minister Fudge, der jetzt gerade gegen einen Stein trat.

„Was hast du in den letzten Jahren gemacht? Und wieso hast du zwei Wochen bevor du hier ankamst, deinen Palast verlassen? Du sagtest damals, du hättest Zeit zum Nachdenken gebraucht."

Demona schwieg, dann nach fünf Minuten fing sie an zu sprechen.

„Ich habe versucht einen mächtigen Zauber zu entwickeln, nur leider ist es mir bis jetzt noch nicht geglückt... etwas fehlt noch." Dumbledore sah sie fragend an.

„Albus, bitte versteh mich. Ich werde dir nicht sagen worum es sich handelt, weil ich keine falschen Hoffnungen wecken möchte."

„Das verstehe ich. Aber worüber musstest du nachdenken?"

„Über Claw, beziehungsweise über ihren Vater."

Claw, die neben Harry stand wurde plötzlich hellhörig.

Der Direktor sah seine Freundin mit einem seltsamen Blick an.

„Sie weiß nicht, wer ihr Vater ist?" fragte Dumbledore ungläubig.

Demona nickte nachdenklich. „Ja, du hast Recht. Ich hatte auch nie vor ihr von ihrem Vater zu erzählen, aber Claw fing in letzter Zeit sehr häufig an, nach ihrem Vater zu fragen – für Mitglieder meines Volkes ein sehr untypisches Verhalten – wir sind gewohnt ohne Väter aufzuwachsen, da es bei uns ja eigentlich keine Männer gibt. Ich habe mir deswegen überlegt ob ich ihr von ihrem Vater erzählen sollte."

Claw fing an zu zappeln. Es war offensichtlich, das sie sehr gerne den Namen ihres Vaters in Erfahrung bringen würde.

Dumbledore blickte zum See – Fudge lief noch immer hin und her – Demona folgte seinem Blick und sprach weiter.

„Allerdings habe ich deswegen Bedenken, er ist schließlich nicht unbedingt das, was man durchschnittlich nennen kann ... und das erste Gespräch zwischen uns lief auch nicht gerade … ähm … gut!"

Demona hielt inne, Fudge kam wieder zum Schloss zurück.

Vor Dumbledore und Demona machte er halt – er sah noch immer ziemlich wütend aus – aber seine Stimme war erstaunlich ruhig, als er jetzt anfing zu sprechen. Allerdings hatte Harry das Gefühl, das Fudge sich gewaltig zusammenreißen musste, um Demona nicht irgendeinen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen.

„Demona, ich gebe zu das ich damals wahrscheinlich überreagiert habe und im Nachhinein erscheint es wirklich unmöglich das zwei Kinder diese Morde begangen haben, aber du weißt ja selber... zu dieser Zeit. Auf jeden Fall werde ich die Klage zurückziehen, die Kinder werden offiziell für nicht schuldig erklärt und du darfst auch wieder unterrichten."

„Zu Gütig, Minister." Ihre Stimme war voller Sarkasmus, aber Fudge schien es nicht zu bemerken. Er fing wieder zu sprechen und seine Stimme hob sich.

„Jetzt zu der anderen Sache Dumbledore. Ich halte es nach wie vor für ein Gerücht das Du-Weißt-schon-wer zurück ist, aber ich werde davon absehen einen neuen Direktor einzustellen." Dabei warf er Demona einen argwöhnischen Blick zu. „Wegen dieser anderen Geschichte bin ich auch bereit bis zu einem gewissen Maße Kompromisse einzugehen. Ich werde ihn nicht nach Azkaban schicken, aber dafür verlange ich, dass hier ein Auror postiert wird, der ihn im Auge behält. Und das ist mein letztes Wort." Dumbledore und Demona sahen sich unbehaglich an.

„Aber Cornelius. Denk doch darüber nach was die Schüler sagen werden, wenn hier ein Auror durch die Gegend schwirrt und einen ihrer Lehrer überwacht", Der Direktor war von dieser Idee überhaupt nicht begeistert.

„Darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht und eine perfekte Lösung gefunden. Der Auror wird hier einfach als Lehrer postiert."

„Als Lehrer? Aber wir brauchen hier im Moment keine zusätzlichen Lehrkräfte", sagte Dumbledore erstaunt.

Fudge blickte die Beiden herablassend an.

„Er kann doch Hagrid zur Hand gehen!" Fudge sah Dumbledore ernst an. „Außerdem hast du ohnehin schon gewaltiges Glück, ein anderer hätte schon längst die Schule geschlossen und sämtliche Lehrer zum Verhör mitgenommen, die könnten schließlich alle mit ihm unter einer Decke stecken. Wer sagt dir denn, dass er nicht hier ist um die Lehrer für die andere Seite zu gewinnen? Wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer wirklich seinen Körper zurückhaben sollte. Und es gibt viele Leute die nicht tolerieren werden, dass du Demona eingestellt hast. Bei ihrer Vergangenheit und noch dazu ihrer Herkunft. Das wird in den nächsten Wochen noch für viel Wirbel sorgen."

Harry konnte Demona zwar im Moment nicht sehen, aber er konnte ahnen wie sie sich im Moment zusammenreißen musste, um dem Minister nicht an die Kehle zu springen. Dumbledore schien das auch zu bemerken, denn er fing hastig an zu sprechen

„Das verstehe ich ja alles Cornelius, aber ich halte es nicht für notwendig einen Auror hier zu postieren." Fudge machte jetzt einen verärgerten Eindruck.

„Was nötig ist und was nicht, bestimme einzig und allein ich. Und wenn ich sage, hier wird ein Auror postiert, dann ist das nötig. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Der Schulleiter machte einen zerknirschten Eindruck, stimmte dem Minister allerdings zu.

Der Minister schien das Gespräch für beendet zu halten, weil er sich auf dem Absatz herum drehte und fortlief. Dumbledore und Demona folgten ihm.

Als sie außer Hörweite waren kamen die Freunde aus ihrem Versteck heraus.

Harry sprach als erster.

„Worüber haben die geredet?" Claw sah sie an.

„Den ersten Teil habe ich verstanden, aber was sollte das mit dem Auror?"

Hermine sah in Claws Gesicht.

„Was meinte deine Mutter damit, „sie habe ihm alles im Spiegel gezeigt"?

„Na ja, meine Mutter hat einen Spiegel der ihr die Vergangenheit und die Gegenwart zeigen kann. Sie muss ihm nur sagen wen sie zu welcher Zeit und wo sehen will und der Spiegel zeigt es ihr. Er war immer ganz praktisch wenn sie nicht wusste wo eine von uns war."

„Und was hat sie Fudge darin gezeigt?"

„Es ist nur eine Vermutung von mir, aber vor 17 Jahren musste sie Hogwarts fluchtartig verlassen. Fudge unterstellte zwei Mitgliedern unseres Volkes einen bestialischen Mord begangen zu haben. Meine Mutter beteuerte damals das sie unschuldig wären, aber Fudge glaubte ihr nicht."

„Und waren sie für den Mord verantwortlich?" fragte Ron vorsichtig.

„Natürlich nicht, wir töten nicht einfach weil es uns Spaß macht," antwortete Claw ärgerlich, „das ist alles von Voldemort eingefädelt worden."

„Aber warum hätte Voldemort das tun sollen? Ich meine, er hat so viele Menschen getötet, da wäre es auf die paar auch nicht mehr angekommen."

Hermine sah ihn ärgerlich an.

„Harry ist das nicht offensichtlich? Demona war ihm im Weg, töten konnte er sie anscheinend nicht, also hat er sich einen anderen Weg einfallen lassen, um sie los zuwerden."

Während dieser Erzählung waren sie zum Gryffindorturm gelaufen. Jetzt standen sie vor dem Bild, nur um festzustellen das die fette Dame nicht da war.

„Also", sagte Hermine, „wir können entweder warten bis jemand die Tür von innen öffnet oder wir gehen in die Bibliothek."

Nach einigen Diskussionen entschieden sie sich für die Bibliothek.

Harry dachte immer noch darüber nach was Fudge über den Auroren gesagt hatte, wen er nun hier war um Snape im Auge zu behalten? Das würde seine Rolle als Spion – wenn er den nun einer war – erheblich erschweren.

Verärgert warf er das Buch gegen die Kerkerwand. Der Schmerz in seinem Arm wurde unerträglich. Snape sah das Dunkle Mal hell aufleuchten und knirschte mit den Zähnen, der Kerl hatte wirklich ein perfektes Timing. Glücklicherweise hatte er heute keinen Unterricht mehr. Er nahm seinen schwarzen Umhang und ging nach oben, eigentlich sollte er den Direktor benachrichtigen, wenn er gerufen wurde, aber dummerweise war Fudge vorhin angekommen und der war auf ihn nicht gut zu sprechen gewesen.

Offen gestanden, wunderte er sich sogar, warum noch keine Dementoren oder Auroren in sein Büro gekommen waren, um ihn nach Azkaban zu bringen. Mit diesen Gedanken lief er zum Verbotenen Wald. Als er sich noch einmal umdrehte, konnte er Fudge erkennen, der am See auf und ab lief.

Jetzt betrat er den Wald, mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte er ihn und apparierte auf die Lichtung, die ihm als Apparationsplatz genannt worden war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sich diese Lichtung befand, Voldemort vertraute ihm noch nicht genug, um ihm solche Informationen zu geben.

Er sah sich um und entdeckte Pettigrew in einiger Entfernung. Es war ein Schock für ihn gewesen, als er ihn beim letzten Mal erkannt hatte. Black hatte also tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt.

Gleich hinter Wurmschwanz trat Voldemort persönlich aus dem Schatten.

„Severus, wie ich sehe hast du dich gut von unserem letzten Treffen erholt. Ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich zu hart bestraft und du würdest es nicht überleben, aber du warst schon immer äußerst widerstandsfähig, nicht wahr?" fragte er mit seiner üblichen zischelnden Stimme.

Snape wusste, dass er auf diese Frage keine Antwort erwartete und blieb deswegen stumm.

„Wie auch immer. Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich, die dir bestimmt gefallen wird. Ich möchte, das du diesen Trank für mich braust."

Er hielt ihm ein altes Stück Pergament vor die Nase.

Snape nahm es entgegen und studierte sorgfältig die Zutaten. Er wollte lieber nicht wissen, wie Voldemort an dieses Pergament gekommen war. Der Trank, der darauf beschrieben wurde, galt seit Jahren als verschollen – der Trank des ewigen Schlafes.

„Was für ein schöner Name, für so ein tödliches Getränk", erwiderte Snape, „aber ein Stück des Pergaments fehlt und ich fürchte darauf standen einige wichtige Dinge."

Voldemort lächelte – das hieß, er verzog seinen schlitzartigen Mund nach oben.

„Ich weiß, Severus. Aber ich bin mir sicher, du wirst mich nicht enttäuschen. Wenn doch, weißt du ja, was dich erwartet."

Und ob er das wusste, das nächste Mal würde Voldemort dafür sorgen, dass er die Folter nicht überlebte.

„Ich werde dafür viel Zeit benötigen, schließlich muss ich auch noch unterrichten, ihr wollt ja nicht dass Dumbledore Verdacht schöpft, oder?"

„Du hasst dafür alle Zeit der Welt, es eilt nicht. Ich plane im Moment keine größeren Aktionen, ich muss zuerst meine Kräfte sammeln und den richtigen Moment abwarten."

Severus verbeugte sich.

„Gewiss doch, Meister." Mit diesen Worten apparierte er.

Harry saß mit Ron und Hermine in der Bibliothek. Claw war ihre Mutter besuchen gegangen und die drei Freunde nutzten diese Gelegenheit um einige Nachforschungen anzustellen.

Anfangs hatten sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einfach Claw ein wenig auszufragen, aber diese Idee hatten sie sehr schnell wieder verworfen. Claw schien in dieser Hinsicht nicht unbedingt informationsfreudiger als ihre Mutter zu sein.

Also saßen sie jetzt mit einem riesigen Stapel Bücher an einem Tisch und Hermine kritzelte eifrig auf einem Zettel herum.

„Also fassen wir einmal zusammen", sagte Hermine gedämpft, „wir wissen, dass sie über 2500 Jahre alt ist, sie kann Magie ohne Zauberstab ausführen, ihr Volk besteht nur aus Frauen und außerdem haben sie eine hochentwickelte Technologie. Das dürfte unsere Suche etwas einschränken", zählte Hermine auf, „und das wichtigste, wir wissen, dass sie vor ungefähr 17 Jahren in einen Prozess verwickelt war."

„Etwas einschränken ist gut, Hermine", sagte Ron jetzt fassungslos, „das sind mindestens dreißig Bücher", und deutete auf den Bücherstapel vor ihnen auf dem Tisch.

„Genau, für jeden von uns zehn Stück", sagte sie grinsend, „also fangt an zu suchen."

Murrend nahm Ron sich ein altes, verstaubtes Buch und fing an darin rumzublättern. Harry folgte seinem Beispiel und nahm sich ebenfalls eins.

In der nächsten Stunde lernte er mehr über magische Völker, als er es bei Binns jemals gekonnt hätte. Aber kein einziges schien zu Demona zu passen.

Hermine hatte ihren Stapel Bücher sehr schnell durchgearbeitet und ging deswegen in die Abteilung, in der sich die alten Zeitungen befanden. Langsam ging sie an dem Regal vorbei und suchte.

Nach zehn Minuten fand sie die Zeitungen von vor 17 Jahren. Sie griff sich den Stapel und setzte sich an einen versteckten Tisch. Bei einer Januarausgabe machte sie halt. Die Titelseite wurde von einer dampfenden Ruine beherrscht. Mit Schaudern dachte Hermine an das Geschöpf, das eine derartige Zerstörungskraft besaß. Neugierig las sie sich den Artikel durch.

Bei der Ruine handelte es sich um ein Gerichtsgebäude, Menschen wurden bei dieser Katastrophe nicht verletzt, aber dafür waren anscheinend zwei gefährliche Mörderinnen entkommen.

Hermine stockte der Atem. Die Gefangenen konnten nur mit der Hilfe einer weiteren Person entkommen, die auch für die vollkommene Verwüstung des Gebäudes verantwortlich war. Diese Person war Professor Hawks, aber was Hermine weit mehr schockierte, war dieser kleine Artikel, der weiter unten auf der Seite stand. Dort wurde nämlich eine detaillierte Beschreibung ihrer Person abgegeben, unter anderem auch, was sie war und mit wem sie Kontakt hatte.

Das war einfach unglaublich, niemand durfte jemals erfahren was Professor Hawks wirklich war. Hermine riss den Artikel aus der Zeitung und steckte ihn in ihre Tasche, dann legte sie die restlichen Zeitungen in den Kasten zurück und ging wieder zu ihren Freunden.

Kapitel 10: Claw platzt der Kragen

Seitdem sie das Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore, Demona und Fudge belauscht hatten, waren über vier Wochen vergangen. Harry saß gerade im Unterricht von Professor Snape und dachte über die vergangenen Wochen nach.

Demonas Unterricht stellte sich als Herausforderung dar. Sie hatte ihnen erklärt, dass sie in der ersten Hälfte des Schuljahres die meisten der Flüche in dem Buch lernen sollten. Da das Schulhalbjahr aber nur knapp bemessen war, mussten sie auch sehr viele von diesen Flüchen nebenher lernen. Trotzdem war die erste Stunde sehr interessant gewesen. Nachdem sich alle Schüler hingesetzt hatten, hatte sie jeden einzeln aufgerufen. Jeder der sich meldete wurde sofort mit einem eisigen Blick abschätzend gemustert und während der ganzen Stunde wagte niemand – nicht mal die Slytherins – Ärger zu machen.

Im zweiten Schulhalbjahr wollte sie dann testen wie gut die einzelnen Flüche beherrscht wurden. Am Anfang der ersten Stunde hatte sie ihnen eine kleine Rede gehalten, Harry erinnerte sich noch an jedes Wort.

„Ich werde versuchen euch im ersten Halbjahr die verschiedenen Flüche beibringen, die in diesem Buch beschrieben sind. Aber zur Verteidigung gehört nicht nur, die Flüche zu beherrschen, sondern auch richtig einzuschätzen wann welcher am Besten verwendet wird. Im zweiten Halbjahr werde ich deswegen versuchen eure Reaktionen und euer Einschätzungsvermögen zu schulen. Denn, solltet ihr wirklich einmal angegriffen werden, müsst ihr blitzschnell entscheiden wie ihr am Besten vorzugehen habt. In einem Duell entscheiden oftmals nur Sekunden über Leben oder Tod."

Nach dieser Rede wagte ersteinmal niemand Demona direkt anzusehen.

„Nun, da ihr alle so begeistert bei der Sache seid, werden wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Ach ja, Miss Parkinson ich wäre ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn sie die Modejournale das Nächste Mal in ihrem Schlafsaal lassen, es sei denn, es werden einige Flüche darin beschrieben, was ich aber nicht glaube."

Auf die verwunderten Blicke der Klasse hin erwiderte sie: „ich habe sehr gute Augen und Ohren." Danach fragte sie jeden einzelnen Schüler welche Flüche er bereits beherrschte. Als Draco anfing zu erzählen erntete er anerkennende Blicke von ihr. Auch Harry musste zugeben, das er sehr viel über Flüche wusste, aber bei dem Vater war das ja auch kein Wunder.

Auch der Unterricht von Professor McGonagall war noch anspruchsvoller als die Jahre davor geworden. Sie erklärte den Schülern mit finsterer Miene – als diese sich über die vielen Zusatzaufgaben beschwerten – das sie in diesem Jahr ihre ZAGs erhalten würden. Es wäre daher nur natürlich, das der Unterricht deswegen schwieriger wurde. Danach hatte sie jedem ein Sofakissen gegeben und ihnen erklärt, dass sie es in ein Huhn verwandeln sollten.

Am Ende der Stunde hatten es nur Hermine und zu seiner Überraschung, auch Harry geschafft ein vernünftiges Huhn zu zaubern. Neville hatte ein Sofakissen mit Hühnerbeinen und Schnabel zu Stande gebracht – und das auch nur mit Hilfe von Claw. Das Kissen von Ron sah am Ende zwar aus wie ein Huhn, verhielt sich allerdings nicht so. Es lag einfach nur da, wie ein Kissen. Das Huhn von Lavender hatte lilafarbene Federn, Parvatis hingegen überhaupt keine. Das Huhn von Dean spuckte, die ganze Zeit über Federn aus und Seamus´ Huhn hatte das Muster des Kissenbezuges auf den Federn. Aber Professor McGonagall meinte trotzdem die Stunde wäre ganz gut gelaufen.

Und das alles war schon solange her.

Auch der von Fudge angeforderte Auror war mittlerweile angekommen. Zu Harrys Überraschung war der Auror allerdings eine Frau. Sie hieß Belinda Blackpool und gleich in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde hatte sie den Schülern mitgeteilt, dass sie früher selbst in Slytherin war und so sah sie auch aus, sie hatte schmutzigbraunes Haar, eine platte, breite Nase, einen mächtigen Unterkiefer und kleine, eng zusammenstehende, schwarze Augen.

Alle anderen Schüler und auch die Vielzahl der Lehrer glaubten, das es sich wirklich um Unterstützung für Hagrid handele. Alle bis auf Draco Malfoy - wie sich herausstellte war Miss Blackpool eine Klassenkameradin seines Vaters gewesen und deswegen wusste er natürlich genau, dass sie in Wirklichkeit Aurorin war. Und diese Tatsache half Harry nicht gerade dabei die Frau etwas sympathischer zu finden – denn er war sich sicher, wenn diese Frau wirklich mit Malfoy befreundet war, dann war sie ebenfalls ein Todesser.

Außerdem war Harry sich in der Zwischenzeit sicher geworden, dass die Aurorin Snape im Auge behalten solle. Sie war die ganze Zeit über, aus irgendeinem nichtigen Grund in seiner Nähe und überwachte beinahe jeden seiner Schritte. In den Klassen kursierten bald die Gerüchte, dass Belinda Blackpool auf Professor Snape stand.

Snape wirkte von Tag zu Tag genervter und Harry fiel auf, dass er in letzter Zeit oft müde und überarbeitet aussah, dadurch wurde Snape noch leichter reizbar als er es ohnehin schon war, was auch dazu führte, das die meisten Schüler seinen Unterricht als vollkommene Nervenbündel verließen. Letzte Woche hatte er eine Siebtklässlerin aus Ravenclaw dermaßen zur Schnecke gemacht, das sie eine Woche im Krankenflügel verbringen musste.

Madam Pomfrey war daraufhin zu Demona marschiert – im Namen der Schülerin – und hatte sie darum gebeten mal ein ernstes Wort mit Snape zu reden. Harry hätte sehr interessiert wie Demona das anstellen wollte, allerdings fand das Gespräch hinter verschlossenen Türen statt.

Nach dem Gespräch schien es wirklich so, als würde Snape versuchen sich zusammenzureißen, aber es gab immer noch Momente in denen Snape sich nicht beherrschen konnte und die schienen immer in den Zaubertrankstunden der Fünftklässler von Gryffindor und Slytherin zu liegen. Vor allen Dingen Neville hatte sehr unter seinen Wutausbrüchen zu leiden. Jetzt zum Beispiel war gerade wieder einer dieser Momente.

„Longbottom, sie idiot! KÖNNEN SIE DENN ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS RICHTIG MACHEN?" Nevilles Kessel war wieder Mal explodiert, als er dem Trank die falschen Zutaten beigemischt hatte. Das Ergebnis war, das sämtliche Schüler plötzlich Eisklumpen an den Gliedmaßen hängen hatten – sie sollten einen Kältetrank zusammenbrauen.

Neville stand zitternd und schluchzend vor Snape. Wenn er glaubte Snape hätte Mitleid mit ihm, dann hatte er sich geschnitten, es schien ihn eher noch rasender zu machen. Die Slytherins lachten über Neville, der wie ein Häufchen Elend vor Snape stand, aber der brüllte immer weiter – auch als Neville bereits Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Aber plötzlich geschah etwas mit dem niemand ernsthaft gerechnet hatte. Claw baute sich vor Snape auf und blitzte ihn an.

„Sie widerlicher, schmieriger, ekeliger, gemeiner, arroganter Dreckskerl. Was glauben sie eigentlich wer sie sind?" Hermine versuchte verzweifelt Claw zu beruhigen, während die ganze Klasse den Atem anhielt. Noch nie hatte es jemand gewagt, so mit Professor Snape zu reden.

Snape stand die Überraschung ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er sich zu Claw umdrehte – er fing sich jedoch relativ schnell wieder und ein Ausdruck schlich sich in sein Gesicht, der aussagte, das Claw in gewaltigen Schwierigkeiten steckte. Aber Claw achtete überhaupt nicht darauf. Sie schrie ihn einfach weiter an.

„Sie sehen doch, dass Neville schon mit den Nerven am Ende ist. Wie wär's wenn sie ihren Schülern zur Abwechslung mal helfen und nicht andauernd auf ihnen herumhacken? Aber ich schätze dieses Wort kommt in ihrem Vokabular gar nicht vor." Die Pause, die Claw brauchte um Luft zu holen, nutzte Snape, um zu Wort zu kommen.

„Miss Hawks vom ersten Moment an als ich sie sah, da wusste ich, das sie genau so eine kleine, nervige Besserwisserin wie ihre Mutter sind. Die hatte auch nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihre Nase in Dinge zu stecken, die sie nichts angingen. Und sie sind auf dem besten Wege genau so nervige, kleine Harpyie zu werden... die nichts Besseres zu tun hat, als..."

Weiter kam er nicht, es gab einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall und der ganze Kerker war plötzlich in lila Rauch gehüllt. Als der Rauch sich verzog, sah man Claw noch immer mitten im Raum stehen, mit dem Finger auf die Stelle deutend, auf der Snape gerade noch stand – nur Snape war nicht mehr da.

Im ganzen Klassenraum war es still, nur hin und wieder hörte man Neville leise Schluchzen. Gerade als die Slytherins auf Claw stürzen wollten, um herauszufinden was sie mit Snape gemacht hatte, fielen durch die Decke viele blau glänzende Sterne. Die Sterne sammelten sich an einer Stelle und plötzlich stand Demona mitten im Raum.

„Was, zum Teufel soll der Lärm hier? Man kann euch oben hören."

Demona sah sich im Raum um, sie betrachtete den immer noch schluchzenden Neville, die erzürnten Slytherins, die fassungslosen Gryffindors und dann ihre Tochter. Demona drehte sich um, ging in den angrenzenden Raum und kam wieder zurück.

„OK. WO. IST. PROFESSOR SNAPE?"

Claw starrte ihre Mutter an und jetzt fing auch sie an zu weinen. Dafür begannen die Slytherins durch den Raum zu rufen.

„Sie hat den Professor beleidigt."

„... alles war voller Rauch."

„Sie hat auf Professor Snape gezeigt..."

Es war klar, das Demona in diesem Durcheinander nicht viel verstand, aber trotzdem schlich sich plötzlich ein seltsamer Ausdruck in ihr Gesicht, ganz so, als würde sie ahnen was geschehen war. Die Slytherins schrieen immer noch durcheinander.

„Ruhe! Claw, was ist passiert? Und bitte sag mir, das was auch immer es gewesen ist, dich keine Schuld daran trifft."

**Kapitel 11: Die Suchaktion**

_Ein paar Stunden vor der Zaubertrankstunde_

Prof. Hawks stand in ihrem Büro an einem Fenster und sah nach draußen, in einer Hand hielt sie ein Weinglas.

Letzte Woche hatte sie ein sehr interessantes Gespräch mit Severus geführt. Wie immer endete dieses Gespräch in einer handfesten Auseinandersetzung. Zum Schluss hatten Albus und Minerva sie getrennt und das war auch gut so. Eine Minute länger und sie hätte ihn ernsthaft verletzt.

Prof. Hawks drehte sich um und durchquerte mit ärgerlichen Schritten ihr Büro. Ein Bad würde ihr jetzt gut tun. Entschlossen trat sie durch den Kamin in ihr Schlafzimmer und von dort durch ihren Kleiderschrank. Im Nu fand sie sich in ihrem Badezimmer wieder und brachte mit einem Fingerzeig die verschiedenen Kerzen zum leuchten.

Als ihre riesige Badewanne mit warmen Wasser und etlichen Rosenblättern gefüllt war, ließ sie ihre Kleidung von sich gleiten und stieg vorsichtig in das warme Wasser.

Eigentlich sollte dieses Bad sie entspannen, aber stattdessen tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge immer wieder eine sehr unschöne Szene auf. Und wer war daran schuld? Natürlich dieser ewig schlechtgelaunte Zaubertränkemeister, der jetzt wahrscheinlich in seinem Kerker hockte und überlegte wie er seine Schüler am Besten schikanieren konnte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ sie die vergangene Woche noch einmal Revue passieren.

Nachdem sich schon etliche Schüler bei ihr über Severus beschwert hatten, brachte am Montagmorgen eine Nachricht von Poppy das Fass für Demona zum Überlaufen. Severus hatte es tatsächlich geschafft eine Schülerin zum Nervenzusammenbruch zu treiben. Ihre Freundinnen hatten sie spätabends am See gefunden. Sie war klitschnass und durchgefroren. Ob sie versucht hatte sich zu ertränken wusste Poppy nicht, aber sie sagte ihr, dass sie unbedingt ein Gespräch mit Prof. Snape führen solle.

Gesagt, getan! Noch am gleichen Abend war sie mit einer unglaublichen Wut im Bauch zu seinem Büro gelaufen. Wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war, saß er an seinem Schreibtisch und zeriss gerade die Gryffindors in der Luft – die Klasse hatte am Vormittag einen Test geschrieben.

Nur allzu deutlich konnte sie sich an jedes einzelnes Wort erinnern, das sie gewechselt hatten. Bei ihrem Eintreten hatte er nur für Sekundenbruchteile seinen Kopf gehoben und es dann tatsächlich gewagt sie zu ignorieren.

„Professor Snape, ich muss dringend mit ihnen reden." Er sah sie spöttisch an.

„Das tun sie doch bereits."

Demona knirschte mit den Zähnen, der Kerl brachte sie zum Kochen.

„Ich will, dass sie mir zuhören und nicht einfach irgendeiner anderen, zweifelsohne interessanten Beschäftigung nachgehen", sagte sie mit unterdrückter Wut.

„Dann schlage ich vor, dass wir uns an den Kamin setzen, da kann ich sie nämlich im Auge behalten", sagte er boshaft.

Demona lief zum Kamin und setzte sich in einen der Stühle, der Zaubertränkelehrer setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Also, was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Sie könnten aufhören die Schüler so zu schikanieren und...", er unterbrach sie mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung.

„Wenn die Schüler alles richtig machen, schikaniere ich sie auch nicht."

„Das glauben sie ja wohl selber nicht! Sie nutzen doch jede nur denkbare Gelegenheit um ihren Schülern das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Wenn sie durch irgendeinen Grund gefrustet sind, dann lassen sie ihre Wut gefälligst nicht an unschuldigen Schülern aus, sondern versuchen sie ihr Problem zu beseitigen."

Snape grinste sie nur fies an.

„Meine liebste Kollegin, was glauben sie eigentlich was ich seit Wochen versuche?" sagte er finster lächelnd, „Das einzige Problem, das ich habe sind _sie_. Aber sie wehren sich ja vehement dagegen von hier zu verschwinden. Und ich fürchte, dass die armen, armen Schüler weiter unter mir zu leiden haben, wenn sie nicht bald von hier verschwinden", sagte er sarkastisch.

Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie sie ihre Fingernägel in die Stuhllehne krallte, verzweifelt bemüht sich zu beherrschen.

„Severus Snape, sie sind wirklich der widerlichste Mensch, der mir jemals begegnet ist. Und glauben sie mir, ich habe schon viele gesehen."

„Das Kompliment gebe ich gerne zurück... obwohl, sie sind ja überhaupt kein Mensch. Die Schüler wird bestimmt brennend interessieren, was sie in Wahrheit für ein Monster sind", er lächelte dünn während er das sagte.

Zufrieden beobachtete er, dass seine Rechnung aufging. Demonas Augen blitzten gefährlich, als sie antwortete.

„Professor Snape, sie weichen vom Thema ab. Ich wollte mit ihnen über ihren Umgang mit den Schülern sprechen und über die unberechtigten Punktabzüge bei einigen Häusern."

„Ungerechtfertigte Punktabzüge? Ich ziehe immer gerechtfertigte Punkte ab."

„Ja klar, und ich bin der erste Mensch. Es ist ihnen ja vielleicht noch nicht aufgefallen, aber andere Leute machen einen Spaziergang wenn sie schlechte Laune haben, aber sie betreiben stattdessen geistige Misshandlung bei einigen Schülern", Demona stand bei ihren letzten Worten auf und Snape tat es ihr gleich, beide Lehrer bauten sich drohend voreinander auf.

„Nun Miss Hawks", sagte er kalt und betonte dabei deutlich das ‚Miss', „anscheinend ist ihnen nicht bewusst, wofür die Punktabzüge gut sind. Aber ich wusste ja von vornherein, dass sie als Lehrerin vollkommen ungeeignet sind. Punktabzüge sind hier erzieherische Maßnahmen, im Gegensatz zu ihnen versuche ich nämlich den Kindern Respekt beizubringen, aber was rede ich, sie haben das ja noch nicht einmal bei ihrer Tochter geschafft."

Jetzt war er zu weit gegangen, Demona ging langsam auf ihn zu und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Was bilden sie sich eigentlich ein? Woher wollen ausgerechnet sie wissen, wie man Kinder erzieht, sie haben ja noch nicht mal welche..."

Snape unterbrach sie, „und darüber bin ich auch froh. Ich habe auch nicht vor irgendwann einmal Kinder zu bekommen..."

„Da sagen sie ausnahmsweise mal ein wahres Wort. Ich kenne nämlich keine Frau, die von ihnen ein Kind haben wollte, oder die überhaupt in der Lage wäre sie zu lieben und wenn doch, dann würde ich sagen die Frau ist entweder geistig umnachtet, blind, taub oder steht unter irgendeinem _Zauberbann_."

Severus war für einen Moment unfähig sich zu rühren, aber dann packte er Demona grob an den Schultern und schüttelte sie.

„Sie... sie... unmögliche Person, was bilden sie sich eigentlich ein, so mit mir zu reden?"

Demona hatte sich ziemlich schnell wieder befreit und musste sich zwanghaft zurückzuhalten, um ihm nicht an die Kehle zu gehen. Liebend gerne hätte sie ihm in diesem Moment das Genick gebrochen – und zwar schön langsam. Aber ein paar Flüche würde es mit Sicherheit auch tun.

Sie war gerade im Begriff ihren Zeigefinger zu heben, als sie von vier Händen gepackt und an die Wand gedrückt wurde. Der Fluch verfehlte sein Opfer nur um Millimeter und hinterließ ein Suppentellergroßes Loch in der Wand.

Ups! Offensichtlich war der Fluch doch etwas zu heftig gewesen.

Aber wer hielt sie überhaupt fest? Demona drehte ihren Kopf und blickte in die wütenden Augen von Albus Dumbledore, auf der anderen Seite stand Minerva und hielt sie ebenfalls fest.

„Demona", sagte Albus zornig, „du hast mir versprochen, dich zusammenzureißen."

Demona beschloss darauf keine Antwort zu geben.

Mit einem letzten, vernichtenden Blick in Richtung Severus hatte sie sich losgerissen und war dann aus dem Büro gestürmt.

Jetzt, eine Woche später, schämte sie sich dafür, derart die Kontrolle über sich verloren zu haben. Außerdem war sie ein wenig enttäuscht darüber das Severus und sie sich wieder siezten. Als Schüler und auch später, als er hier unterrichtete, mochte sie ihn eigentlich die meiste Zeit über gerne.

Sie sah auf die Uhr und merkte dass es bald Zeit für ihren nächsten Unterricht sein würde. Langsam stieg sie aus dem Wasser, trocknete sich ab und stellte sich vor den Spiegel.

Es dauerte nicht lange und aus dem Spiegel grinste ihr eine Frau mit den hellblauen Haaren entgegen.

„Aber Hallo, ich wünschte, ich würde mit 2500 Jahren auch noch so aussehen."

„Lass die Scherzchen, ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Also, was willst du Campaspe?"

Die Frau im Spiegel fing an zu kichern, „werd doch nicht gleich so böse, ich hab doch nur einen Spaß gemacht. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur die Informationen bringen, um die du mich gebeten hast."

Während dieser kleinen Rede hatte Demona sich angezogen und lief jetzt zu einem kleinen Tisch, auf den Campaspe einige Blätter gezaubert hatte.

Das würde Dumbledore sicher interessieren, sie murmelte noch ein Dankeschön und verschwand durch die Wand.

„Ja, ich fand es auch schön mal wieder mit dir zu sprechen", rief Campaspe ärgerlich hinter ihr her, bevor sie aus dem Spiegel verschwand.

Bevor Demona zu ihrem Unterricht ging, hatte sie noch schnell die Zettel bei Albus vorbeigebracht. Vielleicht konnten sie die Informationen ja irgendwie gebrauchen. Danach war sie beinahe zu ihrem Klassenraum gerannt, weil sie mittlerweile wirklich spät dran war. In der Klasse angekommen, versuchte sie jetzt den Schülern einen Elementfluch beizubringen, aber keiner verstand sie. Das lag nicht etwa daran, dass der Spruch zu schwer war, oder sie undeutlich sprach, nein, es lag an dem Geschrei, das seit mittlerweile fünf Minuten aus dem Klassenraum unter ihnen kam.

Ein letztes Mal versuchte sie verzweifelt gegen das Geschrei anzukommen und als sie wieder niemand verstand, platzte ihr der Kragen.

„Bei Medusa, wie zum Henker soll man bei dem Geschrei unterrichten? Sie bleiben alle schön hier sitzen, ich sehe nach was da unten los ist."

Die Schüler sahen fasziniert dabei zu, wie sich ihre Lehrerin plötzlich in viele kleine Sternchen auflöste, die durch den Boden fielen.

Wenige Sekunden später stand Demona wutschnaubend im Kerker, vor ein paar aufgebrachten Slytherins und Gryffindors und mittendrin in dem Chaos stand – wie konnte es auch anders sein – natürlich ihre Tochter. Nur eine Person fehlte, und die befand sich auch nicht in den anderen Räumen, wie Demona schnell feststellte.

Mit einem äußerst ungutem Gefühl im Magen wandte sie sich an ihre Tochter – Demona erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, wie Claw ihr Kindermädchen in eine Fliege verwandelte hatte, weil diese ihr keine Eiscreme mehr geben wollte. Unbeherrschtheit schien irgendwie in der Familie zu liegen.

Claw stand immer noch mitten im Raum und sah ihre Mutter an.

„Er ... er hat schon wieder so auf Neville rumgehackt anstatt ihm zu helfen und da bin ich zu ihm hingegangen und habe ihn beschimpft..."

Jetzt ergriff Draco das Wort.

„Sie hat ihn wirklich übel..."

„Ruhe Mr. Malfoy! Sie reden nur dann, wenn sie auch gefragt werden! Also Claw?"

„Ich hab meine Beherrschung verloren, als er mich dann beleidigt hat." Das Snape vorher noch irgendwas über ihre Mutter gesagt hatte, verschwieg sie.

Demona schien plötzlich etwas Übles zu schwanen. Ihre Stimme war sehr leise.

„Claw. Was hast du getan?"

„Ich ... ich habe ihn verwandelt."

„In was?"

„Einen einen ... Käfer." Die ganze Klasse schien zu brummen. Die Slytherins wollten sich auf Claw stürzen, wurden aber von Demona zurückgehalten.

„STOP! Keiner bewegt sich, auch sie nicht Mr. Longbottom. Claw, hast du den Käfer, äh, ich meine Professor Snape?" Sie sah ihre Mutter groß an.

„Nein, er ist entkommen."

Demona fing an zu jaulen.

„Claw, warum ausgerechnet in einen Käfer? Warum keine Katze oder eine Ratte? Die wären jedenfalls groß genug um gefunden zu werden? Aber ein Käfer? Und dann lässt du ihn auch noch entkommen. Aber na gut, das lässt sich auch nicht mehr rückgängig machen!"

Demona sah sich suchend im Kerker um, beinahe so als würde sie hoffen, Snape irgendwo zu entdecken. Als das nicht der Fall war, tippte sie sich an die Kehle und begann magisch verstärkt zu sprechen.

„Liebe Schüler und Lehrer, es handelt sich um einen Notfall. Einer der Teilnehmer des Zaubertränkeunterrichts ist ... ähm, bedauerlicherweise in einen ... einen ... Käfer verwandelt worden. Leider ist der Käfer im Kerker bis jetzt unauffindbar, ich möchte sie deswegen bitten, sich mit äußerster vorsicht durch das schloss zu bewegen und jeden käfer sofort zu mir zu bringen. Und zwar _**lebend. **_Außerdem möchte ich die Lehrer bitten mir bei der Suche zu helfen.

Sie tippte sich wieder an die Kehle und sah ihre Tochter an.

„Claw – sobald wir Professor Snape gefunden und zurückverwandelt haben, wird er sich eine Bestrafung für dich ausdenken."

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und Professor McGonagall kam – gefolgt von den anderen Lehrern – in den Kerker.

„Demona, das war doch gerade ein Scherz von dir?" Demona sah sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, der deutlich sagte wie sehr sie sich wünschte, dass es ein Scherz war.

„Tut mir leid, war es nicht."

„Aber wer..." Professor McGonagall ließ ihre Blicke durch den Raum streifen, „sag jetzt nicht einer der Schüler hat Professor Snape..."

„Doch, Claw hat ihn in einen Käfer verwandelt."

Professor Dumbledore fing an zu glucksen.

„Ich fürchte, das wird Severus überhaupt nicht gefallen, wir sollten uns also beeilen ihn zu finden."

Also fingen alle Lehrer an zu suchen. Dummerweise nur, schien es in den Kerkern und in ganz Hogwarts von Käfern nur so zu wimmeln, seien es nun tote oder lebende. Alle Käfer die sie fanden wurden in einen Behälter gesteckt und von Demona genauestens untersucht. Trotzdem verlief die Suche bis zum Mittageessen vollkommen erfolglos. Zu allem übel hatten die Slytherins auch noch jedem haarklein erklärt was passiert war – man muss nicht erwähnen, dass Claw in diesen Erzählungen keine gute Figur machte.

Während des Mittagessens waren die Lehrer so entnervt, dass sie die Schüler um Hilfe baten. So kam es also, das der Nachmittagsunterricht ausfiel, weil alle den Käfer Snape suchten.

Harry, Ron und Neville krochen gerade auf Knien durch das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer – Hermine hatte Claw, die immer noch vollkommen verstört war, zum Krankenflügel begleitet.

Ron stöhnte, als er sich den Kopf an einem Tisch stieß.

„Ehrlich, es wäre das Beste wenn irgendjemand wirklich auf ihn drauftritt. Dann kriegt Claw jedenfalls keinen Ärger von Snape." Ron war ziemlich sauer. Harry sah ihn an.

„Von Snape vielleicht nicht, aber garantiert von ihrer Mutter und den anderen Lehrern."

„Red keinen Stuss, Dumbledore fand das ganze sogar komisch."

Jetzt meldete sich Neville zu Wort.

„Ich glaube aber nicht, dass er das ganze noch komisch findet, wenn wir ihn nicht wiederfinden. Mal abgesehen davon, war das ganze ja auch meine Schuld. Claw wollte mir ja nur helfen." Die drei Jungen sahen sich an. Harry ergriff das Wort.

„Also hier ist er nicht. Ich schlage vor wir gehen zum Krankenflügel und fragen wie es Claw geht."

Auf halben Wege begegneten sie einer gestressten Professor McGonagall.

„Wo wollt ihr denn hin?"

„Wir wollten fragen wie es Claw geht."

„Madam Pomfrey hat ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben, sie beteiligt sich jetzt wieder an der Suche."

„Oh, und wo?"

„Ich glaube sie ist mit Miss Granger in die Große Halle gegangen."

„Danke Professor."

Also drehten sie um und gingen zur großen Halle. Claw stand da mit Hermine und unterhielt sich mit Demona und Dumbledore. Als sie näher kamen konnten sie Dumbledore reden hören.

„Ich würde mir an deiner Stelle nicht so viele Sorgen machen. Schließlich trifft Professor Snape ja auch eine Mitschuld. Er ist in letzter Zeit wirklich unausstehlich." Neville stellte sich neben sie.

„Hallo Claw. Geht es dir besser?" Claw sah ihn müde an.

„Ja, danke Neville."

„Ich muss mich bedanken, du wolltest mir ja bloß helfen." Jetzt lächelte sie ein wenig. Dumbledore sah in die Runde.

„So, ich denke wir sollten jetzt weiter suchen. Demona wieso befragst du nicht deinen Spiegel?" Demona knurrte.

„Hab ich schon versucht. Funktioniert nicht."

Jetzt kam Professor Lupin hinzu, auch er sah ziemlich gestresst aus.

„Wir haben die ganzen Räume durchsucht. Er ist einfach nirgends zu finden. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass er noch im Schloss ist und nicht durch eine Ritze nach draußen geflogen ist."

„Na toll! Wir stellen ganz Hogwarts auf den Kopf, bei der Suche nach einem Käfer." Demona ging zu einem der Tische auf denen Krüge mit Saft standen und schenkte sich etwas ein. Sie hatte gerade etwas getrunken, als sie den ganzen Saft wieder über den Tisch spuckte. Alle Augen wandten sich ihr zu.

„Igitt, Igitt! Da ist doch tatsächlich ein Käfer drin." Sie fischte den Käfer aus der Saftlache und wollte ihn gerade mit einem gezielten Wurf an die Wand klatschen, als Lupin und Dumbledore auf sie zueilten und ihren Arm festhielten.

Demona sah die beiden Lehrer an.

„Ihr meint, das könnte er sein?" Dumbledore ging auf sie zu.

„Ich habe auf jeden Fall noch nie, einen so schwarzen Käfer gesehen." Lupin wandte sich an Demona.

„Nun es gibt nur einen Weg um das herauszufinden. Demona darf ich bitten?"

Sie legte den Käfer auf den Boden, der sofort versuchte zu entkommen. Demona deutete mit dem Finger auf ihn, der Käfer wurde von lila Funken umgeben und durch die Luft gewirbelt.

Es gab ein knackendes Geräusch und die große Halle wurde mit lilafarbenem Rauch gefüllt.

**Kapitel 12: Der Streit**

Als der Rauch sich langsam verzog, konnten sie die Umrisse einer großen Gestalt ausmachen.

Es war Professor Snape. Dumbledore ging freundlich lächelnd auf ihn zu.

„Ah, Severus. Wir haben schon nach dir gesucht." Snape starrte ihn kalt an. Sein Blick wanderte zu Demona und dann zu Claw, in seinen Augen war kalte Verachtung zu lesen. Demona allerdings musste grinsen. Snape stand in der Halle, von oben bis unten triefend nass. Von seinen Haaren und seinem Umhang tropfte der Saft herunter.

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was daran so lustig ist, Demona."

„Nun ja, du siehst aus wie etwas, dass von der Katze hereingeschleppt worden ist, nachdem sie es ertränkt hat, wohlgemerkt." Dumbledore, der Streit zwischen den beiden Lehrern witterte, trat auf sie zu.

„Nun, da wir dich ja endlich gefunden und zurückverwandelt haben, können wir diesen Vorfall ja vergessen. Das war schließlich alles nur ein bedauernswerter Unfall."

„Das sehe ich aber anders Direktor. Dieses Kind hat mich vorsätzlich beleidigt und aus purer Boshaftigkeit in einen Käfer verwandelt."

„Aber Severus, das ist doch nicht wahr. Sie hat einfach nur die Beherrschung verloren."

Snape sah den Direktor an und seine Stimme war kälter als der Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

„Ich verlange, dass sie von der Schule verwiesen wird – und die Mutter hat auch zu verschwinden."

Bevor Dumbledore noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, stand Demona vor Snape.

„Und aus welchem Grund? Weil sie einem Schüler helfen wollte, der von dir wieder mal schikaniert wurde? Severus Snape du bist wirklich das erbärmlichste, was ich je gesehen habe. Und ich habe viel gesehen!"

„Und du bist ja auch nicht viel besser. Was bist du denn schon? Eine Frau, die ihrer Tochter nicht mal Respekt vor Erwachsenen beibringen kann. Ich würde sagen, du bist noch viel erbärmlicher. Ich bin nämlich nicht vor einem Zauberer geflohen, den ich selber mal als komplette Null bezeichnet habe", erwiderte Snape ebenso wütend.

Demonas Stimme war erstaunlich ruhig als sie ihm antwortete, nur auf ihren Wangen zeichneten sich rote Flecken ab.

„Du weißt genau, aus welchem Grund ich das getan habe."

Dumbledore und Lupin traten zwischen die Beiden, um den Streit zu schlichten – allerdings erfolglos.

„Oh ja, sicherlich! Ich rate dir eins Demona, nimm deinen kleinen Bastard und verschwinde von hier, sonst lernst du mich kennen." Das hätte er nicht sagen dürfen. Bevor noch irgendjemand etwas sagen oder machen konnte, hatte sie ihm ein paar geknallt, dass er quer durch den Raum flog. Demona stand jetzt über ihm, ihre Augen leuchteten seltsam rot. Sie packte Snape am Kragen und hob ihn hoch, sodass seine Füße knapp über dem Boden baumelten. Dumbledore und Lupin wollten ihm helfen, aber sie kamen nicht an die beiden heran. Sobald sie sich Demona mehr als zwei Schritte näherten, schien die Luft zu knistern und Funken stoben in alle Himmelsrichtungen.

Harry sah sich um, ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen das plötzlich so viele Schüler in der Halle waren. Jeder beobachtete gebannt das Schauspiel.

„Und ich rate dir Severus, meine Tochter nie wieder einen Bastard zu nennen, sonst lernst du mich nämlich kennen." Demona funkelte Snape wütend an und hatte plötzlich einen Dolch in der Hand, mit dem sie gefährlich nahe an seine Halsschlagader kam.

Aber Harry konnte noch etwas anderes sehen, ihre Augen wechselten plötzlich von eisblau zu einem hellen Bernsteingelb, ihre Ohren wurden lang und spitz und ihre Eckzähne waren jetzt ebenso lang und spitz wie die eines Vampirs.

„DEMONA!" Die scharfe Stimme von Dumbledore durchschnitt die belastende Stille und im nächsten Moment rutschte Snape an der Wand nach unten und rang nach Luft. Demona jedoch sah wieder vollkommen normal aus, und Harry fragte sich, ob er sich alles nur eingebildet hatte.

Allerdings kam er zu keinem Ergebnis, weil sich gerade in diesem Augenblick die Tür öffnete und eine Frau mit silbernen Haaren, gefolgt von drei Frauen, die alle Schwerter am Gürtel trugen, die Halle betrat.

„Verrät mir mal jemand was hier los ist?" fragte die Frau mit den silbernen Haaren, die Harry als Silver erkannte.

Nachdem Claw ihrer Großmutter mit knappen Sätzen die aktuellen Ereignisse mitgeteilt hatte, wandte Silver sich an ihre Tochter.

„Und so was habe ich verpasst! Köstlich, wirklich. Das nächste Mal sagst du mir aber bitte vorher bescheid. Dann helfe ich dir noch! Und jetzt geh bitte in dein Büro, ich habe mit dir zu reden. Unter vier Augen."

Demona fügte sich widerstandslos den Anweisungen ihrer Mutter und verließ die Große Halle.

Danach schimpfte Snape noch über Demona und die Unfähigkeit einiger Mütter, wurde aber mit einem kalten Blick von Silver zum Schweigen gebracht.

Snape, der keine Lust hatte heute noch einer Hawk zum Opfer zu fallen – aller guten Dinge waren bekanntlich drei, machte sich auf den Weg in seine Räume, die anderen Lehrer fingen an die Halle zu säubern. Silver sah ihnen zu.

„Lassen sie mich das machen, schließlich ist meine Tochter für diese Sauerei verantwortlich."

Sie klatschte einmal in die Hände und die ganze Halle war wieder sauber. Sämtliche Schüler – bis auf Harry, Claw, Ron und Hermine – waren wieder in ihre Häuser gegangen, nachdem der Streit beendet war. Jetzt standen die Harry, Ron und Hermine vor Silver und wurden von Claw vorgestellt. Als die Reihe an Harry kam sah sie ihn an.

„Ja, deine Mutter war wirklich ein sehr netter Mensch. Demona hat sie einmal mit in den Palast gebracht. Ich mag die Menschen eigentlich nicht sehr, aber deine Mutter war wirklich nett." Sie sah zu Dumbledore.

„Ich möchte sie bitten mich jetzt zu entschuldigen, ich muss noch mit meiner Tochter sprechen."

Dumbledore verbeugte sich nur einmal kurz und Silver verließ die Halle, im Vorbeigehen berührte sie Claw noch einmal an der Schulter und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Harry hätte schwören können, dass sie Claw ein „Gut gemacht" zuflüsterte.

Draußen in der Halle grinste Ron bis über beide Ohren.

„Professor Snape wird beinahe von deiner Mutter auseinander genommen, davor hast du ihn in einen Käfer verwandelt und dann hat deine Mutter ihn auch noch beinahe erwürgt. _Das war_ mit Abstand, der beste Tag des ganzen Jahres." Auch Harry, Claw und Hermine mussten jetzt grinsen.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Wenn mir jetzt auch noch jemand erzählt, das Malfoy von der Schule fliegt, dann ist mein Glück perfekt", erwiderte Harry, Claw hörte auf zu grinsen.

„So wie das im Moment aussieht, werde ich wohl von der Schule fliegen."

„So ein Unsinn", Hermine legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, „du hast doch gehört was Dumbledore gesagt hat – es war ein Unfall." Claw lächelte Hermine zwar dankend an, aber sie schien keineswegs überzeugt.

Als sie im Gryffindorturm angekommen waren, dachten sie zuerst sie hätten sich im Raum geirrt, alles war bunt geschmückt, die Tisch bogen sich unter allen möglichen Naschereien und Getränken und dann wurde Claw auch schon zum Kamin gezogen.

„Das war super..."

„...verwandelst ihn einfach in einen Käfer..."

„Das war das Beste, was wir hier in all den Jahren erlebt haben."

„Mensch Claw, von dir können wir ja glatt noch was lernen." Das waren die Weasley – Zwillinge. So ging das bis zum Abendessen weiter. Den Schülern schien Claws kleiner Ausrutscher zu gefallen. Als Harry sich dann endlich zu ihr durchgekämpft hatte, grinste sie in fröhlich an.

„Siehst du? Claw, du bist hier der Held des Tages."

Allerdings gab es in Moment eine Person in Hogwarts, die über den ganzen Vorfall überhaupt nicht erfreut war – Professor Snape. Er war wütend in seine Räume gegangen und hatte dort erst mal gründlich geduscht, um den klebrigen Saft vom Körper zu kriegen.

Jetzt saß er an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte hinter die fehlenden Zutaten für den Zaubertrank zu kommen, allerdings misslang ihm das gründlich, weil seine Gedanken immer wieder zu diesem unglücksseligen Vorfall am Vormittag abschweiften. Verwandelte sie ihn doch einfach so in einen Käfer. Darüber würden die Schüler wahrscheinlich noch in 10 Jahren lachen und er hasste es, wenn über ihn gelacht wurde.

Plötzlich musste er an seine eigene Schulzeit denken, als er mit voller Absicht, seinen Zaubertränkelehrer in eine Ratte verwandelt hatte. Jetzt wusste er, wie der Lehrer sich damals gefühlt hatte. Aber als Ratte konnte man sich jedenfalls verteidigen, nicht auszudenken wenn er, als Käfer, einem Vogel über den Weg gelaufen wäre. Aber das Beste war ja noch seine Rückverwandlung gewesen, Lupin stand schräg vor ihm und hielt sich die Seite vor Lachen, Dumbledore selber war am schmunzeln und Demona grinste bis über beide Ohren. Claw hatte jedenfalls noch den Anstand gehabt, erleichtert zu kucken.

Ja, das hatte er sich wirklich immer gewünscht – vor allen Leuten lächerlich gemacht zu werden. Er rieb sich die Stirn, nie wieder würde er aus seinem Büro herauskommen, nie wieder. Aber das wäre genau das, was die anderen wollten, nein, diese Genugtuung würde er ihnen nicht geben.

Sein Blick fiel auf ein gerahmtes Foto, welches in seiner Schublade lag. Es war das Abschlussfoto seines Jahrgangs. Die Foto-Demona zog gerade einen seiner Mitschüler an den Ohren, da dieser einer Hufflepuff-Schülerin die Haare angekokelt hatte.

Aber einen Vorteil hatte das ganze doch, dachte er sarkastisch, sie duzten sich wieder.

Lange Zeit nach dem Abendessen, saßen Ron, Hermine und Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum. Claw war schon ins Bett gegangen. Harry wollte seinen Freunden unbedingt von seiner Beobachtung erzählen. Ron hörte ihm auch fasziniert zu, nur Hermine verhielt sich irgendwie komisch.

„Ich bitte dich Harry, das hast du dir bestimmt nur eingebildet." Harry schenkte ihr einen wütenden Blick.

„Ich habe mir das nicht eingebildet, ihr Gesicht hat sich plötzlich verändert."

Hermine wollte noch etwas sagen, wurde aber von Ron daran gehindert.

„Schscht, da kommt jemand", sagte er leise.

Die drei versteckten sich hinter den Sesseln und warteten. Plötzlich kam eine kleine, schwarze Gestalt die Treppe vom Mädchenschlafsaal herunter, sah sich vorsichtig um und verschwand dann durch das Portraitloch.

„Das war Claw", sagte Ron, „was will die mitten in der Nacht draußen?" Harry holte den Tarnumhang unter seinem Umhang hervor und grinste.

„Lasst es und herausfinden."

Hermine sträubte sich zwar ein wenig, ging aber zum Schluss doch mit.

So kam es, dass die drei Freunde mitten in der Nacht ihrer Freundin hinterher spionierten. Anfangs glaubten sie noch, Claw wolle einfach nur ihre Mutter besuchen, aber das stellte sich als Fehler heraus. Das Mädchen ging nach draußen und lief geradewegs auf den Verbotenen Wald zu.

Harry bemerkte auch bald warum. Etwas weiter hinten standen bereits drei Personen. Demona, Silver und die Wache.

Harry, Ron und Hermine schlichen sich nah genug heran, um alles verstehen zu können.

„Claw, du bist spät", fing ihre Mutter an, wurde aber von Silver unterbrochen.

„Demona, wir müssen uns beeilen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange er noch hier ist und ob wir ihn überhaupt finden, aber wenn wir ihn finden wollen, müssen wir jetzt anfangen. Wobei ich immer noch nicht verstehe, warum du den Kerl überhaupt suchst."

Demona überging den letzten Kommentar ihrer Mutter einfach und lief schnurstracks in den Wald.

Silver seufzte. „Gut dann lasst uns gehen."

Die Frauen drehten sich um und folgten Demona. Harry und Ron wollten ihnen folgen, wurden aber von Hermine zurückgehalten.

„Spinnt ihr? Das ist der Verbotene Wald, da wollt ihr doch wohl nicht reingehen?"

„Doch Hermine, dass wollen wir. Sonst finden wir schließlich nichts heraus, aber du kannst ja gerne hier bleiben und auf uns warten", sagte Ron.

Hermine murrte noch ein wenig, folgte den Jungen aber. Was hätte sie auch sonst tun sollen?

Harry führte seine Freunde in den Wald hinein, aber sie konnten so schnell laufen, wie sie wollten, sie konnten Demona einfach nicht einholen.

Nach einer Viertelstunde blieb Harry stehen.

„Leute, ich glaube, ich habe mich verlaufen."

„WAS?" Ron wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen, „Du hast dich verlaufen? Harry, weißt du wo wir sind?"

„Natürlich weiß ich wo wir sind, wir sind im Verbotenen Wald", fauchte er zurück.

Die drei kamen unter dem Tarnumhang hervor und sahen sich um.

Sie waren mitten im finstersten Wald und konnten überhaupt nichts mehr erkennen.

„Wo müssen wir jetzt lang? Ich weiß überhaupt nicht wo wir sind", sagte Hermine ein wenig ängstlich.

„Ähm", Harry drehte sich, „ich glaube wir müssen da lang." Er wies mit einem Finger in eine Richtung.

„Bist du dir auch wirklich sicher?" Hermine klang ziemlich skeptisch, aber das bestärkte Harry nur noch in seinem Entschluss. Entschlossen lief er los, Ron und Hermine rannten hinter ihm her. Plötzlich packte Hermine ihn am Ärmel.

„Was ist?"

„Hast du das gerade nicht gehört? Da war so ein seltsames Knacken... hier, schon wieder." Harry lauschte, auch er glaubte etwas gehört zu haben, aber das war sicher nur Einbildung. Oder?

Plötzlich gab es noch ein Knacken und Harry glaubte ein Stück in den Erdboden zu rutschen.

„Oh Gott, Harry sieh nur!" Hermine deutete hysterisch mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Boden –sie war die einzige gewesen, die auf die Idee kam, mit ihrem Zauberstab Licht zu machen - und was Harry jetzt sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Der Boden unter ihnen hatte Risse bekommen und Harry konnte jetzt durch einige große Löcher in einen gewaltigen Abgrund sehen.

„Bewegt euch nicht", flüsterte er.

„D...d...as s...sag...st du s...so ein...fach", erwiderte Ron.

„Oh Gott, ich will noch nicht sterben", bibberte Hermine.

„Niemand wird sterben, zum Teufel", sagte Harry, aber irgendwie glaubte er nicht daran.

„Wisst ihr, hier im Wald leben ja viele Geschöpfe, unter anderem auch Zentauren, was wäre wenn wir einfach um Hilfe rufen?"

„Hast du keine bessere Idee?"

„Nein!"

Die drei sahen sich an und fingen an zu schreien. Etwas, was sich als Fehler herausstellte, jetzt bildeten sich noch tiefere Risse im Boden und die Löcher wurden noch größer. Als erstes hörte er Hermine hysterisch kreischen, als der Boden unter ihr nachgab und sie in den Abgrund fiel. Instinktiv wollten Harry und Ron zu ihr laufen, um sie festzuhalten, aber dadurch wurde der Boden noch weiter strapaziert und jetzt verloren auch Harry und Ron den Boden unter den Füssen.

Das konnte unmöglich ihr Ende sein, Harry hatte immer gedacht, er würde irgendwann einmal von Voldemort erledigt werden, aber nicht, dass er auf so eine unrühmliche Weise sterben würde.

Kapitel 13: Die Vorbereitung

Harry fiel immer tiefer und ein Ende schien nicht in Sicht. Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und wie durch dicken Nebel, hörte er die gellenden Schreie von Hermine und Ron.

Innerlich hatte er bereits mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen, er wartete nur noch auf den Aufprall und darauf, dass sein Körper in tausend kleine Stücke zersplitterte und dass dann endlich alles vorbei wäre.

Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas Großes an ihm vorbeigeflogen wäre, aber das war unmöglich. Aber trotzdem irgendwas war anders. Bloß was?

Und dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz. Hermine schrie nicht mehr. War sie bereits auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen? Aber hätte das nicht ein Geräusch machen müssen?

Er zwang sich, seine Augen zu öffnen und erschrak sich beinahe zu Tode.

Sein Kopf schwebte kaum eine Handbreit, über dem Boden. Oder jedenfalls musste da irgendwo ein Boden sein, denn der war unter den Holzstämmen die wie Speere empor ragten kaum zu erkennen.

Harry drehte sich ein wenig und konnte jetzt Ron erkennen, der genau wie er mitten in der Luft hing.

„Ron?... Ron? Verdammt mach' die Augen auf. Wir leben noch!" Nur zaghaft kam Ron der Forderung nach und sah sich um.

„Booah, ist das krass! Harry sieh' dir die Speere an. Stell dir mal vor, wir wären darauf aufgespießt worden", rief er, „ ... aber sag mal, wieso schweben wir?"

DAS war in der Tat eine gute Frage. Wieso schwebten sie? Und wo war Hermine?

Plötzlich dämmerte es Harry, dass er von irgendwas an seinem rechten Knöchel festgehalten wurde.

„Sag mal Ron, hält dich auch irgendwas an deinem Bein fest?"

Als Antwort nickte Ron nur.

„Wollen wir nachsehen?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Gut, dann jetzt." Gleichzeitig sahen die Jungen nach oben und genau in die Augen einer verdammt wütend aussehenden Professor Hawks.

Harry war sprachlos. Aber das lag nicht daran, dass Professor Hawks sie beide gerade gerettet hatte, sondern vielmehr an dem Grund, warum die Lehrerin sie festhalten konnte, ohne in ein Schaschlik umfunktioniert zu werden.

SIE FLOG! Und zwar, nicht mit einem Besen. Aus ihrem Rücken ragten gewaltige, weiße Flügel.

Ein Windstoss blies den Jungen ins Gesicht, als Professor Hawks jetzt begann mit ihren Flügeln zu schlagen und sie sich langsam aber stetig von den Speeren entfernten.

Es dauerte gut fünf Minuten, bevor sie wieder ans Nachtlicht kamen und von Professor Hawks einfach auf den Boden geschmissen wurden.

Harry rappelte sich als erster auf und sah auch gleich in einiger Entfernung Hermine und Claw unter einem Baum sitzen. Letztere ebenfalls mit großen Flügeln, allerdings in grün-schwarz, wie Harry bei näherem Hinsehen erkennen konnte.

Demona war mittlerweile kurz vor ihnen gelandet und bedeutete Harry und Ron ihr zu folgen. Sie faltete ihre Flügel um ihre Schultern und schritt langsam auf den Baum zu, wo auch schon Claw und Hermine saßen. Ungefähr einen Meter davor blieb sie stehen. Harry und Ron schlichen mit einem ziemlich unguten Gefühl im Magen zu Hermine.

„Dürfte ich bitte einmal erfahren, was die Herrschaften mitten in der Nacht im Wald verloren haben?" fragte Demona mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

„Wir... wir... nun ja... wir... ähm sind Claw hintergeschlichen", sagte Harry ziemlich kleinlaut.

„Aha", war die einzige Reaktion der Lehrerin. Harry sah sich um, Ron starrte immer noch ehrfürchtig Demona an und Hermine saß mit einem verkniffenem Gesicht da und würdigte die Jungen nicht eines Blickes.

„Mensch Hermine, geht's dir gut?" fragte Harry, um die peinliche Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Wie du siehst lebe ich noch, aber das ist ganz bestimmt nicht euer Verdienst. Claw hat mich aufgefangen, bevor ich aufgeschlagen bin."

Claw? Aufgefangen? Flügel? Fliegen? Harry wollte jetzt unbedingt eine Antwort auf seine Frage und wenn es ihm den Kopf kosten sollte.

„Demona, wieso habt ihr Flügel?" Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie Ron ihm in die Seite boxte und ihn anzischte: „Mensch Harry, halt die Klappe."

Claw fing an zu kichern und Hermine zog ein Gesicht, als hätte Harry ihr gerade mitgeteilt, er wüsste nicht wie man einen Zauberstab hielt. Demona blickte ihn nur finster an und ließ sich nach einigen Augenblicken intensiven Überlegens zu einer Antwort herab.

„Wir haben Flügel, weil wir Hawks sind."

Hawks? Was zum Teufel waren das denn? Harry wollte gerade danach fragen, als Ron ihm einen scharfen Blick zu warf und Harry wusste, dass er wiedermal in ein gewaltiges Fettnäpfchen getreten war.

„Ich denke", sagte Demona, „wir sollten langsam wieder zum Schloss gehen." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, setzte Demona sich in Bewegung, wobei sie ihre Flügel verschwinden ließ, Claw tat es ihr gleich.

Nachdem sie eine Viertelstunde liefen, wandte Ron sich an Claw.

„Wie habt ihr uns eigentlich gefunden?"

„War nicht schwer, ihr habt ein Geschrei gemacht, dass man bis nach Hogsmeade hören konnte", erwiderte das Mädchen.

Danach herrschte wieder Ruhe, bis sie beim Schloss angekommen waren.

„Nur damit das klar ist", sagte Demona, bevor sie zu ihren Privaträumen ging, „jeder von ihnen bekommt eine Strafarbeit, die ich ihnen noch mitteilen werde und 20 Punkte Abzug für jeden."

„Aber Professor, das sind 60 Punkte", keuchte Ron.

„Bravo, gut erkannt Mr. Weasley. Und wenn sie nicht bald von hier verschwunden sind, gibt es noch mal 30 Punkte Abzug pro Kopf. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ja Professor", antworteten sie mit hängenden Köpfen und marschierten zum Gryffindorturm.

In ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen, bombardierte Harry seinen Freund mit einer – für ihn – sehr wichtigen Frage.

„Ron, jetzt erklär mir endlich mal was Hawks sind."

„Morgen Harry, ich bin jetzt zu müde", mit diesen Worten legte er sich hin und schlief – zum großen Entsetzen von Harry – sofort ein. Harry blieb nichts anders übrig als sich ebenfalls Schlafen zu legen und seine Ungeduld bis Morgen zu bezähmen.

Eine Person auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses konnte an vieles denken aber nicht an Schlaf. Demona war so wütend, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Das war heute wirklich einer der Tage gewesen, an denen man im Bett bleiben sollte.

Nicht genug, dass sie Snape beinahe zerfleischt hätte, wenn Albus nicht dazwischengegangen wäre, nein, Harry und seine Freunde mussten natürlich auch noch rausfinden was sie war.

Es war wirklich zum Schreien. Der Junge hätte es erst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt erfahren sollen und jetzt das. Ärgerlich schritt sie zu dem Foto, auf dem Lily zu sehen war.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was du mir da eingebrockt hast?" fuhr Demona das Bild an.

Ein Foto anzuschreien war jedoch eine ziemlich eintönige Geschichte, wie Demona feststellen musste und so kam es, dass ihr Blick auf eine Schnapsflasche fiel. Sie nahm die Flasche von ihrem Schreibtisch und entfernte den Verschluss.

Das war wirklich einer der Tage, an denen man einen Grund hatte sich hemmungslos zu besaufen. Sie hielt sich die Flasche an die Lippen und trank sie mit einem Zug leer. Im gleichen Augenblick verfluchte Demona sich. Mit diesem Menschenfusel konnte sie sich nicht mal einen Schwips antrinken. Sie gehörte sogar zu den wenigen Personen, die ohne Probleme Hagrid unter den Tisch saufen konnte, was beim dem Zeug aber auch kein Wunder war.

Als Demona gerade überlegte, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch noch eine Flasche öffnen sollte, spürte sie einen neugierigen Blick im Nacken.

Bravo! Die hatte ihr zu ihrem Glück gerade noch gefehlt.

„Campaspe, was willst du schon wieder?"

„Oh, ich genieße nur gerade dieses Schauspiel. Ich sehe schließlich nicht jeden Tag eine Hawk, die ihren Frust mit Menschenschnaps herunterspülen will."

„Du wirst auch nie wieder eine sehen", knurrte Demona zurück.

„Bevor du mein Leben vorzeitig beendest, liebste Freundin. Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen, ob ihr ihn gefunden habt."

Demona brauchte einen Augenblick um zu verstehen, wer gemeint war.

„...wie... ja, wir haben ihn gefunden. Er hat sich zwar erst gewehrt und gesagt er wolle in Harrys Nähe bleiben, aber zum Schluss konnten wir ihn doch überzeugen", antwortete Demona mit einem fiesen Grinsen, „meine Mutter hat ihn mitgenommen, falls es dich interessiert." Aber Campaspe war bereits verschwunden.

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln verschwand Demona in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Am nächsten Tag saßen Harry, Ron und Hermine in der Bibliothek. Hermine wollte Harry endlich erklären was Hawks sind.

„Weißt du Hermine", sagte Ron gerade, „darauf hätten wir auch wirklich eher kommen können. Ich meine, Demona ist nicht gerade ein Allerweltsname und wer kommt auch schon auf die Idee seine Tochter „Claw" zu nennen."

Hermine beachtete Ron nicht weiter und breitete ein Buch vor Harry aus, das ein Bild von mehreren Frauen enthielt, die allesamt Flügel hatten.

„Hawks", begann Hermine leise aber deutlich, „sind ein uraltes Frauenvolk. Sie haben die Eigenschaften, die uns ja bereits an Demona aufgefallen sind und können außerdem hervorragend mit allen möglichen Waffen umgehen. Sie sollen mächtige Kämpferinnen sein und genau aus dem Grund wurden sie von den Menschen gefürchtet. Heute gelten sie als ausgestorben. Ein Fehler wie wir ja jetzt wissen. Bis ungefähr 500 nach Christus lebten sie mit den Menschen zusammen in Dörfern und halfen ihnen. Aber eines Tages verschwanden sie und niemand weiß bis heute warum."

„Warum sind es nur Frauen und wieso verschwanden sie so plötzlich?" fragte Ron leise.

„Offen gestanden", erwiderte Hermine, „habe ich nicht die geringste Ahnung. Alle anderen Passagen, die sich vielleicht noch auf Hawks beziehen könnten, sind geschwärzt worden. Es liegt wahrscheinlich daran … das Menschen Angst vor ihnen haben!"

Harry war verwirrt. Warum sollte man denn Angst vor ihnen haben sollen? Demona und Claw waren schließlich ganz nett.

„Also", fuhr Hermine fort, „mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Aber es ist trotzdem unglaublich, dass du noch nie von diesem Volk gehört hast." Hermine sah Harry bei diesen Worten vorwurfsvoll an.

„Können ja nicht alle ihre ganze Freizeit in der Bibliothek verbringen", murrte Harry.

„Apropos Freizeit", sagte Ron mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, „wir haben jetzt keine mehr. In fünf Minuten fängt Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an und nach unserem Ausrutscher gestern Abend sollte wir besser pünktlich sein."

Eilig packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und liefen zum Unterricht, trotzdem waren sie zu spät – aber Professor Hawks glücklicherweise auch.

Voldemort stand im Thronsaal seiner Burg und wartete auf seine treue Dienerin. Außer ihm waren noch Wurmschwanz und Lucius Malfoy anwesend.

Malfoy sah vorsichtig zu seinem Meister. Voldemort wurde langsam ungeduldig. Seine Dienerin sollte besser bald hier erscheinen, sonst würde sein Zorn keine Grenzen kennen.

Heute war ein äußerst wichtiges Treffen, sie wollten planen wie sie endlich den Potterjungen bekommen wollten. Voldemort hatte vor, den Jungen aus Hogwarts zu entführen, nur um zu zeigen wie groß seine Macht bereits war.

„Sie... sie scheint sich zu verspäten... Meister." Wurmschwanz war aus dem Schatten gekommen und stellte sich geduckt neben seinen Meister.

Noch nie hatte Lucius so einen Ekel vor einem Menschen empfunden, wie für Wurmschwanz. Diese Person hatte absolut kein Rückrad und Malfoy fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie dieses Häufchen Elend es geschafft hatte nach Gryffindor zu kommen. Selbst Hufflepuff wäre noch zu gut für ihn gewesen.

Durch einen eintretenden Todesser wurde Lucius aus seinen Gedanken aufgescheucht. Der Neuankömmling lief eilig durch die Halle, warf sich vor Voldemort auf die Knie und küsste seinen Umhangsaum.

„Meister, verzeiht meine Verspätung, aber ich konnte nicht eher kommen. Sie hätten sonst Verdacht geschöpft."

„Dir sei verziehen meine Liebe, die Wichtigkeit deiner Mission rechtfertigt deine Vorsicht."

Lucius runzelte die Stirn. So großmütig war sein Meister doch sonst nicht. Die Frau musste wirklich wichtige Neuigkeiten bringen.

„Du darfst dich erheben", Voldemort trat einen Schritt zurück und sah die Gestalt vor sich, durchdringend an, „ich hoffe du bringst gute Neuigkeiten?"

„Meister, ich habe alles so vorgefunden, wie ihr es mir gesagt habt."

„Keine Schäden?"

„Nein, es befindet sich in tadellosem Zustand und der Eingang ist noch immer verborgen. Niemand wird ihn finden... nicht einmal die Hawk hat ihn bis jetzt entdeckt."

„Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet. Dann können wir jetzt damit beginnen, die Feinheiten unseres Planes auszuarbeiten. Lucius!"

Malfoy trat einen Schritt vor und verbeugte sich kurz.

„Lucius, sei so gut und teile uns die aktuelle Lage im Ministerium mit."

„Sehr wohl. Wie wir vorausgesehen haben, glaubt Fudge noch immer nicht an eurer Auferstehung. Er hat stattdessen das letzte Jahr damit verbracht Black zu jagen, seine Spur ging allerdings vor ein paar Tagen verloren."

„Stellt er eine Gefahr für uns dar?" fragte Voldemort.

„Nein, er ist absolut machtlos. Er wird uns keine Probleme machen. Allerdings könnten uns Demona und der Werwolf einiges Kopfzerbrechen bereiten. Die Hawk hat schon vor einigen Jahren einen Plan von uns zunichte gemacht."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Eine glänzende Kämpferin. Sie könnte uns wirklich Probleme machen. Wir sollten uns etwas überlegen, um die Beiden aus dem Schloss zu kriegen, wenn wir unseren Plan durchführen. Und dann wäre da ja auch noch mein geschätzter Giftmischer. Er sollte ebenfalls zu diesem Zeitpunkt aus dem Schloss verschwinden... ohne das irgendjemand Verdacht schöpft."

„Wenn ihr erlaubt", die Frau war einen Schritt vorgetreten, „dann kann ich das übernehmen. Es wird kein großes Problem für mich darstellen, die drei unauffällig aus dem Weg zu räumen. Das Schicksal teilt mir nämlich gerade mit, das die drei bald einen kleinen Urlaub machen werden."

Voldemort lächelte amüsiert.

„Das Schicksal? Soso... ja, dann sollten wir uns dem Schicksal doch nicht in den Weg stellen. Auch wenn deine Vorhersagen nicht von allen Ernst genommen werden, so weiß ich doch, dass sie sich fast immer erfüllen", er drehte sich zu Malfoy, „könnte es sonst noch irgendwelche Komplikationen geben?"

„Nein, Meister. Wir haben alles berücksichtigt. Das einzige, was wir noch machen müssen, ist uns einen geeigneten Tag zum Zuschlagen zu überlegen."

„Sehr schön, sehr schön. Das wäre dann alles meine treuen Freunde, ihr könnt eure Posten wieder beziehen." Voldemort drehte sich um und verschwand mit Wurmschwanz durch eine versteckte Tür.

Lucius ging auf die Frau zu.

„Das Schicksal?"

„Ja, das Schicksal. Wenn wir ein wenig Glück haben und uns gedulden wird die Hawk zum Zeitpunkt unseres Angriffes vielleicht schon nicht mehr unter uns weilen", sagte sie mit rauchiger Stimme, um gleich darauf in grünlichem Nebel zu verschwinden.

‚Weiber', dachte Lucius verächtlich und war gleichzeitig froh, dass sich seine Frau nicht mit solchem Firlefanz abgab. Dann disapperierte auch er.

In Hogwarts ahnte man nichts von diesem geplanten Angriff, ebenso wenig wusste man, dass sich ein Verräter in den eigenen Reihen befand und ging deswegen ohne Beunruhigung seinen täglichen Geschäften nach.

Die meisten Schüler mussten sich jetzt auf die Tests vorbereiten, die Demona angesetzt hatte. Einen solchen Test hatten sie schon hinter sich und den meisten Schülern schlotterten beim bloßen Gedanken daran immer noch die Knie.

Um herauszufinden, ob die Schüler die Flüche wirklich beherrschten, hatte Demona einige Versuchsobjekte auf das Schulgelände bringen lassen, an denen sie ihre Flüche üben konnte.

Diese Versuchsobjekte stellten sich als drei Meter hohe Saurios heraus. Die echsenähnlichen Tiere bewegten sich zwar nur langsam, aber dafür waren sie in der Lage Feuer – oder Wasserfontänen zu spucken.

Es war also nicht verwunderlich, dass alle Schüler nach diesem Unterricht entweder einige gewaltige Brandblasen vorweisen konnten, oder aussahen, als wären sie bei Sturm durch den See geschwommen.

Aus diesem Grund sahen die Schüler der siebten Klasse der Prüfung mit äußerst schlechten Gefühlen entgegen, denn Demona hatte sie bereits gewarnt.

Beim letzten Mal hatten sie die Monster vorher gesehen und hatten genug Zeit um sich einen geeigneten Fluch zu überlegen, aber diesmal sollten sie die Tiere nicht vorher sehen. Es sollte sozusagen eine Überraschung werden.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Claw waren die ersten die am See ankamen.

„Was glaubt ihr", fragte Ron, „wie viele sind jetzt bei Madam Pomfrey und lassen sich krankschreiben? Und vor allen Dingen wie viele schaffen es?"

Madam Pomfrey war dafür bekannt, dass sie einen Schwindler auf 10 Meter Entfernung erkannte.

„Ich schätze keiner", sagte Hermine, „ich habe gestern gehört wie Demona Madam Pomfrey von dem Test erzählt hat und ihr einschärfte niemanden aus ihren Kursen Krankzuschreiben."

Und tatsächlich, als es klingelte waren alle Schüler anwesend. Blaise Zabini und Milicent Bulstrode wurden zwar von Professor Hawks auf der Krankenstation aufgegriffen, ebenso wie Lavender und Parvati, aber die Lehrerin war trotzdem glänzender Laune.

Demona stellte sich vor die Schüler.

„Am Anfang ein paar Worte zu der diesmaligen Vorgehensweise. Ich werde sie gleich zu Paaren zusammenstellen. Wie sie sehen können, habe ich dort hinten einige Kästen aufgestellt in denen sich ihre Gegner befinden. In jedem Kasten befinden sich zwei Tiere der gleichen Art. Jedes dieser Tiere lässt sich mit den Flüchen, die sie im letzten Monat gelernt haben, kampfunfähig machen. Allerdings ist jeder Fluch unterschiedlich wirksam. Wenn ich ihr Team aufrufe, kommen sie bitte zu mir und ziehen ein Los. Auf jedem Los, befindet sich eine Nummer, zu jedem Los werden sie dort den entsprechenden Kasten finden. Ich möchte sie darauf hinweisen, dass sie nicht zu zweit ein Tier erledigen sollen. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Neville hob zaghaft die Hand.

„Professor Hawks, was passiert denn, wenn wir die Tiere nicht ausschalten können?"

„Keine Angst, wenn ich sehe, dass sie in ernste Schwierigkeiten geraten, greife ich ein."

Neville und auch einige der Slytherins schienen beruhigt zu sein. Nur Malfoy ließ natürlich wieder großspurige Kommentare ertönen.

„_Mir_, wird sie jedenfalls nicht helfen müssen." Demona entschied sich dafür, diese Kommentare zu überhören.

„Gut, wenn dann keine Fragen mehr sind, werde ich sie jetzt einteilen." Sie holte eine Liste hervor und begann die Schüler paarweise aufzurufen.

„Patil und Finnigan. Brown und Granger. Hawks und Longbottom. Potter und Weasley. Malfoy und Parkinson. Bulstrode und Zabini."

Harry stellte amüsiert fest, das Malfoy über seinen Partner überhaupt nicht erfreut schien.

Hinterher wusste niemand, wie sie diese Stunde überhaupt überlebt hatten, selbst Malfoy war seltsam ruhig. Demona hatte für sie Kreaturen ausgewählt, von denen die Schüler alle höchstens einmal gehört, aber sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

Demona kam zu ihnen.

„Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, diesen Test nicht zu bewerten", allgemeines Aufatmen war die Folge, „aber ich muss ihnen wohl nicht erzählen, dass ich sehr enttäuscht bin. Ich werde den Test nächsten Monat wiederholen und ich hoffe, dass bis dahin alle das Buch gelesen haben."

Das würde eine Menge zusätzliche Arbeit bedeuten, weil dann auch die anderen Lehrer mit ihren Tests anfangen wollten, aber niemand sagte ein Wort. Allen war klar, dass dieser Test wirklich in die Hose gegangen war.

Unterdessen lief Severus langsam durch Hogsmeade, die Schmerzen waren wieder schlimmer geworden, aber er wollte Demona nicht um Hilfe bitten.

Das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, vor dieser Frau zu Kreuze kriechen. Nix da! Lieber ließ er sich jeden Knochen einzeln brechen – etwas mit dem er jetzt ja Erfahrung hatte – dachte er sarkastisch.

Das Gespräch, welches er am Morgen mit Dumbledore geführte hatte, war seiner Laune auch nicht gerade zuträglich gewesen. Der Direktor hatte ihm klipp und klar gesagt, entweder er würde Demona gegenüber ein besseres Verhalten an den Tag legen, oder es würde gewaltigen Ärger geben.

Na toll! Was sollte er machen, ihr jeden Morgen einen frischgepflückten Blumenstrauß auf den Platz stellen? Sehr witzig, wirklich. Mal davon abgesehen, würde er bestimmt nicht wegen ihr die Gewächshäuser plündern. Dann würde er auch noch Ärger mit Madam Sprout kriegen – nicht das ihn das stören würde, er liebte Ärger, vor allen Dingen mit der giftigen, kleinen Kräuterkundelehrerin.

Er erkannte die Apotheke von Hogsmeade und atmete auf, endlich etwas, dass ihn von seinen Schmerzen ablenken würde.

Es war zwar schon einige Monate her, das Voldemort ihn so „nett" begrüßt hatte, aber er konnte immer noch einige, der Verletzungen spüren. Madam Pomfrey meinte, das wäre ganz normal, wenn man an die gewaltigen Ausmaße der Verletzung dachte. Sie hatte auch gesagt, wenn er sich ein paar Tage ausruhen würde, wäre er bald so gut wie neu.

Ausruhen! Das er nicht lachte. Wie sollte er sich jetzt den ausruhen? Erst mal hatte er die ganze Zeit Demona und ihre verdammte Tochter vor der Nase, dann war da noch Voldemort, der diesen Trank von ihm haben wollte und neuerdings schwirrte hier auch noch diese dämliche Ziege Belinda Blackpool herum.

Das Biest ließ ihn kaum alleine aufs Klo gehen und bei den Schülern kursierten jetzt schon die Gerüchte, das sie demnächst Mrs. Snape werden würde.

Mrs. Snape! Wenn die wüssten. Er musste jetzt immer höllisch aufpassen, wenn er von Voldemort gerufen wurde – was in letzter Zeit zum Glück nicht wieder vorgekommen war – andererseits musste er auch aufpassen, wenn in ihrer Gegenwart von Voldemort gesprochen wurde.

Allein die Tatsache, dass sie mit Malfoy und ihm in die Schule gegangen war, war für ihn schon bedenklich genug. Severus erinnerte sich zwar nur noch schwach an Belinda, die ebenso wie Lucius Malfoy zwei Klassen über ihm gewesen war, aber die Dinge an die er sich erinnerte, waren nicht unbedingt positiv.

Er trat in den kleinen Laden und begrüßte den Apotheker. Nachdem er alle Dinge hatte, die auf seiner Liste standen, ging er zurück zum Schloss.

Wie es der Zufall wollte, musste er auf dem Weg zu seinen Räumen natürlich auch noch Demona und Remus über den Weg laufen. Zum Teufel, war man vor dieser Frau den nirgends sicher? Serverus setzte seine mürrischste Sprech-mich-bloss-nicht-an-Miene auf und rauschte an den beiden vorbei. Dass der Werwolf ihm dabei kopfschüttelnd nachsah, störte ihn nicht weiter. Sollten die anderen doch denken, was sie wollten, Hauptsache er hatte seine Ruhe.

Kapitel 14: In Luft aufgelöst?

Albus Dumbledore schritt besorgt in seinem Büro auf und ab. Severus war vor einer halben Stunde wieder von Voldemort gerufen worden. Es war das erste Mal seit Hagrid ihn im Sommer schwerverletzt am Waldrand gefunden hatte (Snape hatte ihm nichts von dem Treffen erzählt, als Fudge in Hogwarts war). Überhaupt hatte Voldemort sich den Sommer über erstaunlich ruhig verhalten, es standen keine mysteriösen Todesfälle in der Zeitung, weder bei den Zauberern, noch bei den Muggeln.

Dumbledores Theorie war, dass Voldemort zwar seinen Körper wiederhatte, aber noch nicht im vollen Besitz seiner Kräfte war und deswegen noch keine größeren Aktionen planen konnte. Das Beste wäre, wenn man ihn jetzt angreifen würde, nur leider kannten sie seinen Aufenthaltsort nicht. Als Severus im Sommer wieder mit ihm Kontakt aufgenommen hatte, wurden ihm zuerst die Augen verbunden und dann wurde er zu Voldemort gebracht. Er wusste deswegen nicht wo er sich aufhielt, das einzige was er wusste, war, dass Voldemort sich offensichtlich in einer alten Burg aufhielt oder in unterirdischen Gängen. Demona hatte daraufhin einige ihrer Wachen losgeschickt, um diese Burg zu suchen, aber leider ohne Erfolg, nach zwei Wochen hatten sie die Suche aufgegeben.

Es war wirklich deprimierend, sie konnten nichts weiter tun, als abzuwarten, das Voldemort den ersten Schritt tun würde. Und dann war da auch noch diese verdammte Aurorin, die Fudge ihm auf den Hals geschickt hatte. Sie hatte sich in den vergangenen Wochen als äußerst lästig erwiesen, ständig war sie, um ihn und Severus herumgeschwirrt, in der Hoffnung irgendetwas aufzuschnappen, das ihm und Severus das Genick brechen würde. Bis jetzt, Gott sei Dank erfolglos.

Dumbledore sah auf seine Uhr. Severus war bereits eine Dreiviertelstunde fort. Hoffentlich geschah ihm nichts. Er lief weiter in seinem Büro hin und her, die Bilder der alten Schulleiter folgten ihm mit ihren Köpfen. Fawkes beobachtete ihn mit einem Auge.

Demona sah in letzter Zeit auch nicht besonders gut aus. Aber das war auch kein Wunder, wenn sie nicht gerade unterrichtete, oder sich mit Severus stritt, saß sie in ihrem Büro und versuchte diesen geheimen Zauber funktionstüchtig zu machen. Er hatte sie noch einmal gefragt, was das für ein Zauber war, aber sie hatte nur geantwortet, das sie damit eine alte Schuld begleichen wolle, danach hatte sie ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass das Thema für sie beendet wäre und hatte ihn aus ihrem Büro bugsiert.

Er sah wieder auf seine Uhr, jetzt war bereits eine Stunde vergangen. Er hatte Severus gebeten, gleich nach dem Treffen in sein Büro zu kommen.

Jetzt klopfte es an die Tür. War er das? Nein, es war Minerva.

„Albus, ich muss mit dir reden. Es geht um ... um diese Tiere, die Hagrid in seinem Unterricht behandeln will."

„Was ist denn damit."

„Albus, das sind Drachen!" Minervas Miene wäre zu komisch gewesen, wenn er sich im Moment nicht solche Sorgen gemacht hätte.

„Zwergdrachen, um genau zu sein."

„Dann von mir aus Zwergdrachen, aber es sind Drachen. Du kannst nicht im Ernst vorhaben, die Schüler in ihre Nähe zu lassen. Das ist lebensgefährlich."

„Keine Angst Minerva, während des Unterrichts werden einige von Demonas Wachen anwesend sein, um notfalls einzugreifen." Dumbledore hatte das gesagt um sie zu beruhigen, allerdings schien sie keineswegs beruhigt zu sein, trotzdem fügte sie sich.

„Gut, wenn du meinst, dann werde ich jetzt wieder nach unten gehen."

„Ja, tu das.", antwortete er abwesend. Minerva drehte sich um und ging die Treppe hinunter.

Wieder sah er auf die Uhr, das Abendessen würde gleich beginnen, er müsste sich langsam fertig machen. Da fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein, wenn Severus nicht am Abendessen teilnehmen würde, dann würde Miss Blackpool sicherlich nach ihm fragen. Er könnte zwar sagen, das Severus sich nicht gut fühlen würde und sich hingelegt hätte, aber er war sich sicher, das dieses verdammte Weibsbild dann nach dem Abendessen schnurstracks in sein Büro marschieren würde, um zu sehen, ob er wirklich da wäre. Und dann hätte Severus ein sehr großes Problem. Was sollte er bloß tun? Das Abendessen würde in zehn Minuten beginnen, bis dahin musste ihm etwas eingefallen sein. Aber was?

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch aus dem angrenzenden Raum.

Die Schüler saßen schon alle auf ihren Plätzen, als Dumbledore und Snape mit fünf Minuten Verspätung die Große Halle betraten, offensichtlich waren sie in ein interessantes Gespräch vertieft. Am Lehrertisch angekommen, setzte sich jeder auf seinen Platz – auf Befehl von Dumbledore hatte auch Demona ihren ursprünglichen Platz neben Snape wieder eingenommen.

Augenblicklich verbrachte Demona ihre Zeit damit Severus besorgt zu betrachten. Auch einigen Schülern fiel auf, dass er ziemlich müde aussah, aber das kümmerte sie nicht weiter. Wenn sie Glück hatten würde er ja vielleicht krank werden.

Snape bemerkte jetzt die besorgten Blicke seiner Tischnachbarin und funkelte sie böse an, Demona wandte darauf hin ihr Gesicht ab und unterhielt sich für den Rest des Abends mit Professor McGonagall.

Mittlerweile waren fast zwei Monate vergangen. In zweieinhalb Wochen begannen die Weihnachtsferien. Über Nacht hatte es geschneit und Hogwarts war unter einer meterhohen Schneedecke begraben worden.

Harry päppelte gerade Hedwig wieder auf. Er hatte sie Ron geliehen, damit dieser einen Brief an seinen Bruder nach Rumänien schicken konnte – Pigwidgeon war für diese Reise zu klein – jetzt saß sie auf der Lehne seines Sessels und ließ sich von Harry ein Eulentonikum in den Schnabel träufeln. Harry beschloss, Hedwig für ein paar Stunden im Schlafsaal zu lassen, weil es in der Eulerei zu zugig war.

Nachdem er Hedwig in seinen Schlafsaal gebracht hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg, um die anderen zu suchen. Snape hatte ihnen freundlicherweise angekündigt, dass sie vor den Ferien noch einen Test schreiben würden – allerdings hatte er nicht gesagt an welchem Tag – darum saßen die meisten Schüler fortwährend in der Bibliothek und lernten.

Aus diesem Grund vermutete er auch seine Freunde dort. Zu seiner Überraschung war die Bibliothek zwar brechend voll, aber von Hermine, Claw und Ron war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Als er gerade die Bibliothek wieder verlassen wollte, hielt ihn etwas am Umhang fest. Es war Colin.

„Hey Harry, suchst du deine Freunde? Wenn nicht kannst du dich auch zu uns setzen."

„Nein Colin, ich suche meine Freunde. Hast du sie vielleicht gesehen?"

„Ja, sie sind in das Büro von Professor Hawks gegangen. Sie ist nett, findest du nicht auch?"

„Ja, das ist sie. Colin ich muss jetzt los." Harry drehte sich um und ging.

Vor der Ritterrüstung angekommen, sagte er das Passwort und trat durch die Wand. Hermine und Ron standen in der Mitte des Raumes und sahen sich interessiert um. Gerade als Harry sich zu ihnen stellte, kam Claw direkt durch den Kamin gelaufen.

„Im Schlafzimmer ist sie auch nicht. Ich frage mich, wo sie wohl sein könnte. Ohh, Hallo Harry. Du hast nicht zufällig meine Mutter da draußen rumlaufen sehen?"

„Nein, tut mir Leid." Claw sah nachdenklich aus, Hermines Blick fiel auf den Spiegel.

„Der Spiegel ist wunderschön, so einen habe ich noch nie gesehen", hauchte sie.

Claw folgte ihrem Blick.

„Das ist der Spiegel von dem ich euch mal erzählt habe, erinnert ihr euch?"

„Ja", sagte Ron, „wieso benutzt du ihn nicht einfach, um deine Mutter zu finden?"

„Weil ich ein Passwort brauche, oder einen bestimmten Zauberspruch, um ihn zu aktivieren und den kenne ich nicht."

„Ist deine Mutter so misstrauisch?", fragte Ron.

„Nein, aber der Spiegel zeigt dir alles, wenn es wirklich geschehen ist. Und in der Geschichte der Erde sind nicht immer nur schöne Dinge geschehen." Claw hatte mit leiser Stimme gesprochen und mied Harrys Blick. Niemand sagte ein Wort.

Nach einigen Minuten durchbrach Hermine die drückende Stille.

„Vielleicht ist deine Mutter ja einfach nur ausgeflogen. Es kann ja sein das sie ihre Flügel mal wieder ausbreiten wollte, oder ihr ist hier die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen." Ron grinste.

„Ja, oder sie ist vor Snape geflüchtet und tüftelt jetzt irgendwas aus, um ihn elegant um die Ecke zu bringen." Auch Harry fing jetzt an zu lachen.

„Wenn die Beiden heute nicht zum Mittagessen kommen, wissen wir ja was passiert ist. Demona ist dem Beispiel ihrer Tochter gefolgt."

Claw fing an zu lachen.

„Hoffentlich zertritt sie ihn _wirklich_."

Dumbledore saß entspannt in seinem Büro. Seit letztem Monat war Severus nicht mehr gerufen worden. Leider hatte er von dem damaligem Treffen keine guten Neuigkeiten mitgebracht. Der dunkle Lord wurde langsam stärker und begann schon wieder größere Aktionen zu planen. Bis jetzt war zwar noch keine ausgeführt worden, aber man musste auf der Hut sein.

Im Moment fiel es Dumbledore aber schwer sich über irgendetwas Sorgen zu machen, heute Nacht hatte es das erste Mal geschneit und er hatte vom Fenster aus, eine halbe Stunde lang beobachtet, wie sich die Schüler heiße Schneeballschlachten lieferten.

Sybill war gestern sogar aus ihrem Turmzimmer heruntergekommen, allerdings nur, um Demona mitzuteilen, das ihr der Tod näher wäre, als jemals zuvor in ihrem Leben. Nachdem sie wieder gegangen war hatten alle Lehrer gelacht – Demona selbst am lautesten.

Sybill verhielt sich in letzter Zeit allerdings auch äußerst merkwürdig. Vor ein paar Monaten war sie sogar einfach aus Hogwarts verschwunden. Sie war zwar nach ein paar Stunden wieder aufgetaucht, aber seltsam war ihr Verhalten schon. Seit sie hier unterrichtete hatte sie noch nicht einmal das Schloss verlassen und jetzt gleich fünfzehn Mal in vier Monaten – die Wochenenden nicht mitgerechnet. Albus schüttelte den Kopf.

‚Seltsam, seltsam, seltsam.'

Demona sah in letzter Zeit erholter aus – vermutlich hatte sie aufgehört an diesem Zauber zu arbeiten, oder es lag daran, dass sie nicht mehr so oft mit Severus stritt. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, ging sie ihm in letzter Zeit gekonnt aus dem Weg.

Dumbledore trat wieder ans Fenster – er liebte es, das verschneite Hogwarts zu betrachten – alles sah dann so friedlich aus. Gerade sah er wie Harry und seine Freunde aus dem Schloss traten – Claw warf Ron gerade einen Schneeball ins Gesicht – Harry schien sich gut von dem Trimagischen Turnier erholt zu haben.

Durch ein forsches Klopfen wurde Dumbledore aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Herein!" Dumbledore stöhnte innerlich – ausgerechnet Belinda Blackpool.

„Guten Tag, Direktor."

„Guten Tag, Miss Blackpool. Was kann ich für sie tun?" Dumbledore mochte die Frau von Tag zu Tag weniger.

„Sie können mir sagen, wo die Hawk steckt." Ihr Ton war herablassend, was Dumbledore noch weiter auf die Palme brachte. Viele Menschen verglichen Hawks mit Tieren, weil sie keine Ahnung hatten, um was für edle Geschöpfe es sich handelte und weil sie nicht verstanden warum ihnen Flügel wuchsen. Auch die Tatsache, dass Hawks Kräfte besaßen von denen Normalsterbliche nur träumen konnten, machten sie den meisten auch nicht unbedingt sympathischer.

„Welche Hawk meinen Sie? Demona oder ihre Tochter?" Belinda wurde sauer.

„Demona natürlich. Sie war heute nicht beim Frühstück und ich soll den Minister über jeden ihrer Schritte informieren."

„Soso. Dann bespitzeln sie jetzt schon zwei meiner Lehrer! Aber ich weiß nicht, wo sie steckt. Sie ist schließlich erwachsen und die Lehrer müssen sich nicht bei mir abmelden. Vielleicht ist sie ja in ihren Palast geflogen. Und wenn sie jetzt bitte mein Büro verlassen würden, ich habe zu Arbeiten." Das letzte war eine glatte Lüge gewesen und Belinda schien das auch zu ahnen, aber sie verließ trotzdem sein Büro.

Nachdem er sicher war, dass Belinda wirklich sein Büro verlassen hatte, hing er weiter seinen Gedanken nach. Sie hatte Recht, Demona war heute nicht beim Frühstück gewesen, um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er sie das letzte Mal gestern Abend gesehen. Sie hatte sich in ihr Büro zurückgezogen, um noch einige Arbeiten zu korrigieren. Als er zwei Stunden später mit ihr sprechen wollte, war sie verschwunden. Er wusste, dass er sich um Demona keine Sorgen machen musste, aber er tat es trotzdem.

Nach einer Schneeballschlacht – die er und Ron haushoch gegen Hermine und Claw verloren hatten - gingen sie wieder ins Schloss zurück. Es wurde langsam Zeit fürs Mittagessen und sie mussten sich vorher noch umziehen. Durch die Schneeballschlacht waren ihre Umhänge vollkommen durchnässt worden.

Also machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm. Als die Jungs sich umgezogen hatten, warteten sie im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Hermine und Claw. Nach zehn Minuten kamen die Mädchen endlich aus ihrem Schlafsaal. Ron sah sie entnervt an.

„Warum braucht ihr Mädchen eigentlich immer so lange? Wir sind schon lange fertig." Hermine sah ihn zuckersüß an.

„Ja, weißt du, genauso gut könnten wir dich fragen, warum die Erde eine Kugel ist." Ron fing an zu murren. Harry, der einen Streit heraufziehen sah, unterbrach die Beiden.

„Wenn wir weiter hier stehen bleiben, kommen wir zu spät und dann ist nichts mehr zu essen da."

Statt einer Antwort ging Ron durch das Portraitloch, die anderen folgten ihm. Sie kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig, Claw sah zum Lehrertisch.

„Komisch, sie ist immer noch nicht da. Wo steckt sie wohl?" Harry sah ebenfalls zum Lehrertisch. Snape sah in seiner üblichen schlechten Laune in die Runde, Professor McGonagall unterhielt sich mit Dumbledore, Flitwick erzählte Professor Lupin gerade einen Witz, aber der Stuhl von Demona war noch immer leer. Während des Mittagessens tauchte Demona auch nicht mehr auf.

Nach dem Mittagessen, wollten sie noch Hagrid besuchen. Als sie aus dem Schloss traten, sahen sie wie Snape mit einer Tasche in den Verbotenen Wald lief. Ron sah ihm verständnislos nach.

„Was will der denn jetzt im Verbotenen Wald?"

„Ich nehme an, er will irgendwelche Pflanzen pflücken. Einige wachsen nämlich nur während des ersten Schnees", erwiderte Hermine. Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Total verrückt." Alle fingen an zu lachen.

Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten sie bei Hagrid. Er erzählte ihnen mit, vor Freude strahlenden Augen, von den Tieren die Demona ihm für den nächsten Unterricht besorgt hatte. Natürlich war noch alles streng geheim, aber Hagrid konnte sich einfach nicht bremsen. Außerdem erzählte er ihnen, dass die Drachen von der letzten Schulstunde von Demonas Schwester stammten. Anscheinend züchtete sie Drachen.

„Sag mal Claw, habt ihr in eurem Palast eigentlich viele Tiere?", fragte Ron, „und wo bringt ihr die eigentlich alle unter? Ich meine ihr könnt diese Drachen ja wohl kaum in euren Zimmern halten." Claw fing an zu lachen, als sie sich beruhigt hatte, antwortete sie.

„Wir haben ja nicht nur einen Palast. Zu unserem Reich gehören auch ein großes Dorf, Wälder, Gebirge, Landwirtschaft und ein Meer haben wir auch. Wir müssen schließlich auch irgendwie leben." Hermine schien irritiert.

„Aber in den Büchern steht von alldem nichts."

„Kein Wunder! Glaubst du im Ernst, dass wir den Menschen alle unsere Geheimnisse verraten? Und das, nachdem sie uns bald ausgerottet haben?"

„Natürlich nicht, aber ich dachte immer, ihr würdet alle in einem Palast leben."

„Ne, einige von uns sind besser im Kämpfen, andere verkaufen, oder erfinden lieber. Und außerdem müssen wir ja auch irgendwas essen, ein Großteil der Wächterinnen – so nennen wir die Hawks, die eine Kampfausbildung haben – leben im Palast, die anderen leben im Dorf und bauen Nahrungsmittel an oder führen Geschäfte."

„Das würde ich gerne alles einmal sehen", sagte Harry. Claw grinste.

„Vielleicht lädt meine Mutter euch ja einmal ein."

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile bei Hagrid und versuchten aus Claw herauszulocken, wo sich ihr Palast befand, aber das Mädchen stellte sich stur.

Als es dunkel wurde, machten sie sich mit Hagrid auf den Weg ins Schloss, als sie gerade in der Eingangshalle standen und überlegten, was sie jetzt noch machen wollten, flog das Schlosstor auf. Harry und seine Freunde drehten sich um.

Aus Claws Gesicht und aus dem ihrer Freunde wich sämtliche Farbe, angesichts des sich ihnen bietenden Schauspiels.

„MAMA!"

Snape kam hereingestürmt und wandte sich sofort in Richtung Krankenflügel. In seinen Armen hielt er Demona – anscheinend war sie bewusstlos – von ihrer Schläfe tropfte Blut und auch ansonsten war sie ziemlich ramponiert. Als Snape mit ihr die Treppe hinauflief, zog er eine dünne Blutspur hinter sich her.

Kapitel 15: Mut

Claw stand einen Moment wie angewurzelt in der Halle, dann rannte sie Snape hinterher. Harry, Ron und Hermine folgten ihr, sie schafften es zwar Claw einzuholen, aber Snape schien einige Geheimgänge zu kennen, denn von ihm und Demona war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen, sahen sie Snape, der Madam Pomfrey alles erklärte, an einem der Betten stehen. Claw wollte zu ihrer Mutter gehen, aber als die Krankenschwester sie bemerkte, wurden sie von ihr hinausgeworfen.

„Los, raus mit euch! Das ist nichts für eure Augen." Mit diesen Worten schob Madam Pomfrey sie alle zur Tür hinaus.

„Aber ich will wissen, wie es meiner Mutter geht."

„Das werde ich dir schon noch früh genug sagen." Rumms! Die Tür wurde ihnen vor der Nase zugeschlagen. Claw stand davor und wollte anscheinend noch irgendwas sagen, aber Hermine zog sie zu einem der Stühle.

„Komm Claw. Setz dich hin. Deine Mutter wird schon wieder gesund werden." Claw sah sie an, sie sagte nichts, aber setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. Harry, Ron und Hermine setzten sich neben sie. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Nach ein paar Minuten, die allen wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, hörten sie Schritte.

Wenige Augenblicke später sahen sie Dumbledore, Lupin, Flitwick und Professor McGonagall die Treppe hinaufkommen. Claw sah die herankommenden Lehrer an, stand aber nicht auf. Professor McGonagall streifte Claw mit einem mitleidigen Blick, die Lippen fest zusammengekniffen und folgte Dumbledore und den anderen Lehrern in das Behandlungszimmer.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Claw saßen schweigend nebeneinander.

Der Direktor sah auf seine verletzte Freundin hinab. Als Severus ihn vor ein paar Minuten gerufen hatte, dachte er zuerst es würde sich um einen schlechten Scherz handeln. Als er aber in das Gesicht des Lehrers blickte, wusste er, dass dem nicht so war. Eiligst war er mit den anderen Lehrern in den Krankenflügel gelaufen.

Als sie hier ankamen, saß Claw vor der Tür, zusammen mit Harry, Ron und Hermine. Claw hatte schrecklich ausgesehen und er konnte verstehen warum. Er selbst hatte immer gedacht das Demona unverwundbar war, aber als er jetzt auf sie blickte, musste er erkennen, dass sie doch verwundbar war. Er sah auf die Schulkrankenschwester, Poppy tat ihr möglichstes, aber alle heilenden Tränke oder Zauber, schienen an ihr abzuprallen, Dumbledore konnte sich nicht erklären wieso, auch Flitwick, der ihren Körper auf mögliche Abblockflüche hin untersuchte konnte nichts finden.

„Severus? Wo hast du sie gefunden?" Der Zaubertranklehrer sah den Direktor für einen Moment verwirrt an, dann schien die Frage sein Bewusstsein erreicht zu haben.

„Am Rand des Verbotenen Walds. Sie hat anscheinend schon einige Zeit im Schnee gelegen, ihr Körper war eiskalt als ich sie fand."

Dumbledore sah nachdenklich auf Demona herab. Wo bist du gewesen? Und was hast du dort getan? Plötzlich schien sie aufzuwachen, sie sah sich einen Moment verwirrt um. Severus der ihr am nächsten war, beugte sich zu ihr herunter. Demona streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte seine Stirn. Der Direktor wusste was jetzt geschehen würde, Demona würde Bilder in seinen Kopf schicken, wahrscheinlich würde sie ihm damit zeigen, was sie so zugerichtet hatte. Und dann hätte Poppy vielleicht endlich eine Chance ihr zu helfen.

Das alles dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, dann ließ sie ihre Hand wieder sinken, sie atmete einmal tief ein und wurde wieder ohnmächtig. Severus stand immer noch mit einem merkwürdig steifen Gesichtsausdruck da. Dumbledore wollte auf ihn zutreten und ihn fragen, was er gesehen hatte. Aber bevor er noch irgendetwas machen konnte, drehte Professor Snape sich um und verließ den Raum. Alle andern sahen sich ratlos an, Poppy hantierte weiter an Demona herum.

Harry sah überrascht auf, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Snape den Krankenflügel verließ. Er würdigte die Schüler nicht eines Blickes und stieg die Treppe hinunter. Claw, die bei seinem Erscheinen aufgeblickt hatte, sah wieder zu Boden. Harry wusste nicht wie lange sie so gesessen hatten, aber plötzlich rauschte Snape wieder an ihnen vorbei, in der Hand hielt er eine Flasche mit einer merkwürdigen Flüssigkeit.

Eine Viertelstunde, nachdem Snape wieder in den Krankenflügel gegangen war, öffnete sich die Tür wieder.

Professor McGonagall kam heraus und blieb vor Claw stehen, sie schien den Tränen nahe.

„Claw? Es tut mir Leid, aber deine Mutter..." Professor McGonagall hatte sehr leise gesprochen, aber sie hatten trotzdem jedes Wort verstanden. Claw sah auf, ihr Gesicht war vollkommen emotionslos als sie anfing zu sprechen.

„Ist schon gut Professor. Ich kann mir denken was passiert ist. ... Darf ich sie noch mal sehen?"

„Aber sicher. Komm mit."

Claw folgte der Lehrerin in den Krankenflügel, als sich die Tür hinter beiden schloss, fingen sie leise an zu reden.

„Das... das kann doch nicht wahr sein... oder?", Hermine hatte sehr leise gesprochen, ihr Gesicht war kalkweiß.

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber... es muss wohl stimmen, sonst hätte Professor McGonagall nicht so ernst ausgesehen.", Ron hatte versucht auf ihre Frage zu antworten, Harry war immer noch zu schockiert, um überhaupt irgendwas zu sagen, er sah einfach nur stumm auf die Tür.

Gerade als Harry etwas sagen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür, Dumbledore kam heraus gefolgt von den anderen Lehrern. Er wandte sich an die drei Freunde.

„Ich möchte euch bitten, in die Große Halle zu gehen und Claw erst einmal alleine zu lassen. Sie wird heute nacht auf der Krankenstation bleiben, ich denke morgen könnt ihr sie besuchen." Der Direktor sah auf einmal furchtbar alt aus.

Hermine wollte noch etwas sagen, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben, sie blickte noch einmal zur Tür und ging dann hinunter, Ron und Harry folgten ihr.

In der Großen Halle angekommen wandten sich ihnen alle Köpfe zu, die Schüler hatten noch nicht mit dem Abendbrot begonnen. Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen zu ihren Plätzen.

Kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt wurden sie von allen Seiten mit Fragen bestürmt, Harry antwortete aber nicht, sondern beobachtete die anderen Lehrer die schweigend zu ihren Plätzen gingen. Als langsam Ruhe einkehrte, erhob sich Dumbledore.

„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler, bevor wir mit dem Abendessen beginnen, muss ich euch eine traurige Mitteilung machen." Er wartete einen Moment, bevor er mit ernster Miene fortfuhr. Die anderen Lehrer sahen sich schweigend an.

„Wie bestimmt einige von euch gemerkt haben, war Professor Hawks heute den ganzen Tag nicht hier. Professor Snape fand sie vor ungefähr einer Stunde schwerverletzt am Waldrand."

In der Halle erhob sich erstauntes Gemurmel, Harry, Ron und Hermine blickten traurig auf den leeren Stuhl in ihrer Nähe, auf dem sonst immer Claw saß.

Dumbledore wartete einen Moment.

„Sie wurde von Todessern schwer verletzt und ist vor wenigen Minuten diesen Verletzungen erlegen."

Wieder erhob sich Gemurmel in der Halle, Dumbledore wurde dadurch gezwungen eine Pause einzulegen. Alle Schüler schienen bestürzt über diese Nachricht zu sein, nur die Slytherins grinsten, Harry wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen und hätte Malfoy verprügelt, als dieser sich feixend zu Pansy Parkinson beugte.

Als es langsam ruhiger wurde, begann Dumbledore erneut zu sprechen.

„Allerdings, kann ich euch auch mitteilen, dass es ihr gelang fünf der Todesser zu töten, bevor sie sich zurückziehen musste."

Jetzt erhob sich lauter Jubel in der Halle, nur der Slytherintisch blieb still, Malfoy hatte aufgehört zu grinsen.

Durch die Reihen der stehenden Schüler konnte Harry einen Blick auf die Slytherins erhaschen und erneut stieg in ihm das Verlangen hoch, einfach rüberzugehen und Malfoy mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Statt dessen wanderte sein Blick rüber zum Lehrertisch, Professor McGonagall schien jeden Augenblick in Tränen auszubrechen, Hagrid kullerten bereits dicke Tränen über den Bart, Flitwick schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf und Lupin sah starr auf den Tisch herunter. Dumbledore schien der Tod seiner langjährigen Freundin sehr mitgenommen zu haben.

Harrys Blick wanderte weiter ans Ende der Tafel, wo Snape stand, sein Blick war seltsam glasig und er war noch um einige Nuancen blasser als sonst, offensichtlich ging ihm der Tod von Demona doch sehr Nahe, etwas was Harry nicht unbedingt vermutet hätte.

Das Abendessen war ab jetzt eine recht schweigsame Angelegenheit, die Schüler, die nach dieser Nachricht noch in der Lage waren etwas zu Essen, taten sich schweigend etwas auf. Andere verließen sofort die Große Halle um in ihre Schlafsäle zu gehen. Harry selber saß stumm vor seinem Teller und ertappte sich dabei, wie seine Gedanken immer öfter zum Krankenflügel wanderten, wo Claw jetzt war. Mit einem Blick auf Ron und Hermine stellte er fest, dass es ihnen offensichtlich nicht anders ging.

Den Weg zum Gryffindorturm legten sie schweigend zurück, im Gemeinschaftsraum verabschiedeten sie sich, nicht ohne vorher abzumachen, wann sie Claw besuchen würden.

Severus Snape schritt in seinen Zimmern auf und ab. Nachdem Dumbledore beim Abendessen verkündet hatte, das der Unterricht für den Rest der Woche ausfallen würde, war er leise hinunter in die Kerker gegangen.

Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, sie war tot, sie war tatsächlich gestorben. Die Frau, die ihn in den letzten Wochen mehrmals zur Weißglut getrieben hatte, war nicht mehr am Leben. Es war unglaublich, anfangs hatte er gedacht, das alles nur ein schlechter Traum wäre – er litt in letzter Zeit häufig unter Alpträumen – aber leider war er nicht aufgewacht und dann hatte Dumbledore den Schülern auch noch gesagt, dass er – Snape – sie gefunden hatte.

Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Schüler jetzt in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen saßen und die Möglichkeit erwägten, ob ihr Zaubertränkelehrer nicht vielleicht Professor Hawks aus dem Weg geräumt hätte.

Das schlimme daran war, er konnte es ihnen nicht einmal verdenken. Er war in den letzten Wochen wirklich widerlich zu ihr gewesen, aber er hatte nie ihren Tod gewollt. Nein! Gerade um diesen zu verhindern, hatte er versucht sie wegzuekeln, aber vergebens. Bei allen Druiden, warum hatte sie nicht auf ihn gehört?

Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und sprang gleich darauf wieder auf die Füße. Er hatte sich auf irgendetwas draufgesetzt, er sah auf den Stuhl, aber da lag nichts. Severus überlegte einen Moment, jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein, er griff in eine der Taschen seines Umhangs und zog ein Blatt Pergament und eine kleine Phiole mit einer rötlichen Flüssigkeit heraus.

Er sah auf die Gegenstände in seiner Hand, Demona hatte sie ihm gegeben. Als er sie fand war sie bewusstlos, aber als er sie hochheben wollte, wachte sie auf. Sie hatte sich gesträubt und verlangt, dass er sie auf den Boden setzen sollte, Severus hatte sich geweigert. Daraufhin hatte sie solange gezappelt, bis er sie absetzen musste, weil er sie nicht mehr halten konnte. Demona hatte ein paar Mal tief durchgeatmet und ihn dann angesehen. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und legte die Phiole und das Pergament hinein. Bevor sie wieder ohnmächtig wurde, hatte sie ihm noch gesagt er müsse gut auf diese Sachen aufpassen, sie würden ihm einen großen Dienst erweisen. Severus hatte sie achtlos in eine Tasche gesteckt und war mit Demona zum Schloss gelaufen. Er hatte diese Dinge einfach vergessen.

Jetzt sah er darauf, was für einen Dienst sollten ihm diese Dinge erweisen? Er sah sich die Flüssigkeit genauer an, noch nie zuvor hatte er so etwas gesehen. Severus legte die Phiole auf seinen Schreibtisch und faltete das Pergament auseinander – in der Hoffnung einen Hinweis zu finden – aber dort standen nur zwei Worte:

_Hawks beschützen!_

Was zum Teufel, sollte er mit so was anfangen? Er überlegte einige Momente, aber er kam nicht drauf, was sie ihm hiermit sagen wollte. Warum musste Demona auch immer in Rätseln sprechen.

Ungefähr zwei Stunden saß er an seinem Schreibtisch und grübelte darüber nach, was Demona ihm damit sagen wollte, aber ihm viel beim Besten Willen nichts ein.

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr entschied er sich ins Bett zu gehen, es war ein langer, trauriger Tag gewesen.

Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten gefrühstückt und waren auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey ließ sie herein. Sie sah sehr erschöpft und traurig aus.

„Ihr wollt sicher Claw besuchen. Das arme Ding hat seit gestern Abend nicht mehr gesprochen."

Sie gingen in den Krankenflügel und sahen Claw an einem Bett am Fenster sitzen. Sie sah schrecklich aus. Unter ihren Augen lagen dunkle Ringe und ihre Haut war seltsam fahl.

Hermine ging auf sie zu.

„Claw?" Keine Reaktion. Ron stellte sich neben sie und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Immer noch keine Reaktion.

Jetzt stellte Harry sich neben sie.

„Claw, wir haben dir etwas zu Essen mitgebracht." Er legte die Brote auf den Nachttisch.

Wieder keine Reaktion, sie saß einfach nur steif wie eine Statue da und starrte auf das leere Bett.

Madam Pomfrey hatte alles beobachtet und zog sie jetzt von Claw weg.

„Lasst ihr ein wenig Zeit. Sie steht noch immer unter Schock."

Harry sah auf die Krankenschwester.

„Madam Pomfrey, wann ist eigentlich die Beerdigung?" Sie sah ihn traurig an.

„Es wird keine geben."

Auf die erstaunten Gesichter der drei Schüler fing sie an zu erklären.

„Das ist schwer zu erklären, wisst ihr, wenn Hawks sterben, dann lösen sich ihre Körper nach einer gewissen Zeit auf. Warum, weiß ich auch nicht", und mit einem kurzen Blick auf Claw fügte sie hinzu: „Und jetzt geht bitte wieder, ich passe schon gut auf eure Freundin auf." Mit diesen Worten schob die Krankenschwester sie sanft aber bestimmt zur Tür hinaus.

Niedergeschlagen machten sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen – sie wollten Hagrid besuchen – und kamen an einigen Slytherins vorbei, die fies grinsten und dabei vor sich hermurmelten. Die Freunde konnten nicht genau verstehen, worum es dabei ging, aber sie konnten sich denken, dass sie von Professor Hawks redeten. Harry und Hermine mussten Ron an seinem Umhang festhalten, sonst hätte er ihnen einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt. Außer den Slytherins sahen sie auch noch Miss Blackpool, die ihnen singend entgegenkam.

„Was habt ihr denn Kinder? Heute ist doch so ein schöner Tag." Mit den Worten verschwand sie, was auch besser war, denn mittlerweile hatte Ron bereits seinen Zauberstab gezückt.

Harry und seine Freunde sahen ihr wütend hinterher. Momentan war Harry ohnehin nicht gut auf das Ministerium zu sprechen, als vorhin der Tagesprophet ankam, konnten sie gleich auf der ersten Seite die Schlagzeile erkennen.

Angriff der Todesser auf Zaubererfamilie verhindert!

Allerdings stand in dem ganzen Text, kein einziges Wort über Demona. Der Autor schrieb nur, dass die Familie im letzten Moment gerettet wurde und das ein Großteil der Todesser getötet wurde. Dann standen da noch die Namen der Getöteten und das war's. Kein Wort über Demona, kein Wort darüber das die Retterin gestorben war. Nicht ein einziges, winziges Wort.

Statt dessen ein Lobgesang auf die schnellen Reaktionen des Ministeriums. Harry wäre beinahe schlecht geworden, als er das gelesen hatte. Die Reaktionen der anderen Schüler waren auch nicht gerade positiv gewesen. Aber wie auch immer, daran konnten sie nichts ändern, also zogen Harry und Hermine, Ron aus der Eingangshalle, bevor er wirklich noch jemandem etwas antat.

Der Besuch bei Hagrid war auch nicht unbedingt aufmunternd, die ganze Zeit erzählte er den Kindern – unterbrochen von markerschütternden Schluchzern – was für eine tolle Lehrerin und Freundin Demona für ihn gewesen war.

Alles in allem verlief die restliche Zeit bis zu den Ferien ziemlich trostlos. Keiner der Lehrer war in der Lage zu unterrichten und so ließen es die meisten auch bleiben.

Heute war der letzte Schultag, die letzten zwei Wochen waren zäh dahin geflossen, keiner der Lehrer war imstande gewesen vernünftigen Unterricht zu führen, selbst Snape hatte den angekündigten Test vollkommen vergessen.

Jetzt gingen Harry, Ron und Hermine gerade den Flur zur Großen Halle hinunter. Claw war noch immer im Krankenflügel, während der letzten vierzehn Tage waren sie wirklich jeden Tag mindestens einmal dort gewesen und immer bot sich ihnen das gleiche Bild.

Claw saß regungslos auf ihrem Stuhl und starrte apathisch auf das leere Bett. Claw hatte kaum etwas gegessen und noch weniger geschlafen, aber was sie auch taten, sie konnten ihr keine Reaktion entlocken.

Auch Madam Pomfrey und die anderen Lehrer waren bei ihr am Verzweifeln, wenn das so weiter gehen würde, dann würde sie am Ende noch verhungern.

„Es muss doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben, sie zum Essen zu bringen." Hermine sah ihre Freunde verzweifelt an.

„Wenn es eine gibt, dann sollte sie uns schnell einfallen." Harry sah sie traurig an. Gerade als Ron etwas erwidern wollte, kam ausgerechnet Malfoy um die Ecke. Er sah ihre niedergeschlagenen Gesichter und fing fies an zu Grinsen.

Severus Snape schritt aufgeregt in das Büro des Direktors. Er hatte die letzten zwei Wochen damit zugebracht hinter das Geheimnis der kleinen Phiole zu kommen, leider ergebnislos. Und dann war ihm auch noch auf dem Weg hierher Malfoy über den Weg gelaufen, dem er 20 Punkte abgezogen hatte. Das würde unangenehme Fragen aufwerfen.

Nein! Seine Laune war wahrhaftig nicht die Beste. Hinzu kam noch das Todessertreffen letztes Wochenende, Voldemort war nicht sehr erfreut über den Vorfall mit Demona gewesen. Er hatte dabei drei Rekruten verloren und zwei ausgebildete Todesser, die anderen fünf hatten sich immer noch nicht von ihren Verletzungen erholt.

Man kann sich seinen Zorn also gut vorstellen.

Jetzt saß er im Büro des Schulleiters und wartete auf seinen Freund, er wollte mit ihm über dieses Rätsel sprechen.

Snape hatte drei Tage mit sich gerungen, zu ihm zu gehen. Er wollte sich anfangs einfach nicht eingestehen, dass er dabei Hilfe brauchte. Aber nun brauchte er sie doch.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Dumbledore eintrat.

**Kapitel 16: Das Vermächtnis einer Königin**

Na wundervoll! Nachdem Severus Snape dem Direktor sein Problem geschildert hatte, wurde er erst einmal daraufhin angesprochen, warum er nicht schon eher zu ihm gekommen wäre.

Der Schulleiter war über diese eigenmächtige Handlung nicht gerade erfreut gewesen und hatte ihm erst mal Bescheid gesagt. Daraufhin hatte er sich die Flasche und das Pergament angesehen, leider war auch er zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Also hatte Dumbledore den brillanten Vorschlag gemacht, morgen wenn alle Schüler weg wären, mit den anderen Lehrern zusammen im Lehrerzimmer über das Rätsel nachzudenken.

BRAVO! Einfach toll. Nicht genug, dass er Albus über sein Versagen informieren musste, jetzt band dieser es auch noch den anderen Lehrern auf die Nasen. Diese Woche konnte wirklich nicht besser werden.

Wütend legte er den Weg zu seinem Zimmer zurück und knallte die Tür so kräftig zu, dass sie beinahe aus den Angeln flog. Und das alles nur wegen dieser verdammten Hawk. Warum musste sie sich auch unbedingt umbringen lassen? Und warum mussten diese verd... Geschöpfe auch immer in Rätsel sprechen? In manchen Dingen waren sie schlimmer als die Zentauren im Verbotenen Wald.

Deprimiert ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Warum war das Leben so grausam zu ihm? Warum sollte es auch gut zu ihm sein? Und wieso, beim Hades hatte Demona ihn nicht einfach sterben lassen? Nein, Mrs. ich bin eine Hawk und habe heilende Kräfte, musste ihn ja unbedingt wieder zusammenflicken.

Und dann besaß sie auch noch die Frechheit hier wieder als Lehrerin anzufangen. Nach allem was in den letzten Jahren passiert war.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab etwas zu heftig vom Tisch, mit dem Erfolg, sämtliche Flaschen aus dem Regal an der gegenüberliegenden Wand zu fegen. Die verschiedensten Flüssigkeiten flossen jetzt langsam über den Fußboden und brannten - oder ätzten - hier und da ein paar hübsche Brandlöcher in den sonst so makellosen Steinfußboden.

Severus Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen. Super! Und dabei war er sonst so ein Ordnungsfanatiker, während seiner Schulzeit hatte er nämlich schmerzlich erfahren müssen, das jemand der sich mit Zaubertränken befasste, immer alles griffbereit haben musste. Also hatte er einen gewaltigen Ordnungsfimmel entwickelt, der von den meisten Lehrern belächelt wurde. Aber die hatten auch keine Ahnung was für eine Arbeit mit einem Zaubertrank verbunden war.

Jetzt durfte er den Abend mit putzen verbringen und die ganzen Zaubertränke auch wieder neu brauen. Da hatte er ja jetzt seine Beschäftigung für die Weihnachtsferien gefunden. Vorausgesetzt, sie würden endlich eine Lösung für das verflixte Rätsel finden.

Vor wenigen Stunden waren die Schüler in den Hogwartsexpress gestiegen und in die Ferien gefahren. Jetzt waren nur noch Harry, Ron, Hermine, Claw und Mistral in der Schule.

Mistral war in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen und blieb deswegen in den Ferien hier. Hermine blieb in der Schule, weil sie nicht mit ihren Eltern, Weihnachten auf den Bahamas verbringen wollte – das sagte sie wenigstens, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass sie wegen Claw blieb – Ron war in den Ferien nicht nach Hause gefahren, weil er Harry, Hermine und Claw Gesellschaft leisten wollte. Obwohl letztere im Moment alles andere als gesellig war.

Die Schule war ungewohnt ruhig ohne die lärmenden Schüler, die schnell durch die dunklen Gänge huschten, um nicht zu spät zu Unterricht zu kommen.

Die dunklen Banner hingen immer noch in der Großen Halle und Claw war immer noch im Krankenflügel, noch hatte sich keine Besserung ihres Zustandes eingestellt, aber auch keine Verschlechterung.

Das Essen, dass Madam Pomfrey ihr immer hinstellte rührte sie nicht an. Um ehrlich zu sein würdigte sie es nicht einmal eines Blickes. Aufgrund dieser Tatsache, saßen sie ziemlich deprimiert auf den Stufen der Großen Treppe.

Mistral hatte sich gleich nach dem Frühstück wieder verzogen. Sie war schon ein seltsames Mädchen, sie schien lieber allein zu sein, als mit Freunden durch das Schloss zu streifen. Hatte sie überhaupt Freunde? Harry wusste es nicht, er hatte sie immer allein gesehen oder ab und zu einmal mit Demona, aber nie mit Gleichaltrigen. Aber offengestanden interessierte ihn das im Moment herzlich wenig. Er machte sich Sorgen um Claw.

Professor McGonagall hatte ihnen zwar erklärt das Hawks länger ohne Schlaf und Nahrung auskamen, als normale Menschen, aber in ihrem Fall wurde es langsam wirklich brenzlig.

Auch Hermine und Ron überlegten hin und her wie sie ihre Freundin aus dieser Trance befreien konnten, aber ihnen fiel nichts ein. Plötzlich hörte Harry Stimmen und im nächsten Moment kamen Dumbledore und Professor Lupin um die Ecke.

„Du glaubst also, dass Claw uns helfen könnte, Albus?"

„Nun ja, sie ist immerhin eine Hawk und deswegen mit den Bräuchen und Riten ihres Volkes bestens vertraut." Dumbledores Stimme klang müde als er dem Professor antwortete.

„Du hast Recht, aber dazu müssten wir es erst einmal schaffen sie zum Sprechen zu bringen. Du hast sie ja gerade selber gesehen." Dumbledore seufzte, jetzt erblickte er die Kinder die auf der Treppe saßen. Der Schulleiter überlegte einen Moment.

„Ja ... ja, das könnte gehen." Lupin sah ihn verwundert an.

„Ähm, Albus? Was könnte gehen?" Dumbledore grinste.

„Weißt du, seit dem Frühstück zerbrechen wir uns die Köpfe und kommen zu keinem Ergebnis. Severus für seinen Teil hat bereits die letzten zwei Wochen über dem Rätsel gebrütet und du kennst seine Leidenschaft für logische Dinge oder auch Rätsel. Du kennst ja sicher den Fluch, mit dem er vor fünf Jahren den Stein der Weisen beschützt hat. Und du weißt auch von wem das Rätsel gelöst wurde. Also, warum machen wir nicht einfach das naheliegenste und fragen einfach die drei hier, ob sie uns helfen. Und ich bin sicher Miss Granger wird es auch schaffen, das sich Claw zu uns gesellt."

„Albus, das ist einfach eine geniale Idee, warum bist du nicht eher darauf gekommen?"

Hermine sah den Direktor an.

„Wobei sollen wir ihnen helfen?" Professor Lupin fing an zu erklären.

„Demona hat uns ein kleines Rätsel hinterlassen, nur leider kommen wir nicht auf die Lösung. Wir haben bereits versucht Claw zu fragen, aber sie hat auf keine unserer Fragen reagiert.

Offen gestanden sind wir am Verzweifeln, Albus glaubt nämlich das es etwas ist, das für uns sehr wichtig sein könnte, im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Wir waren jetzt gerade auf dem Weg, um die anderen Lehrer zu benachrichtigen."

Dumbledore sah bittend zu Harry.

„Also würdet ihr uns bitte helfen? Ihr habt ja schon einige Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen!"

Harry war sich sicher, das der Direktor damit auf ihr erstes Jahr anspielte in dem sie das Geheimnis um den Stein der Weisen gelüftet hatten.

Jetzt sahen alle drei den Direktor an.

„Natürlich helfen wir ihnen."

„Sehr schön, sehr schön! Etwas anderes habe ich nicht von euch erwartet. Also, eure erste Aufgabe lautet: Bringt Claw in das Lehrerzimmer."

„O.K."

Mit eiligen Schritten machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Krankenzimmer. Das Bild das sich ihnen bot war noch immer unverändert.

„Hört mal", sagte Hermine, „lasst mich mit ihr sprechen. Einverstanden?" Die Jungen nickten mit dem Kopf.

Langsam näherte sie sich Claw und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Claw?" Keine Antwort.

„Weißt du die Lehrer haben ein Rätsel bei dem sie nicht weiter kommen und sie möchten wissen, ob du ihnen nicht helfen kannst. Du magst Rätsel doch so gerne." Keine Reaktion.

Hermine hatte allerdings Recht, in Claws Schrank stapelten sich nach Angaben Hermines magische Kreuzworträtsel und Logikspiele.

„Claw? Hast du mich verstanden?" Immer noch keine Antwort. Hermine überlegte einen Moment, dann entfernte sie sich von ihr.

„Es hat keinen Zweck", sagte sie seufzend, „Claw möchte anscheinend nicht wissen, was ihre Mutter ihr hinterlassen hat."

Das hatte die gewünschte Wirkung, das dunkelhaarige Mädchen bewegte sich langsam und drehte ihren Kopf zu Hermine. Ihre Stimme war weniger als ein Flüstern.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?" Schleunigst eilte Hermine wieder an die Seite ihrer Freundin, gefolgt von Harry und Ron.

„Deine Mutter hat den Lehrern ein Rätsel hinterlassen, aber sie können es nicht lösen und Dumbledore glaubt es ist wichtig. Er möchte wissen ob du ihm nicht helfen kannst."

„Das Rätsel ist von Mama?" Die drei nickten mit dem Kopf. Claw brachte ein klägliches Lächeln zu Wege.

„Dann helfe ich euch gerne." Etwas wackelig stand Claw auf und folgte ihnen aus dem Krankenflügel.

Madam Pomfrey die alles aus dem Hintergrund beobachtet hatte, wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln.

10 Minuten später klopfte Harry an die Tür des Lehrerzimmers. Als sie eintraten wandten sich ihnen alle Köpfe zu. Fragend blickte Dumbledore ihn an, als Claw dann zaghaft das Zimmer betrat, lächelten ihr die Lehrer erleichtert zu.

Harry sah sich um, es waren wirklich alle Lehrer da, sogar die Trelawney. Snape saß wie üblich schlecht gelaunt, auf seinem Platz. Harry fand, dass er sehr erschöpft aussah. Ob Voldemort ihn letzte Nacht wieder gerufen hatte? Dann blickte er zu Lupin, der neben Dumbledore saß, dort standen vier freie Stühle.

„Setzt euch doch", sagte Dumbledore, „und Claw, wir sind froh dich hier zu sehen." Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an und setzte sich dann zwischen Harry und Ron.

Dumbledore blickte in die Runde.

„Wie ihr bestimmt, wisst habe ich euch heute ihr versammelt, um das Rätsel zu lösen, welches Demona uns hinterlassen hat. Ich hoffe allerdings, dass Claw uns dabei zur Hand gehen wird."

Harry sah wie Dumbledore ein kleines Kästchen öffnete und eine Flasche mit einer merkwürdig roten Flüssigkeit, sowie ein Blatt Pergament herausholte und es Claw gab.

„Claw, weißt du was das ist?" Sie sah sich die Dinge genau an und plötzlich schien wieder Leben in ihre Augen einzuziehen. Die Lehrer sahen sie gespannt an.

„Nun?" , fragte Dumbledore.

Claw antwortete aufgeregt.

„Natürlich weiß ich was das ist und wozu es benutzt wird. Es wird be..." Claw schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Mund.

„Oh, verflixt! Es tut mir Leid, aber ich darf ihnen nicht sagen wozu es benutzt wird. Sie müssen es selber herausfinden ... sonst wirkt es nicht."

Die Stille die nun im Lehrerzimmer herrschte, wurde nur von einer Amsel unterbrochen, die auf dem Fensterbrett saß und ein Lied sang.

**Kapitel 17: Rätsel raten**

Die Lehrer starrten immer noch fassungslos auf Claw, Snape fasste sich als erster.

„Was soll das heißen?" knurrte er zu ihr.

Claw funkelte ihren Lehrer spöttisch an.

„Welchen Teil haben sie nicht verstanden, Professor Snape? Ich darf nicht, oder es wirkt nicht? Mmh?" Snape war es offensichtlich nicht gewohnt, dass eine Schülerin so mit ihm sprach, denn er konnte nichts erwidern.

Alle anderen im Lehrerzimmer hatten die Luft angehalten. Bevor Snape etwas erwidern konnte, ging Dumbledore jedoch dazwischen – er befürchtete einen Ausbruch von Snape.

„Nun gut! Etwas ähnliches habe ich ehrlich gesagt auch erwartet." Die anderen Lehrer sahen ihn erstaunt an.

„Na ja, Demona war nicht unbedingt dafür bekannt, dass sie es anderen leicht gemacht hat, warum sollte das jetzt anders sein. Aber wie auch immer! Claw, du kannst uns also nicht sagen worum es sich handelt, aber ich hoffe du kannst uns sagen ob unsere Überlegungen richtig oder falsch sind, damit wir nicht vollkommen im Dunkeln tappen."

„Ja, Professor, das kann ich machen", sagte Claw leise.

„Sehr schön, dann denke ich, können wir das Rätsel lösen..." Bevor Dumbledore weitersprechen konnte, ertönte ein lautes Grummeln. Claw sah verlegen auf den Boden und lief rot an.

„´Tschuldigung, aber ich habe lange nichts mehr gegessen." Die Lehrer lächelten sie nachsichtig an, Professor McGonagall schwang einmal ihren Zauberstab und vor Claw standen mehrere Platten mit Broten und Früchten, dazu ein Krug Saft. Claw bedankte sich bei ihr und fing langsam an zu essen, wobei sie den Lehren aufmerksam zuhörte.

Dumbledore sprach weiter.

„Ähm, wo war ich? ... Ach ja, genau. Nun vor ihrem Tod, vertraute Demona diese Dinge Professor Snape an." Er nahm die Flasche und gab sie Professor McGonagall die direkt neben ihm saß, Claw sah misstrauisch zu Snape. Professor McGonagall musterte die Phiole, schüttelte den Kopf und gab sie weiter an den nächsten Lehrer.

„Alles was wir bis jetzt wissen, ist um was für eine Flüssigkeit es sich hierbei handelt. Professor Lupin, Professor Snape und ich haben die ganze Nacht daran gesessen und wir sind uns ziemlich sicher, dass es sich hierbei um Blut handelt, um Demonas Blut, um genau zu sein."

Ein Aufschrei ließ die Anwesenden herumfahren. Professor Trelawney hatte die Phiole in der Hand gehalten, als der Schulleiter gerade erklärt hatte, worum es sich dabei handelte.

Sie musste sich dadurch derartig erschreckt haben, dass sie die Phiole hoch in die Luft warf und ihre Hände in einer dramatischen Geste vors Gesicht schlug.

Die nächsten Momente erlebte Harry wie in Zeitlupe. Harry hörte wie Claw panisch schrie, sie sollten um Himmels Willen die Phiole auffangen, sah hoch und bemerkte, dass die Phiole in seine Richtung flog – eigentlich ahnte er es nur, weil diese kaum zu sehen war – er stand auf und streckte seine Hand nach oben um die kleine Flasche zu fangen, dabei lehnte er sich nach hinten, weil die Phiole an seiner Hand vorbeifliegen würde, er dachte aber leider nicht an den Stuhl hinter ihm, also stieß er mit den Kniekehlen dagegen und fiel nach hinten.

Durch den Schwung kippte er mit dem großen Stuhl um und schlug hart mit dem Hinterkopf auf den Boden. Er blieb für ein paar Minuten benommen liegen, als er die Augen aufschlug sah er die besorgten Gesichter von Hermine, Ron, Claw und Lupin über sich. Lupin half ihm, sich wieder hinzusetzen.

Sein Hinterkopf tat ziemlich weh und als er mit der Hand über seine Haare fuhr, ertastete er eine dicke Beule.

„Harry geht es dir gut?", das war die Stimme von Lupin.

„Hast du dir wehgetan?" Was für eine blöde Frage. Er wollte gerade einen scharfen Kommentar loslassen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Ron und Hermine es nur gut meinten.

Als nächste hörte er die aufgeregte Stimme von Claw.

„Harry? Hast du die Phiole aufgefangen, Harry?" Phiole? Was für eine Phiole? Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Die Phiole, wo war sie? Er war sich ziemlich sicher, das er irgendetwas gefangen hatte, aber wo war das? Dann fiel sein Blick auf seine linke Hand, die er zur Faust gebildet hatte. Langsam öffnete er sie, Harry und alle anderen im Raum atmeten auf. Auf seiner Handfläche lag funkelnd die Phiole mit dem rötlichen Blut.

„Oh Merlin sei Dank!" Dumbledore schien sehr erleichtert zu sein, als er die Flasche in Harrys Hand bemerkte, dann drehte er sich mit ärgerlicher Miene zu Professor Trelawney um, die immer noch mit entsetzter Miene auf die Phiole starrte.

„Sybill, würdest du bitte die Freundlichkeit haben, uns zu erklären was das sollte? Du hättest die Phiole um ein Haar zerbrochen."

Die Trelawney sah den Schulleiter an, als hätte dieser ihr soeben eröffnet die Erde wäre eine Scheibe. Dann antwortete sie mit entsetzter Stimme.

„Aber Direktor, wollen sie mir etwa sagen, sie wüssten nicht, was das Blut einer Toten bewirkt? Es in einer Flasche aufzubewahren grenzt an Blasphemie oder noch schlimmer – an Selbstmord. Jedes Kind weiß doch, dass derjenige, der das Blut eines Toten in Händen hält, für den Rest seines Lebens von Hunger, Pest und Tod verfolgt wird. Dadurch ist einem ein qualvolles Ende vorbestimmt."

Snape schnaubte, „das hört sich für mich eher nach den Reitern der Apokalypse an und ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass diese mit dem Blut einer Hawk gerufen werden."

Die anderen Lehrer mussten sich ein Grinsen verkneifen und auch Harry kämpfte damit ein Lächeln zurückzuhalten. Sybill Trelawney dagegen, sah ärgerlich in die Runde.

„Ihr scheint euch nicht bewusst zu sein was für einen mächtigen schwarzen Gegenstand ihr dort in den Händen haltet. Durch das Blut einer Hawk ist man verflucht, man kann es nie wieder von sich waschen und man ist für ewig gezeichnet."

Abermals meldete sich Snape zu Wort, „damit hat sie Recht, das Blut lässt sich nicht abwaschen, aber ich würde nicht sagen, das man für ewig gezeichnet ist."

Sybill schnaubte ärgerlich und wollte anscheinend noch etwas Unheilvolles verkünden, aber Professor Flitwick kam ihr zuvor.

„Was meinst du damit, Severus?"

„Als ich Demona zum Schloss hochbrachte, ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, dass ich mit ihrem Blut in Berührung kam. Nach ihrem ... Tod, habe ich mir die Hände gewaschen und dachte es wäre verschwunden, aber dem ist nicht so."

Professor Trelawney ließ ein wissendes Lachen vernehmen, die anderen Lehrer – auch Harry, Ron und Hermine – sahen allerdings auf Snapes Hände.

„Oh, jetzt ist es nicht sichtbar. Longbottom hat vor ein paar Tagen einen Kessel zum explodieren gebracht, dabei gelangte etwas von dem kochenden Zaubertrank auf meine Hände, ich ging sofort in den Nebenraum, um es zu behandeln – schließlich weiß man ja nicht, was er da wieder zurechtgebraut hat – aber zu meiner Überraschung war keine Verbrennung, oder ähnliches zu sehen ... nur Blut, welches von meinen Händen tropfte. Und das Blut stammte nicht von mir. Nach wenigen Sekunden verschwand es allerdings wieder ... ich denke das es so eine Art schützende Wirkung hat."

Harry sah sich um. Schützende Wirkung? Dann hätten sie das Rätsel doch eigentlich gelöst, oder? Zufällig fiel sein Blick auf Claw, die jetzt wie der leibhaftige Tod auf Snape starrte. In ihren Augen war pure Wut und Harry glaubte auch Schmerz und Verletzung zu lesen. Aber er konnte sich auch irren.

Während Harry seinen Gedanken nachhing, hatte Professor Sprout angefangen zu sprechen.

„Aber damit wäre das Rätsel doch gelöst! Wir wissen jetzt wozu das Blut gut ist. Es schützt vor Verletzungen. Habe ich Recht Claw?"

Das Mädchen wandte ihren Blick von Snape ab und antwortete zwischen knirschenden Zähnen.

„Das ist auch eine Wirkung des Blutes, da haben sie Recht Professor, aber es ist nicht die Wirkung die meine Mutter meinte. Das, was Professor Snape dort beschrieben hat, wirkt nur bei ... bestimmten Personen. Sie könnten sich also die Hände damit einreiben und sich trotzdem verletzen." Die Professorin wirkte enttäuscht.

„Oh, wenn das so ist."

Harry fragte sich im Moment aber eher, was für „bestimmte Personen", dieses Blut nutzen konnten, aber ein Blick sagte ihm, das Claw ihm darauf nicht antworten würde.

Eine Berührung ließ ihn herumfahren, Hermine reichte ihm die Phiole. Während er seine Konzentration darauf richtete, fingen die Lehrer an zu diskutieren und erhielten von Claw immer negative Antworten auf ihre Fragen.

Harry hielt die Phiole in die Höhe, die rubinrote Flüssigkeit glitzerte im Schein des Kaminfeuers. Er dachte an den Rubin, der in Demonas Stirnreif eingearbeitet war und plötzlich war ihm als würde er Demona direkt vor sich sehen.

Die anderen Personen im Raum nahm er kaum noch war. Er wurde langsam in eine anderen Welt gesogen – so glaubte er zumindest. Harry sah Wiesen, Felder, Berge, Himmel, Wolken und plötzlich erhob sich aus den Wolken direkt vor seinen Augen ein gewaltiger Palast, er flog über ihn hinweg, unter ihm bewegten sich viele kleine Menschen, nein keine Menschen, sondern Hawks.

Aber bevor er sich diese Umgebung näher ansehen konnte, wurde er weiter gezogen und plötzlich war er in einem Gebirge. Aus einer Spalte im Berg schoss eine riesige Flamme hervor und gleich darauf erschien vor seinen Augen ein majestätischer, rubinroter Drache.

Der Drache rief seinen Namen, erst leise dann immer lauter, jetzt berührte ihn irgendwas an der Schulter.

Mit einem Ruck war er wieder im Lehrerzimmer und musste erkennen, dass nicht der Drache ihn gerufen hatte, sondern Hermine.

„Harry, was ist denn los? Du hast überhaupt nicht reagiert."

Ihm wurde peinlich bewusst, dass ihn alle anstarrten.

„Entschuldigung, ich habe gerade nachgedacht."

Dumbledore gluckste.

„Das haben wir gemerkt, es schien bald so, als wärst du in einer anderen Welt gewesen."

Eine andere Welt. Harry sah wieder auf das rubinrote Blut und er musste an den herrlichen Drachen denken, den er soeben erblickt hatte.

Demonas Blut. Drache. Drachenblut! Was wäre wenn ...? Aber natürlich, warum war er nicht gleich darauf gekommen. Allerdings erschien ihm diese Überlegung nach wenigen Sekunden auch schon wieder lächerlich. Er wurde abermals aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, wieder von Hermine.

„Harry, du hast doch eine Idee, oder? Ich kenne diesen Blick bei dir. Du hast irgendeine Ahnung. Los, erzähl sie uns."

Ron schaltete sich in das Gespräch.

„Ja, los Harry, mehr als falsch sein kann es ja nicht."

Harry sah die Lehrer an, dann Dumbledore und nach einigem Zögern fing er an.

„Wisst ihr es ist mehr eine Vermutung und ich konnte meinen Gedanken auch noch nicht zu Ende bringen... aber ihr wisst doch das Drachenblut verschiedene Wirkungen hat."

Er hörte eine spöttische Stimme vom anderen Ende des Raumes her – Snape.

„Und was bitte, hat Drachenblut mit Hawkblut zu tun?"

Harry fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Eigentlich nichts Professor Snape, aber Hermine hat mir Mal erzählt, das Hawks, mächtige, magische Wesen sind. Drachen sind auch magische Wesen und darum habe ich gedacht, das dass Blut einer Hawk vielleicht auch unterschiedliche Wirkungen haben kann."

Stille.

Ein Großteil der Lehrer sah ihn skeptisch und ungläubig an, auch Dumbledore schien nicht unbedingt überzeugt zu sein. Harry sah Claw an. Ein Blick in ihre Augen genügte und Harry wusste, dass er eine Goldader getroffen hatte. Nur leider bemerkten die anderen Lehrer diesen Ausdruck in ihren Augen nicht, oder sie interpretierten ihn falsch. Aber bevor irgendein Lehrer etwas sagen konnte, erschien auf Hermines Gesicht ein verklärter Ausdruck.

„Aber natürlich, warum habe ich daran nicht gleich gedacht? So offensichtlich ..." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und verließ das Lehrerzimmer. Alle sahen ihr nach.

„Und was war das jetzt?" fragte Lupin.

„Oh, nichts Besonderes. Ich nehme an sie hatte einen Einfall und kommt gleich mit einem Stapel Bücher wieder", erwiderte Ron.

Und tatsächlich, nach einer Viertelstunde erschien Hermine wieder im Lehrerzimmer – mit einem dicken Buch im Arm. Claw die in dieser Zeit weiter gegessen hatte, sah neugierig auf das Buch.

„Woher hast du das? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es dieses Buch nicht in Zaubererbibliotheken gibt."

„Ähh, deine Mutter hat es mir vor einigen Monaten gegeben. Ich wollte etwas mehr über euer Volk herausfinden und deine Mutter meinte, dieses Buch wäre dafür geeignet. So..."

Hermine schlug das Buch auf und blätterte darin herum, auf der Suche nach einem Eintrag.

Die Lehrer beobachteten sie still.

„Sag mal Hermine, was suchst du da eigentlich?" fragte Harry.

„Etwas über diese Geschichte mit dem Blut, die du eben erwähnt hast. Und jetzt sei still."

Hermine blätterte weiter in dem Buch, Claw lächelte still vor sich hin und einige der anderen Lehrer tuschelten leise miteinander.

„Ahhhh, da ist es. Ich wusste, dass es hier drin stehen würde. Harry du hattest Recht, Hawkblut hat tatsächlich verschiedene Wirkungen", sie fuhr mit dem Finger über die Zeilen, „es kommt auf die Art an, auf die sie gestorben sind. Das Blut einer Hawk die eines natürlichen Todes gestorben ist, macht den Benutzer unverwundbar. Hat sie sich selbst umgebracht, dann ist ein tödliches Gift... ehm, nein das ist es auch nicht ... wo steht ... das könnte ... nein auch nicht."

Dieser Monolog ging noch eine ganze Zeit lang so weiter, die Lehrer starrten Hermine fassungslos an. Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Das war Hermine wie sie leibt und lebt, suchte die Antworten immer in Büchern.

„Ah, das ist es, ich hab es gefunden", Hermine hüpfte aufgeregt auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

Alle fuhren erschrocken aus ihren Stühlen auf, Harry glaubte auch in Snapes Augen so etwas wie Interesse zu lesen.

„Was steht da? Hermine spann uns nicht länger auf die Folter." Verlangte Ron.

„Also da steht: Das Blut einer Hawk, die gestorben ist, um andere zu schützen, hat eine erneuernde Wirkung." Hermine hörte auf zu sprechen.

„Lies bitte weiter Hermine." Dumbledore drehte sich in ihre Richtung.

„Da.. da steht nicht mehr, Sir."

„Was? Aber was hat das zu bedeuten ‚eine erneuernde Wirkung'?" fragte Dumbledore erstaunt.

Ron drehte sich zu Claw, offensichtlich konnte er mit dem Satz mehr anfangen, als die anderen.

„Also, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann kann mit dem Blut alte Dinge erneuern, wie zum Beispiel diese ... diese Tasche? Habe ich Recht?" Claw nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Wie wird das erneuert, sieht es dadurch einfach nur neu aus, oder ersetzt es auch fehlende Teile?"

„Es ersetzt auch fehlende Teile." Bei Harry begann es zu klingeln.

„Wenn ... wenn wir also nur diesen Griff von der Tasche haben und etwas von dem Blut darauf tropfen lassen, dann würde die ganze Tasche erscheinen?" Wieder nickte Claw, Lupin sah Harry ernst an und sprach dann leise zu ihm.

„Worauf willst du hinaus?" Aber Harry ließ sich nicht beirren, in seinem Kopf nahm ein Gedanke Gestalt an und er wollte wissen, ob er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag.

„Claw funktioniert das auch bei Hawks?"

**Kapitel 18: Ein kleines Problem**

Einen Moment war im Lehrerzimmer alles ruhig, dann fing Claw an zu sprechen.

„Den Überlieferungen zufolge, müsste es theoretisch funktionieren."

Die vielen kleinen Mosaikstückchen in Harrys Kopf, begannen sich langsam, zu einem riesengroßen Bild zusammenzufügen. Allerdings gefiel ihm das Motiv nicht sonderlich. Wenn das nämlich der Wahrheit entsprach, dann... nein, das konnte sie unmöglich getan haben, oder doch? Er hatte Demona in den letzten Monaten sehr gut kennengelernt, verrückt genug wäre sie, um so etwas durchzuführen.

„Nein, das hätte sie nicht getan..."

„Was hätte wer, nicht getan?" Lupin und einige der anderen Lehrer sahen ihn fragend an und Harry wurde bewusst, dass er die letzten Worte wohl laut ausgesprochen haben musste.

„Oh, ähm, ich habe gerade nachgedacht und ich glaube, wenn man mit diesem Blut wirklich die Körper von Toten wieder neu erschaffen kann, dann hat Demona das alles von langer Hand geplant."

Dumbledore sah Harry einige Zeit still an, dieser hatte nämlich gerade die wahnwitzige Vermutung aufgestellt, dass Demona ihre eigene Ermordung schon vor Monaten geplant hatte.

Auch wenn der Direktor das nicht glauben konnte oder wollte, aber in einem Punkt hatte Harry Recht, Demona war zwar ziemlich... – ihm fehlten die Worte um sie zu beschreiben – aber so verrückt, schätzte der Schulleiter seine langjährige Freundin nun wirklich nicht ein. Obwohl... hatte sie nicht an einem geheimen Zauber gearbeitet? Was wäre wenn es sich dabei tatsächlich um dieses Blut handelte? Nein, das glaubte er wirklich nicht.

Unsicher sah er zu Severus, auch wenn es in letzter Zeit nicht immer so ausgesehen hatte, kannte er Demona besser als jeder andere Mensch.

„Severus, was denkst du, könnte etwas an dieser Geschichte dran sein?" Der Zaubertränkelehrer zuckte zusammen, offensichtlich war er in Gedanken gewesen.

„Entschuldigung, was haben sie gesagt?" Dumbledore lächelte nachsichtig, Severus hatte ihn letzter Zeit nicht viel geschlafen und auch nicht sehr viel gegessen, dieses Rätsel hatte ihm anscheinend keine Ruhe gelassen.

Der Schulleiter erinnerte sich daran, wie er ihn gestern in seinem Büro gefunden hatte. Als Severus ihm von dem Rätsel erzählt hatte, hatte er ihn erst mal ziemlich scharf angefahren. Im Nachhinein tat ihm das Leid, den er hatte ja schließlich nur versucht zu helfen, aufgrund seiner Vergangenheit durchaus verständlich.

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du es für möglich hältst, das Demona alles geplant hat."

Er sah wie der jüngere Mann ein wenig überlegte.

„Ich denke... es wäre ihr zuzutrauen."

Hörte Harry da richtig?

Professor Snape, Hauslehrer von Slytherin und die Person, die er neben Draco Malfoy am meisten verabscheute, war einer Meinung mit ihm?

Irgendetwas lief hier vollkommen falsch. Wahrscheinlich träumte er noch. Ja! Das musste es sein, er lag immer noch in seinem Bett im Schlafsaal und träumte tief und fest.

Harry zwickte sich in den Arm um aufzuwachen. Aber er wachte nicht auf, stattdessen tat ihm jetzt der Arm weh. Er träumte also nicht, das war alles vollkommen real. Harry blickte auf und genau in die Augen von Lupin, der ihn anlächelte. Offensichtlich hatte er Harrys Verwirrung bemerkt, aber nicht nur er, auch Hermine und Claw kicherten, Ron sah zur Decke und versuchte verzweifelt, nicht zu lachen.

Harry sah wie Dumbledore ihn lächelnd ansah und er wurde rot.

„Nun, um wieder zu Thema zurückzukommen. Claw ich fasse jetzt einmal alles zusammen, bitte unterbrich mich, wenn ich falsch liege. Also, Demona starb an ihren Verletzungen, die sie sich in einem Kampf mit einigen Todessern geholte hatte, als sie eine Zaubererfamilie beschützte. Sie gab Severus diese Phiole mit ihrem Blut. Wir haben jetzt herausgefunden, das dieses Blut magische Kräfte hat. Um genau zu sein, kann man damit Dinge erneuern. Harry hat herausgefunden, dass man damit auch den Körper deiner Mutter zurückholen kann. Also benutzen wir einfach dieses Blut und holen deine Mutter zurück?" fragte Dumbledore.

Bevor Claw antworten konnte, ergriff Professor Trelawney das Wort.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, wenn ich sie unterbreche Albus", sagte sie mit ihrer rauchigsten Stimme, „aber ich fürchte, sie haben eine Kleinigkeit außer Acht gelassen."

Dumbledores Augen funkelten immer noch belustigt, als er ihr antwortete.

„Und welche Kleinigkeit wäre das, Sybill?"

„Nun, um Dinge oder meinetwegen auch Tote wieder zu erneuern, bräuchten wir eine Winzigkeit ihres Körpers, einen Nagel oder ein Haar, aber wir haben keines davon. Wie sie bestimmt wissen hat sich Demonas Körper, eine halbe Stunde nach ihrem Tod aufgelöst."

Das Glitzern in Dumbledores Augen erlosch und auch Claw sackte wieder in sich zusammen. Ein paar Minuten blieb alles still.

„Das ist wirklich ein kleines Problem!" sagte Dumbledore matt.

„Aber, es muss doch eine andere Möglichkeit geben!" Professor McGonagall war aufgesprungen, „was ist mit ihrem Büro, sie hat doch bestimmt eine Haarbürste gehabt und dort werden unter Garantie einige Haare drin sein."

Dumbledore sah sie traurig an.

„Ich fürchte nein, Minerva. Mr. Filch hat letzte Woche ihr Büro aufgeräumt und alle diese Dinge weggeworfen. Wir haben nicht einmal mehr eine Feder von ihr."

Professor McGonagall sank wieder auf ihren Stuhl, Professor Snape dagegen war aufgesprungen und verließ eilig das Lehrerzimmer, aber kaum jemand nahm davon Notiz.

Harry konnte es nicht fassen, beinahe hätten sie Demona wieder erwecken können, aber diese Chance war durch den Reinlichkeitsfimmel des Hausmeisters zunichte gemacht worden. Lange sagte niemand ein Wort, alle waren zu erschüttert.

Plötzlich kündigte ein knarren der Tür, die Rückkehr des Zaubertrankprofessors an, Snape setzte sich wieder an seinen Platz und stellte vor sich ein kleines Kästchen ab.

Dumbledore beobachtete ihn interessiert.

„Severus, was hast du da?"

Statt einer Antwort, öffnete er das Kästchen und kramte darin herum. Nach wenigen Augenblicken, fand er offensichtlich was er suchte. Als Snape seine Hand aus dem Kästchen nahm, wurde der ganze Raum in goldenes Licht getaucht. In seiner Hand hielt er eine blendendweiße Feder, die golden schimmerte – von dieser Feder ging das helle Licht aus.

„Ich denke hiermit dürfte es gehen", sagte der Lehrer.

Alle sahen fassungslos auf die schöne Feder.

„Severus, wo hast du die her?" fragte Professor McGonagall, die immer noch auf die Feder starrte.

„Ich habe sie von Demona." Als er die fragenden Blicke, der Lehrer bemerkte, sah er sich genötigt die ganze Geschichte etwas ausführlicher zu erläutern.

„Demona hat mich einmal geheilt, als ich selber noch Schüler war, dabei hat sich diese Feder aus ihrem Flügel gelöst. Sie meinte ich dürfe sie behalten, vielleicht würde sie mir einmal Glück bringen."

Claw sah sauer zu ihm herüber. Harry konnte sich vorstellen was jetzt in ihr vorging. Ihre Mutter machte ausgerechnet Snape ein Geschenk. Aber im Moment war viel wichtiger, dass sie hiermit ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzten konnten. Claw schien das genauso zu sehen, denn sie schluckte den Kommentar herunter, den sie auf ihrer Zunge liegen hatte.

„Das ist großartig! Jetzt können wir den Zauber doch durchführen!" rief Dumbledore aus.

Die anderen Lehrer ließen ebenfalls erleichterte Ausrufe von sich hören, nur Professor Flitwick blieb außergewöhnlich still. Als sich der Jubel etwas gelegt hatte, stellte er Dumbledore zaghaft eine Frage.

„Albus, wir können damit zwar ihren Körper zurückholen, aber was ist mit ihrer Seele. Sie wird nicht einfach so, von alleine wieder in ihren Körper zurückgehen. Und keiner von uns kann einen Zauber ausführen mit dem eine Seele, welche bereits im Reich der Toten ist, wieder an einen Körper gebunden werden kann."

„Er hat Recht, Albus. Das ist der Grund warum Tote nicht wieder zu neuem Leben erweckt werden können. Erinnerst du dich?" fragte McGonagall.

Der Direktor blickte nachdenklich in die Runde.

Harry überlegte. Demona hätte sich nicht soviel Arbeit gemacht, wenn der Zauber an so einer Kleinigkeit scheitern würde. Hermine blätterte wieder in dem Buch.

„Direktor? Hier steht, das man dafür einen Seelenfänger braucht. Was _ist_ ein Seelenfänger?" fragte Hermine.

„Ein Seelenfänger ist eine Person, die eine Seele – egal wo sie sich befindet – wieder mit ihrem Körper verbinden kann. Aber das sind alles Ammenmärchen, Hermine. Es hat unter den Menschen nie solche gegeben", antwortete Professor McGonagall.

Aber Hermine ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren.

„Aber Professor, nur weil es keine Seelenfänger unter den Menschen gibt, heißt das noch lange nicht, das sie nicht bei den Hawks vorkommen. Oder Claw?"

Claw, die gerade herzhaft gähnte, sah sie an.

„Diese Fähigkeit ist bei uns weit verbreitet, ich selber bin auch eine", Die Lehrer starrten sie fassungslos an, „aber ich kann nicht die Seele meiner Mutter rufen, das muss jemand machen, der nicht unserem Volk angehört. Übrigens, Professor, haben sie gerade etwas außer Acht gelassen, Seelenfänger können auch mit den Seelen sprechen, egal ob es verlorene Seelen oder ruhende Seelen sind, ich glaube einige der Zauberer oder Muggel die vorgeben, dass zu können nennen sich ein ‚Medium'."

„Aber wenn, diese Fähigkeit nur bei euch existiert, wie können wir dann die Seele deiner Mutter rufen?" McGonagall sah sie fragend an.

„Es gibt einige, wenige Menschen, die diese Fähigkeit haben. Man muss sie nur finden. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte, ich muss unbedingt meine Flügel ausstrecken." Claw stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und ging. Dumbledore sah dem Mädchen hinterher.

„Ich denke wir müssen alleine herausfinden, wer der Seelenfänger ist. Es muss jemand direkt vor unserer Nase sein, sonst wäre Claw nicht gegangen. Ich schlage darum vor, dass wir dieses Treffen jetzt abbrechen und uns alleine einige Gedanken darüber machen. Wenn jemandem etwas einfällt, bitte sofort in mein Büro kommen. Ich wünsche euch viel Erfolg." Mit diesen Worten löste Dumbledore das Treffen auf.

Harry, Ron und Hermine liefen durch die Gänge und machten sich Gedanken darüber, wer wohl der Seelenfänger sein könnte. Auf ihrem Weg begegnete ihnen Mistral, sie unterhielt sich kurz mit Hermine, dann liefen die drei Freunde weiter. Sie waren nur wenige Schritte gegangen, als Harry hörte, wie Mistral leise anfing zu sprechen. Er drehte sich um, aber da war niemand, vielleicht hatte er sich getäuscht. Aber nein! Da war es schon wieder, er beobachtete Mistral, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und feine Falten erschienen auf ihrer Stirn. Als müsste sie sich angestrengt konzentrieren. Harry konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen und ging weiter.

Severus Snape lief mit weiten Schritten in den Wald hinein, immer wenn er sauer war, oder er überlegen musste ging er in den Wald. Ein weiteres Mal, an diesem Tag verfluchte er Demona und ihre verdammten Rätsel. Kaum hatten sie ein einziges gelöst, tauchten zehn weitere vor ihnen auf. Und eins schwerer und komplizierter, als die anderen.

Wo zum Donnerwetter, sollten sie denn einen Seelenfänger hernehmen. Gereizt trat er gegen einen Busch. Und dieses verdammte Mädchen wusste genau wer der Seelenfänger war, aber sie wollte es ihnen nicht sagen und dabei dachte er, sie wolle ihre Mutter zurück. Aber so eilig konnte sie es ja anscheinend nicht haben.

Er ging immer tiefer in den Wald hinein, ab und zu bückte er sich und zupfte eine Pflanze aus dem Waldboden heraus und steckte sie in einen Behälter. In seinem Büro stapelten sich mittlerweile die verschiedensten Zauberkräuter und seine private Vorratskammer platzte bald aus allen Nähten. Und wem hatte er das zu verdanken? Natürlich Demona! Jedes Mal wenn sie ihn wieder bis aufs Blut gereizt hatte, war er in den Wald gegangen und hatte sich abreagiert, dabei pflückte er auch immer einige Kräuter, mit dem Erfolg, das er wahrscheinlich für die nächsten 2 Jahre gar nicht mehr auf die Suche nach irgendwelchen Kräutern gehen musste.

Immer noch sauer trat er den Rückweg an. Er war kein bisschen klüger geworden, weder hatte er eine plötzliche Erleuchtung gehabt noch war die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz in ihn gefahren.

Er wollte schreien, er wollte irgendjemanden an die Wand klatschen und beinahe hoffte er das Voldemort ihn jetzt rufen würde, er war gerade in der richtigen Stimmung, um ihm gegenüberzutreten.

Mit seinem Zauberstab zerfledderte er einen Busch, der ihm im Weg war und verließ den Wald und das war sein Glück, denn während der ganzen Zeit hatte er nicht gemerkt, das er von einer hungrigen Fiera verfolgt worden war. Glücklicherweise reagierten diese katzenartigen Raubtiere mit den neun Schwänzen und den messerscharfen Zähnen und Klauen, äußerst empfindlich auf jede Art von Licht. Das Tier wollte sich gerade auf ihn stürzen, als Snape aus dem Wald trat, das Licht verkohlte einige Stellen des schwarzen Fells und ließ das Tier wieder in den dunklen Wald zurückweichen. Professor Snape bekam von alledem nichts mit.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum brütete Hermine über einem dicken Buch, das Seelenfänger beschrieb.

„Hier, hört zu! Seelenfänger sind durch ihre blasse Erscheinung und seltsames Gebaren, leicht zu erkennen. Sie grenzen sich oft von ihren Mitmenschen ab und werden von diesen als Sonderlinge bezeichnet. Wenn ein Seelenfänger mit einer Seele spricht, schließt er die Augen und für Unwissende sieht es so aus, als würde er angestrengt überlegen. Da diese Gespräche sehr anstrengend sind, kommt es nicht selten vor, das sie ohnmächtig werden. Während des Gespräches wird die Haut des Seelenfängers transparent und es sieht aus, als würde er von ihnen heraus leuchten. Seltener kommt es auch vor, dass der Seelenfänger für kurze Zeit selber zum Geist wird. Das kommt vor allem bei jungen Seelenfängern vor, die noch nicht vollständig ausgebildet sind."

„Na toll, Hermine! Und wie hilft uns das jetzt weiter?" spottete Ron. Harry bekam ihre Antwort nicht mehr mit, denn in diesem Moment öffnete sich das Porträtloch und Mistral kam herein. Harry klappte vor Staunen der Mund auf, sie schimmerte leicht bläulich und Harry konnte durch sie hindurch, verschwommen die Wand erkennen.

„Mistral", keuchte er, „bist du etwa ein Seelenfänger?" Ron und Hermine hatten sich zu ihnen umgedreht, Mistral sah alle schockiert an.

**Kapitel 19: Macht des Blutes**

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du damit meinst!" sagte Mistral leicht verlegen.

„Ich meine, ob du mit toten Seelen sprechen kannst?" fragte Harry aufgeregt.

„Mit... toten... Seelen..." Mistral schien plötzlich weit weg zu sein, sie sah niemanden direkt an und sprach auch nicht.

„Sie hat versprochen, dass sie niemandem etwas sagt", sagte sie leise.

„Wer hat dir das versprochen?" fragte Hermine ebenso leise.

„Professor Hawks, sie hat mir in den letzten Monaten beigebracht, wie ich diese Fähigkeit nutzen kann."

„Woher wusste sie davon?" wollte Ron wissen.

„Sie... ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht hat sie es gespürt oder mich beobachtet. Auf jeden Fall kam sie einen Monat nach Schulbeginn zu mir und hat gesagt sie wolle mir helfen, diese Fähigkeiten richtig zu nutzen. Aber wieso wollt ihr das wissen?"

In kurzen Sätzen erklärten sie ihr alles, was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war und das sie ihre Hilfe brauchten.

Mistral erklärte sich glücklicherweise schnell dazu bereit ihnen zu helfen, sagte ihnen aber auch, dass sie noch nicht sehr gut ausgebildet wäre.

Also machten sich die Vier auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Als sie vor dem Wasserspeier standen, fiel Harry allerdings ein, dass sie das Passwort nicht wussten.

Wahllos versuchten sie einige Wörter – das hatte schließlich letztes Jahr auch schon mal funktioniert.

„Schokoeier ... Grindeloh ... Eismäuse ... Warzenschwein ... Käferbeine" riefen sie durcheinander, aber keins war richtig.

„Mensch... so langsam gehen mir die Ideen aus", schnaufte Ron. Harry wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als er ein Kichern hörte. Er drehte sich um und sah Claw an der gegenüberliegenden Wand lehnen.

„Verratet ihr mir mal was ihr da macht? Scrabble spielen?"

Einen Moment war Harry darüber erstaunt, dass Claw ein Muggelspiel kannte aber er fasste sich schnell wieder.

„Claw, hör zu, wir wissen, das Mistral ein Seelenfänger ist, wir können deine Mutter erwecken", sagte er.

Harry hatte erwartet, das sie vor Freude in die Luft springen würde, aber auf keinen Fall hatte er erwartet, dass sie einfach so stehen bleiben würde.

„Habt ganz schön lange dafür gebraucht, wenn man bedenkt, dass ihr sie die ganze Zeit vor der Nase sitzen hattet."

Ron klappte die Kinnlade herunter.

„Du ... du hast das die ganze Zeit über gewusst?"

„Natürlich!"

„Könntest du dann vielleicht, durch das Fenster von Dumbledore fliegen und ihm sagen, dass wir reinmöchten?" fragte Hermine.

„Wozu das denn?" Claw kam zu ihnen herüber gelaufen.

„Na, hör mal..." fing Ron an, wurde aber unterbrochen, als Claw sich vor den Wasserspeier stellte und das Passwort sagte.

„Drachenschuppe!" Der Wasserspeier erwachte zum Leben und ging zur Seite.

„Warum hast du uns das nicht gleich gesagt?" Ron klang etwas ärgerlich, aber Claw zuckte nur mit den Schultern und stieg die Treppe empor.

„Ihr habt mich nicht gefragt." Harry folgte ihr und konnte ein entnervtes Stöhnen hören, Hermine und Mistral kicherten.

Claw öffnete die Tür zum Büro des Direktors und trat ein. Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch, den Kopf auf seine Hände gestützt, blickte er nachdenklich an die Decke. Er schien ihr eintreten nicht bemerkt zu haben. Harry räusperte sich.

„Ähm, Professor?"

Dumbledore schreckte auf und brauchte einen winzigen Augenblick um zu erkennen, wer dort vor ihm stand.

„Ahh, Harry. Was führt dich und deine Freunde in mein Büro?" Hermine trat vor.

„Wir wissen jetzt, wer der Seelenfänger ist." Dumbledore sah sie erstaunt an.

„Wirklich? Wer ist es?"

Jetzt sprach Harry wieder.

„Es ist Mistral." Dumbledore sah auf die Erstklässlerin herunter.

„Stimmt das, Mistral?"

„Ja, Professor Dumbledore. Professor Hawks hat mir in den letzten Monaten beigebracht, wie ich meine Kräfte einsetzen kann. Allerdings bin ich noch nicht sehr gut." Dumbledore war sprachlos.

„Professor Hawks hat es dir beigebracht? Harry ich glaube fast du hattest Recht, als du gesagt hast sie hätte das alles geplant", plötzlich sprang er auf, „aber lasst uns hier nicht so viel Zeit verlieren. Harry, Ron und Hermine ihr benachrichtigt die anderen Lehrer. Claw und Mistral, ihr kommt mit mir." Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Büro, Claw und Mistral rannten ihm hinterher. Ron sah die anderen an.

„Damit ihr es gleich wisst, ich werde nicht Snape holen."

Nach einer kurzen Diskussion erklärte sich Hermine bereit, zu Snape zu gehen. Ron und Harry benachrichtigten die anderen Lehrer.

Nach zehn Minuten befanden sich alle, bis auf Snape und Hermine im Krankenzimmer. Dumbledore sah nervös auf die Uhr.

„Wo bleibt er bloß?" Wie auf ein Stichwort öffnete sich die Tür und Hermine trat ein.

„Es ... ähm ... es tut mir Leid. Aber Professor Snape wollte nicht kommen. Er hat gesagt, er hätte etwas besseres zu tun." Dumbledore blickte ärgerlich auf die Tür, als Hermine ihm die Feder und die Phiole gab.

„Gut, dann eben nicht. Dann machen wir das eben selber." Claw fing an zu Quietschen.

„Aber das geht nicht, er muss kommen. Er ist der einzige, der den Zauber mit dem Blut durchführen kann. Meine Mutter hat es **ihm** gegeben, wenn einer von ihnen das macht, fliegt uns hier alles um die Ohren."

Dumbledore sah die anderen Lehrer unbehaglich an.

„Na gut, dann holen wir ihn eben. Minerva, würdest du mich bitte begleiten?"

„Natürlich, Direktor." Sie verließ hinter Dumbledore das Zimmer. Mistral die bis jetzt ruhig in einer Ecke gestanden hatte, wandte sich ängstlich an Claw.

„Claw, so gut bin ich aber nicht! Was ist wenn irgendwas schief geht? Was ist wenn ich die falsche Seele rufe? Das lässt sich nicht rückgängig machen."

„Mistral, es wird nichts schief gehen und du musst die Seele meiner Mutter auch nicht rufen. Wie Harry schon richtig erkannt hat, hat sie das alles schon Monate vorher geplant. Ich bin sicher sie sitzt jetzt irgendwo da unten und wartet darauf, dass du sie rufst. Sie hat dir genug beigebracht, du wirst das ganz sicher schaffen. Du musst dich einfach nur konzentrieren und ihr den Weg weisen."

Nach dieser kleinen Rede wirkte Mistral schon etwas ruhiger.

„Das sieht ihr wirklich ähnlich, versetzt uns alle in Angst und Schrecken und plant auch noch alles bis ins letzte Detail. Das ist Demona, wie sie leibt und lebt", sagte Lupin.

Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten hörten sie Stimmen auf dem Flur und kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür und herein kamen Snape, Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall. Letztere war ziemlich wütend.

„Also wirklich Severus, du stellst dich an wie ein kleines Kind, das ist doch wirklich lächerlich." Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein ärgerliches Schnauben. Er ging hinüber zu einem leeren Bett und nahm von Madam Pomfrey die Feder und die Phiole in Empfang, dann sah er zu Claw.

„So, und was soll ich jetzt damit machen?" fragte er bissig.

„Es tut mir ja wirklich Leid, wenn wir sie bei irgendwas wichtigem gestört haben Professor Snape, aber seien sie versichert, dass wir ihre Dienste nicht lange benötigen werden", antwortete sie schnippisch. Snape sah sie an, als würde er ihr gleich den Hals umdrehen. Dumbledore witterte Ärger und schaltete sich in das feindliche Gespräch.

„Claw, bitte sei so nett und erklär Professor Snape was er machen soll."

„Wenn er auch nett zu mir ist!" Claw bemerkte die Blicke der anderen und fuhr fort.

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Sie müssen einfach nur die Feder aufs Bett legen und einen Tropfen Blut darauf träufeln. Nur einen Tropfen! Haben sie mich verstanden? Einen mehr und hier fliegt alles in die Luft."

Snape war sichtlich genervt, er zwang sich aber trotzdem zu einer Antwort, als er den Blick des Direktors bemerkte.

„Ja, schon gut. Ich bin nicht taub." Unter den wachsamen Augen der Lehrer und Schüler nahm er die Feder und legte sie in die Mitte des Bettes, dann nahm er die Phiole und entfernte vorsichtig den Stöpsel um ja nichts zu verschütten. In diesem Moment dachte Harry wirklich, das es ein Glück war, dass ausgerechnet Snape diese Phiole bekommen hatte. Durch seinen Beruf war er daran gewohnt mit gefährlichen und wertvollen Flüssigkeiten zu arbeiten und Harry bezweifelte, das ein anderer Lehrer die Flasche hätte öffnen können ohne etwas zu verschütten.

Er hielt die Phiole jetzt über die Feder und ließ langsam eine Tropfen aus der Phiole herauslaufen – alle anderen im Raum hielten den Atem an, als der Tropfen wie in Zeitlupe auf die Feder fiel. Einen Moment lang sah es so aus als würde nichts passieren, der Bluttropfen lag einfach nur still auf der Feder.

(Snape war einen Schritt vom Bett zurückgetreten, für den Fall das doch etwas in die Luft flog.)

Alle Augenpaare waren auf die Feder mit dem Blut gerichtet. Aber es tat sich rein gar nichts und als sich bei Harry langsam der Gedanke einschlich, der Zauber wäre fehl geschlagen, schwebte die Feder langsam einen halben Meter in die Höhe und begann das Blut in sich aufzusaugen. Die Feder begann jetzt tiefrot zu strahlen und tauchte den Raum in ein beängstigendes Licht.

Gleichzeitig begann sich der Himmel draußen zu verfinstern, dichte, schwarze Wolken zogen auf und sammelten sich über Hogwarts, Blitze zuckten vom Himmel und tauchten die Umgebung für Sekundenbruchteile in ein gespenstisches Licht.

Rote Funken flogen durch den Raum, als die Feder begann, sich rasend schnell um sich selbst zu drehen und helle, leuchtende Blitze durch die Decke kamen und in die Feder einschlugen, bis sich eine dicke, strahlende Säule bildete, die bis in den Himmel stieg.

Aber so schnell dieses Spektakel begonnen hatte, so schnell war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Die Feder sank langsam auf das Bett zurück und die Lichtsäule verschwand, stattdessen schossen aus der Feder dünne, goldenen Fäden heraus, die sich quer über das ganze Bett verteilten, sich an bestimmten Stellen trafen und sich dort verbanden. Langsam konnte man die Umrisse einer Frau und mächtige Flügel erkennen. Die fertigen Umrisse füllten sich mit goldenem Licht und bildeten eine goldene Statue, die unverkennbar Demona darstellte.

Bevor die Lehrer sich dieses merkwürdige Gebilde näher ansehen konnten, platzte die goldene Hülle weg und legte Demonas menschlichen, vollkommen nackten Körper frei. Ihre Flügel hatten sich zwar wie ein Mantel um sie gelegt, aber bestimmte Stellen konnte man noch sehr genau erkennen.

„Alle Männer umdrehen oder wegsehen", fuhr Madam Pomfrey die Anwesenden an, „und wehe einer schmult." Dabei warf sie einen sauren Blick zu Ron und Harry, die sich sofort gehorsam umdrehten.

„Na worauf warten sie noch Severus, sie haben sich gefälligst auch umzudrehen."

Harry sah wie Ron schmunzelte, dann beugte Ron sich langsam zu ihm.

„Der hat wahrscheinlich in seinem Leben noch nie 'ne nackte Frau gesehen."

„Und wird auch nie eine zu sehen kriegen", antwortete Harry ebenso leise, „höchstens auf Hochglanzpapier in gewissen Zeitschriften."

„Was für Zeitschriften?", fragte Ron.

„Erklär ich dir später", denn gerade in diesem Moment verkündete Madam Pomfrey sie können sich wieder umdrehen.

„So Mistral, jetzt bist du dran", sagte Claw.

Mistral nickte und trat an Demonas Bett, wobei sie ihre flachen Hände über die Stirn der Lehrerin legte und anfing leise zu sprechen.

„Tu pedo escuchar mi súplica. El reino de la muertos transmita el alma de Demona."

Harry verstand kein Wort von dem, was da gesprochen wurde. Aber das Verstehen wurde im nächsten Moment auch nebensächlich, denn kaum hatte Mistral angefangen zu sprechen, fing plötzlich die Erde an zu beben und Demona und Mistral wurden in ein helles Licht getaucht.

Plötzlich drangen noch andere Stimmen an Harrys Ohr, furchterregende, kalte, tote Stimmen.

„Da...! Oh, bei allen Planeten, seht nur." Harry folgte mit Blicken dem ausgestreckten Arm von Professor Sinistra und was er dort erblickte, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Schattenartige Gestalten stiegen aus dem Boden und schwankten auf den leblosen Körper von Demona zu.

„Verlorene Seelen", sagte Professor McGonagall, „sie sind dazu verdammt auf einen leeren Körper zu warten, der ihrer verfluchten Seele ein neues Zuhause gibt."

Sie hatten anscheinend als neues Zuhause ausgerechnet Demonas Körper auserkoren.

Eins dieser komischen Wesen stand jetzt fast vor ihr und Harry dachte schon, dass alles verloren wäre, als er bemerkte, dass sie anscheinend nicht durch das Licht hindurch gehen konnten.

Als die schattenartigen Gestalten das bemerkten stießen sie ein furchterregendes Geheul aus.

Sie bekämpften das Licht und es schien auch noch zu funktionieren, Harry sah wie Mistral anfing zu zittern und das Licht zu flackern begann.

Wenn Demona ihren Körper zurückhaben wollte, dann sollte sie sich besser beeilen, dachte Harry, aber im selben Moment erschien auf der anderen Seite des Raumes eine leuchtende Kugel, sie schoss mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf den Körper zu, durchbrach den Lichtschild und fuhr in den Körper hinein.

Als Mistral das Licht am anderen Ende des Raumes bemerkte hatte, schlich sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Jetzt brauchte sie nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Wie in Zeitlupe nahm das Mädchen war, wie die Kugel auf sie zukam und die Lichtbarriere durchbrach. Mistrals Kräfte gingen ihrem Ende entgegen, und sie war heilfroh, als die Kugel mit dem leblosen Körper vor ihr verschmolz.

Endlich... Endlich hatte sie es geschafft. Sie hätte auch keine Sekunde länger durchgehalten. Erschöpft ging sie zu Boden und wurde ohnmächtig.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis die Anwesenden wieder ihren Verstand einschalteten und sich von dem eben erlebten losrissen. Bei Madam Pomfrey war der Auslöser wohl die am Boden liegende Mistral. Mit Hilfe von Lupin brachte Madam Pomfrey das Kind zu einem leeren Bett. Nachdem sie sicher war, das ihr nichts ernstes fehlte, wandte sie sich wieder dem anderen Bett zu.

Madam Pomfrey beugte sich zu ihr herunter und untersuchte den Körper vor sich genau. Als die Kugel in Demona hineingefahren war, hatte sie sich aufgebäumt und für einen kurzen Augenblick ihre Augen geöffnet. Aber seitdem hatte es kein Lebenszeichen mehr gegeben. Poppy fragte sich ob die Mühe am Ende nicht doch für die Katz war.

Vorsichtig tastete sie nach dem Puls der Lehrerin und überprüfte die Atmung. Beides war schwach vorhanden, wurde aber schnell stärker.

„Also, atmen tut sie, Puls ist auch da. Ich würde sagen sie lebt. Jetzt ist bloß die Frage, ob auch die richtige Seele in ihrem Körper ist."

Wie um zu antworten, drehte Demona plötzlich den Kopf zur Seite und öffnete langsam die Augen.

Oh Gott! Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie durch die Mangel gedreht worden. Alles in ihrem Körper schmerzte und sie fragte sich ernsthaft, ob sie nicht vielleicht lieber wieder auf der Stelle sterben wollte.

Nein, wollte sie nicht. Aber warum in Gottes Namen, war sie überhaupt gestorben? Was war damals geschehen, dass so eine mörderische Wirkung auf sie hatte?

Ach ja, die Todesser, sie hatten ein Haus überfallen, in dem ein Ehepaar mit seinen drei Kindern lebte. Innerlich hätte sie in dem Moment jubeln können – so abwegig sich das auch anhörte – aber diese Gorillas mit Tötungsauftrag kamen ihr wirklich gelegen. Zwei Wochen vorher hatte sie es nämlich endlich geschafft, diese dämliche Schriftrolle vollständig zu übersetzen und auch noch ihren Sinn zu verstehen.

Also war sie kurzerhand in das Haus marschiert und hatte zuerst einmal die Familie samt Hund und Katze in Sicherheit gebracht, danach war sie wieder in das Haus zurückgegangen und hatte fünf der Todesser sang- und klanglos ins Jenseits befördert – zu einfach wollte sie es den Trotteln ja auch nicht machen. Um es dann auch wirklich echt aussehen zu lassen, hatte sie sich mit einem ein scharfes Duell geliefert und sich zum Schluss ein paar Mal treffen lassen. Als die anderen Todesser merkten, dass Demona sich am Ende ihrer Kräfte befand, hatten die sich dann auch eingemischt, mit dem Erfolg, dass Demona sich schleunigst zurückzog, um nicht gleich ins Gras zu beißen. Bevor sie sich dann mühsam auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts gemacht hatte, hatte sie vorher noch etwas von ihrem Blut in eine Phiole gefüllt.

Der Rest der Geschichte war ja allgemein bekannt. Severus – ausgerechnet dieser Ignorant – hatte sie gefunden.

Nach ihrem eigenen Tod hatte sie sich entschlossen ihren Vater im Totenreich besuchen zu gehen. Der hatte nämlich einen Spiegel mit dem man die lebenden Sterblichen beobachten konnte. Dieser wunderbare Spiegel hatte ihr dann auch prompt den gar nicht so wunderbaren Snape gezeigt, wie er versuchte hinter die Lösung des Rätsels zu kommen. Aber, hatte er es geschafft? Nein natürlich nicht. Nach zwei Wochen, war er damit zu Dumbledore gegangen, aber oh Wunder, der konnte damit auch nichts anfangen und hatte eine Lehrerversammlung einberufen. Waren die auf die Lösung gekommen? Nein. Sie hatten erst drei Kinder gebraucht um das Rätsel zu lösen.

Die Menschen hatten sich im Laufe der Evolution nicht weiter - sondern zurückentwickelt, dachte sie ärgerlich. Da brüsteten diese Fehlentwicklungen sich jahrelang damit, dass sie sich so weit entwickelt hatten und was war? Alles nur Schall und Rauch!

Vor wenigen Minuten – sie war gerade mit ihrem Vater am Tee trinken – hatte sie dann gemerkt, das sie endlich das Rätsel gelöst hatten und ihre Seele riefen. Sie hatte gerade noch die Zeit gehabt, sich von ihrem Vater zu verabschieden, als sie auch schon von einem gewaltigen Sog erfasst wurde. Danach ging alles in Windeseile, sie erschien im Krankensaal, sah dass ihr Körper von Verlorenen Seelen belagert wurde und das Mistral am Ende ihrer Kräfte war. Schleunigst war sie wieder mit ihrem Körper verschmolzen und stellte jetzt fest, dass ihr Körper fast taub war und jede noch so kleine Bewegung ihr höllische Schmerzen verursachte. Trotzdem öffnete sie die Augen – und blickte genau in das Gesicht von Severus Snape.

Wunderbar! Ihr irdisches Leben fing ja wirklich perfekt an. Aus den Augewinkeln bemerkte sie, dass er immer noch die Phiole mit dem Blut in der Hand hielt.

Dieser Kurzaufenthalt im Reich der Toten hatte noch einen angenehmen Nebeneffekt gehabt, sie wusste jetzt endlich warum Severus so scheußlich zu ihr und Claw gewesen war, nicht etwa, weil sie einfach nach 17 Jahren wieder aufgetaucht war, oder weil sie wieder unterrichtete, nein, es war einfach nur verletzter männlicher Stolz.

Na warte, Bürschchen, das Spiel konnte man auch zu zweit spielen. Du wirst mir für die Demütigungen der letzten Monate bezahlen und zwar Heller und Pfennig.

Sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus und bedeutete ihm sich herunterzubeugen. Sein Haar kitzelte ihre Wange.

„Severus, bitte bewahr' die Phiole gut auf, wir werden sie noch brauchen." Er nickte.

Was war das? Keine Wiederworte? Sie war beinahe enttäuscht.

Demona sah sich im Raum um und versuchte zu erkennen wer noch alles da war. Sie war ziemlich erstaunt, alle Lehrer waren da und Harry, Ron, Hermine und Claw.

Harry hatte Demona dabei zugesehen, wie sie leise mit Snape sprach – leider konnte er nicht hören über was sie sprachen – dann hatte sie sich im Raum umgesehen. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„Was für ein Begrüßungskomitee! Man könnte fast meinen ich wäre 2 Jahre tot gewesen und nicht zwei Wochen."

Claw fing an zu schluchzen, stürmte nach vorne und warf sich ihrer Mutter um den Hals. Von der Reaktion ihrer Tochter nicht im mindesten überrascht, zog sie Claw auf ihren Schoß und strich ihr sanft über ihre Haare. Nach einigen Minuten brach Demona das betretene Schweigen, das nur hin und wieder von den Schluchzern ihrer Tochter durchbrochen wurde.

„Na, na! Hast du im Ernst geglaubt, ich lasse mich umbringen ohne mir eine Hintertür aufzuhalten?"

Claw hob ihren Kopf ein Wenig, so dass sie ihrer Mutter in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist, du hast mir so gefehlt. Und du hättest mir verdammt noch mal ruhig etwas sagen können", fauchte sie ihre Mutter an.

„Ich werde dich daran erinnern, wenn ich dir mal wieder etwas verbiete und du dann drei Wochen nicht mehr mit mir sprichst", sagte sie ironisch, „und was das andere angeht, wenn ich es dir gesagt hätte, dann wäre ja die ganze Spannung weg gewesen."

Claw sah wieder auf und Harry konnte erkennen, dass sie lachte. Als Claw sich beruhigt hatte, hob Demona ihr Kinn ein wenig an, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Mein Gott, Kind! Du siehst ja furchtbar aus! Du musst unbedingt ein wenig schlafen." Ohne auf den Protest ihrer Tochter zu achten, öffnete Demona ihre Flügel – wobei sich die Anwesenden ducken und Poppy gewaltige Ängste um ihre Arzneien ausstehen musste – und deckte Claw damit zu. Von dem Mädchen war nicht mal mehr eine Haarspitze zu sehen.

„Wirklich praktisch", sagte Minerva, „aber Demona nun etwas anderes. Dieses Blut... was man damit alles machen könnte... wir könnten alle Opfer von Voldemort wiedererwecken."

Zustimmendes Nicken von allen Seiten – außer von Snape und Demona.

„Im Prinzip hast du Recht, aber es gibt dabei ein paar kleine Probleme. Erst mal wirst du nicht so viele Hawks finden, die bereit sind für die Erweckung von ein paar Menschen, ihr eigenes Leben zu lassen und das nächste Problem ist, dass was ihr gerade gesehen habt, ist schwarze Magie erster Güte. Ich denke selbst Voldemort würde davor seinen nicht vorhandenen Hut zücken."

„Schwarze Magie?"

„Ja Albus, Schwarze Magie. Nicht viele Menschen können auf diese Weise erweckt werden, ohne dadurch verrückt zu werden. Man braucht enorme Charakterstärke, um den dunklen Mächten, die dabei durch seinen Körper fließen, wiederstehen zu können. Außerdem ist es verbotenen sich in die Geschäfte des Todes einzumischen."

„Aber wofür hast du das denn dann gemacht?" fragte Professor McGonagall.

„Für den Eigenbedarf, meine Liebe."

In ihren Worten war etwas Endgültiges und keiner wollte mehr weiter fragen.

Claw schien mittlerweile ausgeschlafen zu haben, denn Demonas Flügel schoben sich ein Stück zur Seite und Claw hüpfte wütend auf den Boden.

„Du... du hast es schon wieder gemacht... du hast mich schon wieder verzaubert damit ich ruhig bin... du... ."

„Na bitte", sagte Demona, „das ist meine Tochter, so lieb und anschmiegsam wie du gerade warst, hast du mir überhaupt nicht gefallen. Das ist jetzt schon viel besser."

„Also wirklich", grummelte Claw und wandte sich ab.

„Lauf nicht zu weit weg, ich hab noch eine Aufgabe für dich."

„Einen Auftrag? Immer her damit, ich bin lang nicht mehr geflogen, Tante Mystique wird böse mit mir sein." Claw beugte sich herunter und hörte ihrer Mutter zu.

„Glaubst du im Ernst, das da noch was zu finden ist? Das ist schon ziemlich lange her."

„Versuch macht klug! Und vergiss nicht, Niemand. Darf. Dich. Sehen."

„O. K." Claw lief zu einem Fenster und öffnete es. Harry war gespannt, ob er jetzt etwas von Claws Flugkünsten zu sehen bekam, aber das Mädchen verwandelte sich in einen Raben und verschwand.

Lupin schloss das Fenster hinter ihr und wandte sich dann an Demona – die anderen Lehrer waren noch immer sprachlos.

„Also, Demona ich kann dir sagen, du hast uns ganz schön auf Trab gehalten." Sie grinste.

„So was hält jung, Remus."

„Allerdings halte ich es nicht für klug, dass du Claw schon wieder in die Weltgeschichte schickst. Sie hat ziemlich lange nicht geschlafen", redete Lupin weiter, aber Demona lächelte nur.

„Remus, gerade du solltest eigentlich wissen, dass wir nicht sehr viel Schlaf brauchen und außerdem weiß ich, was ich meiner Tochter zumuten kann und was nicht. Ich kenne sie schließlich seit ihrer Geburt."

Bevor irgendjemand etwas darauf erwidern konnte ergriff Snape das Wort. Allerdings änderte er das Thema.

„Du hast nicht zufälligerweise vor, uns irgendwann einmal mitzuteilen wer ihr Vater ist?" fragte er kalt.

„Das willst du nicht wissen, glaub mir."

„Kenne ich ihn", fragte Snape beiläufig. Die anderen Lehrer hörten interessiert zu – auch sie hatten sich schon öfter gefragt wer denn wohl Claws Vater wäre. Nur Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall bissen sich auf die Lippen, aber Snape fiel es nicht auf.

„Ja, sehr gut sogar", sagte sie ruhig. „Er ist sozusagen ein Kollege."

Snapes Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb an Lupin hängen.

„Aha", sagte er nur.

Demona blickte überrascht zu Snape und dann kopfschüttelnd zu Hermine.

„Erinnert mich bitte daran, dass ich euch ein paar großartige Weihnachtsgeschenke besorge, ohne euch würde ich wahrscheinlich immer noch da unten sein – oder oben, wie man's nimmt."

Harry, Ron und Hermine lächelten, die anderen Lehrer sahen sich plötzlich sehr interessiert die Bettwäsche, die Gardinen oder irgendwelche Medikamente an, aber keiner blickte Demona direkt in die Augen, woraufhin sie anfing zu lachen.

„Oh, Aua, Riesenfehler!" keuchte sie plötzlich.

Jetzt ergriff Madam Pomfrey das Zepter.

„Alle die nicht krank sind, raus hier! Demona und Mistral brauchen Ruhe", an Demona gewandt fuhr sie fort, „dein Körper ist zwei Wochen nicht benutzt worden, kein Wunder das er vollkommen steif ist und weh tut." Sie sah auf.

„Ihr seid ja noch immer hier. Raus hier, aber sofort." Madam Pomfrey schob sie aus dem Raum.

Vor der Tür blieben Harry, Ron und Hermine stehen und lauschten den übrigen Lehrern. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Flitwick und Hagrid standen auf dem Flur und unterhielten sich. Dumbledores Augen blitzten freudig.

„Ich denke, so was verlangt nach einer richtigen Weihnachtsfeier, oder was meint ihr?"

Die Kinder nickten.

„In zwei Tagen ist Heiligabend, ich denke bis dahin ist Demona wieder fit und dann können wir schön feiern."

Die anderen Lehrer stimmten ihm zu.

„Gut, dann werde ich jetzt noch den Hauselfen Bescheid sagen und ich denke ihr solltet jetzt auch ins Bett gehen." Er hatte sich an Harry und seine Freunde gewandt, dann ging er mit den anderen Lehrern den Flur hinunter.

Harry und seine Freunde gingen langsam zum Gryffindorturm.

„Sag mal Harry, erklärst du mir jetzt was du vorhin mit den Zeitschriften meintest?" fragte Ron.

„Was für Zeitschriften?" fragte Hermine.

„Na ja, als Madam Pomfrey vorhin gesagt hat, Snape solle sich auch umdrehen, hat Ron zu mir gesagt er hätte noch nie eine nackte Frau gesehen und da habe ich geantwortet, wenn er jemals eine nackte Frau sehen würde, dann nur auf Hochglanzpapier in bestimmten Zeitschriften."

Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Harry, also wirklich. Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht, dass du dir diese Schmierblätter ansiehst. Das ist ja ekelig."

„He, Moment mal. Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich mir die Hefte ansehe", rief Harry.

„Ihr habt mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was das für Hefte sind", wütete Ron.

„Das sind Zeitschriften in denen nackte Frauen abgebildet sind", erklärte Hermine.

„Und du glaubst, Snape schaut sich so was an?" gluckste Ron, „wie kommst du denn da drauf."

„Na ja", sagte Harry, „ich hab mich letztens mit einer Siebtklässlerin aus Ravenclaw unterhalten, die hat mir erzählt, sie wäre in Snapes persönlichen Räumen gewesen."

„WIESO ist eine Schülerin in Snapes Privaträumen?" fragte Ron mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sie hat doch bald Abschlussprüfung und sie brauchte Unterlagen von Snape, aber weil der nicht in seinem Büro war, hat sie McGonagall gefragt. Und die hat ihr erzählt sie solle mal in seinen Räumen nachsehen. Das wollte sie aber nicht, also ist McGonagall mitgegangen. Als sie dann also in seinem Wohnzimmer war, konnte sie kurz in sein Schlafzimmer sehen."

„Sie konnte Snapes Schlafzimmer sehen?" Hermine war entsetzt.

„Ja", erzählte Harry weiter, „und da lagen ganz viele abgegriffene Hefte auf seinem Nachtschrank. Deswegen bin ich da vorhin drauf gekommen."

„Und du meinst, Snape... Oh igitt, ich glaub mir wird schlecht", stöhnte Hermine, „das muss man sich mal vorstellen... pfui Teufel."

„Hermine", fauchte Ron, „hör damit auf, sonst bekomm ich dieses Bild nie wieder aus meinem Kopf."

Harry schüttelte sich. Allerdings nicht wegen dem Bild, das Hermine heraufbeschworen hatte, sondern weil er sich gerade daran erinnerte, wie er Tante Petunia mal im Badezimmer überrascht hatte, als sie aus der Badewanne kam.

Er war damals zwar erst sieben Jahre alt gewesen, aber dieser Anblick hatte sich für immer in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt.

**Kapitel 20:Unfreiwilliger Urlaub**

Lucius Malfoy sah auf einen großen Wandkalender. Heute war der 26. März.

‚Seltsam, es kommt mir wie gestern vor, das ich vom angeblichen Tode Demonas erfahren habe und das Severus uns nur wenige Tage später das Gegenteil erzählt hat', dachte Lucius.

Voldemort hatte ursprünglich vorgehabt, Hogwarts während der Ferien anzugreifen. Dieser Plan musste allerdings fallengelassen werden, weil sich ihre Verbündeten in den Haaren lagen. Man muss nicht erwähnen, dass Voldemort über diesen Zwischenfall überhaupt nicht erfreut war.

Seit diesem Vorfall hatte er kein einziges Treffen wieder einberufen, heute war das erste Mal im neuen Jahr, allerdings wieder nur im geschlossenen Kreis.

Nur Voldemort, Wurmschwanz, Crabbe, McNair, die Frau und Lucius würden anwesend sein. Heute wollten sie endlich den Tag und den Ablauf des Angriffs festlegen.

Lucius nahm seine Robe und seine Maske vom Bett und ging hinunter in die Eingangshalle, als ihn die Stimme seiner Frau herumfahren ließ.

„Lucius, bitte komm heute nicht so spät wieder, du weißt das meine Eltern uns besuchen wollen."

„Aber sicher doch Liebling", er gab seiner Frau noch einen Kuss und verschwand.

Wie üblich war er der erste, kurz nach ihm erschien die Frau, dann Crabbe und McNair. Sie nutzten die ihnen verbleibenden Minuten, um einige Informationen auszutauschen und stellten sich dann auf ihre Plätze.

Als hätte sie ein geheimes Zeichen vereinbart, öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür und Voldemort schritt langsam herein, dicht gefolgt von Wurmschwanz.

„Meine lieben Freunde", begann Voldemort seine Rede, „wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um endlich zu beraten wie wir den Potterjungen in unsere Gewalt bekommen. Mit einem Problem hat sich unsere Hobbyseherin bereits auseinandergesetzt, nicht wahr?"

Die Frau trat vor und verbeugte sich kurz.

„Ja Meister, das habe ich. Die Hawk und der Werwolf werden demnächst einen kleinen Urlaub machen. Ich habe bereits alles arrangiert."

„Sehr gut, aber was ist mit Snape. Ich wäre untröstlich wenn ich ihn ausgerechnet jetzt verlieren würde. Er muss noch ein paar Tränke für mich brauen", sagte Voldemort.

„Um Snape habe ich mich ebenfalls gekümmert. Er wird nicht in Verdacht geraten, jedenfalls nicht in Verdacht, was den Angriff angeht", sagte die Frau mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

„Ich sehe, du bist äußerst fähig und das nicht nur im Bereich des Sehens. Aber ich warne dich, noch brauche ich Severus. Ich weiß, dass er nicht immer nett zu dir war, aber er ist für mich von äußerster Wichtigkeit."

„Keine Sorge Meister, ich werde ihn am Leben lassen, aber ein klein wenig werde ich ihn ärgern.", mit einer kurzen Verbeugung trat sie in den Kreis zurück.

Lucius hoffte inständig, dass es bei dem ärgern bleiben würde und das Severus in nächster Zeit nichts unternahm, was ihm bei Voldemort den Kopf kosten könnte. Denn dann würden die Todesser, wahrscheinlich einen Nachwuchs-Todesser verlieren.

Draco, nämlich vergötterte seinen Hauslehrer regelrecht. Bei ihnen zu Hause hieß es nur noch: „Professor Snape sagt dies, Professor Snape tut das." Es würde Lucius eigentlich nicht einmal wundern wenn Draco im Besitz eines Fotos von Snape wäre. Dieses Verhalten seines Sprösslings kam Lucius nicht einmal ungelegen. Draco war jetzt in einem Alter, indem man ihn langsam in die Welt des Dunklen Lords einführen konnte. Der Junge hatte sich zwar schon immer dafür interessiert, aber seit Lucius seinem Filius mitteilen konnte, dass sein Hauslehrer ebenfalls bei den Todssern war und es noch immer ist, hatte sich seine Begeisterung für diese _Organisation_ ins schier unermessliche gesteigert.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Lucius wie sein Meister sich nun vor Crabbe und McNair stellte.

„Nun zu euch, Crabbe und McNair. Konnten unsere Verbündeten ihren kleinen Disput beilegen?" fragte Voldemort gefährlich leise.

McNair trat vor seinen Herrn.

„Leider nicht. Wir haben alles versucht."

Voldemort winkte ab.

„Im Moment sind sie ohnehin unwichtig. Der Plan wird ohne sie funktionieren", Voldemort lief weiter und blieb vor Malfoy stehen, „Nun Malfoy, wie steht es im Ministerium? Hat Fudge nach dem kleinen Todesserüberfall letztes Jahr begriffen, dass ich wieder da bin?"

„Nein Meister, er hält es für einen Spaß der übriggebliebenen Todesser."

„Ja ja, der liebe Cornelius war schon immer etwas kurzsichtig und äußerst leicht manipulierbar. Etwas, das ihm teuer zu stehen kommen wird. Aber, Lucius hast du Kontakt mit den Dementoren aufgenommen?"

„Ja, habe ich. Sie waren äußerst interessiert und warten nur auf ein Wort von euch."

„Gut, das läuft besser als ich erwartet habe. Sobald sich unsere Freundin, also um Demona, Snape und den Werwolf gekümmert hat, werden wir zuschlagen", Voldemorts Augen fixierten die Frau, „und in Hogwarts hat noch keiner Verdacht geschöpft?"

„Nein, sie halten mich für kleine Spinnerin – es ist alles beim alten geblieben."

„Sehr schön, dann könnt ihr jetzt gehen."

Alle verbeugten sich und disapperierten nacheinander.

Am folgenden Samstag war wieder ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende, von dem, vor allen Dingen die Fünftklässler Gebrauch machten. Es war nämlich das letzte Hogsmeade-Wochenende bevor die Vorbereitungen für die ZAGs beginnen würden.

Das Schloss war deswegen ziemlich ruhig. Zu ruhig für den Geschmack von Albus Dumbledore. Es war wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, irgendetwas würde heute noch geschehen. Unruhig ging er in seinem Büro auf und ab, als er an seinem Fenster vorbeikam, konnte er gerade noch sehen, wie sich Sybill wieder ins Schloss stahl. Erstaunt hob er seine Augenbrauen.

Sie benahm sich in letzter Zeit wirklich merkwürdig – noch merkwürdiger als sonst. Wie jeder andere Lehrer durfte sie auch während der Woche ins Dorf gehen und von diesem Recht machte sie in letzter Zeit recht häufig Gebrauch. Ob er Demona bitten sollte, Sybill ein wenig zu überwachen?

Severus hatte ihm erzählt, das in den Reihen des dunklen Lords neuerdings eine Frau war, die er nicht kannte und Albus fiel auf, dass Sybill häufig an den gleichen Tagen wie Severus verschwand und meistens kurz nach ihm wieder auftauchte. Ob sie ...

Albus konnte seinen Gedanken nicht zu Ende bringen, denn in diesem Moment klopfte es laut an seine Tür.

Bevor Dumbledore „Herein" rufen konnte, flog die Tür mit einem gewaltigen Krachen gegen die Wand und herein kam ausgerechnet Cornelius Fudge, mit insgesamt sechs Auroren.

„Cornelius, was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Doch der Minister ging nicht auf den höflichen Ton von Albus ein.

„Wo sind sie?" fauchte Cornelius.

„Wo ist wer?"

„Stell dich nicht so dumm an, ich meine die Hawk, den Werwolf und deinen angeblich so loyalen Todesser."

„Ich nehme an, in ihren Büros. Aber wieso willst du das wissen?" Statt einer Antwort drehte der Minister sich um und ging wieder hinaus. Dumbledore blieb nicht anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen.

„Welches Büro ist näher?" schnauzte Cornelius in seine Richtung.

„Das von Remus", antwortete Albus verwirrt, „aber willst du mir nicht erklären was das ganze soll.

„Zeig mir einfach nur wo das Büro von dieser Bestie ist."

„Hier entlang und nur zu deiner Information, Remus ist keine Bestie", antworte der Direktor zunehmend ärgerlich werdend.

Aber der Minister schnaubte nur ärgerlich und legte den Weg zum Lehrerbüro mit einem atemberaubenden Tempo zurück. Dort angekommen trat er einfach ohne zu klopfen in das Büro ein und sah sich zwei äußert erstaunten Lehrkräften gegenüber.

Remus und Demona tranken gerade eine Tasse Tee und besprachen dabei einige Klausuren, als Fudge wie ein Nashorn in das Büro gestürmt kam.

„Sehr schön, zwei sind ja schon hier, das erspart mir eine Menge Lauferei", sagte Fudge mehr zu sich selbst, als zu den Anwesenden.

Albus sah zu seinen Kollegen und zuckte mit den Schultern, er wusste beim besten Willen nicht was Fudge von ihnen wollte.

„Ähh Minister...", weiter kam Remus nicht, einer der Auroren richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und bedeutete ihm zu schweigen.

Fudge war unterdessen zum Kamin getreten und streute irgendein Pulver in die Flammen.

„SNAPE, kommen sie sofort in das Büro von dem Werwolf."

Wenige Augenblicke später trat der Gerufene aus dem Kamin und wurde sofort von zwei Auroren in Empfang genommen, die ihn zu einem Sitzplatz brachten und mit gezückten Zauberstäben hinter ihm stehenblieben.

Fudge sah sehr zufrieden mit sich aus, als er sich vor Demona hinstellte und etwas aus seinem Umhang kramte.

„Kennen sie das?" Fudge warf den Gegenstand in Demonas Schoß. Dumbledore erkannte, dass es sich um eine Haarspange handelte.

„Das ist meine, wo haben sie die her? Ich vermisse sie schon seit geraumer Zeit."

„Sie gestehen also?"

Demona hob erstaunt ihren Kopf.

„Was soll ich gestehen?"

Fudge lief rot an und fing jetzt an zu schreien.

„Das sie vor zwei Tagen mit diesen beiden Monstern", er wies mit dem Finger auf Remus und Severus, „in das Haus einer Zaubererfamilie eingedrungen sind und dort ein Blutbad angerichtet haben. Dort haben sie nämlich diese Spange verloren."

„Vor zwei Tagen, war ein Donnerstag und folglich war ich hier in der Schule und habe unterrichtet", antwortete sie leise.

„Ich rede ja auch von Donnerstagabend."

„Donnerstagabend, befand ich mich in meinem Büro und habe Klassenarbeiten korrigiert", antwortete sie immer noch ruhig.

„Kann das irgendjemand bezeugen?" blaffte Fudge in ihre Richtung.

Demona verzog angewidert das Gesicht bevor sie antwortete.

„Fudge, bevor ich ihnen antworte, möchte ich sie doch bitten ihre feuchte Aussprache unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ich habe heute morgen schon geduscht. Und um auf ihre Frage zurückzukommen, ja, es kann jemand bezeugen, dass ich in meinem Büro war."

„Ach? Und wer?"

„Ein Hauself, der mir einen kleinen Imbiss gebracht hat und Campaspe."

Fudge sah sie einen Moment verwirrt an.

„Wer zum Kuckuck ist Campaspe?"

„Eine Spiegelwächterin."

„Also alles keine vertrauenswürdigen Personen, noch nicht einmal richtige Menschen. Hauselfen und Spiegelwächterinnen, das ich nicht lache. Sie könne also kein Alibi vorweisen, aber das habe ich mir ja schon gedacht. Den Werwolf brauchen wir gar nicht erst zu fragen, die Beweislast ist eindeutig, aber was ist denn mit unserem Schwarzmagier?"

Fudge ging mit einem irren Glitzern in den Augen zu Severus.

„Wo waren sie am Donnerstagabend? Und bitte erzählen sie mir jetzt nicht sie hätten sich ebenfalls einen Imbiss von einem Hauself kommen lassen und haben ein Pläuschchen mit einer Spiegelwächterin gehalten", sagte Fudge sarkastisch.

Albus sah wie sein Zaubertränkelehrer verächtlich anfing zu grinsen. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

„Aber nicht doch Minister, ich habe meine heimliche Geliebte in Hogsmeade getroffen und bei der Gelegenheit ein paar Geschenke an meine unehelichen Kinder verteilt und ihre Mütter habe ich natürlich auch besucht... warten sie ... da waren Natalie, Maria, Circe, Gwendolyn, Katinka und noch diese süße, kleine Chinesin, deren Namen ich immer noch nicht aussprechen kann", antwortete Severus mit ernster Stimme.

Fudge war nicht der Einzige, der Severus nach dieser Erzählung sprachlos anstarrte.

„Was wollen sie?" fragte Severus mit einem amüsierten Blitzen in den Augen, „ich habe schließlich auch meine Bedürfnisse."

Dumbledore musste an sich halten um nicht laut loszulachen. Das musste man sich einmal bildlich vor Augen führen. Die Hälfte aller Kinder in Hogsmeade hätten Severus als Vater.

Fudge fand das ganze aber offensichtlich nicht so lustig. Um ehrlich zu sein, schnaubte er vor Wut.

„Sie machen sich über das Ministerium lustig, das ist Beamtenbeleidigung, das wird sie teuer zu stehen kommen", wetterte der Minister.

„Doofe Frage, doofe Antwort", war Severus' trockener Kommentar zu diesem Wutausbruch, „wo hätte ich denn sonst sein sollen, als in meinem Büro?"

Cornelius stellte sich vor Severus und packte ihn an den Schultern.

„Jetzt werden sie auch noch frech. Ich hätte sie sofort, als sie mir letzen Sommer das dunkle Mal gezeigt haben, nach Azkaban bringen sollen, aber aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben. Sie werden dort genau wie die anderen lebensunwürdigen Kreaturen verrotten, die Voldemort für das Maß aller Dinge halten", sagte der Minister mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen.

Jetzt wurde es Albus zu bunt, Fudge befand sich offensichtlich am Rande des Wahnsinns.

„Cornelius, du kannst hier nicht einfach reinplatzen und drei meiner Lehrer beschuldigen irgendwo ein Gemetzel verursacht zu haben. Wie wäre es wenn du uns erst einmal erklärst was genau vorgefallen ist?"

„Das habe ich doch schon gesagt, diese Monster haben eine siebenköpfige Familie einfach abgeschlachtet und das", er holte einen Beutel aus seinem Umhang, „haben wir am Tatort gefunden, ein Messer mit dem eingravierten Namen _Severus Snape_ und die Haare eines Werwolfs. Das sind ja wohl eindeutige Beweise. Diese... diese Individuen sind schuldig..."

„Aber Minister, das kann überhaupt nicht stimmen..." Remus hatte sich vorsichtig umgedreht.

„RUHE, sie reden nur dann, wenn sie auch gefragt werden", schrie Cornelius.

„Aber..."

„Schnauze, sonst lasse ich gleich die Dementoren holen."

„Cornelius, du musst ihnen wenigstens die Chance geben sich zu verteidigen."

„Keine Angst Albus, die werden sie bekommen. Sie kriegen eine anständige Gerichtsverhandlung, aber bis dahin kommen sie nach Azkaban."

„Und weswegen?" fragte Severus, „weil Dinge die uns gestohlen wurden, zufälligerweise am Tatort waren. Oder weil sie einfach nur Angst haben, sie könnten nicht wiedergewählt werden, wenn sie jetzt nicht schnell einen Sündenbock finden. Die Neuwahlen sind doch bald, oder irre ich mich?"

Dumbledore beobachtete wie das Gesicht von Fudge eine ganze Farbpalette durchlief, anscheinend hatte Severus ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Was bilden sie sich ein?" antwortete Fudge endlich mit gefährlich leiser Stimme, „wenn sie so weiter machen dann überlege ich mir ernsthaft, ob ich sie nicht sofort den Dementoren ausliefere, rein prophylaktisch."

„Cornelius", sagte Dumbledore mit schneidender Stimme. Der Minister winkte ab.

„Keine Angst, dieser Tod ist noch viel zu human. Wenn sie schon sterben, dann sollen sie auch leiden, genau wie ihre Opfer. FESTNEHMEN!"

Dumbledore sah fassungslos zu, wie seine Freunde hochgezerrt und ihnen die Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt wurden. Danach wurden sie noch an je zwei Auroren gekettet. Als Fudge sicher war das keiner mehr eine ernstzunehmende Gefahr darstellte nahm er ihnen persönlich die Zauberstäbe ab, bei Demona zögerte er kurz.

„Was ist Fudge, in ihren Augen bin ich doch ein Monster, da sollte sie mein weiblicher Körper doch eigentlich nicht stören, wenn sie mir meinen Zauberstab abnehmen, oder soll ich ihre Fantasie noch ein wenig anregen? Ich kann ihnen gerne erzählen was ich _früher_ alles mit meinen Opfern angestellt habe. Vielleicht fällt es ihnen dann leichter mich anzufassen."

„Sie Ungetüm", fauchte Fudge und schlug ihr mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht.

Albus hielt den Atem an, das hätte Fudge nicht tun dürfen. Demonas Rache würde furchtbar sein, aber zu seiner Überraschung blieb sie erstaunlich ruhig, ja sie lächelte sogar.

„Danke Minister", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, „Danke, ich habe sosehr gehofft, dass sie das tun würden. Jetzt habe ich endlich einen triftigen Grund... und ich will ihnen noch einen Rat geben, mein _Freund_. Passen sie auf, dass sie mir niemals im Dunkeln begegnen werden und schon gar nicht, wenn keine Zeugen in der Nähe sind."

Fudge war zwar nicht unbedingt der Klügste, aber auch er wusste, dass die offene Drohung von Demona, so gut war, wie die eigene Unterschrift auf seinem eigenen Todesurteil.

„In diesem Fall", er lächelte, wenn auch sehr gezwungen, „werde ich nicht aufpassen müssen, denn sie werden Azkaban nie mehr verlassen und schon gar nicht lebend."

„Wenn sie meinen", antwortete Demona lakonisch.

Der Minister kramte in seinem Umhang, und wandte sich dabei an Dumbledore.

„Du wirst von mir über jeden weiteren Schritt informiert werden, was diese Kreaturen angeht."

Während er das sagte, holte er ein altes Notizbuch aus seiner Tasche und berührte es, die Auroren taten es ihm gleich. Albus hörte Fudge noch ‚Azkaban' sagen und dann war der Raum plötzlich leer.

„Das das ist eine Katastrophe, jetzt dreht Fudge vollkommen durch."

Einen Moment lang war Dumbledore versucht, sich einfach in einen Sessel fallen zu lassen und die geöffnete Flasche Rotwein zu leeren, die Demona und Remus offensichtlich zu ihrem Tee getrunken hatte, aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er die anderen Lehrer informieren musste und vor allen Dingen seine Informationsquellen im Ministerium.

Am Ende lieferte Fudge die drei noch sofort den Dementoren aus, oder hatte andere Dinge mit ihnen im Sinn.

‚Aber ich schwöre dir Cornelius' ,dachte Dumbledore grimmig, ‚wenn ihnen auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wird, dann wirst du mich kennenlernen und zwar auf eine Art und Weise, gegen die Voldemort wie ein Chorknabe aussieht.'

**Kapitel 21: Azkaban **

Remus sah Demona an, die sich naserümpfend ihr neues ‚Quartier' ansah.

„Mein Gott, echt spartanisch. Da kommen wirklich Erinnerungen an meine Kindheit in mir hoch und die ist verdammt lang her."

„Ja, du hast Recht. Besonders gemütlich ist es hier wirklich nicht."

Das war wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Es gab keine Fenster, nur eine schwere Eisentür mit einer Klappe, alles war grau, die Wände waren feucht, es roch modrig, überall krabbelten Ratten und Spinnen, ihr Nachtlager bestand aus einer Minimalmenge aus feuchtem Stroh, welches achtlos in eine Ecke geworfen war und in dem auch schon mehrere Insassen ‚krepiert' waren. Nein, das hier war definitiv kein schöner Ort.

Aber das schönste war ja ohnehin ihre Ankunft hier gewesen. Fudge persönlich hatte dafür gesorgt, das Demona und Remus die ‚schönste' Zelle bekamen. Aber bevor sie ihre neue Behausung in Augenschein nehmen durften, wurden alle noch einmal gründlich untersucht.

Das hieß, jedenfalls in Demonas Fall, sie durfte mit Fudge, drei Dementoren und zwei Wärtern, die aussahen, als hätte sie die Apokalypse überlebt, in einen kleinen Raum gehen und sich dort vor aller Augen ausziehen. Und als wäre das dann nicht genug, musste sie sich von diesem Abschaum der Menschheit auch noch betatschen lassen.

Oh ja, Fudge hatte wirklich allen Grund zu zittern, wenn sie hier wieder rauskäme. Und sie würde Azkaban lebend wieder verlassen, mit Remus und Severus, darauf konnte dieser geistige Tiefflieger mit Regierungsbefugnis den Schierlingsbecher drauf heben.

„Was schätzt du, was sie mit Severus machen?" Remus war aufgestanden und zu ihr gegangen.

Severus, den hatte sie ja total vergessen. Seit dieser Untersuchung hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen.

„Ich denke, Fudge wird ihn ein wenig foltern, ihm ein paar Fragen stellen, ihn dann zusammenschlagen lassen, wieder die gleichen Fragen stellen und dann die Dementoren holen, die ein bisschen mit ihm spielen sollen, bevor Fudge ihm wieder die gleichen, dämlichen Fragen stellt. Die übliche Behandlung also", antwortete Demona schulterzuckend.

„Aber Remus, was glaubst du wie lange Fudge braucht, um herauszufinden, das _heute_ Vollmond ist und nicht bereits vor zwei Tagen war."

Remus wurde kreideweiß.

„Daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Demona, du musst sofort hier raus. Ich hatte keine Zeit, um den Wolfsbanntrank zu nehmen."

Sie klopfte ihm im Vorbeigehen auf die Schulter.

„Beruhige dich, alter Junge. Wie Fudge schon so richtig erkannt hat, bin ich kein Mensch. Wir werden uns heute Nacht also gut verstehen."

Remus war überhaupt nicht überzeugt. Sicher, Demona war kein Mensch und sie war auch stark genug, um einen Werwolf mehrere Stunden in Schach zu halten, aber eine ganze Nacht? Und dann auf diesem engen Raum? Das wagte er doch zu bezweifeln.

„Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen, Remus. Du wirst mir nichts tun."

„Glaubst du wirklich? Ich meine, in meiner Werwolfsform bin ich unberechenbar."

„Ich habe schon andere Temperamentsbündel gezähmt, glaub mir", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen, „außerdem gibt es einen Grund warum ich mich immer so gut mit dir verstanden habe", ihr Lächeln erstarb plötzlich, „du bist genauso wenig Mensch, wie ich einer bin, aber beide sind wir keine Monster. Gefürchtet von den Menschen, weil wir höherentwickelte Sinne haben. Wir sehen Dinge an Stellen, an denen Menschen nichts sehen. Beide sind wir magischen Ursprungs, haben Kräfte von denen andere nichts ahnen. Wie wir diese Kräfte einsetzen bleibt uns überlassen. Keiner hilft uns Fehler zu vermeiden, aber doch zeigen die Menschen mit Fingern auf uns, wenn irgendwo irgendwas geschieht, sich selber keiner Schuld bewusst. Die Menschen verachten uns, hassen uns, töten uns, aber trotzdem tun wir alles um gerade diese Menschen zu schützen. Sei es vor uns selbst oder vor drohenden Gefahren."

Remus sah betreten auf sie herab, aus diesem Blickwinkel hatte er es nie gesehen.

„Aber jetzt ist Schluss mit dem philosophieren, wir haben wahrlich andere Probleme. Ich unter anderem diese elendige Kälte", sagte Demona und rieb sich dabei die Arme.

Remus nahm seinen Umhang ab und legte ihr ihn über die Schultern, wofür er ein dankbareres Lächeln erntete.

„Ich denke wir sollten uns setzen", sagte Remus vorsichtig und inspizierte dabei das Stroh. Gegen Ratten hatte Demona nichts, aber dafür gegen Spinnen, wie er aus Erfahrung wusste.

Demona verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

„Du meinst also wirklich, ich soll mich da rein setzen? Remus, ich stelle wirklich keine hohen Ansprüche, aber _wir_ würden in so etwas nicht einmal einen Hund einsperren."

„Du wirst leider keine andere Wahl haben und ich habe alles gründlich untersucht, hier sind keine Spinnen mehr und für alle Fälle bin ich ja auch noch hier", sagte er lächelnd und klopfte einladend auf das gammelige Stroh.

„Mein Held", antwortete Demona theatralisch und ließ sich vorsichtig auf das Stroh sinken, wobei sie der feuchten Wand so gut wie möglich auswich und so nah wie möglich an Remus rankroch.

Nachdem sie ungefähr eine halbe Stunde nur dagesessen hatte und sich unterhielten, klapperte es plötzlich an der Tür. Remus und Demona sprangen wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf, vielleicht würde sich Severus jetzt ja zu ihnen gesellen. Beinahe enttäuscht mussten sie allerdings feststellen, dass sich nur die kleine Klappe öffnete und eine Hand eine Schüssel und einen Krug in die kleine Zelle schob.

Remus ging hin, um das ‚Essen' zu holen, während Demona sich wieder auf das Strohlager gleiten ließ, dabei beobachtete sie Remus, der gerade den Inhalt der Schüssel begutachtete.

„Also, die Maden sehen ja ganz appetitlich aus, aber der Rest..."

Remus kam zu ihr zurück und hielt ihr die Schüssel unter die Nase.

„Igitt... das sieht ja aus, wie schon mal gegessen. Und in dem Wasser, schwimmen wahrscheinlich Blutegel oder Wasserflöhe."

„Nein, nichts lebendes... aber dafür..."

Demona hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund und wandte sich ab.

„Bitte Remus, verschone mich... das habe ich jetzt wirklich nicht verdient."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, brachte er die ‚Speisen' zurück zur Tür.

„Tja meine Liebe, sieht so aus, als würden wir eine Diät machen müssen."

„Nicht so schlimm, meine Mutter meint sowieso ich wäre zu dick geworden", antwortete Demona immer noch bemüht den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken.

Remus lächelte und setzte sich wieder neben sie, wobei er einen Arm um sie legte und sie dichter an sich zog.

„Ich habe mir Azkaban ehrlich gesagt schlimmer vorgestellt, will damit sagen, ich habe noch nicht viel von der Anwesenheit der Dementoren gespürt", sagte Demona leise.

„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, ich habe auch noch nicht sehr viele von diesen Kreaturen gesehen. Oder es liegt daran, dass wir nicht so anfällig sind", aber im gleichen Moment spürte er, dass das nicht stimmte. Er hörte ein nur zu bekanntes Rasseln und Rauschen und spürte wie ein Zittern, das durch Demonas Körper lief und auch ihn langsam erfasste.

Die Dementoren hatten vor der Tür Stellung bezogen.

„Mein Gott", flüsterte Demona, „das ist ja grauenhaft."

Remus konnte nur nicken.

In Hogwarts sahen sich die Lehrer mittlerweile ganz anderen Problemen gegenüber, nämlich wie bekamen sie ihre Kollegen wieder aus Azkaban heraus?

Sofort nach der Festnahme hatte Dumbledore seine Kollegen informiert und die waren nicht minder bestürzt, als er selber.

„Albus, das ist unglaublich", verkündete Minerva gerade in diesem Augenblick, „ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der Minister wirklich so weit geht und dann noch auf Grund dieser stichhaltlosen Beweise. Ich meine Werwolfshaare und es war noch nicht einmal Vollmond an dem Tag. Wie bescheuert ist der Kerl eigentlich? Und dann die Haarspange und das Messer. Demona könnte das Ding wer weiß wo verloren haben, irgendjemand findet es und legt es dann einfach in das Haus. Und die Sache mit Severus' Messer, wenn ich mich recht erinnere dann hat er dir schon vor zwei Wochen mitgeteilt, dass bei ihm ständig irgendwelche Dinge verschwinden."

Ausnahmslos alle sahen die Verwandlungslehrerin staunend an. Normalerweise war Minerva recht beherrscht und kühl, aber im Augenblick ähnelte sie eher einer aufgebrachten Rachegöttin, als der korrekten Lehrerin die jeder kannte.

„Minerva, ich stimme dir natürlich zu", antwortete Dumbledore leise, „aber es hilft nichts wenn wir uns über die Inkompetenz gewisser Personen aufregen, das wird Remus, Demona und Severus nämlich herzlich wenig helfen. Wir sollten lieber versuchen herauszufinden, wie diese Dinge von den Beiden in das Haus gelangt sind und da Severus mir erzählt hat, dass ihm Dinge gestohlen wurden, befürchte ich, dass sich auch jemand Zutritt zu Demonas Privaträumen verschafft und die Haarspange einfach entwendet hat."

Die Lehrer sahen sehr betreten aus. Das hieß nämlich, das der Verräter in ihren eigenen Reihen war, denn die Schüler wären nie im Leben in der Lage einfach so in Severus' Räume zu gelangen, ohne sich einige gewaltige Blessuren zu holen.

„Was ist denn mit dieser Nervensäge... dieser, wie hieß sie doch gleich? Ach ja, Belinda Blackpool?" Professor Sprout war aufgestanden und funkelte den Direktor an.

„Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht, aber sie war es nicht. Severus hat seinen Raum mit einem bestimmten Fluch belegt, um die Dame... nun ja, auf Abstand zu halten. Sie wäre auf keinen Fall in den Raum hineingelangt. Ich habe allerdings einen anderen Verdacht... und so Leid es mir tut... aber ich verdächtige Sybill."

Demona wachte langsam auf, an die Anwesenheit der Dementoren hatte sie sich langsam gewöhnt, nur diese Kälte machte ihr schwer zu schaffen.

Wie spät es wohl war?

Einige Augenblicke später erhielt sie die Antwort – ein lautes Magenknurren.

‚Anscheinend Zeit fürs Abendessen und das heißt es wird bald dunkel', dachte sie mit wachsendem Unbehagen.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf und betrachte Remus, der anscheinend tief und fest schlief.

„Remus?" Demona stupste ihn an, „Remus, aufwachen!" sagte sie mit Nachdruck.

„Wie... was... wo bin ich?" fragte er verschlafen.

„Immer noch in Azkaban", war die trockene Antwort von Demona.

„Herrlich", knurrte er, „wieso hast du mich geweckt?"

„Weil es gleich Nacht wird und du solltest vorher noch einen kleinen Strip machen, sonst hast nämlich Morgen früh nichts mehr zum Anziehen."

Mit einem Schlag war er hellwach.

„Wie bitte? Ich soll mich vor dir ausziehen? Wie stellst du dir das denn vor?" fragte er verlegen.

„Nun, eigentlich so, dass du die Knöpfe und Reißverschlüsse deiner Kleidung öffnest und dich selbiger entledigst."

Remus sah die Frau neben sich verständnislos an. Er konnte sich doch nicht einfach so vor einer Frau ausziehen, noch dazu vor Demona.

„Remus", knurrte sie, „ich denke dabei wirklich nur an dich und nicht an mein Privatvergnügen, falls es das ist, was du befürchtest. Außerdem wirst du morgen ganz schön frieren, wenn deine Kleidung vollkommen zerfetzt ist."

Das klang logisch was sie da erzählte und vor allen Dingen hatte sie Recht, als Werwolf konnte man nicht viel mit Kleidung anfangen, also zeriss man sie... aber trotzdem.

„Oh mein Gott", stöhnte seine Zellenkumpanin entnervt, „wenn es dir hilft, dann dreh ich mich auch um, oder mach die Augen zu, oder sonst was... aber jetzt seh zu. Wenn mich mein Gespür nämlich nicht vollkommen im Stich lässt, geht gleich der Mond auf."

Demona hatte Recht, auch er konnte schon dieses merkwürdige Kribbeln spüren, das ihn jedes Mals kurz vor einer Verwandlung überkam. Er vergewisserte sich noch einmal, das Demona auch wirklich die Augen geschlossen hatte und legte dann seine Kleidung ab.

„Wehe du blinzelst", sagte er noch einmal in ihre Richtung, wofür er aber als Antwort nur ein spöttisches Lachen erhielt.

Mittlerweile war er vollkommen ausgezogen und sah sich vor ein nicht unerhebliches Problem gestellt. Er hatte nichts, dass er sich überwerfen konnte. Seinen Umhang hatte immer noch Demona.

„Was ist? Willst du da Wurzeln schlagen oder erfrieren, komm her, verflixt noch mal. Das man euch Männern aber auch wirklich für alles eine Anweisung geben muss", wetterte sie immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen in seine Richtung.

„Wenn du mich so nett bittest, bleibt mir ja wohl keine andere Wahl", antwortete er spöttisch und machte sie auf den Weg zu ihr, vor ihr angekommen blieb er stehen und nahm seinen Umhang in Empfang.

„Kann ich meine Augen jetzt wieder aufmachen?"

„Einen Moment noch... so jetzt."

Er hatte sich wieder hingesetzt und dabei den Umhang über sich gelegt, als er jetzt zu Demona sah, blickte die ihn spöttisch an.

„Weißt du Remus, es ist hier so dunkel, da hätte ich meine Augen gar nicht zumachen müssen."

„Das hättest du wohl gerne, ich weiß genau, dass du im Dunkeln besser sehen kannst, als ein Uhu."

Sie lachte leise und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn. Remus sah auf ihren Kopf hinunter und sah ihre Haare im Dunkeln leuchten. Ein Gedanke beschäftigte ihn schon seit langem und darauf wollte er endlich eine Antwort haben.

„Demona? Warum hasst du die Menschen so?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte und die gehört hier nicht her... vielleicht erzähle ich sie dir irgendwann einmal."

Es war zwecklos sie jetzt weiter danach zu fragen, also beschloss er die nächste Frage zu stellen.

„Aber warum unterrichtest du dann ausgerechnet Menschen?"

„Wir sind ganz schön neugierig, oder? Aber gut, darauf kann ich dir eine Antwort geben. In erster Linie unterrichte ich Kinder... Kinder, die noch geformt werden können, die noch nicht vollständig verdorben sind. Ich versuche ihnen ein Wenig Toleranz beizubringen gegenüber anderen Völkern. Und bevor du jetzt die nächste Frage stellst, lass sie mich lieber gleich beantworten. Mit euch verstehe ich mich so gut, weil ich in euch immer noch die kleinen Kinder sehe, die mich während ihrer Schulzeit an den Rande des Wahnsinns getrieben haben. Noch mehr Fragen?"

„Ähem... nein..."

„Gut!"

Sie sah Remus ins Gesicht und bemerkte wie sich seine Augen langsam veränderten, dann die Ohren und zum Schluss dass ganze Gesicht. Remus bemerkte dies ebenfalls und wollte sich abwenden, wurde aber von Demona festgehalten.

„Schsch... nicht weggehen. Das macht es einfacher", flüsterte sie leise und Remus gehorchte.

Er blieb neben ihr sitzen und ließ sich von der Hawk vorsichtig über die Haare streichen. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass er von der Verwandlung fast überhaupt nichts spürte, nicht einmal zusammen mit den Rumtreibern war es so leicht gewesen und ehe er sich versah, war die Verwandlung abgeschlossen.

Etwas unruhig stand er auf und lief in der kleinen Zelle umher, wie jedes Mal nach einer Verwandlung wurde er von einem unglaublichen Bewegungsdrang übermannt. Unschlüssig blieb er vor der Schüssel mit dem ‚Essen' stehen. Ein Gedanke nahm in seinem Kopf Gestalt an. Es würde sicher lustig werden Demona ein wenig zu ärgern.

„Remus, ich schwöre dir, wenn du das Zeug in meine Richtung wirfst, mache ich mir aus dir einen Bettvorleger."

Der Werwolf legte die Ohren an und knurrte als Antwort.

„Na, komm her, du große Flohschleuder..."

Sein Knurren wurde lauter, Demona ärgerte ihn. Mit wachsamen Augen beobachtete er, wie sie langsam ihren Gürtel abnahm und das eine Ende in seine Richtung warf, das andere Ende hielt sie fest in der Hand.

Knurrend versengte er seine Zähne in dem weichen Leder und begann daran zu zerren, aber Demona ließ nicht los.

Nach dem er eine halbe Stunde erfolglos versucht hatte Demona den Gürtel zu entreißen, gab er auf. Erschöpft trottete er zu dem Strohlager und ließ sich darauf fallen, dabei legte er seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß.

„Eigentlich seid ihr nichts weiter, als ein paar große verspielte Hunde, nicht wahr? Man muss nur wissen wie man mit euch umgehen muss", sagte sie lächelnd.

Der Werwolf verzichtete auf eine Antwort und ließ sich weiter von ihr die Ohren kraulen. Das Leben war manchmal doch nicht so schlecht.

Das ruinieren ihres Gürtels hatte anscheinend seinen Zweck erfüllt. Demona hatte den Werwolf damit müde gemacht und er würde jetzt nicht die ganze Nacht in der Zelle auf und ab tigern und dabei ohrenbetäubenden Lärm machen.

Irgendwann gegen Morgen wachte Demona einmal kurz auf, nur um zu sehen, dass aus dem Werwolf wieder ein Mann geworden war – einer nackter Mann, um genau zu sein.

Schlaftrunken breitete sie seinen Umhang über sie beide und schlief weiter. Schlafen war auch das einzige was man hier machen konnte, wenn man nicht schon nach zwei Tagen komplett durchdrehen wollte.

Es war ungefähr neun Uhr, als die Auroren beschlossen, dass Severus Snape wirklich nichts wusste, was für sie von Bedeutung gewesen wäre und endlich mit der Folter aufhörten.

Fudge war darüber überhaupt nicht glücklich, schließlich hatte er sich die ganze Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen, um vielleicht etwas zu erfahren, dass Dumbledore das Genick brechen könnte. Aber fehlgeschlagen, aus dem _Professor_ war nichts herauszubekommen.

Die beiden Wärter traten jetzt zu Fudge.

„Was soll'n wa mit ihm mache?" der zahnlose Kerl deutete mit dem Daumen über die Schulter auf Snape, der gerade aufrecht auf der Folterbank saß und sich die schmerzenden Handgelenke massierte.

„Von mir aus, einsperren und denn Schlüssel wegwerfen, aber dann bekomme ich Ärger mit Dumbledore, dem alten Tattergreis liegt nämlich was an der Bestie und solange ich nichts gegen ihn in der Hand habe, könnte das für mich tödlich sein, also bringt ihn einfach zu den anderen. Vielleicht ist er da etwas redseliger."

Die beiden Wärter grinsten.

„Gut! Die Dementoren wer'n sie scho zum Zwitschern bringe. Die ganze Nacht ham fünf Stück von dene vor der Tür g'standen."

Der Minister rieb sich die Hände. Wie lange die das wohl aushalten werden? Er sah zu Snape, der würde unter Garantie bald schlapp machen. Aber trotzdem... man sollte nichts dem Zufall überlassen. Wieder blickte er zu den Wärtern.

„Sie könnten es ja etwas beschleunigen, meine Herren. Ich denke sie kennen Mittel und Wege jemanden mürbe zu machen", Fudge sah das Grinsen auf den Gesichtern der Wärter, „aber ich werde nicht damit in Verbindung gebracht, damit das klar ist. Sollte irgendjemand von ihren Methoden erfahren, dann wasche ich meine Hände in Unschuld."

„Hamwa verstanden, Cheff", antwortete jetzt der jüngere von beiden.

„Gut, dann bringt ihn weg."

Die Wärter drehten sich um und liefen langsam zu Snape, der sie mit blitzenden Augen empfing. Einen kleinen Moment zögerten beide, traten dann aber entschlossen auf ihn zu und zerrten ihn auf die Füße, während ein Auror Snapes Hände wieder auf dem Rücken fesselte.

Während die Wärter Snape zu einer Zelle brachten, kochte der Zaubertränkelehrer innerlich vor Wut. Falls Fudge ihm jemals in die Hände fallen sollte, konnte der Minister sich warm anziehen. Überhaupt würden sich viele Leute für seine Methoden interessieren, wie er mit Personen umsprang, deren Schuld noch nicht einmal eindeutig bewiesen war und die noch nicht einmal verurteilt waren.

In Gedanken ging er schon Möglichkeiten durch, um dem Minister in Zukunft das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

Diese Gedanken wurden allerdings jäh unterbrochen, als er sich fünf Dementoren gegenübersah, die offensichtlich eine Tür bewachten.

‚Aha, da hatte sie also Demona und Remus hingebracht.'

Aufmerksam beobachtete er, wie einer der Dementoren, mit seinem Finger über die Tür strich, die jetzt anfing zu glühen und sich einen Spalt weit öffnete.

Der Auror nahm ihm die Fesseln ab, während einer der Wärter die Tür vollständig öffnete und ihn ziemlich unsanft in die Zelle zerrte, danach wurde die Tür sofort wieder verschlossen und sie ließen Severus in vollkommener Dunkelheit zurück, lediglich leise Atemgeräusche verrieten ihm, dass er nicht alleine war.

Schemenhaft konnte er zwei Personen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ausmachen, aber er konnte sie nicht direkt erkennen, bis plötzlich über ihm ein grelles Licht erschien.

Das Licht war so grell, dass Severus für einen Moment die Augen schließen musste, als er sie endlich wieder öffnen konnte ohne das die Gefahr bestand seine Netzhaut einzubüssen, blieb ihm angesichts der sich ihm bietenden Szene die Spucke weg.

Kapitel 22: Der Angriff

Mittlerweile sah sich Albus einem noch schwerwiegerendem Problem gegenüber. Während der Lehrerversammlung hatten sie beschlossen Sybill nicht mit dieser Verdächtigung zu konfrontieren, schließlich gab es dafür ja keine Beweise und Dumbledore hatte nicht vor, sich auf die gleiche Stufe wie Fudge zu stellen.

Nein, sein Problem lautete: Wie brachte man den Schülern bei, dass drei ihrer Lehrer in Azkaban saßen und beschuldigt wurden für mehrere grausame Morde verantwortlich zu sein?

Gestern Abend hatten sie die Schüler noch nicht informiert, weil die Lehrer doch im Stillen die Hoffnung hegten, dass die Kollegen am nächsten Morgen wieder bei ihnen wären. Ein Trugschluss wie sich jetzt herausstellte.

Mühsam schleppte Dumbledore sich zum Frühstück in die Große Halle, immer noch nach einer Möglichkeit suchend, den Schülern diese Nachricht möglichst schonend beizubringen. Oder am Besten, die Schüler überhaupt nicht davon in Kenntnis setzen.

Aus diesem Vorhaben wurde nur leider nichts, denn kaum war Dumbledore in der Großen Halle angekommen, kam er sich vor wie in einem Bienenstock.

Die Lehrer versuchten verzweifelt, die aufgebrachten Schüler zu beruhigen, was ihnen allerdings kläglich misslang.

‚Was zum Teufel, war hier los?' Aber fast gleichzeitig bekam er auch schon eine Antwort. Claw hatte sich vom Gryffindortisch bis zu ihm vorgekämpft und wedelte jetzt mit einem Tagespropheten vor seiner Nase herum. Offensichtlich war die Zeitung heute mal eher da als üblich.

„Direktor, würden sie mir das bitte mal erklären?" Claw funkelte ihn an und er nahm sich ohne Umschweife die Zeitung. Den Grund für diese Aufregung erkannte er gleich auf der ersten Seite. Einen riesengroßes Foto von Demona, Severus und Remus mit Handfesseln und ein paar Auroren zierte die Titelseite. Gleich darunter begann der Artikel.

„Ministerium gelang es gefährliche Mörder festzunehmen... Minister persönlich überführte die Täter... sitzen jetzt in Azkaban und werden verhört... Verurteilung steht kurz bevor... Kuss des Dementors... Große Katastrophe, alle drei waren Lehrer in Hogwarts… wird Dumbledore senil? Exklusivinterview mit Fudge... behauptet Dumbledore könne nichts dafür… Täter wären Meister der Täuschung…", murmelte Dumbledore vor sich her.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick in die Halle und drehte sich dann entschlossen um, aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er noch, wie Minerva ihm hinterher rannte.

„Albus, was hast du vor?" rief sie atemlos.

„Ich gehe ins Ministerium und knöpfe mir Fudge vor, jetzt ist dieser Idiot eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Er will Krieg? Er kann ihn haben", donnerte Dumbledore.

Mit großen Schritten eilte er zum Eingangtor, öffnete es und warf einen Blick nach draußen.

„Das darf doch alles nicht war sein! Heute geht doch wirklich alles schief!" stöhnte er.

„Was geht schief?" fragte Minerva atemlos, anscheinend war sie ihm den ganzen Weg nachgerannt. Genauso wie Potter und seine Freunde.

„Das da!" er wies mit dem Finger auf den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes.

Professor McGonagall trat einen Schritt vor und erbleichte.

Dort draußen liefen gut hundert Todesser rum und machten sich zum Angriff auf das Schloss bereit.

„Mmh, das wird lustig", hörten die Lehrer Claw sagen, „ich an ihrer Stelle würde das Tor schließen, oder wollen sie die da draußen zum Tee einladen?"

Dumbledore kam der Aufforderung nach und verschloss das Tor mit ein paar magischen Flüchen.

„Gut, jetzt kommt alles auf genaue Planung an", fing Dumbledore an, „Minerva du benachrichtigst die anderen Lehrer und ich werde die Schüler informieren. Harry, du und Hermine, ihr geht sofort in den Gryffindorturm und ich will keine Wiederworte hören", setzte Dumbledore hinzu, als er sah wie Harry den Mund öffnete. Dann setzte Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab an seine Kehle und begann zu sprechen.

„An Alle! Wir werden höchstwahrscheinlich gleich angegriffen, ich möchte die Erst – bis Drittklässler bitten zusammen mit ihren Vertrauensschülern zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu gehen und sich dort ruhig zu verhalten. Die anderen Schüler kommen bitte in den Eingangsbereich und helfen den Lehrern."

Dumbledore sah Hermine und Harry hinterher, die in der Großen Halle verschwanden um gleich darauf, mit ihren jüngeren Mitschülern wieder herauszukommen. Hermine war Vertrauensschülerin der Gryffindors. Kurz darauf kam Minerva zu ihm.

„Alle jüngeren Schüler sind in ihren Türmen, die älteren sind alle hier."

„Gut, ich möchte die Schüler bitten sich in den Fluren zu verteilen und zu versuchen keinen der Eindringlinge vorbeizulassen."

Ohne Wiederworte nahmen die Schüler ihre Posten ein, lediglich Claw und Ron standen am Ende noch bei den Lehrern. Dumbledore wollte sie gerade wegscheuchen, als das Mädchen den Mund aufmachte.

„Denken sie gar nicht erst dran, Direktor. Meine Mutter ist nicht hier, ergo haben sie eine sehr fähige Kämpferin weniger, ich bin zwar erst 16, stehe ihr in diesen Dingen aber in nichts nach."

Den Lehrern blieb keine Zeit für eine Erwiderung, denn gerade in diesem Moment gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall und das ganze Schloss fing an zu zittern.

Severus Snape rieb sich die Augen. Das war ja wohl nicht möglich. Wie er schon richtig vermutet hatte, befanden sich in dieser Zelle Remus und Demona, aber in welchem Zustand. Er kniff sich einmal kurz in den Arm, aber das Bild blieb das Gleiche.

Seine Kollegen lagen auf der anderen Seite des Raumes auf ein bisschen Stroh, Remus allerdings war vollkommen nackt und lag halb auf Demona. Demona wiederum lag auf dem Rücke und hatte ihre Arme um Remus gelegt, außerdem war ihr Kleid hochgerutscht und offenbarte ihre makellosen, schlanken Beine ungefähr bis zur Hälfte ihres Oberschenkels.

Als nächstes fiel Severus auf, dass ihr Gürtel, mit dem sie normalerweise ihr Kleid zusammenhielt, ziemlich ramponiert ein Stück entfernt von ihr lag. Durch die zusammenhaltende Wirkung des Gürtels beraubt, war ihr Kleid über ihrem Busen auseinandergerutscht und offenbarte jetzt einen ehemals weissen BH. Severus vermutete, dass sie eine Zeit lang auf dem Bauch gelegen hatte, denn das würde jedenfalls das Stroh erklären, dass sich in der Spitze des BHs verfangen hatte und die dreckigen Flecken.

Aber das, was Severus am meisten an diesem Bild irritierte, waren die Hände von Lupin, die an Stellen von Demonas Körper lagen, wo sie normalerweise nichts verloren hatten.

‚Was zum Teufel, hatten die hier in der Nacht getrieben?'

Bevor er sich selbst eine Antwort auf diese Frage geben konnte, kam Bewegung in Remus. Dieser öffnete verschlafen seine Augen, wurde aber schlagartig wach, als im bewusst wurde, wen er die ganze Nacht als Matratze missbraucht hatte.

Mit einem Satz rutschte er von ihr runter und gleichzeitig von ihr weg, dass ihm dabei sein Umhang vom Körper rutschte und er jetzt vollkommen nackt dastand störte ihn im Moment überhaupt nicht. Schließlich schlief Demona noch und er wähnte sich ja, von der Anwesenheit der schlafenden Frau mal abgesehen, vollkommen alleine.

Ein Fehler, wie Remus herausfand, als er zufällig auf den Boden sah und dabei einen Schatten entdeckte, der definitiv nicht zu seinem Körper gehörte.

Langsam folgten seine Augen dem Schatten, bis er schwarze Stiefel entdeckte, danach ließ er seine Augen Aufwärts wandern, schwarze Hose, zerrissenes, schwarzes Hemd, bleiche Haut, schwarze Augen, schwarze Haare – zusammengesetzt ergab diese Beschreibung einen leicht angematscht aussehenden Severus Snape.

„Oh, Severus", rief Remus leicht verlegen, „haben dich die Auroren, also doch in einem Stück gelassen, ich hoffe du hattest nicht allzu große Probleme?"

Der Angesprochen brauchte einen Augenblick um seine Sprache wiederzufinden, Severus hatte nämlich bemerkt, dass das Spitzenmuster von Demonas BH sich äußerst genau auf die Wange von Remus gedrückt hatte.

„Also, ich denke du hast ein größeres Problem. Ich bin nämlich nicht vormittags dabei erwischt worden, wie ich splitterfasernackt auf einer... einer fast nackten Kollegin gelegen habe."

Remus drehte sich um und betrachtete Demona jetzt genauer. Er hatte vorher überhaupt nicht gemerkt, wie zerzaust Demona aussah. Aber gleichzeitig erkannte Remus auch, was Severus jetzt denken musste. Ruckartig drehte er sich wieder um.

„Wir haben nicht... sie hat nicht... ich meine...", stammelte Remus, diesmal wirklich verlegen.

„Oh bitte", Severus drehte sich um, „ich will gar nicht wissen, was ihr nicht getan habt. Aber du solltest dich langsam anziehen, Demona wacht gleich auf... obwohl, das ist nach eurer gemeinsamen Nacht wohl auch egal..."

Remus schaffte es sich anzukleiden, bevor Demona vollständig erwachte.

Schlaftrunken richtete sie sich auf und rieb sich die Augen.

„Wie spät ist es?... Verzeihung, dumme Frage von mir."

Schwankend richtete sie sich auf und versuchte dabei Ordnung in ihre Kleidung zu bringen – ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen, wie sie bald feststellen musste.

„Wo ist mein Gürtel?"

„Du hast ihn dort in die Ecke geworfen", antwortete Remus und hätte sich ohrfeigen können, als er dabei Severus' Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Demona durchquerte langsam den Raum und bückte sich, um ihren Gürtel aufzuheben, dabei entdeckte sie aber ein Paar Schuhspitzen, die nicht zu Remus gehörten.

Sie sah auf. Remus stand neben dem Strohlager und sah sich scheinbar äußerst interessiert die Schimmelpilzkultur an, die dort in einer Ecke vor sich hin wucherte. Dann gab es nur eine Möglichkeit, wer der Mann war, der direkt vor ihr stand.

„Severus... wie um Himmels Willen siehst du aus?" Demona wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern inspizierte genau den Mann vor sich.

Sein Hemd war an einigen Stellen aufgerissen und Blut sickerte durch den Stoff und seine Hände sahen aus, als wäre ihm dort die Haut abgezogen worden.

„Mein Gott, du musst irgendwas auf die Wunden tun. Ich bin hier leider nicht in der Lage zu zaubern oder dich zu heilen."

„Siehst du hier irgendwo einen Verbandskasten?" fragte er spöttisch.

„Nein", war die knappe Antwort, stattdessen packte sie ihn an den Armen und schob ihn in die Ecke mit dem Stroh, dort drückte sie Severus auf den Boden und öffnete vorsichtig sein Hemd, danach untersuchte sie seine Hände.

Nach einer kurzen Überlegung packte sie den Saum ihres Kleides und riss den Stoff in Streifen. Ohne vorher zu fragen, verband sie mit dem Stoff Severus' Hände.

„Danke."

„Gern Geschehen!" war die einfache Antwort.

Die versammelte Lehrerschaft von Hogwarts stand in der Eingangshalle und starrte auf das Tor. Wie lange würde es wohl noch halten?

Wieder wurde Hogwarts von einem gewaltigen Beben erfasst.

„Was machen die da?" flüsterte Professor Sinistra.

„Sprengzauber, was glauben sie denn?" antwortete Claw, „und an ihrer Stelle würde ich auf das Tor achten, ich gebe unseren Freunden noch maximal zwei Versuche, dann sind sie drin."

Auch wenn die meisten Lehrer über das Verhalten der Schülerin den Kopf schüttelten, Claw behielt recht. Beim nächsten Sprengzauber, flog das Tor auseinander und die Todesser strömten herein.

Im Nu war die Eingangshalle erfüllt von Flüchen und Hexereien, die durch die Luft sirrten. Anfangs beobachtete Claw nur das Geschehen, denn noch hielten sich die Lehrer von Hogwarts erstaunlich gut, kein Todesser kam an ihnen vorbei. Allerdings stellte Claw fest, dass die Todesser ihnen nicht nur zahlenmäßig überlegen waren, sondern auch was die Kraft der Flüche anging mit denen sie konterten.

Wenn die Lehrer also nicht bald einen Geheimtipp aus dem Ärmel schütteln würden, dann sähe die Zukunft von Hogwarts gewaltig düster aus.

Claw und Ron schossen aus ihrem Versteck immer wieder ein paar gut gezielte Flüche auf die Todesser ab, um den Lehrern ein wenig zu helfen. Mittlerweile hatten sie zusammen schon 10 Todesser ausgeschaltet, aber es schien bald so, als würden für jeden Todesser, den sie erwischten, 10 neue in die Eingangshalle kommen.

„Weißt du Claw, so langsam wird's echt eng", sagte Ron gerade zu ihr.

„Ach was, auch schon gemerkt? Ich hoffe echt, dass die Lehrer noch ein As im Ärmel haben, sonst sieht's gleich finster aus."

Ein Todesser hatte es auf unerklärliche Weise geschafft, durch die Barriere der Lehrer zu kommen, aber seine Freude über dieses Glanzstück währte nur kurz. Claw packte ihn kurzerhand am Kragen und beförderte ihn wieder hinaus.

Ron kam plötzlich eine Idee.

„Sag mal Claw, die Todesser haben doch offensichtlich Angst vor deiner Mutter. Ich bin mir nämlich ziemlich sicher, dass die hinter der Verhaftung stecken. Also, wie wär's wenn du dich einfach verwandelst und ein wenig mit Blitzen um dich wirfst?"

„Ron, die Idee ist gar nicht so übel... das könnte tatsächlich im ersten Moment für etwas Verwirrung sorgen... allerdings müsste ich dann die etwas spektakulärere Version für meine Verwandlung nehmen..."

Noch während Claw das sagte rannte sie zu einer Position, auf der sie für die Kämpfenden gut sichtbar war und im nächsten Augenblick erfuhr Ron, was sie mit ‚spektakulär' gemeint hatte.

Blitze begannen rund um sie herum einzuschlagen, ein starker Wind kam in der Eingangshalle auf und wurde noch von ohrenbetäubendem Geheul unterbrochen.

Claw hatte die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich gezogen, Ron nutzte diese Zeit um noch ein paar Todesser außer Gefecht zusetzen, schließlich wusste er ja was dort gerade ablief. Trotzdem konnte er es nicht lassen, einige verstohlene Blicke in Claws Richtung zu werfen, die jetzt gerade damit begonnen hatte sich wie wild um die eigene Achse zu drehen.

Als sie wieder zum Stillstand kam, waren ihren Augen gelb, die Ohren spitz und die charakteristischen Flügel ragten aus ihrem Rücken. Ein wirklich bedrohlicher Anblick.

Genau wie Ron erwartet hatte, waren die Todesser sprachlos, die Lehrer dagegen sahen jetzt ihre Chance gekommen und donnerten den Eindringlingen sämtliche Flüche entgegen, die sie jemals gelernt hatten, das ganze noch unterstützt von Claw, die immer wieder Blitze in die kämpfende Menge zucken ließ und von Ron, der mittlerweile dabei war seinen Fuego-Fluch zu perfektionieren, ließ die Todesser schleunigst zurückweichen und den Rückzug antreten.

Die Lehrer, einige Schüler, sowie Claw und Ron standen am Tor und sahen den Todessern nach.

„Ich denke", sagte Dumbledore, „die werden so schnell nicht wieder kommen. Aber trotzdem, wir sollten so schnell wie möglich das Tor reparieren und ich werde mich jetzt endlich darum kümmern unsere übrigen Lehrer aus Azkaban zu holen."

Den übrigen Nachmittag verbrachten Schüler und Lehrer damit, Hogwarts wieder aufzuräumen. Der Kampf hatte zwar nur in der Eingangshalle stattgefunden, aber die Sprengzauber, die die Todesser benutzt hatten um das Tor zu sprengen hatten tiefe Krater in die Umgebung gerissen und die damit verbundenen Beben hatten den ein oder anderen Stein zum Bersten gebracht.

Claw und Ron machten sich gerade einen Spaß daraus sich gegenseitig mit verkohltem Gras zu beschmeißen, als Dumbledore zu ihnen und Professor McGonagall trat, die in der Nähe arbeitete.

„Fudge weigert sich, die drei freizulassen. Er meint die Beweislast wäre erdrückend, zudem wollen ein paar Zeugen eindeutig Demona identifiziert haben", sagte Dumbledore.

„Albus, glaubst du, dass vielleicht doch etwas Wahres an der Geschichte dran ist?"

Claw räusperte sich vernehmlich und zog damit den Blick von Professor McGonagall auf sich.

„Ich meine ja nur, dass sie vielleicht mit dem Imperiusfluch belegt worden sind."

Dumbledore fing an zu schmunzeln.

„Gerade du Minerva, müsstest doch wissen, dass Voldemort das schon mal bei Demona versucht hat, und sich damit gewaltig in die Nesseln gesetzt hat. Severus wäre ebenfalls in der Lage den Fluch ohne weiteres abzuschütteln und Remus... . Minerva, am Donnerstag war _kein_ Vollmond. Also wie kamen, die Haare dorthin?"

„Hast du Fudge das gesagt?" fragte die Lehrerin weiter, aber Dumbledore winkte ab.

„Der hat mir nicht mal zugehört!"

„Und was hast du nun vor?"

„Ich denke, ich werde Rita Kimmkorn einschalten."

McGonagall und Ron sogen scharf die Luft ein.

„Albus, das ist nicht dein Ernst. Nicht nach dem Schaden, den diese unmögliche Person letztes Jahr angerichtet hat."

„Es ist unsere letzte Möglichkeit. Die Gerichtsverhandlung beginnt nächste Woche und du weißt genau so gut wie ich, sind sie ersteinmal im Verhandlungssaal, dann können sich die Dementoren schon auf einen Imbiss freuen", sagte er leise.

„Ähem, Direktor", schaltete Claw sich vorsichtig in das Gespräch, „ich will ja nicht irgendwie prahlerisch klingen, aber wenn meine Großmutter das spitzkriegt, dann bleibt in Alcatraz – oder wie das auch heißt – kein Stein auf dem anderen."

Professor Dumbledore blieb keine Zeit für eine Antwort, denn in diesem Augenblick kam Hermine zu ihnen.

„Direktor?"

„Ja, Hermine?" Dumbledore drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Finden sie nicht auch, dass Miss Blackpool Harry wieder herbringen kann?"

Der Direktor sah sie erstaunt an.

Demona saß auf dem Boden ihrer Zelle und beobachtete Severus, der schon seit einer halben Stunde an der Wand lehnte und die Tür im Auge behielt. Remus saß neben ihr, seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter und versuchte zu schlafen, was bei dem hellen Licht nahezu unmöglich war.

„Machst du wirklich toll", sagte sie leise in die Richtung des Zaubertränkelehrers. Severus sah sie nur verständnislos an.

„Was mache ich toll?" fragte er leicht gereizt.

„Na, wie du die Wand aufrecht hältst."

Severus stöhnte nur leise und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, gerade in diesem Augenblick erlosch das magische Licht über ihren Köpfen. Demona spürte wie Remus seinen Kopf von ihrer Schulter nahm und langsam aufstand.

„Was soll das? Wollen die uns etwa schlafen lassen?" fragte Remus ungläubig.

„Das glaube ich weniger", antwortete Severus, „die haben irgendwas vor."

Und tatsächlich, kaum hatte Severus seinen Satz beendet wurde es plötzlich ziemlich nass.

„Ich glaub's nicht", fiepte Demona, „diese Ratten lassen es hier drin regnen." Mit einem Satz sprang sie auf die Füße und stieß dabei gegen irgendeinen ihrer Zellengenossen.

Der Regen hörte zwar genauso schnell auf, wie er begonnen hatte, aber trotzdem waren sie bis auf die Knochen durchnässt, als das grelle Licht wieder anging.

„Na toll", knurrte Demona und wrang ihre Haare aus, „eins muss man den Idioten lassen, abwechslungsreich sind sie. Ich frage mich echt, was als nächstes kommt."

„Das willst du nicht wissen", war die einstimmige Antwort.

Keine 10 Sekunden später wünschte Demona sich, sie hätte diese Frage niemals laut gestellt. Die kleine Zelle war plötzlich von einem ohrenbetäubenden Kreischen erfüllt. Es klang beinahe so, als würden ein paar Katzen mit ausgefahren Krallen über eine Schiefertafel gezogen werden, und das ganze dann ungefähr hundertfach verstärkt.

Diese Tortur ging den ganzen Vormittag so weiter, mal regnete es in der Zelle, dann ging das Licht aus oder an, ohrenbetäubender Lärm erklang, es gab kein Essen und es war unerträglich kalt.

Gegen Abend waren sie alle mit den Nerven am Ende, Demona war sogar so weit, dass sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen konnte. Eine Hawk konnte lange ohne Schlaf und Essen auskommen, aber das? Das war des Guten doch wirklich zuviel.

Den Männern ging es auch nicht unbedingt besser. Zwar konnten sie ihre Gefühlsausbrüche noch unter Kontrolle halten, aber der Schlaf- und Essensmangel machte sich auch bei ihnen bemerkbar.

_**Kapitel 23: Voldemort**_

Harry könnte sich ohrfeigen. Warum nur, war er mit dieser dämlichen Aurorin mitgegangen? Das ganze Jahr über, hatte er ihr äußerst misstrauisch gegenübergestanden und jetzt war er ihr hinterhergerannt wie ein dressiertes Hündchen. Und warum? Nur weil sie ihm einen Zettel mit Dumbledores Unterschrift unter die Nase gehalten hatte. Das hatte er jetzt davon.

Miss Blackpool hatte ihn, kurz nachdem er mit Hermine die jüngeren Schüler in den Gryffindorturm gebracht hatte, genau dort aufgesucht.

Sie war vor ihm rumgehüpft wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn und hatte mit einem Zettel vor seiner Nase rumgewedelt.

Als Harry sich dann endlich dazu entschlossen hatte, ihr zu folgen, war diese Frau wie eine Irre durch die Gänge von Hogwarts gerannt, bis sie vor einer kleinen vermoderten Tür halt machten, die Harry unter anderen Umständen nicht einmal bemerkt hatte. Miss Blackpool öffnete die Tür und schubste ihn hinein.

Tja, und jetzt stand er hier. Der vermeintlich sichere Raum hatte sich als langgezogener Tunnel erwiesen und von Belinda Blackpool war _natürlich_ nichts zu sehen. Selbst die Tür war verschwunden. Ihm blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als diesem verdammten Gang zu folgen. Und Harry verwettete seinen Feuerblitz darauf, dass am anderen Ende Voldemort auf ihn warten würde.

Dieser Tag konnte doch gar nicht besser werden.

Ärgerlich kramte er seinen Zauberstab hervor und flüsterte: „Lumos."

Der helle Schein seines Zauberstabs erleuchtete die Wände und Harry erkannte, dass er sich in einem Tunnel befand. Misstrauisch beäugte er seine Umgebung, der einzige Weg um aus diesem Gang herauszukommen, war ihm zu folgen.

Das waren nicht gerade verlockende Aussichten, aber wenn er hier nicht verrotten wollte, musste er wohl oder übel weiter gehen. Harry sammelte seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und begann dem Tunnel zu folgen, auf seinem Weg stolperte er über allerlei Getier und blanke Knochen, die – wie er zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen musste – zu Menschen gehörten.

Mehrmals erblickte er auch die Bilder von Schlangen, die mit Blut an die Tunnelwand gemalt worden waren, sowie Ketten und Käfige, die von der Decke hingen. Und noch etwas fiel ihm auf; je weiter er in den Tunnel vordrang, desto stärker wurde ein merkwürdig süßlicher Geruch. Harry fragte sich was wohl die Quelle des seltsamen Geruchs wäre, aber als er die nächste Kurve hinter sich ließ, wünschte er sich diese Frage nie gestellt zu haben.

Der Geruch stammte von einer verwesenden, menschlichen Leiche, die mit Ketten an die Wand gefesselt war. Das es sich bei dieser Person offensichtlich um einen Todesser handelte, konnte Harry auch nicht trösten.

Er hielt sich die Nase zu und sah krampfhaft auf die andere Seite während er hastig an dem unschönen Bild vorüber lief.

Wenn er das hier überlebte und jemals wieder Belinda Blackpool über den Weg liefe, dann sollte sie sich besser in Acht nehmen.

Harry war so damit beschäftigt das Bild der verwesenden Leiche aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, dass er nicht bemerkte wo er hinlief, bis er plötzlich irgendetwas klebriges an seinem Gesicht fühlte und nicht mehr vorwärts kam.

Krampfhaft versuchte Harry sich zu befreien, aber das stellte sich als ziemlich schwer heraus. Jetzt konnte er auch schon seinen Arm nicht mehr bewegen.

Was zum Teufel war das für ein Zeug!

Je mehr er zappelte und versuchte sich zu befreien, desto weniger konnte er sich bewegen.

Er blieb ruhig stehen und öffnete seine Augen.

Es sah aus, als wäre er in einem großen, weißen Schleier gefangen. Irgendwie kam ihm dieses Zeug bekannt vor, aber woher?

Eine Bewegung an der Decke ließ ihn nach oben blicken. Die Decke war in vollkommene Finsternis gehüllt und Harry konnte deswegen nichts erkennen. Aber er war sich sicher das da oben jemand war.

„Hallo? Ist da jemand?"

Keine Antwort, statt dessen fing der Schleier an zu zittern. Irgendetwas kam zu ihm runter.

„Oh Gott, nein!"

Fudge lief indem kleinem Verhörsaal auf und ab. Er wollte seine Gefangenen noch mal verhören. Die Wärter hatten den ganzen Tag über, nette, kleine Folterungen an ihnen ausprobiert. Wenn sie jetzt nicht mürbe waren, dann wusste Fudge auch nicht mehr weiter.

Er hatte gerade schon einen kleinen Blick auf sie erhaschen können, wie sie in ihrer Zelle saßen. Demona war auf alle Fälle mit ihren Kräften am Ende, der Todesser genauso, lediglich der Werwolf schien noch über einige Reserven zu verfügen, aber das konnte auch täuschen.

Zufrieden blickte der Minister sich um. Alles war vorbereitet, die drei Spezialstühle waren vorhin montiert worden und müssten auch den Kräften von diesen beiden Monstern standhalten können. Aber sein ganz besonderer Stolz galt einem kleinem Apparat, der auf einem Rolltisch stand. Fudge hatte ihn vor einigen Monaten bei den Muggeln entdeckt. Es war ein Generator der Elezität erzeugte. Arthur Weasley hatte ihm erklärt, dass die Muggel so etwas benutzen würden, um ihre Häuser zu erhellen oder irgendwelche Geräte zu betreiben.

Fudge hegte allerdings andere Gedanken, als mit diesem Gerät Licht zu machen. Dieser Muggelliebende Idiot Weasley hatte ihm nämlich freundlicherweise auch erzählt, dass man sich mit dieser Elekzität schwere Verletzungen holen konnte, die vielleicht noch weit über die Möglichkeit des Cruciatus hinausgingen.

Ein fieses Grinsen spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder. Bis jetzt war diese Methode noch nicht an Menschen ausprobiert worden, aber einmal war bekanntlich immer das erste Mal.

Gerade wurden seine ‚Versuchskaninchen' von den Dementoren und den beiden Wärtern hereingebracht und an die Stühle gekettet.

„Meine lieben _Freunde_", begann Fudge gönnerhaft, „ich musste leider feststellen, dass sie sich nicht unbedingt kooperativ verhalten und deswegen gedacht, dass ich euch ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfe", er bewegte sich so, dass jeder den Generator sehen konnte, „wisst ihr was das dort auf dem Tisch ist?"

Der Todesser und die Hawk waren vollkommen ahnungslos, lediglich der Werwolf schien zu wissen, um was es sich dabei handelte.

„Ein Generator um Elektrizität zu erzeugen", sagte Remus leise.

„Genau!" sagte der Minister erfreut, „wisst ihr, ich habe mich gefragt, was für Auswirkungen diese Ekelzität auf ein lebendes Wesen hat. Aber da solche Versuche an Menschen nicht durchgeführt werden dürfen, werde ich es einfach an euch ausprobieren."

„Fudge, das ist illegal," knurrte Severus, aber der Minister ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

„Ladies first", sagte er mit einem hämischen Grinsen und schritt mit einem seltsamen Kabel auf Demona zu, „ach ja, ich weiß nicht wie weit ich bei der Voltzahl gehen darf, also wenn ihr sie von ihrem Leiden erlösen wollt, müsst ihr einfach nur gestehen."

Einen Moment später war der kleine Raum von Demonas gellenden Schreien erfüllt.

Lupin sah fassungslos auf den Minister, der jedes Mal fies grinste, wenn Demonas Körper von neuen Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde.

‚Es macht diesem Kerl Spaß', dachte Remus bestürzt.

Nach zehn Minuten kam keine Reaktion mehr wenn Fudge Demonas Haut mit dem Draht berührte. Nur an dem keuchenden Atemzügen konnte man erkennen das sie noch lebte, aber auch die wurden immer schwächer.

Lupin und Snape bekamen ebenfalls eine saftige Kostprobe von dieser Höllenmaschine und auch bei ihnen hörte er erst auf, als Blut aus ihren Nasen und Ohren lief.

Harry sah fassungslos nach oben. Als er vorhin gesagt hatte, dieser Tag könnte gar nicht mehr besser werden, da wusste er noch nichts von der Existenz dieses Ungeheuers.

Ihm war jetzt endlich eingefallen, woher ihm dieses klebrige Zeug bekannt vorkam – das waren Spinnweben und die dazugehörige Spinne kam gerade gemächlich zu ihm runter.

Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte Harry so eine riesige, fette, hässliche Spinne gesehen. Gegen die sah sogar Aragog aus dem Verbotenen Wald wie ein Schmusetier aus. Harry zweifelte keinen Moment daran, dass dieses Vieh ihn ohne zu kauen runterschlucken konnte.

Wie, bei allen Zauberern sollte er sich aus dieser Lage nur befreien können? Sein Arm mit dem Zauberstab war hoffnungslos verklebt und auch den Rest seines Körpers konnte er dank der Spinnweben keinen Zentimeter bewegen. Und dieses Monster kam immer näher.

„Denk nach Potter, denk nach... dir ist doch sonst auch immer etwas eingefallen, warum jetzt nicht. Was würde Hermine an deiner Stelle tun? Klare Sache, die Spinnweben, samt Spinne einfach abfackeln."

Aber wie sollte er das machen? Seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab war vollkommen bewegungsunfähig und zeigte im Moment genau auf die Spinne.

„Potter, du bist so ein Idiot. Deinen Mund kannst du doch bewegen", fluchte er vor sich her und murmelte dann: „Inflama!"

Mit einem leisen Knistern verbrannten die Spinnweben um den Zauberstab herum, die kleinen Flammen fraßen sich immer weiter, in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Harry konnte spüren wie der Wiederstand an seinen Beinen und seinem restlichen Körper langsam nachließ. Endlich konnte er seine Beine wieder bewegen, ohne noch einen Blick auf die Spinne zu werfen, die im ersten Moment vor den Flammen zurückgewichen war, riss er sich los und begann zu rennen.

Hinter sich hörte er einen dumpfen Aufschlag und das Getrappel von vielen Füßen – die Spinne hatte sich auf den Boden fallen lassen und verfolgte ihn. Harry rannte immer weiter und wich dabei anderen Spinnweben aus, oder schoss ein paar Flüche über seine Schulter ab, um die Spinne zu behindern.

‚Gab es hier noch mehr von diesen Biestern?', überlegte Harry panisch, ‚oder war diese Monstrum hinter ihm für alle diese Spinnweben verantwortlich?' Harry wollte es eigentlich gar nicht wissen.

Er bog um die nächste Kurve, die Spinne noch immer im Nacken spürend und sah in ungefähr 25 Meter Entfernung ein weiteres Spinnennetz, das den gesamten Tunnel blockierte, ohne weiter zu überlegen schrie er den Zauberspruch hinaus und sah im Rennen dem gewaltigen Feuerstrahl nach, der jetzt das Netz erreichte und es fast vollständig verbrannte.

Harry fing an zu keuchen. Lange würde er dieses Tempo nicht mehr mitmachen können, aber dann endlich sah er am Ende des Tunnels eine kleine Tür. Wenn er die noch erreichen könnte wäre er vor der Spinne sicher.

Als er noch ungefähr 20 Meter von der Tür entfernt war, schrie er ‚Alohomora'. Unter lautem Gequietsche und Geächze öffnete sich die Tür. Halb erwartete Harry, dass jetzt noch so eine Spinne oder wenigstens ein Schwarm Fledermäuse aus der Tür geschossen kam. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

Mit einem Hechtsprung und am Ende seiner Kräfte warf Harry sich durch die Tür. Mit letzter Kraft deutete er mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Tür und murmelte: „Cierra!"

Die Tür schloss sich langsam und Harry sah gerade noch rechtzeitig auf, um durch einen kleinen Spalt zu sehen, wie die Spinne auf die Tür zurannte, bevor sich die Tür endgültig schloss. Lediglich ein lauter Aufprall war zu hören, als die Spinne offensichtlich gegen die Tür krachte.

Harry lag auf dem Boden und atmete schwer, in Gedanken pries er Demona, die das vergangene halbe Jahr benutzt hatte, um all diese Flüche in die Köpfe der Schüler zu kriegen. Dabei war nicht nur Demona bald wahnsinnig geworden.

Nachdem sich seine Atmung beruhigt hatte, drängte sich eine andere Frage in sein Bewusstsein. WO war er?

Langsam richtete er sich auf und begutachtete seinen Umgebung.

‚Oh, welche Freude', dachte Harry sarkastisch, diesmal befand er sich nicht in einem Tunnel.

Er war in einem großen, viereckigem Raum, durch den ein schmaler Gang aus Steinen lief, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befand sich eine Tür und Harry hätte seinen Feuerblitz verwettet (wiedermal), dass er durch genau diese Tür hindurch musste um Voldemort gegenüberzutreten.

Ein kurzer Blick nach rechts zeigte ihm auch, warum er nicht einfach an dem Gang vorbeilaufen konnte. Dort blubberte eine undefinierbare, grau-grüne Brühe munter vor sich hin, aus der – wie Harry zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen musste – mehrere menschliche Hände ragten.

Die Frage war bloß, wie kam er zur Tür? Ein paar blanke Knochen zeigten ihm nämlich, dass schon mehr versucht hatten, durch den schmalen Gang zu kommen und dabei nicht unbedingt erfolgreich gewesen waren. Das Skelett, welches Harry am nächsten war, hatte nämlich einen rostigen Speer zwischen den Rippen.

‚Nicht wirklich gesund, wenn man vorhatte seinen Schulabschluss lebend zu absolvieren', dachte Harry mit einem leichten Anflug von Ironie, als er dieses Bild bemerkte.

Harry sammelte ein paar Steinchen auf und steckte sie in seine Umhangtaschen. Einen Stein benutzte Harry sofort und warf ihn zu dem Skelett. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, ergoss sich aus den Seitenwänden sofort ein wahrer Speerregen auf das Skelett.

‚Großartig! Wirklich grandios!' dachte Harry.

Dann fiel Harry etwas ein. In dem Schulbuch seines Vaters stand ein Fluch, mit dem man feste Gegenstände für eine bestimmte Zeit blockieren konnte. Sein Vater hatte diesen Spruch bei seinen Notizen stehen gehabt.

„Wenn ich mich nur daran erinnern konnte, wie der Spruch ging... es war irgendwas mit B... Bolque... nein, Blödsinn... Barque... so'n Quatsch…, Ah, verdammt ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern."

„Es heißt _Bloquear_, hörst du mich? _Bloquear_!"

Harry sah sich erstaunt um, von wo kam diese Stimme? Und wem gehörte diese Stimme? Sie war irgendwie seltsam vertraut.

Ein hässliches Knirschen holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück – die Spinne war noch immer da und sie versuchte die Tür aufzubrechen.

Hastig lief Harry einen Schritt vorwärts und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Wand.

„Blo-Bloquear, BLOQUEAR," schrie Harry und aus seinem Zauberstab schoss ein blauer Strahl, der sich zu beiden Seiten auf die Wände des Ganges legte und herrlich schimmerte.

‚Was stand noch in dem Buch', überlegte Harry, ‚solange es blau leuchtet ist alles in Ordnung, grün bedeutet er wird schwächer und rot ist gleich Tod. Dann nichts wie los.'

Ohne weiter zu überlegen rannte Harry los, vielleicht würde er es durch den ganzen Gang schaffen, bevor der Zauber nachließ, wenn nicht... dann hatte er Pech... großes Pech.

Er hatte gerade die Hälfte geschafft, als er merkte das die Farbe an den Wänden von blau zu grün wechselte. Harry rannte schneller, er konnte es noch schaffen.

Noch 50 Meter... 40... 30... die Farbe wurde gelb... 20 ... 10 sie wechselte zu orange... noch fünf Meter... vier... drei... zwei... der Gang leuchtete in gleißendem rot.

Mit einem verzweifeltem Aufschrei, sprang Harry nach vorne. Er landete hart auf dem Bauch und rollte sich zur Seite, über ihm zischten wütende Flammen und versengten seine Haare.

Vorsichtig rollte Harry sich aus dem Gang heraus und blieb vor der Tür liegen, er hatte es geschafft.

Harry könnte sich noch eine kurze Verschnaufpause und stand dann auf. Seine Narbe zog ein wenig – ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass Voldemort sich hinter dieser Tür befand.

‚Na gut', dachte Harry, , dann wollen wir dem Unausweichlichem mal gegenübertreten.

Langsam und misstrauisch näherte sich Harry der Tür. Er konnte nicht unbedingt von sich behaupten, dass er die Ruhe in Person war. Sicher, er hatte Voldemort schon häufiger gegenübergestanden und auch immer mit mehr oder weniger Glück überlebt. Aber wer garantierte ihm, dass er auch heute wieder soviel Glück haben würde?

Voldemort sicher nicht. Wenn es nach dem ginge dann hätte Harry nicht einmal seinen zweiten Geburtstag erlebt. Aber wer weiß vielleicht gab es ja doch so etwas wie Wunder.

Harry hoffte im Moment vor allen Dingen auf ein geflügeltes Wunder, das sich gegenwärtig in Azkaban befand, zusammen mit Lupin und Snape.

Unwillkürlich musste Harry schmunzeln, wenn die Dementoren Demona nicht zum Wahnsinn treiben würden, dann würde Snape es mit Sicherheit schaffen.

Harry hatte sich langsam der Tür genähert und betrachtete nun argwöhnisch die Klinke, die von zwei miteinander verschlungenen Schlangen dargestellt wurde.

Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und drückte die Klinke vorsichtig herunter. Die Tür öffnete sich und Harry konnte mehrere Todesser erkennen, die offensichtlich für ihn Spalier standen.

Langsam lief er los und versuchte dabei die gezischten Drohungen der Todesser zu ignorieren.

Endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit erreichte Harry das Ende des Spaliers und sah sich Voldemort gegenüber.

Unbehaglich musste Harry feststellen, dass er kräftiger aussah, als bei ihrem letzten Treffen und das die Todesser einen dichten Kreis um sie herum bildeten.

Harry war gefangen. Er saß wie eine Ratte in der Falle.

„Mein lieber Harry, ich freue mich sehr, dass du am Ende doch noch zu uns gefunden hast. Ich hätte es nämlich sehr bedauert, wenn du bereits durch die kleinen _Überraschungen_ auf dem Weg hier her gestorben wärst", zischte Voldemort ihm entgegen, „dann wäre ich nämlich der Genugtuung beraubt worden, dich persönlich zu erledigen", setzte er noch mit einem hämischen Grinsen hinzu.

Nachdem das Verhör beendet werden musste, weil sonst die Gefahr bestand, dass seine Gefangenen eines vorzeitigen Todes starben, beobachtete Fudge missmutig, wie seine Opfer zurück in ihre Zellen gebracht wurden.

Snape und Lupin waren zwar etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, konnten aber jedenfalls selber laufen, im Gegensatz zu Demona, die von den Wärtern durch die Flure geschleift und dann unsanft in ihre Zelle geworfen wurde. Sie hatte seit ihres Verhörs das Bewusstsein nicht wiedererlangt, nicht einmal als ein Eimer eiskaltes Wasser über sie entleert wurde, hatte sie auch nur den Hauch ein Reaktion gezeigt.

Aber dafür zeigten sich bei Fudge leichte Gewissensbisse. Vielleicht war er ja doch etwas zu hart mit ihr umgesprungen. Er verdrängte den Gedanken aber schnell wieder. Was ihn viel wütender machte, war die Tatsache, dass er absolut gar nichts aus den Dreien herausbekommen hatte. Wieder war fast ein ganzer Tag verschwendet gewesen.

„Ehh, Cheff", der jüngere Wärter kam auf Fudge zu, „soll'n wa mit de besonneren Behanlung weidder mache?"

Fudge überlegte einen Moment.

„Nein, ich denke das wäre nicht ratsam. Lassen wir sie ein paar Stunden verschnaufen." Der Wärter sah äußerst enttäuscht aus.

„Sinn se sicher? Wa kenne noch a paar schöne Spiele un annere Methoden, die wir genne mal an dennen ausprobire möchte."

„Meine Antwort bleibt nein. Das hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt, dass die Bande mir jetzt wegstirbt. Bis sie weitere Anweisungen von mir erhalten, werden die Gefangen _anständig_ behandelt", sagte der Minister mit Nachdruck.

Der Wärter wandte sich enttäuscht ab. Fudge konnte ihm förmlich ansehen, dass er gerne Demona in die Finger bekommen hätte; und zwar alleine.

Wenn sie erst einmal verurteilt wären, könnten die Wärter mit ihr machen was sie wollten, aber bis dahin...

In der Zelle hatte Remus sich mittlerweile über die immer noch bewusstlose Demona gebeugt. Seine anfängliche Hoffnung, dass sie alles nur gespielt hatte, um weiteren Folterungen zu entgehen, hatte sich spätestens jetzt in Rauch aufgelöst.

Ihre Haut war aschfahl und sie war eiskalt. Mit einem schnellen Blick bemerkte Remus, dass das Stroh offensichtlich erneuert worden war und dass sein Umhang immer noch dort lag – und zwar trocken.

Vorsichtig hob er Demona auf und erschrak. Sie war viel zu leicht für eine erwachsene Frau. Die Besorgnis stand anscheinend in seinem Gesicht geschrieben, denn plötzlich hörte er Severus' Stimme quer durch den Raum.

„Es ist normal, dass sie so leicht ist. Sie dürfen nicht schwerer sein, weil ihre Flügel ihr Gewicht sonst nicht tragen könnten."

„Dann... dann ist es ja gut", antwortete Remus immer noch leicht verwirrt.

Severus war mittlerweile zu dem Stroh gegangen und schubste es mit seinen Füssen auf einen Haufen.

„Trocken", sagte er, „ach und noch was, du solltest Demona besser die nassen Sachen ausziehen. Sie reagiert ziemlich empfindlich auf Nässe und Kälte."

„Ähh gut..."

Remus ging mit ihr zu dem Strohlager und begann sie etwas ungeschickt auszuziehen, wobei er von einem amüsierten Severus genauestens beobachtet wurde. Letzten Endes schaffte er es dann doch, sie von dem nassen Kleid zu befreien und war unglaublich froh, als er bemerkte, dass ihre Unterwäsche trocken war und er ihr diese nicht auch noch ausziehen musste. Aber als er sie so betrachtete fiel ihm etwas merkwürdiges auf, etwas das er vorher noch nicht gesehen hatte. Ein wenig oberhalb ihrer Brust, war eine leuchtendrote, längliche Narbe, die so aussah, als käme sie von einem Schwert. Vorsichtig tastete er ihren Rücken ab und erfühlte eine weitere längliche Narbe, die nur etwas höher lag, als die auf ihrer Brust.

Die Stimme von Severus riss ihn plötzlich aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Was ist? Willst du sie erfrieren lassen?" Remus sah hoch und blickte genau in die blitzenden Augen von Severus, der ihm den trockenen Umhang hinhielt. Remus nahm den Umhang entgegen und wickelte sie vorsichtig darin ein, dann setzte sich mit ihr auf dem Schoß auf das Stroh, wobei er ihre Beine einfach über die Beine von Severus legte, der sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte.

Severus funkelte ihn zwar einen Moment böse an, fuhr dann aber damit fort seine schmerzenden Gliedmaßen zu massieren.

„Da saß ganz schön Pfeffer hinter, oder?", fragte Remus vorsichtig, er hatte nämlich keine Lust die nächsten Stunden einfach so vor sich hinzuschweigen.

„Nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Cruciatus, da stimme ich dir zu. Der Fluch hinterlässt jedenfalls keine Brandblasen", antwortete Severus erstaunlich ruhig.

„Öhh, Severus? Ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen."

„Nur zu", knurrte sein Kollege.

Remus war angenehm überrascht, normalerweise war Severus nicht so gesprächig. Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte dieser Besuch in Azkaban am Ende noch Vorteile?

„Wieso weißt du soviel über Demona?"

Severus stöhnte genervt.

„Ich hab gewusst, dass das jetzt kommt. Also, nachdem ich in der Schule herausgefunden hatte, was sie ist, habe ich mich ein wenig über ihr Volk kundig gemacht und Demona auch einige Dinge gefragt. Reicht das, um deine Frage zu beantworten?"

„Ich denke schon...", antwortete Remus vorsichtig.

Remus hätte sich gerne noch ein wenig mehr mit dem plötzlich so gesprächigen Zaubertränkemeister unterhalten, unterließ es aber, weil Demona anfing sich zu bewegen. Sie wachte langsam auf und sah Remus ins Gesicht. Sie schielte ein wenig.

„Hab... hab... ich irgendwas verpasst?" fragte sie leise.

„Nur den einmaligen Moment indem unser geschätzter Minister seiner sadistischen Ader nachgegeben hat und uns gezeigt hat wie sehr er _Monster_ verabscheut", erwiderte Severus sarkastisch.

„Oh... gut! Nichts wichtiges also", antwortete sie und rutschte dabei von Remus' Schoß herunter und ließ sich zwischen ihm und Severus auf das Stroh gleiten.

_**Kapitel 24: Der Kampf**_

Harry sah sich um, er suchte noch immer nach einer Möglichkeit einfach zu verschwinden. Allerdings gab es die nicht. Die Todesser hatten einen weiten Kreis um sie herum aufgebaut und Harry musste mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass es verdammt viele waren. Mehr als bei ihrem letzten Treffen. Voldemort hatte das vergangene Jahr offensichtlich äußerst effektiv genutzt, um wieder neue Anhänger um sich zu scharen.

Mit Ekel stellte Harry fest, dass es immer noch genug Idioten gab, die sich auf ein Leben als Todesser einließen.

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Voldemort anfing zu sprechen.

„Meine treuen Diener, ich werde jetzt die Punkte verlauten, die auf unserer Tagesordnung stehen", sagte er salbungsvoll, „als erstes, werde ich gegen Harry Potter kämpfen, dann werde ich ihm ein qualvolles Ende bereiten und seine Leiche in winzige Stücke zertreten. Noch bevor Sonnenuntergang, werden wir sein Blut trinken und uns an seinem Fleische gütlich tun. Und vielleicht werden wir Dumbledore auch noch ein kleines Präsent schicken, um zu beweisen, dass der Junge wirklich Tod ist."

Voldemort ging auf Harry zu und strich mit seinen über Harrys Gesicht. Der Schmerz in seiner Narbe machte Harry bald wahnsinnig.

„Was meint ihr?" fragte Voldemort seine Diener, „was sollen wir dem alten Narren als Beweis schicken? Einen Finger? Vielleicht die ganze Hand? Oder sollen wir ihm die Haut an seinem Kopf abziehen? Oder wie wäre es mit einem seiner Augen? Die Augen, die seiner Mutter so ähnlich sind! Ja", fuhr er an Harry gewandt fort, „ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut an diese Augen... diese Augen die mich Hasserfüllt anstarrten und an ihren Mund, der mir diese unmöglichen Worte an den Kopf warf. Ja, ich erinnere mich an jedes Wort...'Irgendwann wird jemand kommen der dich besiegt, auch du bist nicht unsterblich... Du hast dich zwar in ein Monster verwandelt, aber deine Schwächen sind menschlich geblieben und _die_ werden eines Tages dein Verhängnis sein!'"

Einen Moment war alles ruhig, keiner wagte ein Wort zu sagen, bis Voldemort erneut die drückende Stille durchbrach.

„Ja, meine Diener... dieses törichte Weib wagte tatsächlich zu behaupten, dass ich, _Lord Voldemort_, Schwächen hätte. Und jetzt Frage ich euch, habe ich Schwächen?"

Gemurmel erhob sich, erst schwach, dann lauter.

„Natürlich nicht, Mylord", sagte ein Todesser, der Voldemort am Nächsten stand, „das dumme Geschwätz eines hysterischen Weibes, die versucht hat auf dieser Weise dem sicheren Tod zu entgehen."

„Ja, Lucius, du könntest Recht haben. Hysterisch..."

„Sie war nicht hysterisch", schrie Harry, er konnte einfach nicht ertragen, dass dieses Monster über seine Mutter redete. Aber Voldemort sah nur amüsiert in seine Richtung.

„Wie ich sehe Harry, kannst du es kaum erwarten deiner Mutter in den Tod zu folgen. Aber ich werde dich nicht einfach schnell töten, auch wenn du das hoffst, nein, ich will das du am eigenen Leib erfährst was es heißt zu leiden. Und solltest du darauf hoffen, dass deine geflügelte Freundin hier hereingeschneit kommt, dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Denn die Gute wird leider noch etwas länger in Azkaban bleiben und selbst wenn sie hier wäre, würde das kein großes Problem darstellen. Ich sollte dir nämlich anvertrauen, dass ich sie schon einmal mit einem Zauber unter Kontrolle gebracht habe und ich kann es jederzeit wieder tun. Sie war damals sogar dazu bereit mit mir ins Bett zu gehen... und das ist jetzt ungefähr 17 Jahre her..."

Harry war sprachlos. 17 Jahre? Aber das würde bedeuten..., Oh Gott daran wollte er lieber gar nicht erst denken. Aber es würde hinkommen, seit seinem zweiten Schuljahr, wusste Harry, wie Voldemort als Mensch ausgesehen hatte. Schwarze Haare, dunkle Augen...

„Aber ich denke, bevor wir hier in Erinnerungen versinken, sollten wir mit dem Kampf beginnen und falls du glauben solltest Harry, dir würde es den Hals retten, dass unsere Zauberstäbe verwandt sind, so muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich habe mir extra für diesen Tag einen neuen anfertigen lassen und er ist um einiges mächtiger als mein alter Zauberstab... Mahagoni und das Haar sowie die Feder einer Hawk... und nicht von irgendeiner Hawk... nein, Demona selbst hat für diesen Zauberstab Federn gelassen."

Wurmschwanz trat vor, mit einem grünen Samtkissen auf dem ein dunkler Zauberstab ruhte. Voldemort nahm ihn und wirbelte ihn vor Harry hin und her.

„Sieh ihn dir gut an, Potter. Das ist der Stab, der dich töten wird. Und ist es nicht wunderbare Ironie, dass er ausgerechnet magische Fasern von jemandem enthält, der dich eigentlich beschützen sollte?"

Harry fand seine Sprache wieder, wenn er schon sterben sollte, dann wollte er sich jedenfalls nicht weiter von Voldemort mit diesen belanglosen Einzelheiten nerven lassen.

„OK. Gut, ich hab's verstanden. Du willst mich umbringen – wiedermal – und ich soll dabei brav mitspielen. Aber wenn du nicht bald anfängst, dann sterbe ich – und zwar vor Langeweile – und das wäre bestimmt nicht in deinem Interesse", sagte Harry so fies und ruhig wie möglich.

Einen Moment war Voldemort sprachlos, aber im nächsten Moment schleuderte er Harry einen Fluch entgegen, der ihn fünf Meter durch den Raum fliegen ließ, bis er an einer Wand zu stehen kam.

Mühsam rappelte Harry sich auf, bei dem Aufprall an der Wand hatte er sich mindestens eine Rippe gebrochen, aber das nahm er nur nebenbei war.

Die Todesser hatten den Kreis jetzt vollständig aufgelöst – wohl um Voldemort Platz zu kämpfen zu machen.

Harry lächelte, dieser Zauberstab hatte es wirklich in sich, aber er hatte in dem vergangenen Jahr auch ein paar Tricks gelernt und _die_ würde er Voldemort jetzt zeigen.

Harry sprang vor und schrie: „Inflamar", worauf Voldemorts Robe anfing zu kokeln und er damit beschäftigt war diesen Brand zu löschen, Harry nutzte diesen Augenblick um einen anderen Fluch loszulassen.

Er schloss die Augen und rief: „Todo cegar!"

Ein gewaltiger Lichtblitz flog durch den Raum und blendete alle Personen, die ihre Augen geöffnet hatten. Harry entfernte sich ein paar Meter von Voldemort und seinen Speichelleckern und verschwand hinter einer umgestürzten Säule. Er musste sich unbedingt etwas einfallen lassen. Obwohl, bis jetzt lief es ja eigentlich ganz gut, bloß wie lange noch?

Die Wirkung des Fluches hielt ungefähr fünf Minuten, wenn man nicht einen Gegenfluch sprach. Dummerweise schien Voldemort einen zu kennen.

„Harry, wir wollen doch nicht wieder verstecken spielen, oder?" fragte Voldemort hämisch, aber Harry rührte sich nicht.

„Na gut, du hast es nicht anders gewollt."

Voldemort rief irgendeinen Fluch, den Harry nicht verstand und im gleichen Moment sah Harry wie sich die umgestürzten Säulen und Felsbrocken in die Luft erhoben. Die Säule hinter der er Schutz gesucht hatte, fing auch an, sich langsam vom Erdboden zu erheben.

Harry stand auf. Es musste doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben, um von hier zu verschwinden, er hatte sie nur noch nicht gefunden.

Es schien bald so als wäre Harry zu lange in Gedanken gewesen, oder er hatte nicht vernünftig aufgepasst, denn der Cruciatus-Fluch traf ihn vollkommen unvorbereitet. Harry hatte noch nicht einmal gehört, wie Voldemort den Fluch ausgesprochen hatte, aber das war im Moment auch vollkommen nebensächlich. Der Schmerz drohte Harry zu zerreißen, es fühlte sich an, als wäre er in heiße Lava gefallen, nein, als würde Lava durch seine Adern fließen und jeden Millimeter in seinem Körper verbrennen.

Harry hörte nichts weiter, als seine eigenen schmerzerfüllten Schreie. Seine Knochen drohten zu bersten und sein Kopf fühlte sich an als würde er platzen.

Und dann endlich nahm Voldemort den Fluch von ihm, Harry sank keuchend zu Boden und hielt sich seine ohnehin schon schmerzenden Rippen. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte der Junge, wie Voldemort auf ihn zu glitt und kurz vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Na Harry, das tat weh, nicht wahr? Du hast sicherlich bemerkt, dass ich seit unserer letzten Begegnung stärker geworden bin", Voldemort kam näher, er beugte sich jetzt ganz dicht zu Harry, sodass sich ihre Gesichter beinahe berührten.

Harry schloss die Augen und griff unter seinen Umhang, um seine Hand auf die schmerzenden Rippen zu pressen, aber stattdessen ertastete er etwas anderes, etwas kaltes, langes, spitzes und schlagartig erinnerte er sich an das Weihnachtsgeschenk von Claw. Sie hatte Harry einen herrlichen silbernen Dolch geschenkt, der mit funkelnden Smaragden verziert war. Claw hatte sogar seinen Namen eingravieren lassen.

Seine Augen begannen zu funkeln, mit dem Dolch würde Voldemort bestimmt nicht rechnen und Harry konnte ihn wenigstens verletzten.

Fest schloss sich seine Hand um den kühlen Griff, jetzt musste er nur noch den richtigen Moment abwarten.

Als sich Voldemorts Gesicht neben Harrys Kopf befand schlug er zu. Voldmort konnte jetzt nicht sehen was Harry machte.

Harry zog blitzschnell den Dolch aus seinem Umhang und rammte ihn Voldemort mit aller Macht in den Rücken. Harry spürte, wie der Dolch die Haut seines Gegners durchbrach und sich tief in sein Fleisch hineinbohrte. Blut sprudelte aus der tiefen Wunde und durchtränkte die Robe von Voldemort. Dieser war so überrascht, dass er im Moment überhaupt nichts tat, Harry nutzte seine Verwirrung für eine weitere Attacke, er zog den Dolch aus Voldemorts Rücken und stieß ihn diesmal in seine Schulter. Wieder spürte Harry wie der Dolch sich mit seiner Hilfe tief in das Fleisch von Voldemort bohrte und dabei kurz an einem Knochen abglitt.

Harrys Augen fingen an zu funkeln, als Voldemort ihn erstaunt anblickte. Entschlossen packte Harry den Dolch noch fester und drehte ihn einmal um sich selbst.

Jetzt heulte Voldemort vor Schmerz auf, aber er konnte nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen, um Harry dritter Attacke zu entgehen, diesmal zog Harry ihm den Dolch quer durchs Gesicht.

Blut lief in Strömen über den Dolch und auf Harrys Hände. Überrascht stellte der Junge fest, dass das Blut nicht rot sondern schwarz war und im Licht leicht grünlich schimmerte.

Harry sah jetzt zu Voldemort, dieser taumelte rückwärts und hielt sich seine Hand vor das blutende Gesicht. Seine Robe war an mehreren Stellen Blut durchtränkt und Harry bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er in einer blutigen Pfütze hockte. Keiner achtete im Moment auf Voldemorts Todfeind, alle Todesser waren erschrocken herbeigelaufen, als sie ihren Meister vor Schmerz heulen hörten und wollten ihm helfen, aber Voldemort stieß sie wütend von sich.

Harry richtete sich langsam auf, in der einen Hand hielt er noch immer den blutverschmierten Dolch und in der anderen seinen Zauberstab.

„Dieser Bastard... dieser elende, dreckige Bastard...", keuchte Voldemort.

Langsam nahm Voldemort seine blutigen Hände herunter und betrachtete sie ungläubig, einige der Todesser, die um ihn herum standen, stießen ein erschrockenes Stöhnen aus und Harry wusste warum.

Da, wo eigentlich Voldemorts linkes Auge sein sollte, war nur noch eine leere, blutige Höhle und eine langer, tiefer Schnitt zog sich quer über sein ganzes Gesicht.

„Das wirst du bereuen, du dreckige Ratte", schrie Voldemort und schleuderte Harry einen Fluch entgegen, dem er aber ausweichen konnte.

Harry hatte jetzt einen gewaltigen Vorteil – jedenfalls solange Voldemort alleine gegen ihn kämpfte – Voldemort konnte nicht richtig sehen.

Voldemort schien das ebenfalls in diesem Augenblick bewusst zu werden, denn er schrie plötzlich die Todesser an, sie sollten Harry festhalten.

Bevor Harry reagieren konnte hatten zwei der Todesser ihn am Kragen gepackt und zerrten ihn direkt vor Voldemort, der ihn wütend aus einem Auge anfunkelte.

„Diesmal", keuchte Voldemort, „diesmal bist du zu weit gegangen. Du wirst jetzt den ganzen Zorn eines Lord Voldemorts zu spüren bekommen."

Sämtliche kühle Erhabenheit war von Voldemort abgefallen, er ähnelte jetzt vielmehr einem Pulverfass, dessen Lunte bereits gezündet war.

Angesichts dieser Tatsache schloss Harry mit seinem Leben ab. Aber er hatte es jedenfalls geschafft Voldemort erheblich zu verletzen und das war nicht vielen gelungen. Wenn Harry es sich richtig überlegte, dann war das bis jetzt sogar nur ihm gelungen.

Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry.

„Hasst du noch irgendwas zu sagen, Potter?" fauchte Voldemort.

„Ja, viel Spaß bei der Suche nach einem Glasauge. Vielleicht werden die jetzt auch schon in rot hergestellt..."

Harry konnte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende führen, weil er wieder von einem mächtigen Fluch erfasst wurde, der in gegen die Wand schleuderte.

Als Harry sich keuchend und mit dem Gefühl, dass ihn jetzt sämtliche Rippen gebrochen waren, wieder aufrichtete, bemerkte er, dass ihm seinen Brille von der Nase gefallen und zerbrochen war.

‚Tolle Aussichten', dachte Harry sarkastisch und mit einem leichten Anflug von Galgenhumor.

Nur verschwommen konnte Harry erkennen, wie Voldemort sich in einiger Entfernung von ihm aufstellte und sich von Wurmschwanz die Richtung weisen ließ. Um so deutlicher hörte er dafür die Worte ‚Avada Kedavra' und er konnte auch erkennen wie sich ein grüner Lichtblitz schnell zu ihm bewegte.

Die nächsten Augenblicke erlebte Harry wie in Zeitlupe.

Das war also sein Ende, Harry hatte es sich schlimmer vorgestellt. Die erschrockenen Ausrufe der Todesser waren zu ertragen, auch wenn es Harry nicht ganz passte, dass diese Horde das letzte sein würde, was er sah und hörte.

Die Schreie der Todesser wurden immer lauter. Irgendetwas stimmte da doch nicht, hatte Voldemort etwa einen seiner Leute erwischt? Im gleichen Moment vernahm Harry die Stimme. Es war die gleiche Stimme, die ihm schon bei dem Fluch geholfen hatte.

„Verdammt duck dich!" schrie die Stimme Harry entgegen.

Ducken? Wozu? Voldemort würde ihn ohnehin töten, ob er sich nun duckte oder nicht.

Die Stimme kam näher, sie schrie immer noch er solle sich ducken, aber Harry tat es nicht. Harry hatte bereits mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen. In seinen Gedanken fiel er bereits in einen tiefen, schwarzen Abgrund.

Harry brauchte einen Moment um festzustellen, dass er wirklich fiel – und zwar auf den Boden. Die Stimme hatte nämlich offensichtlich einen Körper und sich mit selbigem direkt auf Harry geworfen, sodass er zu Boden fiel. Harry konnte noch feststellen, dass es sich bei dem Körper anscheinend um einen erwachsenen Menschen handelte und dieser irgendwas in Richtung Voldemort schrie – es hörte sich an wie ein Fluch – das letzte was Harry hörte war eine gewaltige Explosion, dann wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz.

Tiefe Dunkelheit nahm ihn in sich auf und hüllte Harry vollkommen ein. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben fühlte Harry sich glücklich und geborgen.

In einer bestimmten Zelle in Azkaban herrschte dankenswerter Weise auch wieder Dunkelheit.

Kurz nachdem die Gefangenen in ihre Zelle gebracht wurden, hatte man das grelle Licht gegen eine schwach leuchtende Kerze ausgetauscht, die es den Insassen ermöglichte etwas zu sehen und trotzdem schlafen zu können, ohne von dem Licht gestört zu werden.

Von dieser Möglichkeit des Schlafens machte im Moment allerdings nur Remus Gebrauch. Demona und Severus saßen einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander und starrten an die Wand, wobei sich Demona noch damit beschäftigte eine harte Brotscheibe auseinander zupflücken, die jedem als Essen gebracht wurde.

„Nicht gerade das, was du gewöhnt bist, oder?" fragte Severus, als er ein unterdrücktes Fluchen vernahm.

Die Antwort war ein unverständliches Gemurmel.

„Jedenfalls besser, als das Begrüßungsessen, das Remus und mir serviert wurde", antwortete sie nach einer Weile.

„Ja, die Verköstigung ist hier sehr einfallsreich, das stimmt", war die leise Antwort.

Danach schwiegen sie sich einfach wieder an. Demona spielte einen Moment mit dem Gedanken Remus einfach aufzuwecken, verwarf den Gedanken aber gleich wieder, weil Remus seinen Schlaf bitter nötig hatte.

Also ging Demona jetzt dazu über, den schlafenden Remus zu betrachten, dessen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß ruhte, weil das doch erheblich interessanter war als die nackte Wand, oder das Gemurmel der Dementoren, die vor der Tür standen.

Dumbledore ging in seinem Büro auf und ab.

Seit Hermine ihm heute Vormittag mitgeteilt hatte, dass Belinda Blackpool Harry mitgenommen hatte, versuchte er verzweifelt Fudge zu erreichen. Aber er erhielt immer nur die Antwort, dass der Minister heute außer Haus wäre und erst morgen wieder im Ministerium erwartet wurde.

Minerva McGonagall saß vor seinem Schreibtisch und beobachtete ihn. Sämtliche Lehrer von Hogwarts hatten den ganzen Tag nichts anderes getan, als versucht Harry zu finden, aber der Junge blieb verschwunden. Sie hatten noch nicht einmal den geheimen Durchgang gefunden, durch den Harry zweifelsohne von hier verschwunden war – nicht einmal mit der Karte der Rumtreiber, die Harry gehörte war der Durchgang zu finden.

Es war einfach zum Verzweifeln. Sie hatten nicht einmal einen Beweis dafür, dass Harry noch lebte und je später es wurde, desto geringer wurde die Wahrscheinlichkeit den Jungen jemals lebend wieder zusehen.

Auch Dumbledores Versuche Sirius zu erreichen blieben erfolglos. Harrys Pate schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein.

Vor ein paar Wochen hatte Dumbledore ein Gespräch mit Remus gehabt in dem er dem Direktor äußerst besorgt erzählt hatte, dass er schon seit Monaten nichts mehr von Sirius gehört hatte.

Wenn Sirius Voldemort auch in die Hände gefallen war? Daran wollte Dumbledore lieber gar nicht denken.

„Albus?"

Der Direktor sah seine Kollegin abwesend an.

„Wie? ... Entschuldige Minerva, was hast du gesagt?"

„Noch gar nichts. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du schon eine Antwort von Arthur Weasley erhalten hast."

„Ja, habe ich. Er hat sofort ein paar vertrauenswürdige Auroren, die in unsere Sache eingeweiht sind, zum Riddle – Haus geschickt. Aber dort und auch in der näheren Umgebung war niemand."

Die Lehrerin vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

„Albus, das ist einfach furchtbar, was ist... was ist... wenn wir ihn nicht rechtzeitig finden. Er ist noch ein Kind..."

„Daran mag ich lieber gar nicht denken, Minerva. Aber...", ein Hoffnungsschimmer schien das Gesicht des Direktors zu erhellen.

„Minerva, vielleicht hat Demona ja ein paar Wachen zu Harrys Schutz hier gelassen."

„Nein, hat sie nicht." Dumbledore zuckte zusammen, als er die Stimme von der Tür hörte. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Schüler in sein Büro gekommen waren.

Claw stand im Türrahmen und funkelte den Direktor mordlustig an, hinter ihr standen Ron und Hermine.

„Meine Mutter und ich sind momentan die einzigen Hawks, die sich in der Menschenwelt befinden. Ich muss ihre Hoffnung also leider zunichte machen und... ich habe auch nichts gefunden."

„Gut, ich habe ehrlich gesagt auch nichts anderes erwartet", antwortete der Direktor, er hatte Claw vor wenigen Stunden gebeten, die nähere Umgebung abzusuchen – aus der Vogelperspektive – nach dem Angriff wusste ohnehin jeder, was Claw war.

Die Kinder setzten sich auf ein Sofa, in der Nähe des Kamins. Fawkes, der ihre Ankunft misstrauisch beobachtet hatte, flog von seiner Stange und setzte sich auf Claws Schoss.

Während Dumbledore und Minerva sich über Möglichkeiten unterhielten Harry doch noch zu finden, wurden sie plötzlich von Claw unterbrochen.

„Merkwürdig!"

Alle Augen wandten sich zu dem Mädchen.

„Was ist merkwürdig, Claw?" fragte Hermine.

„Der Phoenix, normalerweise verhalten die sich nur so, wenn irgendeine Katastrophe, wie zum Bleistift ein Erdbeben bevorsteht."

Alle sahen jetzt den Phoenix an, der sich auf Claws Schoß zusammengerollt und seinen Kopf unter seinen Flügeln versteckt hatte. Dabei gab er leise Klagelaute von sich.

Bevor sich die Anwesenden auf das seltsame Verhalten einen Reim machen konnten gab es einen gewaltigen Knall und das ganze Schloss erzitterte.

„Was ist das? Schon wieder ein Angriff?" fragte Hermine, sichtlich bemüht ihre Panik zu verbergen.

„Nein", sagte Claw, die zum Fenster gelaufen war, „ich würde sagen, da ist irgendwas in die Luft geflogen."

Das Mädchen öffnete das Fenster, Dumbledore ahnte was Claw vorhatte und wollte das Fenster mit einem Zauberspruch wieder verschließen, aber er war nicht schnell genug. Claw war bereits mit einem Satz aus dem Fenster gehüpft und flog davon.

„Zum Teufel, das Mädchen ist genau wie ihre Mutter", fluchte Dumbledore, „Minerva, wir folgen ihr." Dumbledore öffnete seinen Schrank und holte zwei Besen heraus, einen davon gab er der Verwandlungslehrerin.

Bevor die Kinder irgendwas sagen konnten, waren die Lehrer durch das Fenster verschwunden.

„Ich... ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die McGonagall ein Besen fliegen kann..." , stotterte Ron immer noch beeindruckt.

Aber Hermine waren die Flugkünste ihrer Lehrerin ziemlich egal.

„Ron... was ist wenn Harry bei dieser Explosion war? Er könnte verletzt worden sein...", Hermine hüpfte von einem Bein auf das andere und schielte immer wieder zu dem Schrank, indem noch genau zwei Besen waren.

Ron verstand sie.

„Also... Dumbledore hat ja nicht gesagt, wir sollen hier bleiben, oder?"

Hermine war seinen Gedanken allerdings schon meilenweit voraus, sie hatte mit schnellen Schritten den Raum durchquert und sich die verbliebenen Besen aus dem Schrank geholt. Einen davon drückte sie Ron in die Hand.

„Was ist? Bist du da festgewachsen?"

Erstaunt stellte Ron fest, dass Hermine bereits auf ihrem Besen saß und zum Fenster steuerte.

„Ähh nein, ich komme", sagte er kopfschüttelnd, „also Herm, du überrascht mich immer wieder."

Aber das hörte Hermine schon nicht mehr, weil sie bereits mit ihrem Besen auf die Rauchwolke zuflog. Da Hermine aber keine sonderlich gute Fliegerin war, brauchte Ron nicht lange um sie einzuholen.

„Das sieht aus, als wäre eine Atombombe explodiert", sagte Hermine, als Ron neben ihr flog.

„Eine was?" fragte Ron

„Ach vergiss es!"

Als die Schüler sich dem Explosionsort näherten blieb ihnen der Mund offen stehen. In den Boden war ein riesiger Krater gerissen, in den Hogwarts mit Sicherheit viermal hineingepasst hätte.

Am Rand sahen sie Dumbledore und McGonagall laufen, die offensichtlich nach einer ungefährlichen Abstiegsmöglichkeit suchten, aber von Claw war nirgendwo etwas zu entdecken.

_**Kapitel 25: Rache**_

Hermine und Ron waren kurz vor den beiden Professoren gelandet und ohne auf die warnenden Rufe der Lehrer zu achten, an einer Seite des Kraters hinuntergerutscht. Da die beiden Kinder noch jünger und gelenkiger als ihre Lehrer waren, ging das auch ohne Probleme.

Sie mussten ungefähr fünf Minuten an der Wand nach unten klettern, hangeln und rutschen bis sie endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen hatten und sich umsehen konnten.

Es handelte sich hier offensichtlich um einen ehemals sehr großen Raum, in dem etwas ungeheuer großes explodiert war. Vereinzelt konnte man noch Zeichnungen und Reliefs auf zersplitterten Steinen finden.

Früher war der Raum bestimmt einmal wunderschön gewesen.

„Da ist Claw", sagte Ron plötzlich neben Hermine und wies mit seinem ausgestreckten Arm in eine Richtung.

Hermine folgte der Richtung, die Ron angab, mit den Augen und konnte an einem Ende des Raumes eine kleine, geflügelte Gestalt ausmachen, die über irgendetwas leblosem kniete.

Ohne weiter zu überlegen rannten Hermine und Ron los.

„Claw, ist das Harry?" schrieen beide, erkannten aber gleichzeitig, dass es sich bei der Person um einen Erwachsenen handeln musste.

„Ne, das ist nicht Harry. Ist nur ein toter Todesser und dahinten liegen noch mehr", sie deutete mit einem Kopfnicken hinter sich, „alle Tod. Was auch immer hier hochgegangen ist, es muss eine durchschlagende Wirkung gehabt haben."

Rons vermied es konsequent auf die vielen Leichen zu blicken und sah stattdessen in eine andere Richtung, sein Blick fiel dabei auf einen fast schwarzen Zauberstab, so einen hatte er noch nie gesehen. Er ging langsam darauf zu und hob den Stab auf.

„Was hast du da?" Hermine hatte sich neben ihn gestellt und blickte neugierig auf den Zauberstab.

„Der lag hier auf dem Boden, irgendjemand von denen muss ihn verloren haben."

Leises poltern und einige unterdrückte Flüche deuteten darauf hin, dass die Lehrer sich ebenfalls an den Abstieg gemacht hatten.

Claw kam langsam zu ihnen.

„Sagt mal, wieso seit eigentlich ihr hier unten?" fragte die junge Hawk mit einem Stirnrunzeln, „das ist für euch doch viel zu gefährlich."

„Ach, und für dich etwa nicht, oder wie? Bist schließlich auch nicht älter als wir", konterte Ron gereizt.

„Hört auf zu streiten, ich glaube da vorne liegt noch etwas." Hermine stand jetzt vor den Streithähnen und sah in eine dunkle Ecke des Raumes. Dort schien irgendwas zu glitzern.

Gerade als die drei, der Ursache auf den Grund gehen wollten, erschien Professor McGonagall. Sie hatte es noch vor Dumbledore geschafft die Wand hinunter zu klettern und landete jetzt etwas unelegant auf ihrem Steißbein.

„Kommen sie sofort hierher, Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger. Was glauben sie eigentlich wer sie sind? Einfach so hier rein zumarschieren. Ihnen hätte sonstwas passieren können", wetterte die Hauslehrerin in die Richtung der Kinder.

Hermine und Ron waren nach diesem Rüffel betreten stehengeblieben und sahen Claw hinterher, die in der Dunkelheit verschwand, um sich dort genauer umzusehen.

Währenddessen kam Professor McGonagall zu ihnen.

„Ich muss schon sagen, ich bin sehr enttäuscht von ihnen. Sich einfach so den Anweisungen eines Lehrers zu wiedersetzen und uns zu folgen."

„Aber Professor", sagte Hermine, „weder sie noch Professor Dumbledore haben gesagt, dass wir ihnen nicht folgen dürfen."

„So?" Ihre Hauslehrerin blinzelte erstaunt.

„Kommt schnell her, ich brauche Hilfe", rief Claw plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit.

Beim Näherkommen entdeckten sie Claw, die in der Nähe eines Geröllhaufens stand und etwas rundes in der Hand hielt – Harrys Brille.

„Hast du Harry gefunden?" fragte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Nein, nur ein paar Teile von ihm!" antwortete Claw.

Claw wurde erst bewusst, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, als die Näherkommenden schockiert stehengeblieben waren.

„Keine Körperteile" berichtigte Claw schnell, „nur seine Brille und den Zauberstab."

Professor McGonagall atmete hörbar aus und auch Ron und Hermine sahen ziemlich erleichtert aus.

„Aber wenn ihr euch nicht mal beeilt dann kann es gut sein, das Harry hier Portionsweise rausgebracht wird. Zwei Tonnen Geröll auf der Brust sind nämlich für einen schmächtigen, sechzehnjährigen Jungen alles andere als angenehm und ich kann nicht einfach die Steine beiseite hexen ohne das da irgendwas nachrutscht", fauchte Claw ihnen jetzt entgegen, „also bewegt euch."

Hinterher wussten Ron und Hermine nicht mehr genau, wie alles passiert war, weil alles so schnell ging. Kaum hatte Claw zuende gesprochen trat Professor McGonagall vor und krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch („Lasst mal den Profi ran"). Es dauerte keine fünf Sekunden und die Lehrerin hatte die Steine in Heu verwandelt, das sie mit ihrem Zauberstab einfach beiseite fegte und unter diesem Zeug kam tatsächlich Harry zum Vorschein.

In der Zwischenzeit waren auch ein besorgter Dumbledore und mehrere Auroren, die von den Anwohnern informiert worden waren in die Höhle gekommen. Zwei Medimagier flickten Harry notdürftig zusammen, damit er ins Schloss gebracht werden konnte und die Auroren nahmen sich der Leichen an.

Jetzt, zwei Stunden später, saßen alle Schüler und Lehrer in der Großen Halle und warteten. Harry hatte das Bewusstsein noch nicht wiedererlangt, aber Madam Pomfrey hatte seinen Freunden auch nicht verheimlicht, dass die Verletzungen äußerst schwerwiegend waren – er würde es aber überleben.

Der Minister, der durch diesen Aufruhr natürlich auch auf den Plan gerufen wurde, war erst einmal von Dumbledore vor versammelter Schüler- und Lehrerschaft zur Schnecke gemacht worden. Unter den toten Todessern befand sich nämlich auch Belinda Blackpool. Nicht wenige applaudierten nach dieser Vorstellung.

Und nachdem Dumbledore dem ziemlich bedrückt aussehendem Fudge auch noch haarklein erläutert hatte, warum seine Lehrer auf keinen Fall diesen Mord begangen haben konnten – an dem Tag war schließlich kein Vollmond – hatte der Minister kleinlaut die Freilassung von Demona, Snape und Lupin angeordnet.

Außerdem erfuhr die anwesende Presse – einschließlich Rita Kimmkorn – auch noch, dass zwei der inhaftierten Lehrer für den Schutz von Harry Potter zuständig waren, aber das war ja durch einen bestimmten Minister gekonnt vereitelt worden.

Jetzt warteten alle darauf, das ihre Lehrer durch die große Flügeltür kamen – und zwar gesund und munter.

Fudge, der am Lehrertisch saß wurde von den Lehrern nicht einmal beachtet, dafür aber um so mehr von Rita Kimmkorn, die ihn unablässig zu den Sicherheitsmängeln im Ministerium, den falschen Verdächtigungen und dem erneuten Auftauchen von Du-weißt-schon-wem, in die Mangel nahm.

Nach der Explosion zweifelte nämlich garantiert niemand mehr an der Wiederauferstehung des dunklen Lords.

„Tja, ich denke seine Karriere im Ministerium ist vorbei, oder was meint ihr?" Fred zuckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Minister.

„Der kann einpacken", stimmten ihm die anderen zu.

Die Gespräche in der Großen Hallen verstummten aber augenblicklich, als sich die Tür leise quietschend öffnete.

Zwei Auroren, gefolgt von Demona, Snape und Lupin kamen herein.

Den Schülern blieb vor Schreck der Mund offen stehen, die drei sahen aus, als wären sie die Testpersonen für sämtliche existierenden Foltermethoden- und Geräte seit der Entstehung des Menschen gewesen.

Demonas Kleid war zerrissen, sie war barfuss, ihre Haare waren nass und das Gesicht war schmutzig, außerdem wurde ihr Brustbein von mehreren, schillernden Brandblasen geziert.

Snape hatte keine Robe an, um seine Hände waren Fetzen von Demonas Kleid gewickelt und sein Gesicht wurde von einigen Blutergüssen und einem Veilchen entstellt.

Lupin hatte zwar noch nie sonderlich fit ausgesehen, aber jetzt konnte er ohne Probleme als Geist durchgehen, sein Gesicht war noch blasser als das von Snape und auch er konnte mehrere blaue Flecken und Kratzer, sowie einige Brandblasen vorzeigen.

„Was ist?" fragte Demona die Schüler eisig, „noch nie jemanden gesehen, der von einem Abenteuerurlaub aus Azkaban zurückkommt?"

Ohne weiter auf die Schüler zu achten, gingen die drei Lehrer auf den Direktor zu.

„Albus, du musst entschuldigen, dass wir hier _so_ aufkreuzen, aber wir müssen noch etwas mit dem Minister klären und das duldet keinen Aufschub", sagte Remus, während Demona und Snape sich schon vor Fudge hingestellt hatten.

Der Minister sah anscheinend seine Chance gekommen, jedenfalls etwas von seiner Karriere zu retten, denn er stellte sich ihnen mit einem breitem Lächeln entgegen.

„Meine lieben Freunde, ihr müsst schon verzeihen", begann Fudge, „aber in diesen Zeiten, ihr versteht schon, oder?" Die Angesprochenen nickten einstimmig.

„Auf jeden Fall solltet ihr eure Behandlung nicht persönlich nehmen, ich hatte ja keine andere Möglichkeit. Aber ich war von Anfang an davon überzeugt, dass ihr unschuldig seid. Ich meine wir kennen uns ja schon so lange, da habe ich mir sofort gedacht, dass euch jemand einen üblen Streich spielen wollte", sagte Fudge mit einem Lächeln und klopfte den Dreien freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Minister wir haben nichts anderes von ihnen erwartet", antwortete Demona, „stimmt's?" Lupin und Snape nickten wieder.

„Und wir wollten ihnen auch nur sagen, dass wir ihnen nicht böse sind, schließlich haben sie alles nur getan, um andere Menschen zu schützen", nahm Lupin den Faden wieder auf.

Ron beobachtete unterdessen Fudge, der jetzt wirklich strahlte wie ein Glühwürmchen, und die verschiedenen Reporter, die eifrig mitschrieben, um auch ja nichts zu verpassen.

„Ich glaub's nicht, was spielen die denn da?" fragte George zweifelnd seinen Zwillingsbruder.

„Ich versteh das auch nicht so ganz", antwortete Fred, „ich meine, ich habe erwartet, dass wenigstens Professor Hawks ihm an die Gurgel geht."

Hermine konnte die Zwillinge gut verstehen, denn die vier dort hinten sahen im Moment aus, als wären sie die besten Freunde. Demona ließ sich sogar von Fudge umarmen bevor sie sich umdrehte und ihren Kollegen folgte, die zu Madam Pomfrey gehen wollten. Aber vor der Tür drehte sich Lupin noch mal um, und sah zu Fudge, der jetzt lachend den Journalisten ein Statement gab. Immerhin hatte er gerade einen Teil seines Ansehens wieder hergestellt – so glaubte er wenigstens.

„Ach, Cornelius", rief Lupin durch die Große Halle und wartete auf eine Reaktion des Ministers, der jetzt erstaunt aufsah.

„Was gibt es denn noch?" fragte Fudge

„Nur ein gutgemeinter Rat _unter Freunden_...", rief Lupin mit einem leicht sarkastischem Unterton.

„...sie sollten sich in Zukunft nicht in dunklen Gassen herumtreiben...", redete Demona weiter.

„... dort laufen so viele Monster rum, wissen sie?" beendete Snape den Satz.

Der Minister wurde kalkweiß.

„Und die Presse wird sicher interessieren, dass sie Geräte der Muggel benutzen um ihre Gefangenen zum Sprechen zu bringen", setzte Demona noch hinzu.

Das hatte die gewünschte Wirkung auf die Reporter und auf Fudge, letzterer fiel wie ein nasser Sack auf seinen Stuhl und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Die Reporter stürzten sich allerdings wie Geier auf Lupin, Snape und Demona. Lupin versicherte den Reportern, dass sie für ein ausführliches Interview zur Verfügung stehen würden, allerdings erst nachdem sie bei der Krankenschwester waren.

Die Lehrer sahen, ihren Kollegen sprachlos hinterher, nach fünf Minuten brach Professor McGongall das Schweigen.

„Also ich hätte erwartet, dass sie den Minister an Ort und Stelle umbringen."

Dumbledore lächelte kalt.

„Anscheinend haben sie sich für die geistige Folter entschieden – sie wirkt viel besser als physische und wirkt auch noch länger. Cornelius kann froh sein, wenn er nicht selbst in Azkaban landet."

Mittlerweile war es tief in der Nacht. Demona saß vollständig geheilt auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe von Harrys Bett und sah ihren Schutzbefohlenen nachdenklich an.

Nach den vergangenen Nächten hätte sie zwar gerne in ihrem eigenen Bett gelegen, aber Claw hatte ihr vorhin einige sehr interessante Dinge erzählt, die die Explosion betrafen.

Claw war nämlich der felsenfesten Überzeugung gewesen, bei ihrer Ankunft am Krater, zwei große geflügelte Gestalten die einen bewusstlosen Menschen in ihrer Mitte hatten, gesehen zu haben.

Wenn das der Wahrheit entsprach, dann konnte sich eine bestimmte Person auf gewaltigen Ärger gefasst machen.

Demona sah zur Tür, als sie spürte, dass sich ein Mensch der Krankenstation näherte. Wenige Augenblicke später öffnete sich die Tür und Dumbledore gefolgt von Lupin kamen herein. Demona fing an zu schmunzeln.

„Na, konntet ihr Mrs. Weasley beruhigen?" Die Mutter von Ron war keine fünf Stunden nach der Explosion in Hogwarts aufgetaucht und hatte sich beharrlich geweigert Hogwarts wieder zu verlassen, bevor sie mit Harry gesprochen hatte. Dumbledore war nichts anderes übriggeblieben, als ihr ein unbenutztes Quartier für die Nacht anzubieten.

„Ich denke beruhigen ist zuviel gesagt, Albus hat es geschafft, dass sie ein wenig Kürbissaft getrunken hat, in den Severus vorher etwas Schlafmittel gemischt hat. Sie wird morgen wahrscheinlich toben vor Wut", antwortete Lupin grinsend.

Anscheinend wollte Albus noch etwas sagen, wurde aber von einem Geräusch, das vom Bett kam, daran gehindert – Harry wachte auf.

Im ersten Moment wusste Harry nicht wo er war, er konnte sich nur an die herabstürzenden Steine erinnern und an etwas schweres menschliches, das auf ihm lag. Mit einem Mal traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag – Voldemort.

Ruckartig setzte Harry sich in seinem Bett auf und sah gehetzt um sich, bevor er bemerkte, dass er sich im Krankensaal von Hogwarts befand und er von drei Augepaaren beobachtet wurde.

Langsam ließ er sich in die Kissen zurückgleiten.

„Ich lebe also noch?" fragte er leise.

„Jep", antwortete Demona knapp und zog ihren Stuhl dichter an sein Bett heran, „Harry ich weiß, dass wird dir jetzt überhaupt nicht gefallen, aber ich habe ein paar Fragen an dich, auf die ich gerne eine Antwort hätte – natürlich nur wenn du dich kräftig genug fühlst."

Das Demona jetzt tadelnd von Dumbledore und Lupin angesehen wurde, störte sie nicht weiter.

„Sicher, frag ruhig. Wenn ich dir jetzt nicht antworte wirst du mir wahrscheinlich morgen den ganzen Tag versauen", antwortete Harry schwach.

„Braver Junge", lächelte Demona, „als erstes möchte ich von dir wissen, was diese Explosion verursacht hat."

Harry versuchte sich zu erinnern, was passiert war, bevor er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

„Also, ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber Voldemort hat seinen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet und den Todesfluch gesprochen. Ich weiß noch genau, dass der Fluch ganz langsam auf mich zugeflogen kam und mich irgendjemand auf den Boden geworfen hat."

Demona zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

„Jemand hat dich auf den Boden geworfen? Weißt du ob es ein Todesser war?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wer das war. Dieser Jemand hat einen Fluch gegen Voldemort gesprochen, ich glaube um den Todesfluch aufzuhalten, aber das hat nicht funktioniert... der Fluch kam immer näher. Und ich bin mir verdammt noch mal sicher, dass der Fluch mich berührt hat."

„Du bist dir also sicher... gut... was ist danach passiert?" fragte Demona ruhig.

„Naja, danach erinnere ich mich nur noch an herabstürzende Steine und dann wurde alles dunkel. Mehr weiß ich nicht."

Harry sah sich jetzt im Krankenzimmer um. Demona schien angestrengt zu überlegen, Lupin und Dumbledore dagegen sahen offenkundig ratlos aus.

„Sag mal Harry", fing Dumbledore jetzt an, „ist das der Zauberstab mit dem Voldemort gegen dich gekämpft hat?" Der Direktor hielt Harry den schwarzen Stab vors Gesicht.

„Ja, genau den hat er benutzt. Unsere Zauberstäbe funktionieren ja nicht richtig gegeneinander."

Demona ging in dem Moment, wo sie den Zauberstab sah, ein ganzer Kronleuchter auf.

„Oh, das erklärt natürlich einiges", rief sie.

„Ach, wirklich? Also für mich erklärt das überhaupt nichts", sagte Lupin, „ ich meine, ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum Harry den Todesfluch schon wieder überlebt hat... Albus hat doch gesagt, dass der Schutz nicht mehr stark genug ist, um Harry noch ein weiteres Mal zu retten."

„Der Zauberstab hat Harry gerettet", sagte sie so, als wäre damit alles erklärt. Aber für Harry und auch für die beiden anderen Lehrer war damit überhaupt nichts erklärt.

„Demona, ich fürchte wir können dir nicht ganz folgen...", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Nun, dieser Zauberstab enthält magische Fasern von mir...", sagte Demona, als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt, das sich der dunkelste Zauberer der Welt einen Zauberstab mit ihren Haaren und Federn machen würde.

„Bitte?" fragte Lupin.

„Auf die Einzelheiten werde ich jetzt nicht eingehen", sagte Demona genervt, „ich werde euch lediglich verraten warum der Fluch Harry nicht getötet hat. Wie ihr ja wisst, hat Lily mich zu Harrys Wächterin bestimmt. Ich sollte also auf Harry aufpassen, ihn beschützen... und so weiter... Und das ist der springende Punkt, ich sollte ihn beschützen und nicht töten."

„Ich verstehe", murmelte Dumbledore, „dann könnte man also sagen, der Stab hat ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Wirklich faszinierend... aber wieso wusste der Stab das dieser Junge Harry ist?"

„Nachdem Lily mich um diesen _Gefallen_ gebeten hat, habe ich um Harry eine Aura gelegt, die der meinen sehr ähnlich ist... es war ursprünglich als Erkennungszeichen für andere Hawks... oder magische Wesen gedacht, damit sie ihn nicht anrühren. Der Stab hat lediglich die Aura erkannt und sich dann gegen Voldemort gewandt. Das ist alles."

„Das würde tatsächlich erklären warum alles in die Luft geflogen ist", murmelte Lupin, „der Fluch musste eine andere Möglichkeit finden, um seine Energie loszuwerden."

„Exakt!" antwortete Demona, „und ich denke wir sollten Harry jetzt schlafen lassen. Er muss sich schließlich auf die ZAGs vorbereiten", sagte Demona mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln.

„WAS! Das ist nicht dein Ernst... nach allem was passiert ist?"

„Aber Harry, du hast noch sechs Wochen Zeit um dich vorzubereiten", sagte Dumbledore grinsend, „das ist noch sehr viel Zeit, vor allem, weil ich weiß, dass die meisten Schüler ohnehin erst eine Woche vorher anfangen zu lernen."

Im Stillen gab Harry Dumbledore sogar Recht, allerdings hatte Harry Hermine zur Freundin und die würde wahrscheinlich mit den Schulaufgaben an sein Krankenbett kommen.

Aber sei's drum. Jetzt hatte er erst noch eine Nacht Ruhe. Harry kuschelte sich in sein Bett und beobachtete wie die Lehrer leise den Raum verließen.

Madam Pomfrey hatte ihnen gesagt, dass er wahrscheinlich in einer Woche wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen könnte. Harry würde also nicht allzu viel verpassen.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen alle Lehrer im Lehrerzimmer. Wie jedes Jahr um diese Zeit fingen sie nun an die Prüfungsaufgaben für die ZAGs festzulegen.

Dumbledore brannte allerdings noch ein anderes Thema unter den Fingernägeln. Er wollte sich bei Sybill für die falsche Verdächtigung entschuldigen – es hatte sich nämlich herausgestellt, dass Belinda Blackpool ein paar der Hauselfen bestochen hatte, um an die persönlichen Dinge ihrer Opfer zu kommen - und er wollte jetzt endlich wissen, wohin sie immer verschwand.

Als alle versammelt waren, stand Dumbledore auf.

„Meine lieben Freunde, ich möchte mich heute bei Sybill für die falsche Verdächtigung entschuldigen und ich hoffe sie nimmt die Entschuldigung an."

Alle Köpfe wandten sich zu der errötenden Wahrsagelehrerin.

„Natürlich nehme ich die Entschuldigung an, Direktor. Und ich werde auch den Grund für mein merkwürdiges Verhalten nennen. Ich... ich... ... also... das ist mir so peinlich...", giggelte sie.

Dumbledore bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln wie Severus den Kopf schüttelte und sich wieder seinen Prüfungsaufgaben zuwendete. Die anderen Lehrer sahen Sybill jedoch sehr interessiert an.

„Also", Sybill versuchte ihre rauchige Stimme wiederzufinden, „ich musste vor einigen Wochen nach Hogsmeade um mir eine neue Kristallkugel zu kaufen. Der junge Longbottom hatte meine zerbrochen... und da habe ich ihn getroffen. Einen Wahrsager aus London, er ... hat gesagt, ich wäre ihm sofort aufgefallen... ich hätte so einen eleganten Gang und so schöne Augen... wir haben uns von da an jedes Wochenende getroffen und sind zusammen ausgegangen. Er war so ... nett zu mir... und vor einem Monat hat er mich dann gefragt, ... ob ich an Liebe auf den ersten Blick glauben würde...", hauchte Sybill, „und ich habe gesagt, ich würde... daran... glauben... seit ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen habe.."

Die Wahrsagelehrerin schien mittlerweile vor Verzückung geradezu dahinzuschmelzen.

Demona sah ihre Kollegin allerdings verständnislos an.

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden, Sybill? Du hast einen Wahrsager aus London getroffen und dich ... in ihn _verliebt_?"

„Ja", hauchte die Angesprochene, die mittlerweile so rot war wie ein Feuersalamander, „und letzte Woche hat er mich gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten möchte."

Augenblicklich herrschte Ruhe im gesamten Lehrerzimmer, alle starrten Sybill an, die bei ihren letzen Worten ihre Hand gehoben hatte, an dem ein goldener Ring mit einem riesigen Diamanten funkelte. Selbst Severus hatte seinen Kopf gehoben und starrte mit einem Ausdruck der äußerstes Unglauben aussagte auf die Wahrsagelehrerin.

„Ja, also... herzlichen Glückwunsch Sybill... ich hoffe du stellst uns deinen Verlobten auch einmal vor", sagte Dumbledore matt. Der Direktor hatte wirklich mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit so was.

Später am Tage saßen Ron, Hermine, Claw und Mrs. Weasley an Harrys Bett auf der Krankenschwester.

Mrs. Weasley schnäuzte sich auch jetzt noch öfter einmal in ein großes Taschentuch und schimpfte dabei lauthals auf den Minister, das Ministerium und die ganze Zauberergesellschaft.

Mit einem Blick auf Ron bemerkte Harry, dass ihm das Verhalten seiner Mutter zunehmend unangenehm wurde.

„Mum, hör doch auf. Harry lebt ja noch und Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt er könne schon Ende der Woche wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen, wenn Demona sich seine Verletzungen noch einmal ansieht vielleicht auch schon eher."

Die anwesenden Personen merkten sofort, dass Ron Demona besser nicht erwähnt haben sollte. Augenblicklich fing Mrs. Weasley wieder an zu schimpfen.

„Diese... diese Demona würde ich gerne einmal in die Finger kriegen... einfach einem unschuldigem kleinem Mädchen erlauben, auf so einen Kriegsschauplatz zu gehen. Die vielen Leichen, die dort lagen... Arthur ist noch immer ganz krank von dem Anblick...", Mrs. Weasley hätte wahrscheinlich noch weiter geschimpft, wenn nicht in diesem Moment Dumbledore ins Zimmer gekommen wäre. Claw trat einen Schritt vor.

„Direktor können sie mir sagen wo meine Mutter ist? Ich habe sie schon den ganzen Vormittag gesucht."

„Ich denke sie feiert gerade mit Remus und Severus ihren gemeinsamen Sieg über das Ministerium... oder genauer gesagt: Ihren Sieg über Fudge", Dumbledore sah in ein paar ratlose Gesichter, „oh... ihr habt noch keinen Tagespropheten gelesen? Es sieht so aus, als hätten die drei Rita Kimmkorn ein Exklusivinterview über die Methoden, die Fudge benutzt um Gefangene zum Reden zu bringen gegeben. Ihr könnt euch vorstellen, dass auf Fudge alles andere als rosige Zeiten zukommen. Der Tagesprophet berichtet darüber auf der Titelseite und auf den Seiten sechs, sieben, acht und neun. Ich glaube sie haben sogar ein Sonderblatt darüber rausgebracht. Wenn die drei etwas machen, dann aber auch vernünftig, das muss ich schon sagen", lächelte Dumbledore, „aber weswegen ich hier bin ist etwas anderes. Harry ein paar Auroren haben sich den Kampfplatz noch einmal angesehen und dabei etwas interessantes gefunden", Dumbledore hielt plötzlich einen blutverschmierten silbernen Dolch in der Hand.

„Harry, dein Name ist in den Griff eingraviert... ich wüsste gerne was das zu bedeuten hat", sagte der Direktor immer noch lächelnd.

„Na ja, das ist meiner", antwortete Harry leise und mied dabei den Blick von Mrs. Weasley, er konnte sich denken was sie von solchen Waffen hielt, „Claw hat ihn mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt und ich trage in seit dem immer mit mir herum."

„Mmh, kannst du mir auch noch sagen, warum der Dolch so blutverschmiert ist?"

„Mir war klar, dass ich Voldemort mit meinem Zauberstab nicht besiegen konnte, also habe ich den Dolch in die Hand genommen und zugestoßen, als er sich zu mir gebeugt hat. Ich glaube ich habe ihm ein Auge ausgestochen."

Dumbledore war sprachlos, noch nie hatte er erlebt, dass Voldemort durch irgendetwas körperlich verletzt wurde. Das war fast ein Wunder.

„Du hast ihn tatsächlich damit verletzen können... dann dann... ist das sein... _Blut_?"

Harry nickte, irgendwie verstand er die Aufregung des Direktors nicht.

„Das ist hervorragend... ich muss sofort zu Severus. Entschuldigt mich bitte."

Alle sahen dem Direktor nach, wie er eiligst das Krankenzimmer verließ.

Ron brach das Schweigen als erster.

„Kann mir mal jemand erzählen, was an einem blutverschmierten Dolch so toll ist?"

Hermine, Harry und Claw zuckten als Antwort nur mit den Schultern, Mrs. Weasley jedoch funkelte Claw wütend an.

„Wie kommt ein kleines Mädchen, wie du darauf, einem Jungen einen Dolch zu Weihnachten zu schenken", fragte Mrs. Weaslesy gefährlich leise.

„Ich dachte Harry findet ihn vielleicht nützlich. Und jetzt entschuldigen sie mich bitte, ich will meine Mutter suchen", mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen verschwand Claw durch die Tür und entging damit weiteren Befragungen von Mrs. Weasley.

Rons Mutter sah ihr hinterher und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Unmögliches Mädchen", murmelte sie leise.

***  
>Zur gleichen Zeit saßen Demona, Remus und Severus in Remus' Büro und waren dabei die fünfte Flasche Sekt zu köpfen. Nebenbei zierten auch noch ein paar leere Butterbierflaschen den Fußboden.<p>

Selbst Demona konnte bereits einen beachtlichen Schwips vorweisen, allerdings war sie noch in der Lage vernünftig zu sprechen – nur mit dem Gehen haperte es ein wenig und darum blieb sie lieber sitzen.

Sie saß neben Remus auf einem kleinen Sofa, Severus saß ihr direkt gegenüber. Hätten Demona und Remus nach der dritten Flasche Sekt aufgehört zu saufen, dann würden sie jetzt auch bemerkten, dass Severus sie sehr genau beobachtete. Doch just in diesem Augenblick schlang Remus einen Arm um sie und zog sie so heftig an sich, dass sie prustend, der Länge nach auf seinem Schoss landete.

„Nich waaahr, mein sühüßes Vöhögelchen, das ham wa' fein jemacht!"

Severus war zwar selber nicht mehr in dem Zustand, den man normalerweise stocknüchtern nannte, aber ihm wurde langsam unbehaglich zu Mute. Er hatte nämlich nicht vor noch hier zu sein, wenn die beiden sich die Kleider vom Leib fetzten, um ihre Erfahrungen aus Azkaban fortzusetzen.

Während Demona noch weiter kicherte und sich verzweifelt abmühte wieder in eine aufrechte Lage zu kommen, stand Severus Snape langsam auf.

Anscheinend noch nicht langsam genug, denn der ganze Raum begann sich vor seinen Augen zu drehen.

Nie wieder Butterbier und Sekt auf nüchternem Magen, schwor er sich in diesem Augenblick.

Trotzdem schaffte er es irgendwie zur Tür zu gelangen, ohne irgendetwas großes umzustoßen.

Aber während dem gesamten Weg bis zu seinen Räumen, ließ ihn das Bild von seinen beiden turtelnden Kollegen nicht wieder los.

War er etwa eifersüchtig?

Kapitel 26: Ferien in Sicht

Die letzte Schulwoche rückte in greifbare Nähe und damit auch das Ende des fünften Schuljahres. Harry und seine Klassenkameraden fieberten mittlerweile der letzten ZAG – Prüfung entgegen, die sie heute Nachmittag hatten – Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Harry hatte sich gut von seinen Verletzungen erholt. Voldemort anscheinend weniger gut, denn er hatte zwei Tage nach dem Kampf mit Harry nach seinem Giftmischer gerufen, damit dieser ihm ein paar Heiltränke braute.

Snape konnte berichten, dass Harry Voldemort wirklich schwer erwischt hatte. Sein linkes Auge war nicht mehr zu retten gewesen und auch die beiden anderen Dolchstöße hatte erhebliche Verletzungen hinterlassen, die Voldemort sogar jetzt noch, schwer zu schaffen machten.

Als Harry durch Demona davon erfahren hatte, konnte er nicht unbedingt behaupten viel Mitleid mit ihm zu haben. Was wohl auch ein wenig daran lag, dass Harry sich selbst bemitleidete, weil Hermine mit ihm, Ron und Claw zusammen für die ZAGs lernte.

Der einzige Vorteil dieser Tortur war, dass Harry dadurch vom Grübeln abgehalten wurde, wer dieser geheimnisvolle Mensch gewesen war, der ihm geholfen hatte.

Und dann kam das Grauen – die Prüfungswoche. Claw sah dem ganzen ziemlich optimistisch entgegen und betrachtete es wohl mehr wie ein Spiel, Hermine dagegen machte zwei Tage vorher noch alle wahnsinnig, weil sie behauptete nicht genug gelernt zu haben. Erst als Professor Hawks sie am Freitag in der letzten Stunde sarkastisch fragte, ob sie einen Beruhigungstee bräuchte, riss Hermine sich einigermaßen am Riemen.

Ron machte sich nicht sonderlich viel Gedanken über die Prüfung.

„Entweder ich schaffe es, oder ich schaffe es nicht", hatte Ron einmal zu Harry gesagt, „und unter uns, schlechter als null ZAGs werde ich wohl nicht abschneiden."

Tolle Einstellung, wirklich.

Harry dagegen sah den Prüfungen mit ziemlich gemischten Gefühlen entgegen, zumal er vor knapp zwei Monaten nicht mal damit gerechnet hatte, diese zu erleben.

Und dann ging es los. Montagmorgen, die ersten beiden Stunden praktische Prüfung Zaubertränke – die Stunde vor denen wohl jedem grauste.

Snape machte seinem Ruf natürlich wieder alle Ehre und verlangte von ihnen aus Zutaten, die er ihnen aushändigte einen Zaubertrank zu brauen und damit auch niemand schummelte, gab er jedem andere Zutaten.

Harry schielte aus den Augenwinkeln zu Claw und Hermine, die sich auf ihre Zutaten stürzten und sofort mit dem Brauen begannen – und er selber hatte noch nicht einmal eine Idee, was er damit machen sollte.

Am Ende der Stunde schaffte Harry es dann doch, aus den Zutaten einen Schwebetrank zu brauen.

Die nächste Prüfung hatte sie bei Binns, zwei volle Stunden stures Aufschreiben von auswendiggelernten Zwergenaufständen, Koboldkriegen, Elfenstreiks und ähnlichem.

Die Prüfungen von der Trelawney, Flitwick sowie Hagrid waren im Gegensatz zur Zaubertränkeprüfung nicht erwähnenswert, aber dafür hatte es die Prüfung von Professor McGonagall in sich.

Sie verlangte von den Schülern einen Stuhl in ein kleines Kaninchen zu verwandeln, bis jetzt hatten sie immer lebende Gegenstände in tote verwandelt und diesmal war es genau anders herum, zudem verlangte sie auch noch, dass man diese Verwandlung schrittweise durchführte und zu jeder Stufe eine Erklärung abgab.

Aber das hatten sie jetzt hinter sich, viele der Schüler rätselten schon, was sich Professor Hawks ausgedacht hatte.

Ihre Prüfung begann eigentlich recht harmlos, sie fragte jeden irgendetwas zu einem bestimmten Fluch oder welcher Fluch welche Wirkung hervorrief.

Das war der theoretische Teil, der praktische Teil war allerdings etwas kniffliger. Ähnlich wie bei Professor Lupin in Harrys drittem Jahr hatte sie einen Parkour aufgebaut – nur war in dem Parkour anfangs überhaupt nichts zu sehen, erst wenn man ihn betrat, kamen aus allen möglichen und unmöglichen Ecken irgendwelche Gegner hervor, die man ausschalten musste.

Die Schüler deren Nachnahmen mit P, W, Z oder anderen Buchstaben, die weiter hinten im Alphabet standen rieben sich bereits die Hände. Es durfte ja nicht allzu schwer sein, sich die Standorte der Gegner zu merkten, diese Hoffnung wurde allerdings zunichte gemacht, als Demona verkündete, dass sich der Parkour für jeden Schüler umbaute.

Nachdem Harry diese Prüfung auch hinter sich hatte ging er an den See und ließ sich ins Gras fallen. Nächste Woche um diese Zeit würden sie ihre Ergebnisse erfahren und bis dahin hatten sie frei. Und übernächsten Samstag um diese Zeit, saß Harry bereits im Hogwarts Express auf den Weg zu den Dursleys, denn auch dieses Jahr, durfte er den Sommer nicht bei den Weasleys verbringen.

Exakt eine Woche später um 9 Uhr vormittags saßen die Fünftklässler in der großen Halle und warteten auf ihre Zeugnisse.

Nach einer kleinen Ansprache von Dumbledore, verteilte Professor McGonagall die Pergamentbögen mit einem Zauberspruch unter die Schülermenge.

Als erstes fiel Harry auf, dass die Pergamente dieses Jahr nicht gelb, sondern hellblau waren und das einige Schüler noch ein zweites Pergament in der Farbe rot, grün oder orange bekamen.

Harry bekam lediglich ein hellblaues Pergament und machte sich deswegen keine Gedanken mehr über die anderen Bögen.

Neugierig betrachtete er seine Noten und staunte nicht schlecht.

Er hatte in Zaubertränke doch tatsächlich acht ZAGs geschafft, in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte er sogar 15 ZAGs mit Auszeichnung. Harry sah auf das Ende des Pergaments, dort stand mit wie vielen ZAGs er die Prüfungen insgesamt abgeschlossen hatte.

George hatte ihm nämlich erklärt, dass jede Prüfung einzeln benotet und am Ende der DurchschnittsZAG ermittelt wurde. Das war dann sozusagen die Endnote des Schuljahres.

Harry hatte immerhin 11 ZAGs geschafft und Ron noch akzeptable neun ZAGs. Die beiden Jungen blickten zu Hermine und Claw um in Erfahrung zu bringen, wie viel ZAGs die Beiden bekommen hatte.

„Sag mal Hermine, wieso siehst du denn so beleidigt aus?" fragte Ron seine Sitznachbarin, „hast du nur 14 ZAGs bekommen anstatt 15?"

„Nein", antwortete Claw an ihrer Stelle, „sie hat 15 ZAGs bekommen, genau wie ich. Sie ist bloß sauer, dass ich Zaubertränke mit Auszeichnung bestanden habe und sie nicht!", grinste Claw.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" japste Harry, „du hast Zaubertränke mit Auszeichnung bestanden? Zeig her!"

Grinsend reichte Claw ihm den Pergamentbogen.

„Tatsächlich! Zaubertränke 15 ZAGs mit Auszeichnung!" Ron konnte es einfach nicht fassen, „Was hast du gemacht? Snape bestochen? Oder hat deine Mutter ihn bedroht?"

„Also wirklich, als ob ich so was nötig hätte. Wenn dann bedroh' ich ihn selber", fügte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln hinzu, „Mensch Hermine, jetzt hör auf zu schmollen. Dafür hast du Geschichte der Zauberei mit Auszeichnung bestanden und ich nicht. Das ist doch jetzt wirklich nicht wichtig."

Hermine wollte anscheinend gerade loslegen und Claw erklären wie wichtig diese zwei kleinen Wörter für sie waren, als Dumbledore aufstand und anfing zu reden.

„Meine lieben Schüler, wie jedes Jahr werden wir nach der Verteilung der ZAGs noch die besten zehn Schüler auszeichnen. Die aufgerufenen Schüler kommen bitte hier nach vorne und stellen sich vor dem Lehrertisch auf."

Unter den augerufenen Schülern waren natürlich Claw und Hermine und außerdem Dean Thomas aus Gryffindor, aus Slytherin kamen Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini, dann noch drei Schüler aus Ravenclaw und ein einziger aus Hufflepuff.

Ron freute sich diebisch darüber, dass Draco Malfoy weniger ZAGs hatte als Hermine und deswegen ein ziemlich finsteres Gesicht zog.

Die ausgewählten Schüler erhielten alle von ihren Hauslehrern eine Ehrenurkunde, 30 Hauspunkte extra, sowie eine kleine goldene Medaille auf der ein Drache zusehen war.

Als sich alle wieder gesetzt hatten und der Applaus verebbt war, erhob sich Dumbledore ein letztes Mal.

„So, ich hoffe wir sehen uns dann alle heute Abend zur Verleihung des Hauspokals wieder. Ich glaube das wird diesmal wirklich spannend", sagte er zwinkernd zu den Schülern.

Die Stunden bis zum Abend vergingen viel zu schnell und damit rückte auch der Zeitpunkt näher an dem Harry zu den Dursleys zurückmusste.

Angesichts der festlich geschmückten Halle verblassten Harrys finstere Gedanken aber. Er war viel zu aufgeregt darüber, wer dieses Jahr den Hauspokal gewinnen würde. Als er das letzte Mal auf die Punktegläser gesehen hatte, lag Gryffindor mit 20 Punkten vor Slytherin, Allerdings hatten sie seit damals auch schon wieder Punkte verloren und auch welche gewonnen – genau wie die Slytherins, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs.

Jetzt saßen alle Schüler auf ihren Plätzen und starrten gebannt auf Dumbledore, der jetzt langsam aufstand.

„Meine lieben Schüler, wie jedes Mal am Ende eines Schuljahres werden wir auch dieses Mal heute den Hauspokal vergeben. Und dieses Mal gibt es ein wirklich spektakuläres Ergebnis, etwas das es seit 200 Jahren nicht mehr an Hogwarts gegeben hat." Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen.

„Denn dieses Jahr teilen sich zwei Häuser den Pokal. Und diese Häuser sind Gryffindor und Slytherin!"

Anfangs wusste niemand in der Großen Halle ob er jetzt applaudieren sollte oder, ob er gar nichts machen sollte. Aber als ein paar Schüler leise anfingen zu klatschen, stimmten auch die anderen mit ein, obwohl niemand richtig glücklich mit dem Ergebnis war. Am allerwenigsten die Siegerhäuser.

Diesmal wurde beim anschließenden Festessen nicht über den Hauspokal diskutiert, er wurde nicht einmal mit dem kleinsten Wort erwähnt. Alle ignorierten dieses Ergebnis, es war als wären die Schüler sich einig, dass dieses Jahr niemand den Hauspokal gewonnen hätte.

Den Lehrern entging diese Stimmung natürlich nicht, aber sie konnten jetzt auch nichts mehr an dem Ergebnis ändern.

Die Abschlussfeier nahm dieses Mal ein ruhiges Ende, die Lehrer mussten die Schüler noch nicht einmal auffordern in ihre Schlafsäle zu gehen, die meisten gingen ohnehin gleich nachdem sie gegessen hatten.

Als Harry am nächsten Tag mit seinen Freunden in einem Abteil des Hogwarts Expresses saß, ließ er das vergangene Jahr noch einmal Revue passieren.

Es waren so viele Fragen unbeantwortet geblieben und Harry wusste nicht, ob er nächstes Jahr eine Antwort darauf erhalten würde. Demona hatte Hogwarts nämlich noch in der Nacht zusammen mit ihrer Tochter verlassen und sie wusste auch noch nicht, ob sie im nächsten Schuljahr wieder unterrichten würde. Es war also auch ungewiss ob sie Claw wiedersehen würden.

„Sag mal Harry, weißt du jetzt warum Dumbledore so aufgeregt war, als du ihm die Sache mit dem Dolch erzählt hast?" fragte Hermine.

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt, habe ich ihn auch nicht wieder danach gefragt."

„Na ja, vielleicht erfährst du es ja im nächsten Jahr. Und was haltet ihr jetzt von einer Runde Snape explodiert? Ich meine, noch dürfen wir", sagte Fred mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

Alle stimmten zu und so kam es, dass sie für den Rest der Zugfahrt in ihr Kartenspiel vertieft waren.

Wie immer verging die Zugfahrt viel zu schnell und ehe Harry sich versah stand er in London auf dem Bahnsteig und lief mit einem seltsamen Gefühl zu den Dursleys.

Ein einziger Blick in deren Gesichter genügte und Harry wusste, dass diese Sommerferien für ihn die Hölle werden würden.

Er nahm Ron und Hermine noch schnell die Versprechen ab, dass sie ihm bald schreiben sollten und lief dann langsam zu seinem Onkel, bevor dieser sich darüber beschwerte, dass Harry so langsam wäre.

‚Hoffentlich ließ Sirius endlich etwas von sich hören', dachte Harry, ‚ er hatte schon bald ein Jahr nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen.'

Mit einem letzten Blick auf seine Freunde folgte er seinem Onkel zum Ausgang.

In einer vermoderten alten Burg, betrachtete Voldemort durch sein gesundes Auge gerade das Gesicht eines jungen Mädchens, das in einer grünen Flamme schwebte.

Voldemort hatte das Gesicht des Mädchens heraufbeschworen, weil ihm ein Gedanke keine Ruhe ließ. Dieses Kind, hatte es geschafft fasst hundert seiner Todesser solange zu beschäftigen, dass die Lehrer von Hogwarts sie mühelos besiegen konnten.

Und dann war da noch diese Ähnlichkeit... Wäre es tatsächlich möglich? Wenn es stimmte was er dachte... dann hätte er bald vielleicht eine gewaltige Waffe gegen den jungen Potter.

„Wurmschwanz!"

Voldemort beobachtete mit wachsendem Abscheu, wie sich sein Diener langsam näherte. Letztes Jahr, war er ihm von Nutzen gewesen, aber mittlerweile dachte Voldemort immer öfter darüber nach ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Allerdings... dank des jungen Potters, war er im Augenblick noch auf ständige Hilfe angewiesen und Wurmschwanz war leider Gottes der einzige, dessen Abwesenheit niemandem auffiel. Wie auch! Der Kerl war ja angeblich tot.

„Wurmschwanz, hast du mittlerweile deinen alten Freund ausfindig machen können?"

„Es tut mir leid, Meister! Aber es sieht aus als wäre er vom Erdboden verschluckt worden. Das letzte was ich weiß, ist das er sich letzen Herbst oder auch Winter irgendwo in der Nähe von Hogwarts herumtrieb und dann ist er einfach verschwunden!"

„Verschwunden? Einfach so? Ohne irgendeine Spur zu hinterlassen? Wurmschwanz, das ist für dich überhaupt nicht gut. Du kannst froh sein, dass ich im Moment auf dich angewiesen bin, sonst hätte ich dich schon längst getötet", zischte Voldemort mit einem undefinierbaren Unterton in der Stimme.

„Ihr seid zu gütig, Meister!" antwortete Wurmschwanz ängstlich, „ich werde ihn finden, das verspreche ich euch."

„Enttäusche mich besser nicht!" war der einzige Kommentar Voldemorts, dieser wandte sich nämlich wieder dem Bild in der Flamme zu und überlegte, wie er das Kind in seine Finger bekommen könnte.

„Claw, Prinzessin der Hawks", zischte Voldemort leise, „ich glaube du wirst mich bald einmal besuchen."

* * *

><p>So, das war Harry Potter und die Königin. Seid nachsichtig. Das war meine erste Fanfiction und die hat schon ein paar Jahre auf dem Buckel. ;-)<p>

Es steht euch natürlich trotzdem frei zu reviewen.


End file.
